Aftershocks
by zoe.mano
Summary: Ez egy fordítás, az eredeti művet 4thDimensionalTransition írta. "- Mit akarsz tenni Éponine? - Azt hiszem, megtartom" Modern Nyomorultak történet. Éponine és Enjolras, Marius és Cosette eljegyzési bulija után egymás karjában kötnek ki, aminek következménye lesz. Vajon megoldják együtt? A Les Amis mellettük áll, de megjelenik egy borzalmas apa, a pénz, és még sok gond...
1. Váratlan hírek

\- Basszus, basszus, basszus – motyogta magának Éponine.

Csak meredten bámulta azt a kicsi rózsaszín plusz jelet. Mindig is büszke volt a tekintetére, egyszer még Jolyt is sikerült könnyekre fakasztania egy pillantásával, de most nincs mit tenni, hiába bámulta a parányi jelet, az kétségtelenül ott maradt. Muszáj ennek ilyen boldog színűnek lennie? Utálta a rózsaszínt; és most itt van, még gúnyolódik is vele.

Mélyet sóhajtott és odadobta a tesztet a többihez. Nem is tudta, mit várt pontosan; egy negatív teszt nem semlegesíti a többi pozitívat, és most, hogy az utolsó reménye is szertefoszlott, könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Szétnézett a pöttöm fürdőszobájában, a kopott padlón és a koszos függönyön.

Amikor még kislány volt, azt képzelte, hogy a játék babái igazi gyerekek, és együtt játszott egy kisfiúval, Montparnasse-al a szomszéd utcából. Ahogy megnőtt, és a szülei pénze másra kellett, abbahagyta a játszadozást. A kisfiú is felnőtt és az apja egyik cimborája lett, a babákat pedig eladták. Mindig annyira gondos volt, figyelmes, gyakorlatias, amilyen máig is megmaradt. Felnőtt, lettek igazi jó barátai, voltak tervei, de most minden egy csapásra úgy tűnt, itt ér véget ebben a kicsi szobában, amiről azt hitte a kezdet lesz, de most a véget jelenti. Olyan messze volt ez a helyzet az álmaitól, és egy gyerekkel esélye sem lesz.

Vajon így van? Adja fel, mint a szülei, és úgy lássa a gyermekét, mint egy akadályt, ami nem engedi teljesíteni a vágyait?

Visszagondolt arra az éjszakára hat héttel ezelőtt. A keserűségre, amit akkor érzett, amikor látta Mariust boldogan táncolni Cosettel az eljegyzési partijukon. Bánatában a pezsgőspoharában keresett vigasztalást, amikor mindenhonnan csak azt hallotta, hogy „mennyire összeillik ez a pár". Már nem is számolta hányadik pohárnál tart, amikor összeakadt vele. És fel nem ajánlotta, hogy hazakíséri. Ő elfogadta, nem törődve a Les Amissal, és a sajnálatukkal, kézenfogta a fiút és hagyta, hogy kivezesse a levegőre. Marius észre sem vette, hogy elment.

Amikor elértek a házhoz, megkérdezte, nincs-e kedve feljönni. Ő udvariasan visszautasította, de a lány ragaszkodott hozzá, mondván: nem akar egyedül lenni. Utólag visszagondolva elég szánalmasan hangozhatott. A fiú bólintott és aggódva követte a lépcsőn. Éponine azonnal magához vett egy üveg bort és meglepetésére a másik is kért egy poharat, azért hogy „ne csak egyedül szomorkodjon". Nem sokkal később az egy üvegből kettő lett, majd egy vodkásüvegis előkerült valahonnan, utána már csak ködös emlékképek. Éponine emlékezett az első csókra, habár nem tudta, melyikük kezdeményezte. Először csak olyan kellemes, lassú volt, de hamar valami más lett. Emlékezett az összegabalyodott lábakra, a szenvedélyre és az izgalmas boldogságra. Volt egy pillanat, amikor azok a kék szemek élesen belefúródtak az ő szemébe, és érezte, hogy teljesen elhagyja a józan ítélőképessége, ami mindent megváltoztatott.

Amikor másnap reggel felébredt, adott magának még egy percet a fiú biztonságot adó izmos karjai közt, aztán óvatosan, nehogy felébressze, kibújt az ölelésből, ami nem kis művészet volt. Miután felöltözött, rénézett a még alvó fiúra, és megállapította, olyan nyugodt, mint egy angyal, mint ha nem is az lenne, akit nap mint nap lát, a magabiztos „macsó", vagy az, aki tegnap olyan kemény szenvedéllyel nézett a szemébe. Aztán átgondolta a nap további részét, mi legyen, ha felébred? Először is, reggelit kéne csinálnia, akármilyen kínos is a helyzet, de legalább egy bundáskenyérrel vagy tojással megkínálhatná, és aztán nevetnének az éjszakán. De ha mégsem? Ha azt mondaná, hogy az este nem csak egy alkalom volt, hanem megismételhetnék, ha több akar lenni, mint barát? De az élete eddig nem így működött – emlékeztette magát. Nem az a fajta lány volt, akitől a srácok többet akartak volna, mint egy éjszaka. Egy jó numera, semmi több – ahogy Montparnasse is megmondta neki a tizennyolcadik születésnapja után, amikor bevallotta neki, hogy szereti. És habár ő nem volt Montparnasse, sőt legalább tízszer annyira volt férfi, mint ő valaha is lesz, akkor is csak egy férfi. Ő pedig akkor is csak Éponine marad, a külvárosi gettóból, csak jobb ruhákban. Ha Marius, a legkedvesebb srác, akivel valaha találkozott sem vette észre, akkor senki sem fogja. Szóval dolgához látott, rá sem pillantva az ágyában alvó meztelen fiúra, akinek lába lelógott a kicsike ágy végéről.

Amikor később találkoztak a Café Musainben és ránézett, de nem mondott semmit, Éponine tudta, hogy igaza volt. Nem számít, milyen angyali, amikor alszik, csak egy férfi. Semmi más.

Azóta az este óta gyakran találkoztak, és beszélgettek politikáról meg mindenről, mintha misem történt volna, habár a fiú sosem nézett egyenesen a szemébe. Éponine ilyenkor elgondolkodott, hogy is történhetett meg az az éjszaka? Amikor aznap hazaért, meg volt ágyazva, mintha a fiú ott se lett volna soha. Éponine gyakran érezte magán a pillantását, amikor elment inni Grantaire-rel, vagy úgy tett, mintha figyelne Marius ömlengésére, hogy Cosette-nek milyen szép a szeme, a haja, vagy bármi egyéb testrésze. Amikor úgy érezte figyeli, ránézett, de csak azt látta, hogy az a földet bámulja, vagy éppen olvas, esetleg tanul valamit, és azt mondta magának, csak képzelődött.

De most úgy látszik, muszáj lesz beszélni arról ami történt közöttük, mégha úgy tűnt, a fiú nem is akar. Röviden igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, mit is mondjon majd neki. Vagy egyszerűen csak megszabadul tőle, és akkor el lehet feljteni. Egyszerűbb lenne, nem is kéne megtudnia… de nem tudná megtenni, vagyis nem is tudja, mit akar pontosan. Meg pénze sincs, ahogy a kis fürdőszoba is mutatja. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, lassan fölállt, készen arra, hogy szembenézzen az előtte álló dolgokkal. Már tudta, mit kell tennie.

Harminc perccel később a vékony fa ajtó előtt állt, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve majdnem bekopogott. Tudta, hogy végülis rendes srác, nem olyan, mint mondjuk Montparnasse, akinek el sem merte képzeli, hogy mondaná meg a nagy hírt. Az biztos azt mondaná, hogy egy kurva, biztos nem az övé a gyerek, meg hogy tablettát kéne szednie, és hogy ne akarja őt csapdába csalni. Végülis bekopogott.

Az ötödik kopogásra nyitott ajtót és meglepetten nézett látogatójára. Szőke tincsei rendetlenül és kócosan álltak, ami annak a jele, hogy most kelhetett fel. Éponine nem is nézte, mennyi az idő, amikor elindult, de olyan hajnali két óra fele lehetett. Azt hiszem, senkit sem érdekel az idő, ha a világa a feje tetejére állt – gondolta.

-Éponine – suttogta Enjolras. – Mit…? – de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a lány kezébe nyomta az egyik pozitív tesztet, amit az este folyamán csinált. A fiú zavartan a hajába túrt és megigazított pár kócos tincset, és zavarodottan nézte a rózsaszín pluszt. Néhány másodperccel később félve a lányra emelte tekintetét és rekedten megszólalt.

\- Te… - nagyot sóhajtott.

Éponine bólintott, mielőtt afiú befejezhette volna a mondatot.

\- Basszus – nyögte az.


	2. Megértő ölelés

Egymással szemben ültek, teljes hallgatásba burkolózva. Éponine Enjolras kényelmes kanapéján, a fiú meg a fotelben. Éponine mondani akart valamit, hogy végre megtörje a csendet, de aztán mégsem tette, mert úgy érezte, a másiknak még szüksége van néhány percre feldolgozni a hallottakat. Végtére is, ő is majd három óra hosszat ült a fürdőszoba magányában, mire összeszedte magát, hogy a fiú elé álljon. Végül egy örökké valóságnak tűnő perc múlva Enjolrasmeg köszörülte a torkát.

\- Sajnálom – mondta őszintén és három hét óta először a szemébe nézett.

\- Micsodát? – kérdezte zavartan a lány.

A fiú szemében lelkifurdalást látott, amikor az elmondta az elmúlt hetek összes magában tartott érzését.

\- Tudtam, hogy részeg vagy, és ahelyett, hogy felelősségteljesen viselkedtem volna, például lefektetlek aludni egy vödörrel és egy nagy pohár vízzel, elkezdtem inni veled, aztán… - becsukta a szemét, és nagyon halkan folytatta. – úgy érzem, kihasztáltam a helyzetet, és amikor felébredtem reggel és nem voltál ott, azt hittem dühös vagy rám, és csak el akarod felejteni az egészet, ami történt. De beszélnünk kellett volna róla, hiszen nem védekeztünk, én meg se kérdeztem, szedsz-e tablettát, ami hatalmas felelőtlenség volt tőlem. Sajnálom, én hoztalak ebbe a helyzetbe, az egész az én hibám.

\- Te nem…nem haragszol rám? – kérdezte meglepetten a lány.

\- Haragudni? Rád? Miért kéne rád haragudnom? Neked kéne rám. Ami azt illeti, azt hittem dühös vagy, hiszen rám se néztél az utóbbi hetekben – nézett rá magyarázatot várva a fiú.

Éponine is csak nézett. Az nem lehet, hogy nem haragszik rá? Tényleg bocsánatot kért, ahelyett, hogy ordítozott volna vele? Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a fiú válasza és reakciója nem olyan vadállati, mint amit Montparnasse-tól várhatott volna. Évek óta ismeri Enjolrast, azóta, mióta elkezdték az egyetemet. Szenvedélyes, de udvarias és hihetetlen védelmezője a barátainak. Tud kegyetlen lenni, de csak akkor, ha igazságtalanságot lát, vagy ha valaki az álmai útjában áll, hogy egy jobb országot teremtsen, vagy ha a szeretteit bántják. És mi az, hogy hetek óta rá se néz? Tényleg kerülte volna a fiú pillantását, úgy, hogy észre sem vette? Megállapította, hogy van benne némi igazság. De akkor… Mit gondol az együtt töltött éjszakáról valójában?

De úgy tűnt Enjolras most sokkal fontosabb dolgokról akar beszélni. Felállt a fotelből és Éponine mellé ült a kanapéra. Kezébe vette a lány kezét. Éponine-t jóleső érzés kerítette hatalmába, pedig csak fogták egymás kezét.

\- Mit szeretnél Éponine? – kérdezte gyengéden.

\- Úgy érted, engem kérdezel? – nézett rá csodálkozva Éponine.

Enjolras meghökkent. Éponine általában hirtelen haragú volt. Mindenkinek megmondta a magáét, kivéve talán Mariust. Ő volt az egyetlen olyan barátja aki vissza mert neki szólni és néha játékosan össze is verekedtek; talán ezért is voltak nagyon jóban. Enjolras tehát nem tudta, mit csináljon, teljesen elbizonytalanodott. Gyomra összerándult, és ezt látva a lány sem érezte könnyebben magát.

\- Természetesen, hiszen a te testedről van szó, Éponine – nézett egyenesen a szemébe, amiben nagy rémületére könnyek csillogtak. Gyengéden letörölte hüvelykujjával a lány első kigördülő könnycseppjét, de a könnyek zápora hamarosan megindult. Nem tudja, mit kezdjen a siró lánnyal. Lassan magához húzta, mire Éponine zokogásban tört ki. Érezte, hogy az atlétája teljesen átázik a sós cseppektől, ahogy szorosan átölelte. Éponine úgy érezte, az egész világ öleli át, minden lepergett előtte. Marius eljegyzése, az öt terhességi teszt, és Enjolras hihetetlen megértő kedvessége. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, annyira elveszettnek és felkészületlennek érezte magát a fiú kérdésére. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit akar, és nem várt el semmit a fiútól. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy felcsinált tini a középiskolában, pedig elmúlt huszonkét éves és egy éven belül lediplomázik.

Szóval elkezdett sírni, és nem tudta megállítani a könnyeit. Évek óta nem sírt senki előtt. Néha persze elpityeredett, de mindig tudta kontrollálni magát, és legfeljebb a párnájába sírta bánatát. Enjolras a mellkasához szorította, amitől csak mégjobban eleredtek a könnyei. Tudta, hogy ezzel mennyire zavarba hozta szegény Enjolrast, aki biztos kényelmetlenül érzi magát, mert nem tudja kezelni jól az emberi érzéseket, de mégsem tudta abbahagyni.

\- Bocsánat – hüppögte két bőgő roham között.

\- Shhhh, semmi baj - nyugtatgatta Enjolras, miközben a hátát simogatta. Így ültek egy ideig. Enjolras ráébredt arra, hogy milyen jó a karjában tartani Éponine-t, de aztán elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyenekre gondol, mikor a lány határozottan nincs jól.

Éponine elkezdett összefüggéstelenül beszélni.

\- Én csak… Nem tudom, mit csináljak…és te annyira kedves vagy, amit nem is vártam és…. Pedig tudnom kellett volna, mert te egy nagyon rendes srác vagy, Enjolras, az egyik legrendesebb, akit ismerek, és tudom, hogy nem bírod az érzelmeket…én meg itt bőgők és teljesen eláztatlak…

Enjolras félbeszakította.

\- Minden oké, Éponine, azt hiszem jelen körülmények közt belefér némi érzelem, és ez csak egy póló. Úgyis ki kell mosni.

A lány felnevetett. Kezdett megnyugodni, és nagyon kényelmes volt Enjolras ölelésében.

\- Szerinted… - kezdte. – Szerinted… nem beszélhetnénk valami másról?

Azt hitte, visszautasítja. Mindig olyan felkészült volt. Azt gondolta, hogy máris terveket akar készíteni és megoldani ezt a helyzetet és megtervezni a jövőt. Enjolras belenézett a nagy barna szemekbe, amik a sírástól most vörösek voltak és még mindig krokodill cseppek homályosították. Látta, hogy mennyire zaklatott állapotban van szegény. Nem szerette ugyan, ha nem tudja pontosan mi lesz a jövőben, de érezte, hogy ezt most nem lehet erőltetni.

\- Persze. Pihentessük a dolgot holnapig? Nyugodtan maradj itt estére. Filmezhetünk, ha van kedved, vagy valami. Például valami nagyon buta, nyálas romantikus filmet, amit ti lányok annyira szeretek...

Éponine rámosolygott.

\- Nagyszerűen hangzik.

Tíz perccel később filmnézés közben elaludt Enjolras vállán, majd nem sokkal később a fiú is álomba zuhant. Mind a ketten teljesen bizonytalanul várva, mit hoz a holnap, de készen állnak, hogy szembenézzenek vele.


	3. A reggeli

Éponine isteni illatokra ébredt fel. A frissen készülő reggeli csábító illata szállt a levegőben, amitől olyan kényelmesen és boldogan érezte magát, hogy alig volt kedve kikelni az ágyból, de annyira csábították a konyhából érkező szagok, hogy muszáj volt felkelnie. Néhány másodperc múlva kinyitotta a szemét, eszébe jutott, hol van, a tegnap este eseményei és minden emlék fájdalmasan hasított belé. Felsóhajtott és ráébredt, könyörtelenül visszatért a valóságba. Úgy nézki, terhes, és mindenképp meg kell beszélniük a dolgokat Enjolrassal.

\- Jóreggelt, Napsugár – kiáltott Enjolras a konyhából. – Tudtam, hogy az illatokra felébredsz, mindig mondod, hogy a reggeli a kedvenc étkezésed, szóval gondoltam, összehozok valamit – játékosan elmosolyodott. Éponine kicsoszogott a konyhába, és leült a megterített asztalhoz, ahol már várta a friss lágytojás és bundáskenyér. Ez hasonló volt ahhoz a reggelhez, amit pár hete elképzelt, de akkor fordított volt a helyzet. Elgondolkozott, vajon mi lett volna, ha ott marad azon a reggel? Valószínűleg az lett volna, amit elképzelt, és most nem lenne ebben a helyzetben. Biztos terhes lenne, de nem lenne ennyire kínos. Talán még örülne is neki…

\- Éponine?

Felnézett merengéseiből, és rájött, hogy percek óta csak bámulja a tányérját.

\- Bocs, nagyon finomnak tűnik, köszönöm. És köszi a tegnap estét is, és sajnálom, hogy felébresztettelek – kisimította sötét haját az arcából és megfogta a villáját.

\- Semmi baj, hiszen fontos dolog miatt… - félbehagyta a mondatot, mert nem tudta, hogy most már beszélhetnek-e róla, hiszen ez a kérdés mindkettejüket kényesen érinti. A késsel kezdett babrálni. – Szóval… azt hiszem beszélnünk kéne róla.

Éponine lenyelte a falatot, ami tényleg nagyon finom volt. – Igen, talán ez a leghelyesebb.

Csak néztek egymásra, nem tudták, hol is kezdjék.

\- Hát, hm, azt mondtad tegnap este, hogy nem tudod, mit akarsz, és arra gondoltam, hogy készíthetnénk egy…?

\- Pro és kontra listát? - fejezte be Éponine helyette. A szőke kicsit meglepettnek tűnt, hogy a lány kimondta a gondolatát. Éponine elnevette magát.

\- Ugyan, Enjolras, már ismerlek egy ideje, és tudom, hogy imádsz listákat készíteni. Egyszer részegen egy buliban aről írtál pro és contrát, hogy miért kéne Grantaire-t bedobni a medencébe. Emlékszem, azért döntöttél a nem mellett, mert megfulladhat, de ez Courfeyracot nem érdekelte különösebben – mosolyodott el az emléken. – Szóval, hol a papír és a toll?

Enjolras szégyenlősen nézett rá.

\- Már el is kezdted, nem igaz? Jaj, még sosem találkoztam olyannal, aki ennyire szeret rendszerezni, mint te. Oké, mindegy, csak mondd el, mi a színkód.

Enjolras most már tényleg felfehéren meredt a lányra.

\- Csak add már ide – nevetett az.

A fiú a kezébe adott egy teleírt színes lapot. Éponine még inkább nevetett, amikor felfedezte, hogy vonalzóval szerkesztette meg centire pontosan a rublikákat. – Mint egy neurotikus kisgyerek – mormogta. – Ezt is írjuk a listához. Ez minek számít, pro vagy con?

Enjolras is elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy visszatért a lány kegyetlen humora.

\- Korán keltem, oké? És unatkoztam. Szóval a piros a gazdasági szempont, a narancssárga a szociális, a lila a …

Éponine csak fél füllel figyelt, mert tanulmányozta a listát.

– Te tényleg ráírtad szempontként, hogy gyönyörű gyerekeink lennének?

Nagyon kacagott rajta.

\- Mint mondtam, nagyon korán keltem. Unatkoztam, egyébként igaz – vigyorgott Enjolras és megállapította, hogy milyen aranyos gödröcskéi vannak a lánynak, amikor ennyire mosolyog. Azért is adta a listához ezt a szempontot, hogy ezt a hatást váltsa ki belőle.

\- Leírtam mindent, ami eszembe jutott, de egészítsd ki, ha elfelejtettem volna valamit a te szempontodból.

\- Hát, a legnagyobb gondom a pénz, le is írom nagy zöld betűkkel.

\- Nos nem, mert ahogy mondtam, a gazdasági dolgok pirossal vannak – Éponine megrázta a fejét. – Egyébként meg ne aggódj a pénz miatt. Mindent fizetek, amit nem engedhetsz meg magadnak. – Az igazság az, hogy Enjolras szíve szerint minden fizetett volna, de tudta, hogy Éponine túl büszke lenne, hogy mindent elfogadjon. Keményen dolgozott, mégsem tudott eleget félre tenni.

\- Enjolras, ezt nem kérhetem tőled – tiltakozott egyből. – Tudod, hogy bármire szükségem van, azt magamnak fogom megkeresni.

\- Nem is kéred, én ajánlom föl. Egyébként meg minden fillérre szükséged van, hogy befejezd a sulit. Bárhogy is döntesz, semmi sem gátolhatja meg, hogy lediplomázz – mondta határozottan a fiú. Éponine tudta, hogy nem érdemes vitába szállnia vele, amikor ilyen hangon beszél. – Mellesleg, ahogy már tegnap is mondtam, én hoztalak ebbe a helyzetbe, szóval…

-Igazán ezt gondolod, Enjolras? Mindketten hibásak vagyunk, főleg én, hiszen én voltam, aki erőltettem az ivást, és én hívtalak fel magamhoz. Azt hiszed, lefeküdtünk volna, ha én nem akarom? Azt hiszem, mindketten tudjuk, ki kezdeményezte ezt az egészet…

\- De végülis és nem vettem fel gumit – kezdte Enjolras. – Vagyis őszintén nem emlékszem, de ezek szerint nem.

\- Hát nálam biztos nem volt, és ha nálad nem volt, mondjuk a tárcádban vagy a zsebedben, akkor biztos nem – sóhajtott Éponine.

\- Tudtad, hogy nem jó a kotont a pénztárcádban tartani, mert a surlódás miatt… - kezdte volna Enjolras.

\- Igen, tudom, mert akkor már csökken a védelem esélye és annyi mintha nem is lenne. Egyébként rosszkor szólok, hogy amúgy gonorrhoeám van? – mosolyodott el ártatlanul Éponine.

Enjolras figyelmen kívül hagyta az élcelődést, de a lány azért látott egy mosolyt megbújni a szája sarkában.

\- Mondjuk nem számítottam rá, hogy az az este szexbe torkollik, tehát nem igen tettem gumit a tárcámba. Tudom, hogy meglep, de nem gyakran csinálok ilyen görbe estéket – azzal elővette a tárcáját. – Látod? – kinyitotta és kiöntötte a tartalmát. Néhány blokk, egy kis apró esett ki belőle, és végül egy bontatlan csomag óvszer.

\- Mi a fene? – képedt el a fiú. - csak Grantaire vagy Courfeyrac tehette bele, fogalmam sem volt, hogy benne van. Nem tudom, melyik zsebében lehetett – kezdett magyarázkodni. Éponine nevetésben tört ki.

\- Mi vagyunk a legrosszabb egyéjszakáskalandos pár az egész történelemben – nevetett még mindig. Enjolras próbálta visszafojtani a mosolygást, de hamarosan ő is nevetésben tört ki. Addig nevettek, amig nem fájdult a hasuk. Amikor elült a jókedv, néhány másodpercig csöndben ültek, majd Enjolras szólalt meg.

\- Talán a lista nem működik. Túl objektív. Mit akarsz te, Éponine? Szerinted mi lenne a helyes döntés? – kérdezte komolyan és a mosoly teljesen eltűnt az arcáról.

Éponine visszagondolt az életére. Arra az időre, amikor az anyja azt mondta neki egyszer részegen, hogy egy hiba volt megszülni, és meg kellett volna szabadulnia tőle, amikor megtehette volna. Visszaemlékezett a szörnyű otthonra, amiben akkor élt, amikor a szüleit letartóztatták. De főként az Enjolrassal eltöltött pár óra járt a fejében. Ahogy hozzábújt és vigasztalta, amikor sírt, aztán megnézett volna vele egy borzalmasan romantikus filmet, csak hogy jobban érezze magát, és most reggelit készített neki. Enjolras az érveivel, a makacsságával és a színes listáival. Arra gondolt, hogy bármikor képes megnevettetni, és hogy az elmúlt pár órában olyan boldog volt, mint amire egész életében vágyott.

\- Azt hiszem, szeretném megtartani – mondta végül.

Érezte, hogy a fiú megfogja a kezét.

\- Akkor vágjunk bele, együtt.


	4. Kávéházi pillanatok

Nagyon ideges volt, amikor először lépett a Café Musain kávéházba. Az egyetem első hetében kezdett itt dolgozni, miután beköltözött a vacak kis lakásába. Itt találkozott először Musichettával és az Amis tagjaival, beleértve Enjolrast. Egy menedék volt, az első hely, ahol otthon érezte magát. Most pedig az épület előtt áll és nem mer belépni. Tudta, kik lehetnek bent és azt gondolta, már biztos mindenki tudja, hogy terhes és őt nézik.

Éponine órára ment, nem sokkal a beszélgetésük után Enjolrassal. Megbeszélték, hogy majd kérnek időpontot az orvosnál a héten, és a lány kérésére eldöntötték, hogy nem mondják el senkinek, amíg nem alkalmas rá az idő, tekintve, hogy még ők sem tudták teljesen feldolgozni. Személy szerint Éponine nem is tudta, mi lenne az alkalmas időpont, talán az, amikor már nagy a hasa, és valamelyik srác, mondjuk a részeges Grantaire meg nem kérdezi, hogy nem terhes-e véletlenül. Mire sírva mondaná, hogy csak stresszes a diploma miatt és meghízott. Erre Grantaire sűrű bocsánatkéréssel felelne.

\- Um, Éponine, bemész még ma? – Éponine ugrott egyett a megszólításra, és szembe találta magát Combeferre-rel.

\- Oh, igen, bocsi, csak nem sokat aludtam, és kicsit bebambultam – Éponine érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Combeferre összevonta a szemöldökét és furcsán nézett rá, de aztán vállat vont és bementek a kávézóba. Bent tömény kávéillat csapta meg az orrát, és egy kicsit megszédült. Megbotlott egy csöppet, de Combeferre óvatosan elkapta a karját.

\- Biztos minden rendben Éponine?

\- Igen, csak fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész. Nemsoká hazamegyek és ágyba bújok, és jól leszek, ne aggódj – egy mosolyt villantott Combeferre-re és magabiztosan a pult mögé lépett.

Combeferre egy darabig még kérdőn nézte, de aztán leült a törzshelyükre, ahol már ült néhány Amis barátjuk. Éponine sóhajtott egyett és megfordult. Még csak pár perce van itt, de máris gyanúsan viselkedik. Remélte, hogy pár hónapig sikerül titokban tartaniuk még a dolgot, és most tessék, Combeferre és még páran furcsán néznek rá. Látta, hogy Combeferre súg valamit Enjolrasnak. Az felnézett, és amikor észrevette, habozva felé intett. Éponine visszaintett, Combeferre összezavarodva nézett egyikről a másikra. Éponine legszívesebben az asztalbe verte volna a fejét. Borzalmas titkolózók voltak. Felvette a kötényét és csatlakozott Musichettához a pultban.

\- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte a nő. – Kicsit mintha sápadt lennél.

\- Jól vagyok, ne aggódj – felelt gyorsan, és igyekezett nem mélyet szippantani a kávéból, mert megint kavargott a gyomra. Néhányszor már kellett hánynia az elmúlt héten, és remélte ez nem válik rendszeressé. Szüksége volt erre a munkára, és nem tudta, hogy dolgozna, ha minden illattól rosszul lesz. Szerencsére rövid nap volt, és tudott friss levegőt szívni messze a kávégéptől, és csillapult a hányingere is. De ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Kilenc hónapig nem ihat kávét! Reggelente tiszta zombi volt, amig nem ivott meg legalább egy csészével, és mindenki tudta, hogy amig nem iszik kávét reggel, lehetetlen hozzászólni. Eszébe jutott, hogy Enjolrasnál nem ivott reggelire, és talán ezért szólt vissza annak a lánynak ingerülten az első órán amikor az tollat kért tőle. És még egy halom dolog eszébe jutott, amikről le kell mondania kilenc hónapig: nem ihat, nem dohányozhat, és még megannyi dolog, amikről most még nem tud. _Oh, Istenem_ – gondolta. – _Semmit sem tudok a terhességről. Mi van ha csinálok valamit, amit nem szabad?_ – Teljesen pánikba esett.

Musichetta aggódva nézett rá. - Éponine biztos minden rendben? Nem akarsz leülni egy kicsit?

-Nem, rendben leszek, ígérem. – _Szedd össze magad, Ponine!_ Gondolta magában. Kihúzta magát és a következő vásárlóhoz fordult. Megpróbált nem a terhességre gondolni, amig vissza nem mennek Enjolrashoz és be nem fejezik a beszélgetést. Éponine két órán keresztül kizárta a fejéből az ide nem illő gondolatokat, a pánikot és gratulált magának egy csokis muffinnal, amikor megpillantotta Enjolrast a pultnál. Mosolyogva nézett a muffinra.

\- Ellenállhatatlan? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Éponine körülnézett, és megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy egyedül vannak a pultnál, Musichetta a mosdóba ment.

\- Seggfej – válaszolt mosolyogva a lány és finoman beleboxolt a fiúba. Az felnyögött.

\- Most komolyra fordítva a szót, jól vagy? – kérdezte kissé aggódva. - Combeferre azt mondta, hogy furcsa vagy, megszédültél vagy valami ilyesmi.

Éponine rosszul kezde érezni magát, hogy megütötte barátját. – Jól vagyok, csak a kávé illatát nehezebben viselem. Azt hiszem az érzékszerveim játszadoznak velem.

\- Biztos jó, hogy itt dolgozol? – töprengett Enjolras.

\- Minden rendben, már százszor mondtam. Majd este beszélünk – tette hozzá, amikor látta, hogy Musichetta feléjük tart. Enjolras is észrevette.

\- Egy forrócsoki lesz – mondta, amikor Musichetta beért a pultba.

Éponine összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Enjolras mindig ugyan azt kérte: egy feketekávé cukor nélkül, tejjel. Musichetta is kíváncsian nézett rá. – Már elég késő van, nem akarok egész éjjel fent lenni a koffeintől – magyarázta a fiú. Éponine rájött, hogy azért kért mást, mert nem akarja kitenni a kávé okozta illat kellemetlenségének. Annyira meghatódott, hogy könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. _Csak a hormonok_ – mondta magának és elkészítette az italt. _Csak a hormonok csinálnak ki ennyire? Mint valami placebo hatás, csak a terhesség miatt van és így jön ki, ugye_? Elkészítette a rendelést és odatette a pultra. Enjolras elmosolyodott, mire Éponine az érezte, meg akarja csókolni a fiút. _Igen, csak a hormonok lehetnek_ – bólintott, és nézte, ahogy a vevője visszasétál a helyére. Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó és Marius viharzott be rajta kézenfogva a menyasszonyával. Éponine csak most vette észre, hogy egész nap nem is gondolt rá, pedig általában csak ő járt a fejében. Most pedig egyszerűen nem volt rá ideje.

\- Hello Éponine, ez egy nagyon szép este, nem? – köszönt rá, miközben Cosette a karján csimpaszkodott. _Ahogy gondolod_\- gondolta a lány.

\- Egy nagy kávét kérek a menyasszonyomnak – rendelt hatalmas mosollyal az arcán és közben csak Cosettet nézte. – Egy vanilliás lattét.

Éponine úgy érezte, hányni fog egy részről a kávé, más részről a párocska miatt, de ezt nem mondhatta ki. Gyorsan elkészítette a rendelést és segített Musichettának, és szó nélkül letette Marius elé. Az kicsit megilletődve tapasztalta, hogy a lány nem üdvözli őt a szokott lelkesedéssel, de aztán gyorsan hátat fordított és leültek az asztalukhoz.

\- Kedves, hogy végre csatlakozol, Marius – hallotta Courfeyrac hangos köszönését. Feléjük pislantott, és a szeme összeakadt Enjolras tekintetével. Úgy tűnt, azt próbálja meg kitalálni, milyen hatással volt rá a Mariuszékkal való találkozás. Ezen ő is elgondolkodott. Már nem érzett pillangókat a gyomrában, ahogy általában. Igazából csak hányingere volt. Ürességet kéne éreznie, hiszen itt van az álompár, az ő álomlovagja – Cosettel. De meglepődött, hogy nem érez semmit. Talán a terhesség miatt van ez is, biztos fádalomcsillapító hatású az összetört szívekre. _Legalábbis remélem. _Viszonozta Enjolras pillantását és mosolyogva rákacsintott. Ő visszamosolygott.


	5. Egy csók

Könnyű volt elsurranni a munka után Enjolrassal. A legtöbb Amis már hazament, kivéve Grantaire, aki egy kényelmes fotelben hortyogott a sarokban. Mindig csodálkozott, hogy rengeteg pártfogója van ennek a hangoskodó részeges férfinek, pedig lehet, nem tesz jót az üzletnek, de a tulaj nem törődött vele. Éponine örült neki, hiszen nem szívesen dobta volna ki Grantaire-t, és elég mulatságos volt, hogy ez bosszantja Enjolrast. Néha dühös volt barátjára, amikor felöntötta garatra, és most sem szólt semmit, csak fogta és megrázta Grantaire-t, hogy térjen észhez és menjen haza. Tudta, hogy ez nem a legdühösebb arca, mert a barátaival soha nem lenne kegyetlen, és nem mondana vagy tenne olyat, amit később megbánna.

\- Szerinted legyen Grantaire a keresztapa? - tűnődött Éponine, ahogy felfelé mentek a lépcsőn. Enjolras szörnyülködve nézett rá, de ő csak ment tovább mélyen a gondolataiba merülve.

\- Éponine, ez nevetséges – prüszkölte. – El tudod képzelni? Mindig be lenne rúgva. Nem is említve milyen csínytevéseket tanítana a mi gyermekünknek. Talán ha beszámíthatóbb lenne...

Éponine meglepődött, hogy a fiú megfontolta a javaslatát. Melegséget érzett a szíve táján, ahogy azt mondta: a gyermekünk.

\- De nem. Azt hiszem, Combeferre. Ő a legjobb barátom, sokkal megbízhatóbb – folytatta Enjolras. – És talán Musichetta lehetne a keresztanya? – kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót.

Éponine ledöbbent. Az első megjegyzését csak viccnek szánta, de társa komolynak tűnt. Most érezte azokat a pillangókat a gyomrában, amiket Mariusnál az előbb nem. Hamarosan ledőlnek a félelmetes falak és előjönnek a kérdések, amitől a terhessége még valódibbnak tűnt, mint ezelőtt. Gyomra most már bukfenceket vetett és pánikba esett, ahogy egyre több minden kezdett megjelenni a fejében ez eljövendő időszakról.

\- Éponine minden oké? Kicsit elsápadtál. Beteg vagy? Hányni kell? Le akarsz ülni?

Enjolras nappalijában álltak és rémülten nézett körül.

\- Én csak… - kezdte, és a félelmei akár a vízfolyás, áradt belőle. – Csak fogalmam sincs mit hogy kell csinálni. Úgy értem, semmilyen tapasztalatom nincs, csak az anyám, de ő nem volt egy minta anya, és biztos nem úgy akarok élni, ahogy ő. Ivott és dohányzott, amikor terhes volt a testvéreimmel, és nem tudom, mit egyek? Borzalmes evő vagyok! Igazából el tudnék élni csokin is, és mi van, ha elrontom a babát? És most milyen lehet a baba egyáltalán? Mint egy ufó? Van már szeme? Basszus, van már füle? Mert rengeteget káromkodok! A fenébe, most is…

Enjolras gyorsan közbevágott.

\- Húha, nyugi Éponine, lassíts – nézett rá aggódva, de mosolygott közben, ami bosszantotta a lányt.

\- Mi van? Ezek nagyon fontos és jogos félelmek! És kétlem, hogy te tudnád rá a válaszokat. Csak egy hülye péniszed van vagina helyett – torkollta le, talán kicsit több haraggal, mint kellett volna.

\- Hé, ne nevezd hülyének a péniszemet! Büszke vagyok, hogy a testem minden egyes porcikája marha intelligens, és ugyan ez a helyzet a farkammal, ami kétség kívül nem hülye, tökéletesen teljesíti az evolúciós végzetét. - Éponine összehúzta a szemét.

\- Egyébként igazad van, kivége a szuperintelligens farkamról való nézeteidet. Nem tudom a válaszokat a kérdéseidre, éppen ezért…

Felállt és bement a szobájába és egy csomaggal tért vissza. Éponine türelmetlenül várta, tudta, hogy még korai ennyire pánikolni, de muszáj felkészülnie mindenre. Félelmében az ajkába harapott. A fiú hamarosan visszatért kezében egy kupac könyvet tartva.

\- Vettem pár könyvet – és átadta a lánynak négy könyvet, a maradék hatot pedig letette az asztalra. Éponine szeme megakadt a címeken: _Mit várj, amikor vársz_ és a névkönyvre pillantott a kezében. Aztán _A leendő ap_a címet olvasta a következőn.

\- Elkezdem kutakodni és pár dolognak már utánna olvastam. Tudtad, hogy inkább tíz hónap, mint kilenc? Talán nem pont ezt akarod hallani, de több időd van felkészülni. Úgy értem rengeteg mindenről gondoskodni kell, pélául, babakocsi, gyerekágy, pelenka. Még nem tudom pontosan, mit meg hogy kell csinálni, amikor terhes vagy, de azt hiszem cipekedni például nem lehet – azzal el is vette tőle a könyveket és letette a többi mellé az asztalra. – Talán mostantól én viszek mindent helyetted. Ha megyünk az órákra, viszem a táskád meg a tankönyveid, vagy az nagyon feltűnő lenne? A következő félévben össze is egyeztethetjük az órarendünket, hogy mindig segíthessek neked. Nem lesz egyszerű, de úgyis én vagyok a legjobb a csoportban, szóval…

Abbahagyta, mert Éponine hirtelen a nyakába ugrott és szorosan megölelte. Egy kissé váratlanul érte, de viszonozta az ölelést. Aztán valami nedvességet érzett. - Éponine... csak nem sírsz?

\- Nyugi, ezek csak örömkönnyek. Azt hiszem a hormonjaim mostanában megőrültek. De köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem.

\- Szívesen – suttogta Enjolras. Nem találta a szavakat. Megint azt érezte, hogy nem is akar mást, csak még a karjában tartani a síró lányt, de azon tűnődött, vajon a lánynak is jó-e? Ettől zavarba jött. Ezért inkább megszólalt.

\- Tudtad, hogy hormonok csak ez első 6-10 hétben tombolnak, aztán semmi, végül pedig a harmadik harmadban újra? – kérdezte, felidézve magában a könyvben olvasottakat.

A lány felnézett rá. – Most válaszoltad meg az egyik kérdésemet – mosolygott rá. Enjolras egyik kezével megfogta a lányét, a másikkal pedig letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról. Keze sokáig időzött a lány arcán és Éponine úgy érezte, elveszett a fiú kék szemeiben. Hirtelen minden szeretetét a fiúnak szentelte és úgy érezte, a hormonjai úgy lázonganak, akár a francia forradalom. Lassan lábujjhegyre emelkedett és finoman ajkát a másikéhoz érintette. Az egy pillanatig megleppettnek tűnt, de aztán ugyanúgy válaszolt a lánynak. Éponine nagyon jól érezte magát ebben a helyzetben, magán érezve a másik puha ajkait. Elkezdte mélyíteni a csókot, amire Enjolras ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel felelt. Éponine beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe, Enjolras kezei pedig lecsúsztak a derekára és ott kezdtek kalandozni. Egyszer csak Éponine-nak egy gondolat villant át az agyán és eltolta magától. Ráemelte nagy szemeit és látta a kék szemekben azt a vágyakozást, amit ő is érzett. Szája nedves volt és a haja összekócolódott. Folytatni akarta az előbbieket, de… mi van ha ezek csak a hormonok? Ma a Marius iránti érzései teljesen eltűntek, de mi van, ha holnap visszatérnek? Nem akarta lerombolni a barátságát Enjolrassal, nem amikor egy ilyen hatalmas lépés áll előttük. Vonakodva elhúzta a kezét a szőke tincsektől és visszasüllyedt a földre.

\- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte rekedten és halkan a fiú.

\- Csak egy köszönöm-csók, mindenért – felelt habozva. Mindketten tudták, hogy sokkal több volt annál. Úgy tűnt Enjolras akar mondani valamit, de aztán csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Csinálok valami vacsit – váltott témát aztán. – Addig nyugodtan kezdj el olvasni, oké? – ő is elengedte a lány derekát, és Éponine észrevette, hogy hiányzik neki a meleg érintése.

Leült a kanapéra és kezébe vette az egyik könyvet. Az első képen egy nőt látott, aki egy pici babát tart a kezében. Szóvel ez vár rám? Kérdezte magától. Nemsoká kellemes illatok csapták meg az orrát. Fettuccine Alfredo, a kedvence. Csodálkozott, hogy a fiú el tudja készíteni.

\- Tudtad, hogy a terhesség 12. hetében kezd el kifejlőni a magzat kéz és lábkörme? – kiáltott ki a konyhából.

Elmosolyodott. Ha ez vár rá, akkor nem is lehet annyira rossz ez az élet


	6. Az ultrahang

Idegesen ütögette a térdét, ahogy körülnézett a szobában. Minden csupa kék és rózsaszín és úgy érezte, mindjárt rosszul lesz. Egy tucat nő, kismamák ültek körülöttük, várva, hogy sorra kerüljenek. Az egyik kismama rá és Enjolrasra nézett. Kínosan érezte magát, mert azt hitte, azt nézi, hogy van-e rajtuk eljegyzési gyűrű vagy valami. Ő volt itt a legfiatalabb, ráadásul fiatalabbnak nézett ki a koránál, néha 17-nek vagy 18-nak nézték, és most is úgy érezte magát, mint egy tini-mami, és nem akarta, hogy ezek a nők elítéljék emiatt. Ekkor egy meleg kéz érintette meg és oldalra pillantott. Enjolras biztatóan mosolygott.

\- Minden rendben lesz.

\- Könnyű azt mondani. Nem benned növekszik egy kis parazita – morogta Éponine. Mire a fiú csóválni kezdte a fejét és szemrehányón nézett rá, ahogy Mariusra vagy Grantaire szokott néha. Nem volt kellemes érzés.

– Jó, rendben. Nem parazita. Csak ideges vagyok egy kicsit, és nem akarom, hogy ezek a nők elítéljenek.

Körbenézett a váróban.

– Szerintem csak féltékenyek, hogy milyen jól nézünk ki – kacsintott rá. Habár csak viccnek szánta, Éponine tudta, hogy van valóság alapja. Enjolrasra minden nő éhes pillantást vetett, legyen fiatal vagy idős. A barátai mindig nevettek ezen, de Enjolras soha nem vette komolyan, észre sem vette, milyen hatást vált ki a nőkből. Éponine nagyon csodálkozott ezen. Ahogy a fiúra nézett, zavarba jött, mert az csak őt bámulta. Nagyon figyelmesen és gyengéden, és nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Vajon csak azért, mert az ő gyerekét várja, vagy mert érez iránta valamit? Enjolras keze feljebb csúszott a combján és megfogta az ölében pihenő kezét.

\- Maguk ketten csodálatos pár – hallottak jobbról egy lágy hangot. Odafordultak és egy kedves arcú nőt pillantottak meg, aki a negyvenes évei elején járhatott, és a hasa kidudorodott a ruha alól. Én is ilyen leszek – gondolta Éponine. Majd elmosolyodott a feltételezésén, hogy ő és Enjolras egy pár, de nem javította ki.

-Hányadikban van? – kérdezte.

\- Huh, hát… - még senki idegennek nem beszélt a terhességéről Enjolrason kívül. Idegennek beszélni róla olyan valóságossá tette. – Olyan 6-7 hetes azt hiszem.

\- Az első babája lesz, gondolom.

Éponine bólintott.

\- Akkor élvezze ki, amig tart, mert semmi sem szebb ezeknél a hónapoknál, amikor egy új életet hord a szíve alatt.

Éponine gondolatban hozzátette, hogy mennyivel szebb lenne, ha a végén nem kéne az az új életet kipréselnie a vagináján, de nem mondta ki hangosan.

\- Köszönöm, azt hiszem így lesz – küldött a nő felé egy barátságos mosolyt.

\- Éponine Thenardier – kiáltott egy unott hang.

\- Ezek mi vagyunk – mondta udvariasan a nőnek. Enjolrassal felálltak, de még mindig fogták egymás kezét.

\- Sok szerencsét – búcsúzott édesen a nő, majd hirtelen Enjolras felé fordult. Tekintete elkomorult, az előbb teljesen máshogy nézett Éponine-ra. – És te, nagyon vigyázz rá, rendben? Ne hagyd cserben – mondta fenyegetően. Enjolras meghökkent. – Én… Én nem fogom, ígérem – hebegte. Éponine kuncogott, még soha nem látta, hogy egy ismeretlen nő ráijesztett volna. Megragadta a karját és behúzta maga után a rendelőbe, ahol a nővér már idegesen várta őket. Még egyszer visszamosolygott a nőre és eltűntek az ajtó mögött.

\- Nagyon ijesztő volt, úgy értem, mit kellett volna tennem? – kérdezte Enjolras, amikor vártak a doktorra. A nővér már evégezte az alapvizsgálatokat odalent, ami elég kényelmetlen volt. Le kellett feküdnie és egy kelengye-szerű szerkezetbe tennie a lábait. Enjolras végig a mennyezetet bámulta, hogy véletlenül se lásson semmit, ami nagyon rendes volt tőle, gondolta Éponine.

\- Csak meg akart védeni – nyugtatta meg a fiút. - Bár neked nagyobb szükséged lesz rá. Szükséged lesz rá. Egyszer az Amis megtudja és akkor neked annyi.

Enjolras megrémült. – Istenem, Bahorel be fog húzni egyet. Pedig nagyon szeretem így az orrom!

Éponine tudta, hogy igaza van; Bahorel nagyon gyors reflexekkel bírt, és nagyon védelmezte Éponine-t. Egyszer még Montparnasse-t is megverte a ülinapi bulija után, és azóta nem is látta a volt barátját. Hálistennek.

\- Ne aggódj, majd megmondom neki, hogy hagyja békén az orrodat. De nem tudom megígérni, hogy a többi testrészedet nem bántja, főleg a nemesebbjét.

Enjolras méginkább elborzadt. – Most a szuperinteligens farkamra célzol? Szó nélkül hagynád?

\- Hé, a te szuperintelligens farkad az oka, hogy itt fekszem széttárt lábakkal – Enjolras zavarba jött. – Szóval ajánlom, hogy viselkedj rendesen. Lehet, hogy te vagy a bandavezér, de Bahorel bármikor letépheti a fütyülődet.

Enjolras tudta, hogy igaza van, és megadóan felsóhajtott. Éponine a kórlapokra nézett, ami ott feküdt mellette, aztán kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

\- Mi az? – bámult rá kérdőn a másk.

\- Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras? – fakadt ki a lány. Enjolras elsápadt, majd elvörösödött, ami csak fokozta a nevetést.

\- Nem vicces… - morogta, akár egy 5 éves kisfiú, de Éponine nem hagyta abba a kacagást.

Enjolras nem tehetett semmit legalább három percig, de aztán amikor a lány lehiggadt és megszólalt. – Nem olyan vészes. Azt hittem, hogy olyasmi, hogy Beyoncé vagy Első Optimus, mert annyira titkoltad. Enjolras keresztbetette a kezét és kerülte a lány pillantását.

\- Ugyan már, annyira kíváncsi voltam a teljes nevedre, és azt hiszem ennyit megérdemlek, miután felcsináltál! – Enjolras nem szólalt meg. – Na jó, megígérem, hogy nem engedem, hogy Bahorel megszabadítson a csúcsszuper és szuperintelligens farkadtól. Csak nem értem, miért titkolózol. Nem olyan rossz. Sebastian Enjolras, még illik is hozzád.

\- A Sebastian jó név, mondjuk egy hülye ráknak – szólalt meg végül, de még mindig durcásan.

\- Milyen rák? – nézett rá Éponine. – Úgy érted a Kis hableány? – és újra felkacagott. – Azért szégyelled, mert egy Disney rajzfilm-ráknak is ez a neve? A férfi, aki képes összeverekedni egy tüntetésen a rendőrökkel és a könnygáztól sem fél, zavarba jön egy beszélő ráktól?

\- Az nem úgy volt… Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy akkora utcai balhé lesz belőle? Egyébként meg… kisgyereknek oké a név, de tudod mennyit szenvedtem a suliban miatta? Csak kérlek, ne osztd meg ezt az információt a barátainkkal.

\- Legyen, de akkor is hülyeség, hogy ez a név csak kisgyerekekre és beszélő rákokra illik.

Enjolras úgy nézett rá, mintha fizikai fájdalma lenne. Éponine elvigyorodott, és ő sem tehetett mást, muszáj volt visszamosolyognia rá. A doktor ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megérkezzen. Egy ötven körüli, mosolygós, rövid szőke hajú doktornő volt.

\- Sajnálom, hogy várniuk kellett, egy másik páciensemnél vészhelyzet volt, de semmi baj. Én Dr. Moore vagyok. Te pedig Éponine? - Éponine biccentett és kezetfogott a doktornővel.

\- Nos, Éponine, a papírom azt mondja, hogy otthon végeztél el terhességi tesztet, és pozitív lett? - Éponine ismét bólintott. – Igen, a mi eredményeink is ezt mutatják. Valóban terhes vagy.

Éponine összenézett Enjolrassal és elmosolyodott. A nyomasztó érzés elmúlt benne, amit a terhesség miatt érzett.

\- És feltételezem, azért vagy itt, mert úgy döntöttél, megtartod a babát?

-Igen – felelte meggyőzően. Enjolras biztatón rámosolygott.

\- És te vagy az apa? - nézett a doktornő Enjolrasra, majd kezet rázott vele is.

\- Igen, ő Sebastian – mutatta be vigyorogva Éponine egy ördögi mosoly kíséretében.

\- Hello, Sebastian, nagyön örülök.

Enjolras összeszorult szemmel nézett gyilkos pillantásokat vetve Éponine-ra, minden önuralmát összeszedve, hogy ne akadjon ki a doki előtt.

\- Nos, Éponine, az összes eredmény nagyon jó, minden normális. Van valami, amit tudom kell esetleg a családi állapotokról? Úgy értem, rendellenességek, betegségek? Vagy többszörös szülések?

Enjolras magához tért bosszúságából. – Nálunk voltak ikrek.

\- Hogy mi? - Éponine hevesen reagált, nem volt annyi önuralma, mint Enjolrasnak.

\- Igen. Ezt nem mondtam? – vigyorodott most el a fiú. – Két pár iker az unokatestvéreim közt, és kettő a nagybátyáméknál. És a nővéremnek hármasikrei voltak tavaly, azt hittem, mondtam...

\- Jó tudni, fel is írom – bólintott Dr. Moore és a tolla sercegett a papíron. Enjolras önelégülten mosolygott Éponine-ra, aki igyekezett visszafojtani kitörni készülő ordítását a doktornő előtt, de végül nem bírta.

\- Bazd meg, Enjolras – sziszegte a fogai közt, Olyan volt, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán. Enjolras visszavágott. És tudta, hogy amíg a doktornő itt van, biztonságban érezheti magát a lánytól. Dr. Moore felnézetta papírból a lány kijelentésére, de nem lepődött meg. Valószínűleg volt már hasonló esete.

\- Ó, nem hoztam magammal a gélt az ultrahanghoz – kapott a fejéhez. – Öt perc és itt vagyok – sajnálkozva nézett Enjolrasra, aki azonnal kétségbeesett és azt üzente a szemével: _ne hagyjon egyedül vele, kérem_, de Dr. Moore csak megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt és elment. Éponine dühösen nézett rá, szinte villámokat szórt a szeme.

\- Ez most komoly, Enjolras? Ikrek?

\- Hát, igen – kezdte félve. Kicsit kezdett aggódni az egészségéért. – Nem hazudtam a doktornőnek, Éponine.

\- De miért nem mondtad nekem korábban?

\- Milyen korábban? Mielőtt lefeküdtünk? Nem használtunk óvszert, emlékszel, és nem szoktam kikérdezni a lányok családfáját és beszámolni a sajátomról, mielőtt ágyba viszem őket.

Most már nem tartott attól, hogy veszélybe kerül a testi épsége, és ennek határozottan örült. De már értette, miért könnyezte meg Joly a lány félelmetes pillantását, mert ha a lány dühös, akkor olyanná vált, mint egy lacsapni készülő vadállat. Nyelt egyet.

\- Éponine, nyugodj meg, nem tesz jót a babának.

Nem ezt kellett volna mondania, jutott eszébe, amikor meghallotta saját hangját. A lány felállt és habár egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála, mégis sokkal kisebbnek érezte magát. – Ööö, sajnálom. De a többi utokatesvéremnek nincsenek ikrei, és a hármasikrek is csak egy véletlen – próbálta menteni a menthetőt. Úgy tűnt, sikerült.

\- Rendben, megbocsájtok – de Enjolras nem is tudta, hogy miért kéne elnézést kérnie a családjának ezen érdekességét, de inkább csendben maradt. – De esküszöm, Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras, ha a te mutáns spermáid miatt ikreket várok, megfizetsz érte – suttogta a lány fenyegetően. Nem mert belegondolni, mire gondolt a lány. – És ha hármasikrek – szeme ijesztően csillogott. – ne akard tudni, mi lesz veled, ha ezek itt bent hárman vannak!

Enjolras most bárhol szívesebben lett volna, mint egy légtérben a lánnyal. A doktornő szerencsére visszajött kezében két üveg géllel. Rájuk nézett, mire Éponine visszafeküdt, Enjolras pedig melléült a kényelmetlen műanyag székre.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Igen, köszönjük, minden a legnagyobb rendben – mosolygott angyalian Éponine. Enjolras csak egy halvány mosolyt eresztett meg.

\- Rendben, akkor kezdjük is - Éponine hátradőlt és a doktornő bekapcsolta a monitort.

\- Sebastian, nyugodtan jöjjön közelebb, hogy lásson – szólt Dr. Moore, ahogy működésbe hozta a gépet. Enjolras kelletlenül közelebb húzódott, de nagyon tartott a lánytól.

\- Ez kicsit hideg lesz – figyelmeztette a doktornő és egy kis folyadékot nyomott a lány hasára. Éponine egy kicsit megborzongott, de akkor Enjolras bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, de félve, mert attól tartott, a lány válaszképp pofon csapja. De nem így történt, Éponine hálásan nézett fel rá és megszorította a kezét. A doktornő most mozgatni kezdte a kis szerkezetet a hasán, mintha keresne valamit. Néhány pillanattal később úgy tűnt, megtalálta. Feléjük fordította a képernyőt.

\- Itt is van – mutatott egy foltra a képernyő közepén. – Ez a magzat.

\- Egy magzat, ugye? Nem kettő, vagy több? – kérdezte azonnal Enjolras, mire Éponine úgy megszorította a kezét, hogy félt, elszorítja teljesen a vérkeringését.

\- Igen, egy körülbelül hét hetes magzatot látok, amiből csak egy baba lesz, ahogy látom.

Enjolras megkönnyelbbülten felsóhajtott, és érezte, hogy Éponine szorítása is lazul a kezén.

\- A kitűzött időpont május 14 – számolta ki Dr. Moore.

Az pont a diplomaosztó felé esik. Enjolras remélte, hogy be tudja fejezni az egyetemet és megszerzi a diplomát. Éponine ugyanerre gondolhatott. – Ó, olyan leszek a diplomaosztón, mint egy bálna – morogta. Enjolras megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte a kezét. _Átveszi a diplomáját, segítek neki, ha ez az utolsó tettem, akkor is._

Enjolras a monitor felé fordult és vizslatni kezdte a képernyőt; a mozgó folt olyan volt, mint egy amőba. Ránézett Éponine-ra, aki ugyanerre gondolt.

\- Tudom, hogy most még ne sokat lehet látni – nyugtatta őket Dr. Moore, amikor látta a kétségbeesésüket. – Akarják hallani a szívhangot? – azzal bekapcsolta a hangfalat. – Ez pedig itt a szíve – mutatott a képernyő közepére. Enjolras látta, hogy valami mozog az amőbában. Él, gondolta, és ez fejbe ütötte. Ő és Éponine csináltak valamit, ami él, létezik. Csak pezsgő kellett hozzá, két üveg bor és egy fél üveg vodka, meg persze a szexuális vágyaik. Valami zajt hallott, egy gyorsan lüktető dobogást. – Ez pedig a szívhang.

Érezte, hogy Éponine megragadja a kezét, megint.

\- Normális, hogy ilyen gyors? – kérdezte aggódva Éponine.

-Igen, a magzatnak gyakran gyorsabb a szívverése, mint a miénk. A babájuk szíve erősnek tűnik.

Mindketten a képernyőre meredtek és hallgatták a szívdobogást. Csodálva ültek és elmerültek a gondolataikban. Mindenki dicsérte Enjolras kék szemeit, de a fiú arra gondolt, hogy szeretné, ha a baba inkább Éponine hatalmas őzike szemeit örökölné. Meg a mosolyát, főleg az arcán lévő kis göndröcskéket.

\- Szeretnének egy képet? – kérdezte Dr. Moore. Éponine bólintott. Nem tudott megszólalni. Enjolras is szótlannak érezte magát, ami nem gyakran esett meg vele.

\- Ööö – kezdte halkan. – Nem lehetne kettőt?

\- Természetesen – felete kedvesen Dr. Moore. Éponine rámosolygott.

Dr. Moore mindkettőjüknek nyomtatott egy képet, és kikapcsolta a gépet. A szoba üresnek tűnt a szívdobogás nélkül. – Minden rendesen működik. A baba egészséges, a szívverése erős. A többi teendő pedig…

Enjolras figyelmesen hallgatta, hogy mit kell csinálnia Éponine-nak, hogy a baba egészséges legyen. A könyvekben is biztos minden le lesz írva, ezért figyelme elkalandozott és csak a kezében lévő képre tudott koncentrálni. El sem tudta képzeli, hogy lesz ebből a pacából egy kisember. Egy ember formájú ember.

Itt az idő hazamenni. Dr. Moore kijelölte a következő időpontot és elment. Éponine letörölte magáról a gél maradékát és felvette a pólóját. Enjolras nem nézett rá, helyette az amőbás képét nézegette, majd beletette a pénztárcájába.

\- Csodálatos, nem? - kérdezte Éponine, már teljesen felöltözve, miközben ő is eltette a képet.

\- Igen, az – felelte Enjolras és átvetette karját a lány vállán, aki meg a fiú csípőjét ölelte át, majd kisétáltak az épületből.

_Te is csodálatos vagy_ – gondolta magában Enjolras.


	7. A massza

Egy hatalmas és hihetetlenül puha ágyban ébredt föl. _Várjunk csak_, gondolta, _valami nincs rendben_. Az ő ágy kicsi volt és kemény, az egyik legolcsóbb fajta, amit a piacon lehet kapni. Összezavarva felült. Ahogy körül nézett, meglátta a térképeket és újságokat a falon, rájött, hol is van.

Előző este elpilledt Enjolras kanapéján, miközben tanult. Valószínűleg a fiú fektette le. Ez egész általánossá vált az utóbbi időben. Körülbelül három hét telt el az ultrahangos kivizsgálás óta, tehát most lépett a tizedik hétbe. Nagyon sok időt töltött a fiú lakásában, szinte többet, mint a sajátjában, miközben tervezgették a továbbiakat. Tudta, hogy Enjolras szeret mintent jó előre megtervezni, de rájött, hogy most inkább ő akarja jobban, hogy mindenre felkészüljenek. Ezért határozta el, hogy több időt szentel az egyetemi tanulmányainak, és egész nap csak ezzel foglalkozott. A baba még nem is baba most, ezért a jelennel is kell foglalkoznia. A magzatot csak „Masszának" hívták a beszélgetéseikben. Az Amis ezért azt hitte, hogy valami régi, fekete-fehér horrorfilmről beszélgetnek.

Nagyon édes volt Enjolrastól, hogy ma is átengedte neki az ágyát, ami azt jelentette, hogy ő kénytelen volt a kanapén aludni. Igazából Éponine szerette volna, ha inkább osztoznak az ágyon, de tudta, hogy addig, ameddig nem tisztázzák egészen a kettejük kapcsolatát, ez csak kényelmetlenségekkel járna.

Gyakran fogták egymás kezét, vagy ölelték meg egymást, de nem csókolóztak azóta a bizonyos három héttel ezelőtti alkalom óta. Jobb is így. A tomboló hormonjainak köszönhetően biztos rávetné magát, ha mellette aludna és abból csak zavar és katyvasz lenne. Mariust is alig látta ezekben a hetekben, és attól félt, hogy ha találkoznak, minden érzése újból elönti teljesen, de most nem érzett iránta semmit. Nem úgy Enjolras iránt. Ugyanis rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt, majdnem többet ezalatt a pár hét alatt, mint Mariussal az évek alatt. És Enjolras sokkal jobban törődött vele, mint Marius valaha is.

Összezavarodott, szóval a probléma megoldásán kezdte törni a fejét, vagyis az ágy-ügyön. Utálta magát, amiért kényelmetlenséget okoz Enjolrasnak, és úgy érezte az csak jótékonyságból és sajnálatból segít neki, és semmit nem utált jobban, mint a sajnálkozást, nem akart alamizsnát. Legszívesebben kiabált volna, de tudta, csak a hormonok miatt. _Ne kiabálj vele_, mondta magának újra és újra, _hiszen csak segíteni akar, olyan rendes._ A gondolat közebén Enjolras nyitott be a szobába.

\- Nagyszerű, fel is ébredtél! Csináltam reggelit. Az órák mindjárt kezdődnek, szóval ezért is akartalak felkelteni – mondta lelkesen.

Válaszolt volna, hogy hagyja még aludni, de akkor beszivárgott a reggeli isteni illata, de a gyomra mégis felkavarodott. Gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét és a fürdőszoba felé rohant.

Enjolras riadtan követte. - Éponine?

Azonnal kiadta az egész tegnap esti vacsoráját. Ahogy guggolt a kagyló fölött, érezte, hogy valaki fogja a haját és egy meleg kéz megtámasztja a hátát. Pár perc múlva fel tudott hajolni a porcelán kagyló fölül és ránézett Enjolrasra. Az a kezébe nyomott egy pohár vizet.

\- Minden oké? – kérdezte aggódva és elengedte a lány csapzott haját, ami visszahullott a hátára. Éponine kortyolt párat a pohárból, és kiöblítette a száját.

\- Igen, csak még kell egy kis idő – nyögte gyengén. Enjolras óvatosan simogatni kezdte a haját, és a lányt jóleső érzés fogta el, azt gondolta, képes lenne visszafeküdni aludni, vele. Egész eddig sikeresen megúszta többé-kevésbé a reggeli rosszulléteket. Igaz, voltak rosszabb reggelei, de hamar elmúltak. De most a hányinger egyfolytában kínozta, hiába jött ki minden a gyomrából.

Éponine érezte, hogy az erős karok átölelik, és mire felocsúdott, ismét ágyban találta magát. Biztonságban érezte magát de azt akarta, hogy a fiú maradjon vele, és ölelje át, ahogy eddig. Ez meg is akarta mondani, de nem tűnt jó ötletnek, hogy kinyissa a száját. Enjolras az ágy szélére ült.

\- Azt hiszem, nem jössz órára – sóhajtotta. – Jól vagy? Felhívjam Dr. Moore-t? – a lány megrázta a fejét. – Biztos? – bólintott. Enjolras óvatosan kisimított néhány tincset az arcából és betakarta. Éponine amennyire tudta, szorosan megfogta és próbálta visszahúzni az ágyra, amikor érezte, hogy el akar menni. Enjolras nem tudta visszautasítani, mire a lány győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, amikor a fiú befeküdt mellé az ágyba, és befurakodott a meleg ölelésébe. Most már sokkal jobban érezte magát és újra elaludt.

* * *

Enjolras egy ideges kopogásra ébredt. Ránézett a mellette alvó Éponine-ra, majd hangtalanul kicsúszott az ágyból. Mielőtt ajtót nyitott volna, megpróbálta kidörzsölni az álmot a szeméből. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor aludt el, csak olyan jó volt a lány mellett, hogy minden másról elfelejtkezett. A nyitott ajtóban az ideges Combeferre állt.

\- Oh, hála az égnek – majdnem kiabált. – Azt hittem meghaltál vagy valami hasonló – megtapogatta Enjolrast. – Úgy tűnik, egyben vagy. Enjolras nem értette, mi történik. Ellökte barátja kezét.

– Mi folyik itt?

\- Az egyik professzor megállított a folyosón és azt mondta, nem voltál az óráján. Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is hagytál volna ki órát, még a középsuliban sem. Ezért beszéltem néhány csoporttársaddal, akik azt mondták, hogy nem emlékszenek, hogy láttak volna az órákon. Arra gondoltam, hogy talán holtan fekszel a szoba közepén, vagy valahol leütöttek… de úgy látom, csak simán elaludtál, mint egy normális egyetemista. Talán mégsem vagy isten, szegény Grantaire biztos csalódott lesz – viccelődött Combeferre.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét Combeferre kijelentésére, majd az órára pillantott, délután egyet mutatott. Vagyis az összes óráját lekéste, és nem írta meg Éponine tanárainak sem, hogy a lány beteg és nem tud órára menni. Amikor Éponine visszahúzta az ágyba, minden kötelessége azonnal kiment a fejéből. De most ura kell legyen a helyzetnek. Leült a kanapéra, kinyitotta a laptopját és megnyitotta az e-mailjeit. Gondolatai visszakalandoztak Éponine-hoz. Nem akarta felkelteni, de meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy elmúlt a rosszulléte. Lehet, Combeferre kiabálása már fel is ébresztette. Tudta, hogy vannak ezek a reggeli rosszullétek, de ezek most már nem tűntek teljesen normálisnak és aggasztotta a dolog. Fel fogja hívni Dr. Moore-t.

\- Enjolras? – majdnem elfelejtette, hogy Combeferre még mindig itt van. – Ez nem Éponine táskája? – mutatott a fekete válltáskára színes gombokkal.

Enjolras tudta, hogy el kell mondania az igazságot, legalábbis egy részét. – Az a helyzet, hogy… Éponine tanulás közben elaludt a kanapén az este, és amikor felébredt, nem érezte jól magát és hányt a fürdőben. Felajánlottam neki az ágyamat, és kihagytam az óráimat, hogy vigyázzak rá. De aztán én is elaludtam a kanapén, és elfelejtettem üzenetet küldeni a tanároknak. Nos, ezt most meg is teszem.

\- De márjobban van? Nem kéne szólni Jolynak, hogy vizsgálja meg?

\- Nem, már minden rendben, azt hiszem jól lesz – próbált teljes nyugalommal válaszolni. Ha Éponine nem lenne olyan makacs, nem is lenne olyan rossz ötlet megkérni Jolyt, hogy nézze már meg. De így mit tud segíteni az orvostanhallgató, ha nem tudhatja a rosszullétek valódi okát?

\- Ööö, Enjolras, mi ez? - Combeferre szórakozottan kezébe vette az asztalon lévő könyvek egyikét, amiben a babanevek voltak. Enjolras megpróbált válaszolni, de látta, hogy Combeferre már a másik könyvet is a kezébe veszi. Az utónévkönyv még viccből is lehetett volna nála, de a többi aligha. Combeferre elnevette magát, amikor elolvasta a címet. - _Mit várj, amikor vársz_? Van valami, amiről tudnom kéne, Enjolras? – kérdezte. Aztán tekintete Éponine táskájára siklott, majd a könyvre, majd a szobára és Enjolrasra majd cikázott össze vissza.

\- Éponine…?

\- Igen.

\- És te vagy az..?

\- Igen.

\- Huh… - Combeferre lehuppant a székre. Nehéz ennyi információt ilyen gyorsan feldolgozni, hogy a barátai lefeküdtek, és a lány az első alkalommal teherbe esett.

\- Mikor…?

\- Marius eljegyzési buliján. Vagyis után.

Combeferre bólintott, mint aki sejtette. Majd eszébe jutott valami. – Várj, de az hónapokkal ezelőtt volt. Mióta tudjátok?

\- Egy hónapja mondta el nekem. Most tíz hetes terhes.

Combeferre kicsit sértettnek látszott, amiért nem tudta hamarabb ezt az információt, de Enjolras gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett. – Azt akarta, hogy ne mondjuk el senkinek, várni akar a megfelelő alkalomra. Habár, szerintem hamarosan itt az ideje. A 12. héten már látszódni fog, úgyhogy… Ha addig te sem szólnál senkinek, azt nagyon megköszönnénk.

\- Persze, amit csak akartok – sóhajtott még mindig meglepve Combeferre és hátradőlt. Még nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia a hallottakat.

\- Tehát akkor megtartjátok? És mi van most veletek? Együtt vagytok?

Enjolras nem válaszolt azonnal. – Őszintén, ezt én sem tudom. Tudom, hogy kedvelem. Barátként mindig is kedveltem, de ezek az elmúlt hetek… - nem tudta, hogy folytassa. – Csak szeretek vele lenni – fejezte be végül.

Combeferre csak somolygott magában. Ez azt jelentette 'Enjolrasul', hogy teljesen beleszeretett. Mindig is tudta, hogy barátja táplál valamiféle érzéseket Éponine iránt, de nem vette észre. Nem akarta megemlíteni, mert azt a válasz kapta, hogy persze, hogy szereti, hisz a gyermeke anyja.

\- Beszéltél már vele erről? – kérdezte. Kicsit félt, nehogy barátja kiakadjon attól, hogy az érzéseiről kell beszélnie.

\- Én csak… néha eljutunk egy pontig… de akkor Éponine visszavonul. Azt hiszem még mindig érez valamit Marius iránt.

Sajnos erre filozófus barátja nem tudott mit felelni. A félelmei valósnak tűntek. Mindenki ismerte a lány érzéseit, csak maga Marius nem vette észre. Mindenesetre nehéz volt tanácsot adni, pláne, hogy folyton eszébe jutott, hogy Enjolras már lefeküdt a lánnyal. Szexeltek… vagyis nincs értelme a játszadozásnak.

\- És Éponine tényleg beteg, vagy…?

\- Reggeli rosszullét, de már elég régóta tart, és kezdek aggódni miatta. Felébresszem szerinted?

De akkor Éponine kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját és belépett a nappaliba.

\- Enjolras? – szólította meg halkan. – Azt hiszem most már jól vagyok – azzal megpróbált mosolyogni, de látszott rajta, hogy nincs teljesen jól. Álltak egy darabig, amikor Éponine észrevette, Enjolras nincs egyedül. Hallotta ugyan a hangokat, de azt hitte, csak telefonál. Gyorsan valami hihető dolgon kezdett gondolkodni. – Oh, szia Combeferre. Tudom, hogy furcsának látszik, hogy kijövök Enjolras hálószobájából, de… - észrevette a könyvet a fiú kezében. Szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől.

Enjolras követte a pillantását és felsóhajtott.

\- Tudja. Sajnálom, de el kellett mondanom. És majd ki kell találnunk valamit arra az esetre, ha valaki idegen bejön a szobába.

\- Um… gratulálok? – mosolyodott el félve Combeferre.

\- Köszi – felelt Éponine szelíden. Leült Combeferre és Enjolras közé a kanapéra. – Rendben. Úgyis hamarosan el kell mondanom mindenkinek. Változik a testem, és ezt mások is hamarosan észre veszik.

\- Igen, Grantaire a múltkor említette is, hogy szerinte megnőttek a melleid – csúszott ki Combeferre száján. Ahogy kimondta, meg is bánta, hogy nem gondolkodott előtte. Először Éponine-ra nézett, aki meglepetten nézett rá, majd Enjolrasra, akinek tátva maradt a szája a meglepetéstől.

\- Bocsánat – mondta őszintén Combeferre. – Nem tudom, miért mondtam. Azt hiszem még mindig sokkolt a hír, hogy Enjolras szexelt.

Éponine kuncogni kezdett. – Olyan szűzies ugye?

\- Hé – háborodott fel Enjolras. – Nem is vagyok szűzies!

\- Pedig olyan vagy, barátom – felelte Combeferre, aki szintén felderült.

\- Elfelejtetted, hogy Grantaire milyen megjegyzést tett Éponine-ra?

Enjolras Combeferre-re nézett, majd barátnőjére, de az vállat vont.

\- Nyugi, később bemosok Grantaire-nek azért a megjegyzésért – mondta csillogó szemekkel Éponine, majd lenézett a mellkasára. – De, tudjátok mit? A mellem tényleg sokkal nagyobb lett. Azt hiszem vennem is kell egy új melltartót.

Enjolras nem tehetett róla, de ő is odanézett, ahová a lány. A pólója határozottan jobban feszült azon a helyen, mint általában. Elvörösödött.

Éponine észrevette a pillantását. – Na! A szemem itt fönn van! – de titokban örült annak, hogy a fiú nézi. Elgondolkodott, mit tenne most, ha nem ülne itt egy barátjuk.

\- Bocs - motyogta Enjolras még mindig fülig pirosan. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Éponine nem is mérges. Inkább… fürkészően figyeli. Combeferre érezte, hogy valami van a csöndben. A szexuális feszültséget szinte vágni lehetett. Kicsit aggódott a barátaiért és kínosan érezte magát, mint aki zavarja őket. Legszívesebben felállt volna ész észrevétlenül kisurrant volna a lakásból. De Enjolras észbe kapott és megrázta magát. Óvatosan barátjára nézett, és meglepettnek látszott, hiszen egy percig el is felejtette, hogy ott van. Végül megszólalt. – Szeretnéd megnézni a képet?

Habár Combeferre tényleg el akart menekülni a szobából, mégis azt felelte. – Igen, természetesen - Enjolras elővette a pénztárcáját és kivette a fényképet, majd átadta Combeferre-nek.

Éponine érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy a fiú hetek óta a pénztárcájában hordja a fényképet. _Ostoba hormonok,_ gondolta. Bár most nem egészen volt biztos benne, hogy a hormonok hibája. Combeferre bandzsított, de nem látott semmit.

\- Még nem nagyon látszik, ezért is hívjuk Éponine-nal Masszának. De láttuk a szívverését, sőt, hallottuk is – magyarázta lelkesen Enjolras. Combeferre torka kiszáradt, amikor meghallotta a Massza szót. Már régóta nem hallotta ennyire lelkesen beszélni valamiről barátját.

– Ó, akkor erről beszéltél tegnap Éponine-nal? Azt hittem valami horrorfilm – nevette el magát és tovább nézte a képet.

Így álltak pár percig.

– Ö, Combeferre - kezdte Éponine habozva. – Enjolras és én arra gondoltunk, hogy… lennél a baba keresztapja?

\- Komolyan? – teljesen meglepődött. Érezte, hogy elérzékenyül, majd oldalra pillantott Enjolrasra, aki bólintott.

\- Éponine először Grantaire-t javasolta, de az nevettséges, mert… - Enjolras nem tudta befejezni, mert Combeferre megölelte.

\- Megtisztelő lenne – suttogta halkan.

Enjolras először meglepődött, de aztán ő is megölelte marátját. Pár percig így álldogáltak, majd megpaskolták egymás hátát (ez ilyen férfi dolog lehet, gondolta Éponine), majd szétváltak.

\- Azt hiszem…

\- Nekem meg kell írnom az e-maileket.

\- Nekem órára kell mennem.

\- Igen.

Combeferre visszaadta a fotót Enjolrasnak. Éponine szórakozva nézte őket. A fiúk hülyék, gondolta. Combeferre megállt az ajtóban és visszafordult. – Tényleg szívből gratulálok, nagyon örülök nektek. És jó tudni, hogy Courfeyrac tévedett. Enjolras mégsem olyan, mint egy Ken baba, aminek nem működik a farka.

Combeferre gyorsan becsukta az ajtót és megmenekült a felé dobott párna elől.


	8. Kávéházi pillanatok II

Éponine lehúzta vécét és a fürdőszoba falának dőlt. Most a saját lakásában töltötte az éjszakát a héten először. Akkor még jó ötletnek tűnt. Hamár fizet érte, legalább egyszer aludjon itthon a héten. De most, ahogy megtörölte a száját egy törölközővel, rájött, hogy hiányzik neki Enjolras. Mindig ott volt mellette, fogta a haját, és megnyugtató dolgokat suttogott a fülébe. Ráadásul isteni pirítóst csinál, ami az egyetlen étel, ami úgy tűnik, megmaradt benne mostanában.

Kiegyenesedett és belenézett a tükörbe. Szörnyen festett. Sötét karikák a szeme alatt, és soványabb, mint mielőtt teherbe esett volna. Tudta, hogy Enjolras aggódik miatta. Igazából ő is aggódott egy kicsit, habár ezt nem említette neki. Tiltakozott az ellen, hogy nem maradt nála estére, de a lány erősködött, hogy el kell jönnie. Elkezdett fogat mosni, miközben az előző estére gondolt. Nem tudta, miért volt ilyen eltántoríthatatlan; talán a hormonok kezdenek újra megőrülni. Enjolras négy napja a kanapén aludt és ettől lelkiismeretfurdalása volt. Aztán elkezdett kiabálni valamit a nők egyenlőségéről, és hogy szeretne a saját ágyában aludni az éjjel. Ráadásul még fasiszta diktátornak is nevezte a fiút. Majd elnézést kell kérnie tőle emiatt.

Öblögetett, majd ismét a tükörbe nézett. Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban úgy nézne ki, mint aki terhes. Néha azt hitte, csak képzeli az egészet. Most 12 hetes terhes, és már látszódnia kellene. Érzett ugyan változásokat a testében, de nem látta kívülről a jeleit. Felemelte a pólóját és oldalt fordult a tükörnek, majd a hasára nézett. Valami már mintha kidudorodna. Igen, határozottan van ott valami, ami tegnap este még nem volt ott. Vagy csak nem vette észre? De most látszik. Valójában olyan, mintha jól teleette volna magát, de ez is valami. Elmosolyodott. Alig várta, hogy megmutassa Enjolrasnak. Azt kívánta, bárcsak hallgatott volna rá, és maradt volna ott vele. Hirtelen megszólalt a telefonja és Enjolras képe jelent meg a kijelzőn. Még mindig mosolyogva felvette.

\- Hallo?

\- Szia, itt a barátságos fasiszta diktátor a szomszédból. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy érzed magad ma reggel.

Éponine megborzongott. – Nagyon sajnálom a tegnap estét. Nem is tudom, miért mondtam olyanokat.

\- Semmi para. Még senki sem hasonlított úgysem Joseph Stalinhoz. Egyébként a személyiségre céloztál vagy a külsejére? Mert szerintem nincs olyan bajszom. Egyébként, Stalin kommunista volt, nem fasizta. Az Mussolini volt.

Éponine sóhajtott, csak Enjolras képes analizálni a történelmi megjegyzéseket, amiket a hülye hormonjai mondattak vele. – Bocs, de nem vagyok olyan töri-buzi mint te. De ha jobban érzed magad tőle, bevallom, azt kívánom, bárcsak nálad maradtam volna.

\- Miért, rosszul vagy ma reggel is? Vigyek pirítóst?

\- Rosszul voltam, de most már jobb. És ne aggódj annyit miattam, megyek az óráimra. Majd eszek egy Cerbona szeletet előtte. Vagy bármi mást a büfében – próbálta megnyugtatni Éponine. Úgy döntött, a kis dudort nem említi, majd személyesen mutatja meg.

-Oké – felelt Enjolras, de nem volt meggyőző. – Csak igyál elég vizet és vedd be a vitaminjaidat is.

\- Igen anyu – morogta Éponine. – Komolyan ne aggódj. Megvagyok, de mennem kell, de később találkozunk a Musainban, ugye?

-Igen, de hívj, ha bármi van, rosszul vagy, vagy éhes vagy, vagy bármi.

\- Megígérem. Na megyek, és te is siess, te messzebb laksz az egyetemtől, el fogsz késni, ha nem indulsz el. Szóval menj, mert majd el akarok dicsekedni pár hónap múlva azzal, hogy a gyerekem apja 4,5 fölötti átlaggal diplomázott le. Ne rontsd le nekem!

Szinte hallotta Enjolras mosolyát a telefonban. – Oké, megyek. Egyél! Legalább gyümölcsöt. Tudod, nálam van mindig.

\- Szia Enjolras – gyorsan letette a telefont. Még órákig tudtak volna beszélni. Összeszedte magát, egy bő pólót és egy kényelmes farmert vett fel, amiben nem látszik a kis dudor. Hamarosan új ruhákat kell vásárolnia. El kéne mondania Musichettának és elhívnia segíteni. Habár megnézte volna, ha Enjolras jön el vele vásárolni, biztos szórakoztató lett volna. Nagyon utálta a plázákat ugyanis. Felkapta a műzliszeletet és elindult az órájára.

Pár órával később a Musain felé sétált, a napja nagyon gyorsan elröppent. Nem veszett össze senkivel, ami nagy teljesítmény volt tőle, ráadásul egész nap jól volt. Amikor összefutott Combeferre-rel, az egy almát és két banánt nyomott a kezébe. Tehát Enjolras őt is bevette az Etessük meg Éponine-t brigádba.

Boldogan integetett Grantaire-nek, amikor belépett a kávéházba, de az inkább elkerülte. Ez általános reakció volt mostanában az Amisoknál, ugyanis az utóbbi időben legendás hangulatváltozásai voltak, amiket a hormonjainak köszönhetett. Sajnos Grantaire mindig a legrosszabb perceiben volt ott. Muszáj volt valahogy megbosszulnia a melles megjegyzését is, de kicsit messzire ment. Feltöltött egy videót a YouTube-ra, amin 11 évesen sztepptáncot táncol és ez csorbítaná a férfias jóhírét. Úgy találta, hogy beírta a Google-be Grantaire nevét, és ezt dobta ki, de senki más nem tudott róla. A linket priváttá alakította, de elküldte Grantaire-nek azzal, hogy vigyázzon, mert hatalmában áll nyilvánossá is tenni. Ezzel teljesen zavarba hozta a fiút, akinek fogalma sem volt, miért érdemelte ki ezt. Nem akarta elmondani neki, hogy a melltartó méretének számáról van szó, ezért csak annyit mondott: - Tudod te, miről van szó. Grantaire ezért félt a lánytól, a többiek meg csak azt látták, hogy Grantaire-re milyen hatással van, ezért ők is tartottak tőle.

Enjolras nagyon mulatságosnak tartotta, és néha ütemesen dobogni kezdett a lábával Grantaire jelenlétében, amitől az teljesen kikészült. Ugyanis Enjolras volt az egyetlen, akinek a lány megmutatta a videót. Éponine úgy gondolta, megérdemli, mert egyszer Grantaire ellopta Enjolras összes ruháját, kivéve az alsónadrágját. Éppen Joly és Musichetta lakásában voltak, amikor ellopta a ruhadarabokat és elment. Csak órákkal később tért vissza. És természetesen rajta voltak Enjolras ruhái. Csodálkozott, hogy hogy tudta egyáltalán lelopni róla, és hogy a nadrágja nélkül Enjolras hogy tudott intézkedni az ügyben. Talán beveti az új erejét, és kifaggatja Grantaire-t.

Az emléket felidézve, amikor Enjolras kétségbeesetten kiáltott Grantaire-re: - _Most komolyan Grantaire, hova a picsába dugtad a nadrágomat_? -jobban feltöltődött, mint egy tucat kávétól. Még mindig mosolygott, amikor egyszer csak észrevette a hirtelen előtte termett Enjolrast.

\- Hé – mosolygott rá. – Mit adhatok?

\- Um... – habozott az, és elég zavartnak tűnt. Valószínűleg kávét akart kérni, de nem akarta, hogy a lány szenvedjen miatta, hogy el kell készítenie. Vagy arra is gondolt, hogy a veszekedésük az oka, de ezt a nevetséges gondolatot azonnal elűzte a fejéből.

\- Egy kávét kérek, cukor nélkül, tejjel, de… Musichetta nem csinálnád meg inkább te? Nem Éponine ellen, de te sokkal jobban csinálod.

Musichetta összezavarodott, de teljesítette a kívánságát. Éponine látta a bocsánatkérést a fiú arcán. Igazából elég béna kifogás volt, a kávét ugynis egy félek éppen lehetett megcsinálni, mert csak egy kávégép volt, és egy kanál kávé bele, aztán csak ki kell tölteni a csészébe.

\- Egyébként Éponine, itt a narancs, amit kértél, hogy hozzak – tett le egy hatalmas gyümölcsöt a pultra és sokatmondón pillantott rá. Éponine jegesen fogadta, de elvette a narancsot.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm a figyelmességed, Enjolras – morogta a fogai közt. Musichetta még mindig meghökkenve nézett, amikor odaadta a kávét.

\- Szívesen, Éponine. Meg kéne enned most; mindig szüksége van a szervezetnek egy kis vitaminra, ha tudod mire célzok. És kösz a kávét Musichetta – azzal letett egy kis aprót az asztalra.

\- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Musichetta.

\- Semmi – erőltetett meg egy mosolyt Éponine és elkezdte megpucolni a narancsot. Éhes volt, de nem akarta bevallani. Már éppen beleharapott az első gerezdbe, amikor kivágódott az ajtó és Marius viharzott be.

\- Éponine, szükségem van a segítésgedre! Nem bánod, ha elrabolom egy percre Musichetta? - Musichetta megrázta a fejét. – Kösz!

Marius karon ragadta és a sarokban lévő üres asztalhoz ültette. Éponine magán érezte Enjolras kísérő pillantását minden mozdulatát.

\- Szóval, ahogy tudod Éponine, az egyik legözelebbi barátom vagy – kezdte Marius. Éponine nem tudta, akarja-e tovább hallgatni. – És azt hiszem Cosette barátja is. - Éponine majdnem felhorkant. Cosette kedves volt, de alig beszélgettek eddig többet egy-két szónál. – És Cosette egyik barátnője nem tud eljönni az esküvőre, és ő koszorúslány lett volna. És most nincs meg a létszám. Szükségünk van még egyre, és arra gondoltam, hogy te lehetnél, Cosette pedig egyet értett velem. Hatalmas szivességet tennél ezzel Éponine, Cosette-nek nincs sok barátnője a városban – várakozó tekintettel vizslatta.

Éponine nem igazán tudta, mit mondjon. Az eskövő márciusban lesz, akkor ő márhét hónapos terhes. Nem hitte, hogy Cosette szeretne egy dagadt bálnát látni az esküvőjéb vattacukornak öltözve, ami elvonja róla a figyelmet. És egyáltalán nem szeretett volna koszorúslány lenni. Elhatározta, hogy egyszerűen visszautasítja; hiszen mindig kedves volt hozzá, nem fog megharaguni.

\- Marius, tudod, hogy te is az egyik legjobb barátom vagy…

Úgy tűnt, Marius félreértette, mert kitört belőle egy boldog ölelés. – Ó, nagyon nagyon köszönöm Éponine! Cosette annyira izgatott lesz! Fel is hívom most azonnal!

Éponine szégyenében elpirult. És megijedt. Vajon Marius megérzi a baba-dudorát, de úgy tűnt nem vette észre, és kirohant telefonálni. Bosszantotta, hogy Marius nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a mondatot. _Legyen_, gondolta, _ha Cosette azt szeretné, hogy elrontsam a csodálatos esküvői látképét, azt csak Mariusnak köszönheti._

És hirtelen rábredt arra, hogy egy olyan fiú esküvőjén lesz koszorúslány, aki után évekig futott. És most mégsem érez semmit. Természetesen bosszantotta Marius egy kicsit, de nem zaklatta fel. És amikor megölelte, nem érzett semmit azon kívül, hogy nehogy felfedezze a kis titkát. Tehát vége, végleg, már tényleg nem érdekli. Megelégedve elmosolyodott. Amikor felpillantott, látta, Enjolras őt bámulja. Sértettnek tűnt, mert elkapta a tekintetét. Éponine nem tudta, mi ütött belé. Nem volt sok ideje ezen tanakodni, mert Musichetta sürgetően intett felé, és a növekvő sorra mutatott.

Éponine visszament segíteni, és a sor nem akart csökkenni, egészen a záróráig. Éponine teljesen kimerült, alig bírt állni a lábán.

\- Éponine, nem baj, ha ma te zársz? - kérdezte Musichetta. Éponine majdnem visszautasította, de tudta, hogy estére Jolyval terveztek egy romantikus randevút, ezért inkább nemet intett. – Pesze, egyáltalán nem.

\- Köszönöm köszönöm! - Musichetta megragadta Joly kezét és integetve elhagyták a kávéházat. Éponine mélyen felsóhajtott és elkezdte letörölni a pultot, majd az ajtóhoz sétált és elfordította a nyitva-zárva táblát. Körbenézett a helységben, és megakadt a szeme Enjolras szőke fürtjein, amint a könyve fölé hajol. Már csak ketten voltak a kávéházban. Éponine dúdolászni kezdett, miközben folytatta az asztalok törölgetését. Néhány perc múlva lépteket hallott közeledni.

\- Hallom, akkor koszorúslány leszel? – érdeklődőtt Enjolras. Kicsit hamiskásan nézett rá, és a mosolya is erőltetett volt. – Tudod, hogy márciusban már…

\- Hét hónapos terhes leszek? Igen, valahogy eszembe jutott. Megpróbátam visszautasítani Marius ajánlatát, de ő úgy látszik meg se hallotta – sóhajtott Éponine. – Szerintem Cosette ki is fog rúgni, amikor megtudja az igazat.

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk, de aztán Éponine-nak eszébe jutott a nagy hír.

\- Majd elfelejtettem! Mutatnom kell valamit!

\- Mit? – kérdezte felcsigázva Enjolras. Éponine levette a kötényét.

\- Nézd! Már van egy kis pocakom! – kiáltotta izgatottan. Enjolras vizsgálgatni kezdte.

\- Esküszöm, hogy itt van – azzal felemelte a pólóját és oldalt fordult.

Enjolras nyíltan elmosolyodott, és a kínos csönd emléke elpárolgott. – Tényleg, mintha látnék valamit – mondta visszafojtottan.

\- Na, gyerünk, fogd meg! – a lány már szinte kiabált. Az izgalma a tetőfokára hágott, megragadta a fiú kezét és a kis dudorra helyezte.

\- Azt hiszem, érzem – mondta gyengéden. – Itt tényleg van valami! Igen, most már biztos – mosolygott a lányra.

\- Ugye? – lelkendezett, és megjelentek a göndröcskék az arcán. Enjolras tekintete a hasáról a nagy barna szemekhez vándorolt. A lány is a szemébe nézett. Hosszú ideig maradtak ebben a pózban, átitatódva a boldogsággal. Egyikük sem merte megtörni a pillanatot. Lassan átalakult valami mássá a boldogságuk, és arcuk félelmetesen köszeledett egymáshoz.

Enjolras érezte, hogy a keze már nem a lány hasán van, hanem az arcán kalandozik, félresimítva néhány rakoncátlan szálat a szeméből. Megtörte a szemkontaktust és a szájára nézett. Mire észbe kapott, már csókolóztak.

Egyáltalán nem volt lassú és gyengéd. Tele volt tűzzel és szenvedéllyel, ami az elmúlt hetekben felgyülemlett bennük. Érezte, hogy a szája forrón csókolja a lányét, és nem akarta abbahagyni, mintha sose lenne elég. Éponine beletúrt a hajába, mire az ő keze lecsúszott a derekára. Szájával lejjebb kezdett felfedező útra menni, csókolta a nyakát, a füle alatt, a kulcscsontját. Amikor a dekoltázs felé ért, Éponine nem tudta visszafogni a sóhajtását. Enjolras éhes szemekkel nézett fel rá és újra megcsókolta. Éponine a fiú alsó ajkába harapott és beszívta, és mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy ezúttal a másikból tört fel egy sóhaj. Enjolras hirtelen felkapta és felültette a pultra.

Éponine kicsit meglepődött, de ajkaik nem váltak szét. Most a fiú is visszaharapott és a lánynak szinte elakadt a lélegzete. Aztán rájött, túl sok ruha van rajtuk, ideje megszabadulni tőlük. Elkezdte simogatni a fiút a póló alatt. Érezte a feszülő izmokat, amik önkéntelenül összerándultak az érintésétől. Megpróbálta feljebb húzogatni a pólót, mire a fiú megértette, mit akar. Egy pillanatra félbeszakadt a csók, amikor áthúzta a fején a felsőt, de aztán újra egymásra találtak, amint a földön landolt a ruhadarab. Éponine simogatni kezdte a csupasz hátát és belemosolygott a csókba, amikor érezte a másik lihegését. Most válaszként Enjlolras keze csúszott a lány pólója alá, majd megállította a mozdulatot, mintha engesélyt kérne.

Éponine megcsókolta a szögletes állát, és gyengén beleharapott a fülébe. Ezt igennek vette. Gyorsan megszabadította a lányt a felsőjétől, de az a másodperc, amikor ajkaik nem találkoztak, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Amikor lekerült a lány pólója is a földre, megragadta a fiút a hajánál és magára húzta. Egyik kezével a mellére húzta a fiúét és mindketten egyszerre nyögtek fel. Enjolras ismét a lány nyakát kezdte harapdálnii és lassan haladt a kulcscsontja felé. Éponine tudta, hogy ez látszódni fog másnap, de nem érdekelte. Beletúrt a fiú hajába, amikor a nyakát csókolgatta, majd keze lejjebb siklott a nadrágja cipzárja felé, de akkor a fiú hátra húzódott. Éponine tiltakozott a távolság ellen és megpróbálta visszahúzni magára a férfit.

\- Csak… adj egy percet, Éponine – kérte rekedten, megpróbálva levegőhöz jutni. Még lihegett, amikor bőrén érezte a lány érintését. Éponine összezavarodott, de adott egy percet a másiknak, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Ujjai közé vett pár szőke tincset és játszani kezdett velük, amitől úgy tűnt, a fiú megnyugszik egy kicsit.

\- Én csak… Csak tudnom kell, hogy helyesen tesszük-e – tolta el végül magától és tiszta tekintettel nézett a szemébe, de még tele vággyal.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte reszketve Éponine, mert nem találta a hangját. Enjolras megcirógatta a lány vállát.

\- Csak tudnom kell, hogy érzel Marius iránt, mert ma amikor megölelt, elvörösödtél és utána mosolyogtál.

Abbahagyta a simogatást és megint a szemébe fúrta tekintetét, de aztán látta, hogy Éponine összegubancolódott haja a szemébe hullik, ezért kisimította az arcából és finoman megérintette a puha, nedves száját.

– Tudom, hogy érzek irántad valamit Éponine. Akarom ezt az egészet, akarlak téged – keze lecsúszott a hasára. – Mindhármunkat együtt.

Visszanézett a szemébe. – Csak tudni akarom, hogy te is így érzed– reménykedve és félelemmel nézett rá.

Éponine nem tudott válaszolni. Azt tudta, hogy nem akarja Mariust többé. De az, amit most hallott, megijesztette. Vele akart lenni, de a fiútól ez úgy hangzott: örökre. Soha nem volt semmi biztos az életében. Nem tudta, mi az, hogy örökre, mert semmi nem tartott sokáig az életében. De most itt van neki ez, de mi van, ha ez is elmúlik, mint minden más? Fülében csengett Montparnasse hangja: _csak egy jó baszás, semmi más._

Bizonytalan volt az egész életében, mindig a mának élt, nem a jövőnek. De most már nem csak magára kell gondolnia. Megijedt. Kinyitotta a száját, de nem jött ki hang a torkán.

A csöndet Enjolras válasznak tekintette. Keze lehullot a lány arcáról és hátra lépett. Arcán látszott a csalódás.

– Még mindig szereted? – kérdezte szomorúan. Éponine nem tudott válaszolni, nem működtek a hangszálai. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, hogy megmagyarázza, nem, már nem szereti Mariust, de retteg attól, hogy beleszeressen Enjolrasba.

\- Tudtam. Éreztem, hogy még mindig szereted. Tudtam, amikor hazakísértelek akkor éjjel. Annyira barom voltam, hogy azt gondoltam, hogy te… - elcsuklott a hangja. – El… El kell mennem.

Fölkapta a földről a pólóját, ahová a lány ledobta és gyorsan áthúzta a fején. Elindult a kijárat felé, de megállt és visszafordult. Lehajolt és a lány pólóját is felvette, odalépett hozzá és az ölébe tette. Még egyszer egymás szemébe néztek és Éponine látta a fájdalmat a szemében, és akart mondani valamit, de teljesen ledermedt. Enjolras gyorsan sarkon fordult, felkapta a táskáját és elrohant.

\- Enjolras? – kiáltott utána végül rekedten. De már nem hallotta meg, elment. Csönd volt. Éponine érezte, hogykönnycseppek gördülnek végig az arcán.

_Lehet, hogy jobb így,_ gondolta, _de akkor miért érzem magam ennyire szarul?_


	9. Nélküled

Éponine alig látta Enjolrast a következő napokban. Hétvége volt, szóval mindenki a Café Musainban töltötte a szabadidejét. Az első nap, amikor újra találkoztak, kerülték egymás pillantását, amit az Amis tagjai nem vettek észre. Egy-két szónál többet nem beszéltek egész nap, de Éponine észrevette, hogy fel-fel tűnik egy-egy alma a táskája mellett, vagy a pulton, miután kávét rendelt Musichettától.

Következő nap már feltűnt a barátaiknak is, hogy megváltozott a hangulat, és ez kettejük miatt van. Bahorel délután elcsípte a lányt és egyszerűen megkérdezte: - Behúzzak neki egyet? Csak mondanod kell, és habozás nélkül megteszem.

Éponine a fejét rázta, de elvigyorodott az ajánlatra. Tudta, hogy igazat mond, pedig Enjolrást a vezetőjének tekinti. De mosolya hamar leolvadt, amikor eszébe jutott a szőke férfi, és hogy nem ezt érdemli tőle.

Még Mariusak is feltűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben, mert Enjolras gyakran vezette le a feszültségét rajta. Éponine kis bűntudatot érzett, hogy Mariust tette meg bűnbaknak. De ez elpárolgott, amikor Marius leült mellé beszélgetni.

\- Éponine, nem akarom megkérdezni, de muszáj, mit csináltál Enjolrassal? Csak azért, mert tudom, hogy a múltkor Grantaire-t is kikészítetted. Szerintem most túl messzire mentél, mert egyfolytában ingerült és olyan, mintha bármelyik percben nekiugrana valakinek. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek és aggódom - Éponine igyekezett visszafogni magában a feltörő indulatokat. Lehet, hogy megkéri Bahorelt, hogy inkább Mariusnak húzzon be egyet. Nem igaz, hogy azt gondolják, hogy ő csinált valamit Enjolrassal, és nem fordítva. Bár beismerte, a feltételezés közel áll az igazsághoz.

Elfojtotta a dühét és csak jegesen válaszolt.

– Nem, nem csináltam semmiféle tréfát vele. Mit kérsz a kávédba? – amikor kiszolgálta a barátját és az visszaindult az aszalához, elkapta Enjolras pillantását. Rájött, hogy azt hiheti, most ábrándozik Mariusról. Sóhajtott, amikor pár perccel később hallotta, hogy Enjolras megint idegesen szólt vissza Mariusnak. A gyomra felkavarodott és fájdalmasan összerándult, ezért kisietett a mosdóba, és megpróbált nem futni. Érezte, hogy Enjolras követi a tekintetével, és amikor pár perc múlva visszatért, még mindig aggódva figyeli. Szerencsére senki más nem vette észre sietős kiugrását a mosdóba. Visszament a pultba, és meglepődött, amikor meglátta, hogy Enjolras közeledik felé. Musichetta nem volt ott, tíz percre kiment szünetelni, tehát most egyedül volt. Eltelt egy csöndes perc.

\- Um, egy borsmentás teát kérek – rendelt a fiú, kerülve a pillantását. Éponine kíváncsian fürkészte, de elkészítette a teát és letette elé. A fiú kifizette, aztán némán visszatolta a lány elé. – Segít elmulasztani a rosszulléteket – hadarta és gyorsan megfordult, majd visszament az asztalukhoz. Éponine érezte, hogy elhomályosul a tekintete, de nem engedte, hogy a könnycseppek megdagadjanak, gyorsan kisöpörte őket a szeméből. Néhány barátjuk kíváncsian nézett felé, de gyorsan elfordult és belekortyolt a teába. Csak Combeferre volt az, aki megértően bólintott és megeresztett felé egy mosolyt.

A következő nap vasárnap volt. Semmi dolga nem akadt, ezért az egész napot pihenésnek és olvasásnak szentelte. Tanult a kanapéján, és ezernyi gondolat cikázott az agyában. Néha ki kellett rohannia a vécére, és utána mindig elsírta magát. Rémes órák voltak ezek, és akkor majdnem felhívta Enjolrast. Tudta, hogy idejönne, ha megkérné, de túl büszke volt hozzá, hogy megtegye. Este kívánságai meghallgatásra találtak, ugyanis megjelent Enjolras szelleme Combeferre formájában és hozott neki kaját. Tudta, hogy a csomag valójában kitől származik, de egyikük sem említette meg. A konyhában letette a kaját és nekiállt elkészíteni a Fettuccine Alfredot. Nem sikerült olyan jól, mint ahogy Enjolras készíti, de azért megette. Megölelgette Combeferre-t, mielőtt az elment és megköszönt neki mindent. Még visszafordult az ajtóból.

\- Csak kell neki egy kis idő – mondta szomorúan és búcsút intett.

A következő nap Enjolras már megejtett felé egy sziát, amikor összetalálkoztak az egyetem folyosóján. Ugyanaznap később a Musainben már rá is mosolygott ésa kezébe nyomott egy üveg vizet. Ez határozottan egy fejlődés. Combeferre rendszeresen ellátta kajával, főként gyümölcsökkel, aminek nagy részét nem tudta megenni. De ezt nem említette neki vagy Enjolrasnak.

Épp a kávégépet mosta ki szerdán, amikor az egész történt. Reggel megint borzalmasan rosszul volt, ki is kellett hagynia az első óráját, mert nem bírt felállni a vécétől. Mindig ivott borsmenta teát és segített is általában, de ma valahogy nem, a hányinger sehogy sem akart elmúlni. Tartott egy kis szüneteta gép pucolása közben, és észrevette, hogy valaki egy banánt tett a pultra. Nem látta, mikor tették oda, de amikor felnézett, meglátta a fiú pillantását, ami azt sugallta neki: _jobb, ha megeszed azt a banánt. _

_Istenem, de szeretem_. Éponine-ba úgy hasított a felismerés, mint a villámcsapás, de tudta, hogy igaz. Szeretett benne mindent, a szemét, a haját, a makacsságát, a beteges listakészítését és redszerezését. Szerette, ahogy olvassa a terhességre felkészítő könyveket, és a lelkesedését, ahogy mindig beszélt róla. Szerette, ahogy hozzáér, amikor tarta a haját a vécé fölött, és amikor megfogta a hasát, és amikor a puha ajkai szomjasan az övéhez értek. Már nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a jövőben, és hogy fog érezni; csak az érdekelte, hogy most mit érez.

Szerette és már nem félt az érzéseitől. Csak azt a hihetetlen erős vonzódást érezte, hogy most azonnal oda akar rohanni hozzá és megcsókolni, akár az egész társagág előtt. Újra megkereste a kék szempárt és rámosolygott, hogy előbukkantak a gödröcskéi, és látta, hogy a fiú is visszamosolyog rá. Napok óta először öntötte el a boldogság, azóta, hogy Enjolras keze hozzáért a pocakjához pont itt, ahol most is áll.

Éponine tett pár lépést felé, de hirtelen olyan nehéz lett minden. Mintha zseléből lennének a csonjai. Enjolras és a többiek egyre távolabb és távolabb szálltak tőle. Megszédült, mintha az egész világ forogna körülötte. Enjolras nyugtalanul nézte, majd gyorsan felpattant a helyéről, aztán már csak őt látta. Érezte, hogy elkapja egy kéz, és lekíséri a földre. Sok kis színes pont táncolt a szeme előtt, majd már a földön találta magát.

Aztán nedvességet érzett a lába között. Imádkozott, hogy bárcsak bepisilt volna, mert a másik lehetőségre nem mert gondolni. Hallotta Musichetta sikoltását valahonnan messziről, és látta, hogy Enjolras fölé hajol, érezte a kezet a vállán. Szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak. Már biztonságban érezte magát és elmosolyodott, miközben azt suttogta :

\- Sebastian.

Látta, hogy a fiú szája mozog, de nem hallotta mit mond. Aztán minden egyre homályosabb lett és végül elsötétült előtte a kép.


	10. Valami nem jó

Teljes bizonyossággal állíthatjuk, hogy nem ez volt Enjolras legjobb hete. Tudta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik. Éponine a gyermekét várta, és ezt nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Igen, nagyon fájt neki fizikailag is, hogy látnia kell nap mint nap. Még soha senki iránt nem érzett így, és szenvedett, hogy a lány nem így érez iránta. Nem tudta, mi tévő legyen, kerülte a pillantását Musainban is és az egyetemen is.

De nem tudta megállni, hogy nem gondoljon rá. Nagyon aggódott érte. Látta, hogy még mindig borzasztóan sovány, és ahelyett, hogy magára szedne pár kilót, inkább lefogyott. Alig tudott este aludni, mert nem tudta, hogy rendesen eszik-e egész nap, iszik-e, bevette-e a vitaminjait. Tudta, hogy még mindig vannak reggeli rosszullétei, és féltette egyedül hagyni ezzel a problémájával. Rávette Combeferre-t, hogy segítsen neki, bevásárolt és elküldte barátjával a csomagot, és megbízta, hogy főzzőn vacsorát neki. De egy kis hang azt mondta a fejében, hogy hiába, ez nem segít a reggeli rosszullétekben.

Látta, hogy a barátai aggódnak érte, alig beszélt, mindig fáradt volt és ingerült. Még Grantaire is felhagyott a heccelésével, mert nem működött. Bahorel viszont Éponine miatt aggódott, és úgy méregette Enjolrast, mintha mindjárt behúzna neki egyet. Enjolras örült, hogy valaki dühös rá, mert ő is haragudott magára, hogy cserbenhagyja a terhes Éponine-t, amikor annak szüksége lenne rá.

Marius volt Enjolras elfojtott haragjának célpontja. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú nem tehet róla, hogy érez iránta Éponine, hiszen egy másik lánnyal járt jegyben és nem is tudott semmiről, de Enjolras mégis legszívesebben felképelte volna. Enjolras mindig büszke volt a logikus és józan gondolkodására, és arra, hogy higgadt tudott maradni, de most olybá tűnt, ezt teljesen elvesztette.

De szerdán egy kicsivel jobban kezdte érezni magát. Elhatározta, hogy beszélni fog Éponine-nal. Lehet, hogy nem érzi azt iránta, amit ő, de túl kell tennie magát rajta. Meg kell tennie a babáért. Odament a pulthoz, hogy beszéljen vele, de a lány teljesen elfogalt volt a presszógép tisztításával, ezért úgy döntött, nem zavarja meg, csak letett egy banánt a pultra.

Pár perc múlva a lány ránézett, kicsit csapzottan a gép tisztításától. A lány tekintetétől újra elhatalmasodott rajta az az érzés, hogy soha nem kapja meg azt tőle, amire vágyik. Ezért arra koncentrált, hogy azt sugallja a szemével, hogy egye meg a banánt. Aztán úgy tűnt, mintha a lány mélyen a gondolataiba merült volna. Egy perccel később újra a szemébe nézett, és úgy elmosolyodott, hogy előtűntek azok a kis gödröcskék, amiket annyira szeretett. Nem tehetett mást, viszonozta a mosolyt. Úgyérezte, most már minden rendben lesz.

De ez az érzés hamarosan eltűnt.

Éponine elindult felé, de pár lépés után elsápadt. Enjolras látta a félelmet a szemében és kiszáradta szája. Érezte, hogy valami nagyon nem jó, és felpattant, hogy odarohanjon hozzá. Éppen időben ért oda, megragadta a lány karját és elkapta a derekát, épp mikor elkezdett zuhanni a föld felé. Óvatosan lekísérte a földre a könnyű testet. Hallotta, hogy Musichetta Éponine nevét sikítja mögötte és az Amis tagjai rögtön ott teremnek mellette. Egyek kezével megemelte a fejét és megfogta a vállát, és belenézett a homályos, hálás, barna szemekbe. Látta, hogy elmosolyodik és azt suttogja: - Sebastian? – aztán olyan békésnek látszott, ahogy átölelte.

\- Éponine? Kérlek, maradj ébren, ígérem, hogy… - de a lány szeme lecsukódott és elvesztette az eszméletét. Egy darabig csend volt, végül Enjolras fejében bekapcsolt a vészjelző. Ránézett Éponine sápadt arcára. Nyugodtnak látszott. Minden vér a fejébe szállt és a szíve hevesen kalapált. Hátrafordult Combeferre-hez, de az már a telefonján beszélt, és hívta a mentőket.

\- Enjolras? Azt hiszem… vérzik - hallotta Grantaire félénk hangját valahonnan hátulról. Lenézett és látott egy nedves foltot Éponine farmerján, ami egyre nagyobb lett. A combjához nyúlt, ahol már átázott a nadrág, és ahogy a kezére nézett, piros volt.

Vér. Elöntötte a pánik.

Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Joly térdelt le mellé és Éponine-t kezdte vizsgálni. Enjolras látta aszemében az aggodalmat, és tudta, barátja rájött, mi a helyzet. – Ő…

-Igen, terhes – felelte gépiesen.

Mozgolódást hallott a tömegből, és rájött, vége a titkolózásnak, pedig Éponine még nem akarta elmondani. De ez most ebben a helyzetben szinte nevetségessé vált.

\- Rögtön itt a mentő – jelentette Combeferre. Vajon ez mit jelent, pár perc vagy egy óra?

Joly felhúzta Éponine pólóját a hasánál. Enjolras még mindig látta, hogy ott a kis dudor. Megállapította, hogy nőtt ez alatt pár nap alatt. Még ott lenne, ha… - de nem merte befejezni a goldolatot.

\- Hányadikban van? Enjolras hallasz engem? – kérdezte idegesen Joly, ami azt jelentette, már nem először tette fel a kérdést.

\- Uh, olyan 12 hetes. Majdnem 13 – hallotta saját hangját. _Tudtad, hogy a 12. hétben fejlődik ki a magzat kéz és lábkörme? _Emlékezett vissza.

Joly óvatosan megnyomogatta Éponine hasát. – Igen, ez így oké. Azt hiszem, tudom mi lehet, de ultrahang nélkül nem lehetünk benne biztosak, majd beszélnem kell a mentősökkel, amikor ideérnek.

Enjolras bólintott. Nem akarta megkérdezni, mire gondol Joly, mert félt a választól. Hallotta, hogy a többiek kérdéseket tesznek fel a terhességgel kapcsolatban, de nem válaszolt. Simogatni kezdte Éponine haját, és kisimította a homlokából. Ezt néhány percig csinálta. A barátai közelebb akartak jönni, de Combeferre eltolta őket.

\- Valamit kéne csinálnunk, amíg megérkezik a mentő – tanácsolta Combeferre. – Joly kézben tartja a dolgot, de azt hiszem hogy Enjolras sokkot kapott, ültessük fel.

Enjolras nem akart elszakadni Éponine-tól, de teljesen haszontalannak érezte magát. Érezte, hogy a lány bőre hideg, és be akarta takarni a kabátjával, de nem akarta félbeszakítani Joly vizsgálatát. Néhány perc múlva, ami egy órának tűnt, végre meghallották a szirénákat. A mentősök gyorsan hordágyra fektették és Joly beszélgetni kezdett a főnökkel. Enjolras úgy érezte magát, mint egy lassított felvétel. Félt, hogy elviszik Éponine-t, mielőtt összeszedné magát újra.

Combeferre megnyugtatóan megérintette a vállát. Enjolras látta, hogy próbál úgy nézni, hogy minden rendbejön. – Beviszik a kórházba. Egy ember velük mehet, ha akarsz…

Enjolras bólintott és követte a hordágyat, amiben Éponine feküdt, és beült a mentőautóba.

\- Maga az apa? – kérdezte egy női mentős.

\- Igen – felelte reszelős hangon.

Beszálltak az autóba, gyorsan elindult és leült a lány mellé és megfogta a kezét. Örült, hogy még meleg volt.

\- Találkozunk a kórházban, oké? Vigyázz rá, amíg oda nem érünk – kiáltott utána Combeferre. Még bólintott, amikor becsukódott az ajtó és elindult. Látta távolodni a barátai kis csoportját, amint aggódva néznek utánuk. Joly átölelte a mellette zokogó Musichettát. Grantaire zavartan belekortyolt a sörébe még egyet, amit még most is a kezében tartott. Aztán eltűnt a kanyarban a kávézó.

Az út a kórházig hosszúnak tűnt. Felhívta Dr. Moore-t, és megpróbálta elmagyarátni, mi történt, de attól félt, össze-vissza beszél. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült értelmesen összefoglalnia a történteket. Az egyik mentős megsajnálta és kivette a kezéből a telefont, és beszélgetésbe elegyedt a doktornővel. Olyanokat hallott, hogy méhlepény, meg spontán elvetélés.

Nem mert belegondolni, ezért minden figyelmével Éponine-ra összpontosított. Nagyon sápadt volt. A szemhéja rebegett, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. A mentős feltett nényány kérdést, amikre megpróbált a legjobb tudása szerint válaszolni, de annyira zavarodott volt, hogy a mentősök igyekeztek a legkevesebbet hozzászólni.

Amikor megérkeztek, Éponine-t bevitték egy műtőbe, ahová Enjolras nem mehetett be.

\- Várjon itt – mondta egy orvos kedvesen. – Nemsokára többet tudunk mondani. Az orvosuk Dr. Moore? Már úton van, a barátnője jó kezekben lesz – azzal elment, mielőtt Enjolras kijavíthatta volna.

Enjolras körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy a váróban van, mindenhol műanyag székek. Visszaemlékezett, amikor nemrég itt voltak ezekben a kényelmetlen kórházi székekben. Akkor Éponine itt ült mellette. Nem tudott ülve maradni, fel-le járkált és az emberek sajnálkozva és együttérzőn nézték. A falat bámulta ami tiszta fehér volt.

Mielőtt észbekapott volna, a barátai viharzottak be és körülfogták. Ráeszmélt, hogy eddig csak a falat nézte.

\- Enjolras? - szólalt meg tapogatózva Combeferre. Odafordult hozzá és megpillantotta az összes barátját, akik kérdésekkel halmozták el.

\- Éponine jól van?

\- Mikor történt?

\- Megvan még a baba?

\- Megtartjátok a babát?

\- Miért nem mondtátok el?

\- Mi folyik itt?

Enjolras körbenézett a kérdezőkön, de aztán csak arra tudott koncentrálni, hogy észrevette a kezén a vért. Éponine vérét. Teljesen kiszáradt a torka és elfogta a rosszullét. Gyorsan a mosdó felé vette az irányt. Percekig folyatta kezére a hideg vizet, amikor valaki felé nyújtott egy törlőkendőt, és látta, hogy mindenki követte őt ide.

\- Köszönöm – nyitotta ki a száját, de nem tudta, pontosan melyik barátjának köszönje meg. Rettenetesen érezte magát; vajon hogy tudta ezt elviselni minden reggel Éponine? Összeszorult a gyomra, ahogy gondolatban kimondta a lány nevét.

Kiegyenesedett, és még mindig a kezét dörzsölgette. Látta a tükörben a barátai aggódó pillantását.

\- Szerintem már lejött Enjolras – szólalt meg halkan Combeferre, és a kezébe nyomta a törlőkendőt.

A szólítottelfogadta és megtörölte a kezét, majd visszasétáltak a váróterembe. Utólag meglepődött, hogy milyen gyorsan megtalálta a mosdót. Biztos valami túlélési ösztön.

Járkálni kezdett. Már magához tért, de az aggodalma nem csillapult. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elájulna, hogy ne érezzen semmit, de tudta, hogy úgy Éponine nem venné hasznát.

A barátai majd felrobbantak a kérdésektől. Combeferre hallgattatta el őket a pillantásával, nehogy megint rászálljanak.

Egy hang megszólalt a csoportból. Grantaire volt, aki útközben elhagyta valahol a sörét.

\- Szóval, hogy értsem… Éponine terhes, és te vagy az apa.

Enjolras igent biccentett és folytatta a járkálást.

Grantaire pár másodpercig emésztette az információt. – Akkor oké – foglalta össze.

\- Mit mondtak az orvosok? – kérdezte Joly.

\- A mentőben sok mindent mondtak, de nem fogtam fel igazán. Talán valami a méhlepénnyel? Aztán az orvos azt mondta, várjak itt, azonnal itt lesz a saját orvosunk, Dr. Moore – nem említete, hogy hallotta a spontán vetélés fogalmát is. Nem akart erre a lehetőségre gondolni.

Joly bólintott, mint aki erre számított.

\- És akkor azért veszekedtetek Éponine-nal, mert elmondta, hogy terhes? – hallott egy mérges, mély hangot. Enjolras felnézett és szembe találta magát Bahorellel. Egy percig azt hitte, behúz neki egyet, és őszintén, örült volna neki.

\- Nem, már hetekkel ezelőtt elmondta – világosította fel Enjolras.

\- Akkor mi volt a veszekedés? – érdeklődött Feuilly.

Más esetben Enjolras tiltakozott volna ennyi személyes kérdés ellen, de most nem érdekeéte.

\- Megmondtam Éponine-nak, hogy kedvelem, és vele akarok lenni, de attól félek, hogy még mindig szerelmes Mariusba. Nem javított ki. Egyébként nem veszekedtünk, csak elkerültük egymást.

A barátait meglepte ez a vallomás. Mindegyikük azt gondolta, hogy fordítva történt, hogy ő törte össze Éponine szívét.

\- Hol van Marius? – kérdezte hirtelen Enjolras. Ha Éponine felébred, biztos látni akarja majd.

\- Azt hiszem Cosette-tel. Írtam neki egy sms-t, már úton vannak, de nem mondtam el a részleteket – felelt Combeferre.

\- Oké – bólintott Enjolras. Látta, hogy barátai egyenlőre kifogytak a kérdésekből, és a rájuk telepedett csendben újra és újra lejátszotta magában az eseményeket. Utálta magát. Ha Bahorel felpofozta volna, legalább egy kicsivel jobban érezné magát. Egy kis elégtétel lenne.

\- Mióta van benn? – kérdezte, mert elvesztette az időérzékét.

\- Negyed órája lehetünk itt – válaszolta valaki.

Mi jelent jót, ha a doktor azonnal kijön és tájékoztatja, vagy ha később jön? A rövid idő valószínűleg jobb jel.

Járkált fel és alá. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta. De csak majdnem. Még 10 perc telt el, amikor feltűnt Marius nyomában Cosette-tel. Észrevette az Amist a váróban és azonnal odasiettek hozzájuk.

\- Mi történt? Éponine jólvan? Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte idegesen.

Az Amis tagjai összenéztek, nem tudták, mit mondjanak.

\- Felcsináltam Éponine-t az eljegyzési bulitokon, és most valószínűleg elveszíti a babát – hallotta a saját hangját Enjolras és meglepődött, milyen hangosan és biztosan ejtette ki a szavakat. Aztán rosszul érezte magát, hogy ennyire durván fogalmazott, hogy udvarisabban is válaszolhatott volna, de aztán mégsem érdekelte.

\- Mi? – nézett rá Marius. Elvigyorodott, mintha valami vicces dolgot hallott volna. De amikor senki nem nevetett fel, leolvadt a mosoly az arcáról. – Ez komoly? – tátott szájjal nézett a társaságra. – Nem is tudtam, hogy terhes… miértnem mondta el nekem?

\- Senki sem tudta – mondta Jean Prouvaire. – Csak összeesett a Musainban és elkezdett vérezni.

Marius megpróbálta feldolgozni az információt.

\- Éponine azt akarta, hogy várjunk, amig fel nem készül rá, hogy mindenkinek elmondja. Csak Combeferre tudta egyedül, mert meglátta a babakönyveket a lakásban – magyarázta Enjolras és beletúrt a hajába.

Minden tekintet Combeferre-re szegeződött.

\- Te tudtad és nem mondtad el nekünk? – dörmögte Bahorel.

\- Hé, csak tiszteletben tartottam a kérésüket. Egyébként meg, én vagyok a keresztapa – magyarázta büszkén Combeferre. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy lehet, már nincs kinek a keresztapjának lenni. Elkomorult.

Az Amis vitában tört ki, hogy ez a keresztapaság még nincs eldöntve, új választást akarnak, de akkor valaki megszólalt.

\- Sebastian? – szólította meg Dr. Moore.

A társaság összezavarodott, és furcsán néztek Enjolrasra, amikor az vett egy mély levegőt és elindult a doktornő felé. Olyan volt, mintha a kivégzésére indulna. Páran utána akartak menni, de Combeferre visszatartotta őket. Ez csak Enjolrasra tartozik jelenleg.

Mindenki az üvegfal mögé nézett. Látták, hogy Enjolras bólogat, és figyeli a doktornő szavait. Aggodalmasan figyelt, de nem tudták megállapítani, mit mond neki az orvos. Egy perc múlva váratlanul azt látták, hogy Enjolras szorosan megöleli Dr. Moore-t. Szótlanul nézték a történéseket és Courfeyrac hangosan meghökkent. Még nem látták soha, hogy barátjuk egy idegent megölelt volna, az ilyen érzelemkitörések egyáltalán nem jellemezték. Dr. Moore ügyetlenül megveregette a hátát és viszonozta az ölelést. Enjolras gyorsan elengedte, majd követte a szobába, ahol eltűntek a szem elől, bizonytalanságban hagyva a kint álldogáló és várakozó barátait. Sokáig nézték az ajtót, ahol eltűnt a doktornővel. Mindannyian leesett állal álltak. Fél perc múlva Grantaire fogalmazta meg mindnyájuk kérdését.

\- Ez az ölelés most jó jel vagy rossz?

\- Jó jel, azt hiszem – mosolyodott el Combeferre. – Határozottan jó.


	11. Fenséges Isten velünk van

Amikor Éponine kinyitotta a szemét, az első dolog amit meglátott, Enjolras volt, ahogy ott alszik egy széken az ágya mellett. Ütemesen szuszogott és nyugalom terült szét az arcán. A lány arra gondolt, hogy lefotózza, mert annyira aranyos, de aztán rájött, hogy hol is van. Emlékezett, hogy a földön fekszik, és a nedvesség a lába között…

Lenézett. Egy kórházi ágyon feküdt, kezére infúziót kötöttek. Meg akarta nézni, hogy ott van-e még a dudor, de nem tudott felülni.

\- Na, felébredtél! – a hang felé fordult, és megpillantotta Grantaire-t, aki Enjolras mellett ült, kezében egy magazint tartott. A CosmoGirlt olvasta. Valószínüleg nevetett volna rajta, de a rémülete sokkal erősebb volt. A férfi Enjolrasra bökött.

\- Nem akart elmozdulni mellőled, de egy-két órája elaludt. Combeferre javasolta, hogy valamelyikünk mindig legyen veletek, hogy szóljon, amikor felébredsz, mielőtt ő magához térne. Nálam keltél fel, ami azt jelenti, hogy engem komázol közülünk a legjobban, ugye? – vigyorgott rá.

Éponine szájtátva bámult rá. Az, hogy nem mondta, hogy jól van, rossz jelnek tekintette. Mintha kerülné a témát. Félt megkérdezni, hogy mi történt vele, de tudni akarta.

\- Mi… mi történt? – tette fel a kérdést végül. – Minden rendben?

Grantaire szeme kitágult.

\- Oh, basszus, bocsi. Elfelejtettem, hogy nem tudod. Igen, minden oké veled.

Grantaire ez vajon hogy érthette. Éponine máshogy kérdezte.

\- Jól vagyok? – kérdezte egyesszámban. Vagyis a baba nélkül? Már nincs benne semmi?

\- Igen, minden rendben veled - felelte zavarodottan a másik. – de Enjolras félelmetes volt, látnod kellett volna. Még sose láttam ilyennek. Össze vissza járkált és…! Megölelte a doktornőt!

De Éponine kikapcsolt. _A baba elment. Elment és nem jön vissza..._

Grantaire abbahagyta a beszédet, mert látta, hogy a lány nem figyel rá. Megrémült, amikor észrevette, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe és elkezd csendesen rázkódni és sírni. – Ó, basszus, Éponine, mi a baj?

\- Mi folyik itt? – ébredt fel Enjolras hirtelen. Felült és megdörzsölte a szemét. Magához tért, amikor Éponine nevét hallotta. Örült, hogy végre a lány is felébredt, de nem tudta, miért sír.

Enjolras leült az ágy szélére és megszorította a kezét. Grantaire közben óvatosan hátrált egy lépést az ágytól. Ő sem értette pontosan, mi történik, és hogy miért sír a lány. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy csak a nap eseményei zaklatták fel ennyire. Enjolras simogatni kezdte Éponine haját.

\- Mi a baj?

Eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg Éponine lenyugodott annyira, hogy megszólaljon.

\- A baba… - szipogta. – Elment, igaz?

Enjolras rémülten nézett rá.

\- Éponine, a baba jól van. Még mindig terhes vagy. Te is és a baba is egészségesek vagytok – nyugtatta meg.

Enjolras megkönnyebbült, amikor abbamaradt a könnyzápor. Éponine mélyeket lélegzett.

\- A baba egészséges?

\- Igen – válaszolt Enjolras. – Minden rendben vele. Volt egy kis komplikáció; de a doktor jobban el tudja magyarázni, mint én. De minden rendben, ígérem – nyomott egy csókot a homlokára. – De miért gondoltad, hogy a baba elment?

\- Mert Grantaire – még mindig levegő után kapkodott. – mert Grantaire mondta…

Enjolras hátrafordult Grantaire-hez. Pillantásában felgyűlt az egész nap feszültsége, dühe, szomorúsága, és most minden érzelmével a sarokban álló férfire koncentrált.

\- Szent szar – motyogta Grantaire teljes pánikban.

\- Miért mondtad neki ezt – kérdezte gyilkos hűvösen Enjolras, amitől égnek állt Grantaire hátán a szőr.

\- Uhhh... Uhhh nem tudom - nyögte Grantaire, és azt kívánta, bárcsak jobb választ adott volna. Félelmében azon gondolkodott, hogy mi van közelebb, az ajtó vagy az ablak? Az ablak, ezért majdnem odafutott és kiugrott rajta. _Úgyis kórházban vagyunk_, gondolta.

_\- _Nem az ő hibája – szólalt meg lágyan Éponine. Úgy tűnik, sikerült megnyugodnia. – Csak azért, mert azt mondta, hogy jól vagyok, és nem jól vagyunk, ezért azt hittem, hogy a baba már nincs.

Enjolras elfogadta a magyarázatot, és Grantaire feléfordult. De Grantaire még mindig a dagadó izmokat nézte és a menekülő utat. _Na, a táncos videó valószínűleg nyilvános lesz_, mondta magában. Úgy döntött elmenekül a szobából.

\- Megkeresem a doktornőt, és elmondom neki, hogy felébredtél.

\- Igen, ez egy jó ötlet – bólintott Enjolras, de a férfi már ott sem volt. Közelebb húzta a székét az ágyhoz és leült, újra megszorítva a lány kezét, és simogatta a hüvelykujjával.

\- Mióta alszok? – kérdezte Éponine. Még mindig fáradtnak érezte magát, de muszáj beszélnie a doktotnővel.

\- Olyan négy-öt órája. Most este 9 óra van – nézett az órájára Enjolras, és meglepődött, hogy majdnem két órát aludt ő is.

Kopogtak az ajtón és Dr. Moore jelent meg az ajtóban.

\- Hello, örülök, hogy magadhoz tértél Éponine. Minden rendben? A barátotok eléggé felzaklatott volt, amikor értem jött.

\- Igen, minden remek – felelt Éponine. Nem akarta mondani, hogy egy percre megijedt, amikor azt hitte elvesztette a kisbabáját.

\- Nos, Éponine, mindenkit megijesztettél egy kicsit, de úgy tűnik te és a baba erősek vagytok – azzal egy bátorító pillantást küldött Enjolras felé.

\- Placenta previád volt, ami azt jelenti, hogy a méhlepény sokkal nagyobb, mint a méhed. Ez okozta a vérzést. Szerencsére ez nem olyan nagy probléma a terhesség első felében. Ha a placenta previa a 20. hét után alakul ki, akor az esetek 90% vetéléssel égződik. De szerencsénk volt, és korábban történt, ha később lett volna, akkor problémánk lett volna. Most csak figyelnünk kell egy kicsit, de az ultrahangon minden kiderül – magyarázta Dr. Moore tiszta, nyugodt hangon.

\- A vérzés nem volt olyan komoly, mint amilyennek látszott. De tudom, hogy mennyire rémisztő lehetett – nézett Enjolrasra. – De nem kellett vért pótolni, ami jó. Habár nem kevés vért vesztettél, nem ezért ájultál el, hanem a dehidratáltságtól. Ezért kaptál most infúziót. Most hidratálunk. Sebastian említette, hogy a reggeli rosszullétek nem múltak el, hanem rosszabbodtak, (ami a placenta previa következménye), véleményem szerint ez okozta a dehidratációt. Van kérdés?

Éponine megrázta a fejét, Enjolras pedig szomorúan nézett rá.

\- Rendben Éponine, legközelebb, ha bármilyen tünet jelentkezik, azonnal hívj fel, mert ez sokkal komolyabb is lehetett volna - figyelmeztette Dr. Moore. – A jó hír, hogy most mársokkal könnyebb lesz. Ha mégsem enyhülnek a tünetek, akkor valami mást kell kitalálnunk, mert újra kialakult a placenta previa. Már felismered a tüneteit. Ha ez bekövetkezik, akkor kerülnünk kell a mozgást és főként csak az ágyban maradhatsz, ez a veszélyeztetett terhesség – Éponine az utolsó mondatra megijedt. – De reméljük, erre nem kerül sor. Most már biztonságban vagy, az eredmények jók lettek. Nem gondolom, hogy baj lenne, ha bent maradnál éjszakára, de tudom, hogy ez nem túl kényelmes és szeretném megkönnyíteni ezeket a napokat. Ne emelj nehezet, pihenj és igyál sok folyadékot. Van valaki, aki tud gondoskodni rólad, vagy inkább bent maradnál?

\- Engedje meg, hogy hazavigyem – kérte határozottan Enjolras, és Éponine nem mondott nemet.

Dr. Moore bólintott.

\- Oké, szabadon hazamehettek, csak alá kell írnotok a papírokat. Még egy picit itt kell maradnotok, de nem tart soká. Behívjam a barátaitokat? Türelmetlenül várják, hogy lássanak.

\- Igazából nem mondaná meg nekik, hogy várjanak? - kérdezte Éponine amint Enjolrasra nézett, mert úgy érezte beszélnie kell vele.

Dr. Moore elmosolyodott. – Természetesen. És ne felejtsd el, hogy a 16. héten várlak az ultrahangon, ahol megnézzük, mi a helyzet a méhlepénnyel.

Éponine bólintott.

\- És hívj, ha bármi van, bármilyen kérdés, óhaj, sóhaj. Ezért vagyok, rendben? – mindkettőjükre védelmező pillantást vetett. – Örülök, hogy csak egy kis ijedtség volt, mert jobb félni, mint megijedni – azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kettesben hagyva őket a szobában.

Éponine türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre elmondja az érzéseit Enjolrasnak. A kórházi szoba nem volt túl romantikus, de úgy érezte, muszáj most elmondania mindent. Csak azt nem tudta, hol kezdje. Csak kezdjen el beszélni? Kinyitotta a száját, de Enjolras megelőzte.

\- Sajnálom – nyögte ki lesütött szemmel. – Mindenért, az elmúlt napokért.

\- Enjolras, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem. El akarom mondani, hogy… - de a fiú nem hagyta végig mondani.

\- Az egész az én hibám – tört ki belőle és látta, hogy könnyes a szeme. Eszébe jutott, hogy Grantaire említett valamit Enjolras kitöréséről. Eddig mindig Enjolras vigasztalta, itt az idő, hogy most ő tegye ugyanezt. Az érzései még várhatnak. Romantikusabb lenne otthon, rendes ruhákban szerelmet vallani neki a meleg ölelésében.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte óvatosan és simogatni kezdte a karját.

Enjolras felpillantott az érintésre. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, minden fájdalma elpárolog, és minden rossz, ami a fejében kattogott. Éponine még mindig látta a könnyeket csillogni a kék szemekben.

\- Úgy, hogy… Kerültelek ezekben a napokban, ami szörnyen gyerekes viselkedés volt a részemről. De te terhes vagy, és tudtam, hogy reggelente rosszul vagy, mégsem segítettem. Gondoltam az segít, Combeferre-rel küldök kaját, de nem nyugtatott meg – néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Enjolras dühös volt magára, hogy hagyta őket eleredni, megpróbálta visszafojtani, de nem ment. – Önző voltam, mert azt akartam, hogy úgy érezz irántam, ahogy Marius iránt – elcsuklott a hangja. Éponine közbe akart szólni, de tudta, hagynia kell, hogy a fiú kiadja az érzéseit. – És aztán… ma, amikor elájultál… és a vér… azt hittem meg is halhatsz. Elveszthettük volna a babát, csak azért, mert azt akartam, hogy szeress – reszketett. – Ott kellett volna lennem veled, reggelenként felfogni a hajad, amikor hánysz, megetetni akár erőszakkal, és felhívni a dokit, amikor láttam, hogy nem javul a helyzet – megpróbálta kitörölni a könnyeket a szeméből. – Olyan sápadt voltál , amikor a földre fektettelek, és annyi vér volt…. – egyre több könnycsepp bukkant fel. – Azt hittem… meg fogsz halni, és a baba is. Az egész az én hibám. Ez, hogy most itt vagyunk, minden miattam van, Sajnálom, kérlek bocsáss meg.

Most már nem tudta visszafojtani a sírását. Kezébe temette az arcát és az ágyra dőlt, és csak azt ismételgette: sajnálom, sajnálom…

Éponine szintén könnyezni kezdett.

\- Enjolras ez nem a te hibád. Már hetek óta nem voltam jól, tudtam, hogy semmi nem marad meg bennem, és mégsem tettem semmit, nem hívtak fel a dokit… - látta, hogy a szavai semmit sem érnek.

\- Enjolras? Enjolras nézz rám, kérlek – könyörögte. A fiú lassan ráemelte a nagy kék szemeit. Éponine a kezébe vette az arcát. Érezte, hogy a meleg könnycseppek a kezére folynak. – Hallgass meg. Értsd meg, nem te tehetsz róla. Nem a te hibád! - ez már valamennyire hatott, de még mindig könnyezett. Annyira ártatlannak és fiatalnak látszott, hogy Éponine szíve összefacsarodott.

Arrébb kúszott az ágyon és maga mellé mutatott. A másik egy kicsit hezitált, majd lefekünt mellé az ágyra. Óvatosan átölelte, nehogy kihúzza az infúziót. Éponine mega köré vonta az erős karokat és birizgálni kezdte a szőke fürtöket. A fiú most már megnyugodott, lélegzete egyenletessé vált. Kezét a lány hasán lévő kis dudorra helyezte, hogy megnyugodjon, még mindig ott van. A lány folytatta a szőke tincsek tekergetését, és így feküdtek egy darabig a nyugodt csendben. Pár perc múlva megszólalt.

\- Azóta nem sírtam, hogy édesnyám meghalt – mondta halkan Enjolras, amint kitörölte az utolsó könnycseppeket is azzal a kezével, ami nem a lány hasán pihent. Éponine tudta, hogy a fiú anyja akkor halt meg, amikor ő még kicsi volt, de soha nem hallotta beszélni róla.

\- Hány éves voltál?

\- Tizenegy. Ő beteg lett. Rák – hangja rekedt volt, amikor beszélt, de kezével finoman simogatta a lány hasát, és Éponine úgy érezte, mintha a babához beszélne. Mást nem mondott, és ő nem kérdezte. Tudta, hogy elmondja, ha úgy érzi, itt az ideje, ma egyébként is hosszú nap volt, sok érzelemmel.

\- Sajnálom a kellemetlenségeket. Itt fekszel ezen a kórházi ágyon, engem vigasztalsz, pedig neked sem lehet könnyű – szégyenkezett Enjolras.

\- Semmi baj Enjolras. Azt hiszem jelen körülmények közt belefér némi érzelem, és ez csak egy póló. Úgyis ki kell mosni – mondta játékosan, megismételve azokat a szavakat, amiket a fiú mondott neki hetekkel ezelőtt, amikor bevallotta neki a terhességét. Azóta persze rengetegminden történt, mintha egy élettel ezelőtt lett volna.

\- Habár hízelgő, hogy idézésre méltónak találod a gondolataimat, meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a kórházi hálóinget, amit viselsz, biztos nem fogják kimosni – hangjában bújkált egy kis tréfálkozás, mire Éponine felkacagott.

Egy nővér dugta be a fejét a szobába, és hozta a kötelező formaságokat. Kicsit idegesnek látszott, de megenyhült, amikor látta kettejüket feküdni az ágyon, az egyik a szőke tincseket tekergette még mindig, a másik pedig a lány dudorodó hasát simogatta. Mindketten felriadtak egy kicsit a nővér megérkezésére. Éponine-t meglepte, hogy Enjolras nem engedte ki azonnal az öleléséből, amikor a harmadik személy belépett az ajtón. Valószínűleg azért, mert jól érezte magát az ölelésében, és ennek örült.

Negyed óra múlva megszabídítva az infúziótól és a saját ruháiban, végre Enjolras kitolta egy tolószékben a váróterembe. Éponine erősködött, hogy tud menni a saját lábán is, de nem volt túl meggyőző.

\- Mennyien vannak itt? – kérdezte korábban.

\- Nézd meg magad – vigyorgott Enjolras és begurította a többiek közé.

Mindenki ott volt és a székek körül sétálgattak.

Látta, hogy székfoglaló játékot játszottak, mint a házibulikban. Grantaire részegen énekelt, és ha elfelejti a szöveget, le kell ülniük. Nem a hagyományos játék volt ez, mert akinek nem volt helye, ez nem esett ki, hanem innia kellett egy felest. A játék végén persze mindenki egészen biztos jó hangolatban volt. A legrészegebb mégis mindig Grantaire volt, aki nem vett részt a játékban közvetlenül. Most is ezt játszották, csak persze alkohol nélkül, mégis sokkal veszélyesebbnek látszott.

Éponine és Enjolras észrevétlenül álltak meg mellettük, és amikor Grantaire elfelejtette a Spice Girls klasszikusát a 'Wannabe'-t, Éponine meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a mindig jól nevelt Jean Prouvaire durván arrébb taszajtja Bossuet-t, aki térdre esik és fájdalmasan felüvölt és megragadja a kék műanyag széket. Musichetta a sarokban ült és rosszallóan csóválja a fejét Jolyra, aki keményen lehuppant egy székre. A dolgozók nagyon élvezték a műsort, de voltak olyanok, akik nem lelkesedtek érte. Grantaire felnézett, amikor meghallotta Éponine nevetését.

\- Na nézzenek oda, ki csatlakozott hozzánk? – el is felejtette a benti konfliktust. Éponine gyanította, hogy nem víz van abban az üvegben, amit mikrofonként használ. – Már időtlen ideje várunk, és kitaláltuk, hogy játszunk valamit. Ha megint eltörném a karom, úgyis kórházban vagyunk!

Grantaire szavaira mindenki köréjük gyűlt és Éponine kicsit nyomás alatt érezte magát, ahogy ott ült a tolószékben és befogja a tömeg és csak bámulják. Meghatódott, hogy a barátai órák óta arra várnak, hogy ő felébredjen és megbizonyosodjanak róla, hogy jól van. Kérdések repkedtek minden irányból és mindenki egyszerre beszélt.

\- Minden oké? – kérdezte Musichetta.

\- Miért nem mondtad el? – nézett rá Marius, aki Cosette kezét fogta.

\- Te és Enjolras tényleg szexeltetek? Biztos nem szeplőtlen fogantatás volt? Azt hiszem Enjolras képes lenne rá – heccelte Grantaire.

\- Tudom, hogy Enjolras is egész jól néz ki, de miért őt választottad születendő gyermeked apjául, amikor ezt is megkaphatnád? – mutatott végig magán Courfeyrac és próbálta szugerálni a lányt.

\- Mit mondott az orvos? Itt van még? Vajon engem is megvizsgálna? Azt hiszem, begyulladt a szemem... – magyarázta Joly.

\- Az ajánlatom még mindig él, ha akarod, Éponine – dünnyögte Bahorel és az öklét a tenyerébe csapkodta.

Éponine megpróbált válaszolni a barátai kérdéseire a legjobb tudása szerint, de majdnem leragadt a szeme. Éppen befejezte a Courfeyracnak adott magyarázatát, (Nem tudtam, hogy van ilyen lehetőségem, de észben tartom a következőnél), amikor egy meleg kezet érzett a vállán. Enjolrasét.

\- Srácok, nagyon hosszú napunk volt, Éponine-nak pihenésre van szüksége, miért nem folytatjátok holnap ezt az inkvizíciót?

Mindenki egyetértett vele, mert Éponine úgy tűnt, pár percen belül kikapcsol, és ezt többen morgással vették tudomásul, főleg Joly (Megadnád a doki számát? Tényleg srácok, a bal szememre nem látom a színeket!)

Elköszöntek heves integetések közepette és Enjolras kitolta Éponine-t Combeferre-rel, aki felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi őket. Hirtelen visszafordult a barátaihoz. Végignézett rajtuk Grantaire-től (aki a vizes üveg fenekére nézett, amiben nem víz volt) egészen Courfeyracig (aki még mindig Éponine-t méregette) és elképesztő gyengédséget érzett irántuk.

\- Csak meg akarom köszönni mindnyjájatoknak, mindent, hogy vagytok. A mai nap borzalmas volt, de ha nem vagytok, még borzalmasabb lett volna. Tudom, hogy azt hiszitek, én vagyok a csapatfőnök, de a mai nap után láthatjátok, hogy nélkületek nem vagyok semmi. Hálás vagyok, hogy ilyen barátaim vannak – mondta mosolyogva Enjolras.

A barátai nem tudtak mit mondani. Meglepte őket, hogy ennyi érzelmet láttak Enjolrastól egy nap alatt, mint egész eddig. Mondani sem kell, kicsit megijedtek. Integettek nekik, aztán Enjolras megfordult és elsétáltak.

\- Várj, csak még egy kérdés! – kiáltott utána Grantaire.

Enjolras kelletlenül visszafordult. – Mi volna az?

\- Nos ma kétszer is hallottam, hogy Sebastiannak szólítottak...

Éponine szemei éberen felpattantak, úgy felcsigázódott, mintha most bontaná ki a karácsonyi ajándékát. Kiskutya szemekkel nézett Enjolrasra, mintha azt mondaná: Légyszi, légyszi!

\- Basszus – sóhajtotta Enjolras és Éponine ujjongott, majd tartott egy drámai szünetet.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim, és Grantaire, bemutatom Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolrast!

Egy perc néma csönd után Bahorel felprüszkölt.

\- Sebastian? Komolyan?

Az Amis hisztérikus röhögésben tört ki. Joly gyorsan előkapta a telefonját és rákeresett a név jelentésére, a Sebastian jelentése fenséges. Aztán elkezdték emlegetni Enjolras fenséges haját, fenséges arccsontját és fenséges ítélőképességét. Aztán Joly természeresen arra is rákeresett, hogy mit jelent Enjolras középső neve. Mindenki újra felröhögött, amikor kiderült, hogy az Emmanuel nem jelent mást, mint Isten velünk van.

\- Fenséges Isten velünk van! – kiáltotta Grantaire és teli tüdővel nevetett. – Mindig mondtam nektek! És ti nem hittetek nekem! Senki se hitt nekem! Remélem most már kétszer is meggondoljátok a szeplőtlen fogantatásról szóló elméletem, ugye Éponine?

Aztán nem kellett sok idő és Jean Prouvaire megemlítette a kis hableányt. Feuilly és Courfeyrac pedig azonnal dalra fakadt, a Ringat a víz dallamára és végigtáncoltak a szobán. Mondanom sem kell, Enjolras egyáltalán nem volt elragadtatva. És ha ez még nem lenne elég, a fiúk elkezték, hogy – Csináld a hangot! Tudod, Sebastian a rák hangját a meséből! Csak próbáld meg! – és nem tudta, vajon mennyit fog még szenvedni barátai ostoba megjegyzéseitől.

De ebben a pillanatban nem zavarta, csak nézte a viccelődő barátait, és a jókedvű Éponine-t. A méltóságának ezen kis csorbulása felért a boldogságáért.


	12. Szabadság illata

A következő nap Éponine Enjolras meleg, puha ágyában ébredt fel. És itt is maradt. Egész nap.

A reggel csodálatosan indult. Enjolras reggelit készített neki és ágyba hozta, és amíg evett, a fiú újságot olvasott. Kellemes csönd volt, majdnem családias. Mintha egy normális család lennének egy laza reggel, ő, Enjolras, és a baba. Épp fel akart kelni, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy ez biztos nem lesz egy normális reggel.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Hát, azt terveztem, hogy felöltözöm és bemegyek órára – felelte.

\- Éponine, nem hallottad, mit mondott az orvos? Pihenned kell! – jelentette ki Enjolras határozottan és mielőtt észbekapott volna, újra az ágyban találta magát nyakig betakarva. – Minden rendben, írtam a tanároknak és elmondtam, hogy beteg vagy. Combeferre megszerzi a jegyzeteket és később felhozza – fejezte be nyugodtan.

\- És a ruháim? Nem tudok mit felvenni holnap – akadékoskodott a lány.

Mire a másik felemelt egy táskát.

\- Musichetta ezeket összeszedte neked tegnap este. Hétfőig tud nélkülözni, és nyugi, ez csak egy munka.

Éponine tiltakozni akart, de kimerült volt. Beléhasított az emlék, amikor Enjolras az ölében zokogott. Tudta, hogy emiatt túlságosan is védelmező vele szemben. Éponine úgy döntött, megteszi érte ezt a szíveséget, hogy helyreálljon a renoméja és büszkesége, és hagyta, hogya fiú egész nap ápolgassa.

Mégha Enjolras túlbuzgó sürgés-forgása már-már az őrültség hatátát súrolta.

Az első nap alig akarta kiengedni még a fürdőszobába is. Ágyba vitte neki az ebédet és a vacsorát, még a tévét is bevitte neki a szobába, és így meg tudtak nézni egy csomó romantikus vígjátékot. De ettől a túl büszke oldalától függetlenül Enjolras hihetetlen édes volt.

Már rengetegszer próbált beszélni neki az érzéseiről a napok folyamán, de akárhányszor kinyitotta a száját, a szavak csak nem jöttek. Éponine elhatározta, hogy addig nem is említi, amíg itt fekszik nyomorékul, legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát. A kórházban jó ötletnek tűnt volna mindent bevallani, de azóta elkezdett gondolkodni és visszajöttek a régi bizonytalanságai.

A következő reggel Éponine biztos volt benne, hogy Enjolrasnek le kell nyugodnia. Azok után, hogy tegnap is kihagyta az óráit, tudta, mennyire szenved tőle. Majdnem meggyőzte ,hogy kutya baja, menjen csak órára, de akkor a gyomra megint feladta és cserben hagyta.

Csak egyszer hányt, de ez éppelég volt, hogy Enjolras ne hagyja egyedül. Visszatuszkolta az ágyba és pánikolva felhívta Dr. Moore-t. Majdnem harminc percig beszéltek telefonon, amíg megpróbálta meggyőzni, hogy csak egy normális reggeli rosszullét volt, nem kell aggódniuk, ez természetes. Végülis Enjolras nem engedte ki az ágyból és gyorsan készített neki valami ennivalót. Ez nem is lett volna rossz, ha nem akarta volna egészséges kajákkal teletömni, mint pédául füge és magvak. Nem szívesen hagyta egyedül még ennyi időre sem, és ötpercenként idegesen benézett hozzá. Éponine próbált tanulni és olvasni, de nagyon nehéz volt úgy esszét írni, hogy percenként ellenőrzik. Elhatározta, hogy ma sem alkalmas az érzéseiről gyónni, mert a fiú így is tiszta ideg. Nem figyelt a kis hangocskára a fejében, ami azt mondta neki, _gyáva_.

Szombaton végre engedte felöltözni, ami már fejlődés. Sőt már elhagyhatta az ágyat és és leülhetett a kanapéra. Enjolras megígérte, hogy holnap kimehet a lakásból is, ha nincs újabb hányinger. Habár nagyon nehéz volt elviselni ezt a házőrző kutyát, visszafogta a nyelvét. Holnap hazamehet, és ez neki elég.

Egész nap valóságshow-t nézett, hogy bosszantsa a fiút, aki egy percre sem mozdult el mellőle. Nem szerette az ilyan műsorokat, de elégtétel volt számára, hogy a börtönőre jobban szenved, mint ő. Ezért elkezdett beszélgetni róla és megvitatni a pletykákat. Fogalma sem volt miről beszélt, de ezt a másik nem tudta.

\- Tudod, azt hiszem, hogy Brad és Johanne megcsinálják. Úgy értem, megcsalta a tesvérével, de elnézést kért és megbánta. Mit gondolsz, Enjolras?

Enjolras válaszképp csak morgott. Nagyon szenvedett.

Éponine játékosan nézett rá, amitől méginkább zavarba jött. Végül három óra múlva nem bírta tovább a hallgatást és egy kiselőadást tartott az ilyen műsorok értéktelenségéről és káros hatására a társadalomban. Éponine úgy érezte győzött és önelégülten mosolygott. És közben arra is rájött, hogy Enjolras ellenállhatatlanul édes, amikor felháborodik. Ismerős érzést érzett a mellkasában. Először arra gondolt, hogy félbeszakítja a kiselőadást, de aztán úgy döntött, jobb lesz holnap, amikor helyre áll a világ rendje. _Picsa_, mondta neki a belső hang.

Úgy kelt fel vasárnap, hogy ma végre el tudja hagyni a lakást. Melegen mosolygott, amikor érezte, hogy egy izmos kar öleli át. Oldalra fordult és látta a maga mellet az alvó Enjolrast. Egy jó dolog volt a betegségében, hogy könnyű volt meggyőzni a túlvédelmező Enjolrast, hogy aludjon mellette. Végtére is, mi történik, ha éjszaka közepén rosszul lesz és a kanapén nem hallja meg?

Izgatott lett, amikor rájött, milyen nap van ma. Enjolras megígérte, hogy elmennek sétálni és megebédelnek valahol. A friss levegő nagyon csábította, elég erőt adott neki és bátorsággal töltötte fel, hogy beszéljen az érzéseiről. Úgy döntött, hagyja még aludni egy kicsit Enjolrast, és most végre ő készít neki reggelit. Megpróbált óvatosan kimászni az oltalmazó karok közül, amikor meghallotta a hangokat.

\- Um, Enjolras?

A fiú álmosan kinyitotta a szemét és rámosolygott.

\- Vendégeket vársz?

Enjolras hirtelen éber lett. Felült és ő is meghallotta a suttogó hangokat. Rémülten nézett Éponine-ra.

\- Nem, nem várok. Maradj itt, oké? Megyek, megnézem.

Felállt és óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

Éponine ideges volt. Volt már tapasztalata betörőkkel életében; igazából régen egy volt közülük, és tudta, hogy az ilyesmi nem végződik jól.

Látta, hogy Enjolras ráteszi a kezét a kilincsre.

\- Várj, ne hívjuk a rendőrséget? – kérdezte idegesen. De akkor a fiú már lenyomta a kilincset és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Csend volt egy darabig, aztán meghallotta, hogy egy férfi kórus rákiált.

\- Sebastian! – hallotta, és Éponine megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Felismerte a hangokat. Kipattant az ágyból és megnézte, mi folyik odakinn. Néhány macskanyávogás szerű hangot hallott, amikor megjelent, és Éponine forgatni kezdte a szemét.

\- Enjolras, nem vagyok benne biztos, de azt hiszem egy lány volt az ágyadban – suttogta Courfeyrac meglepetten.

Enjolras figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- Hogy jöttetek be?

A társaság Combeferre-re nézett.

Enjolras szeme a legjobb barátjára siklott.

\- Az a kulcs vészhelyzetekre van – morogta.

Combeferre félve nézett.

\- Ne nézz így Combeferre! Hajolj meg a fenséges isten előtt és kérd a bocsánatát! – javasolta Grantaire drámaian és leborult Enjolras lába előtt.

Enjolras felhorkantott.

\- Ennek soha nem lesz vége?

\- Nyem – vigyorgott Grantaire amikor felállt.

\- Szóval miért vagytok itt? – kérdezte Éponine.

\- Nos, Éponine, ezt hívják úgy, hogy Beavatkozás – felelte Courfeyrac. - Enjolras bebörtönzött a lakásába elég régóta és itt az ideje egy kis szórakozásnak. És mi szórakoztatóbb, mint mi?

\- Az egész napot megterveztük! – folytatta Combeferre izgatottan. – Semmi fárasztó – tette hozzá, amikor meglátta Enjolras aggódó pillantását Éponine felé. – És ha nem vagy kész rá, Éponine, nyugodtan mond le.

\- Nem, azt hiszem kész vagyok kimozdulni. És nagyon hiányoztatok srácok – felelte gyorsan. Kicsit fájt neki, hogy nem jöttek meglátogatni az Amis tagjai korábban. Csak Combeferre ugrott be, hogy leadja a jegyzeteit, de ő sem maradt sokáig.

\- Igen, megpróbáltunk meglátogatni, de valaki azt mondta, hogy pihenésre van szükséged, és mi túl hangosak és fárasztóak vagyunk – dünnyögte Bossuet és a kanapé melletti asztalra csapott olyan erővel, hogy leverte a lámpát, ami a lábára esett.

Éponine élesen Enjolrashoz fordult, aki úgy tűnik valami érdekeset fedezett fel a plafonon. Nagyon mérges lett. Enjolras végre a szemébe nézett és megijedt, majd segélykérőn Combeferre pillantott.

\- Na és akarjátok tudni, mi Éponine mai progtamja? – kérdezte gyorsan Combeferre megpróbálva elterelni Éponine figyelmét, mielőtt felrobbanna. – Nos, Jean Prouvaire versolvasásra akar menni és Feuilly a rendőr történelmi múzeumba akarta vinni, de úgy döntöttünk, az lenne a legjobb, ha tényleg olyan programot szerveznénk, amit szeretne. Szóval először sétálunk a parkban és megnézzük a művészeti kiállítást, amit a héten nyitottak meg, aztán bemegyünk egy étterembe ebédelni, amit Éponine annyira szeret, aztán elmegyünk a könyvesboltba, ahonnan titeket kettőtöket szinte alig lehet kirobbantani. Aztán egy kicsit tüntetünk az új country club előtt, ami visszautasítja a kisebbségek befogadását.

\- És aztán – vette át a beszélgetés fonalát a kanapén ülő Marius. – szétválunk, és amíg mi a kocsmában leitatjuk Enjolrast, te vásárolni mész Cosette-tel!

Az egész társaság Éponine-t figyelte, és kíváncsian várták, mit mond. Tudta, hogy ez Marius ötlete volt, és az annyira örült neki, mert nem tudta, amit az Amis igen, hogy vásárolni a menyasszonyával valószínűleg nem az az ideális program, amire Éponine vágyik. Inkább ő is beülne a kocsmába, mégha most nem is ihat.

Éponine magán érezte Enjolras pillantását. Ha visszautasítja Mariust, akkor azt fogja hinni, féltékeny Cosette-re, ezért nem akar időt tölteni vele. Egy kicsit átkozta az Amist, hogy nem hagytak vele időt kettesben, hogy elmagyarázza neki, habár milliónyi esélye volt az elmúlt napokban, amit nem ragadott meg. Arra gondolt, hogy azt mondja, túl fáradt, de már előbb kijelentette, hogy jól van. És ha ezt mondja, akkor Enjolras képes visszadugni őt az ágyba. Tényleg szüksége volt arra, hogy kimozduljon, és az hogy vásárolnia kell mennie Cosette-tel, nem túl nagy ár érte.

\- Ööö, persze, remekül hangzik! – felelte hamis lelkesedéssel. Elkapta Enjolras kételkedő pillantását. Eszébe jutott, még soha nem beszéltek az érzéseikről azt az egy éjszakát leszámítva, amikor előjött a Marius-os érzéseiről való téma. Most azt kívánta, bárcsak ne lett volna olyan gyáva. Az Amis tagjai mind meglepetten néztek rá, hogy elfogadta Marius ajánlatát.

Combeferre megtörte a feszültséget.

\- Na, akkor hajrá! A nap nem vár – a társaság lelkesedett, és indulásra készen álltak, de Enjolras kérte, hogy várjanak még 15 percet, amíg Éponine megreggelizik.

Kifelé menet Enjolras megfogta a karját és intett a többieknek, hogy menjenek csak, egy perc múlva ők is jönnek.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy kész vagy erre?

\- Enjolras, a doktornő azt mondta, pihenjek pár napot, de az már négy nappal ezelőtt volt. Jól vagyok, már semmi reggeli rosszullét.

Enjolras kicsit kényelmetlenül nézett rá.

\- Tudod, hogy nem kell elmenned vásárolni Cosette-tel, ha nem akarsz. Ki tudlak menteni.

Éponine lelkiismeretfurdalást érzett.

\- Nem, Enjolras. Azt hiszem jobban meg kéne ismernem Cosette-et, hamár koszorúslány leszek az esküvőjén. Ne aggódj, menj és igyál a barátaiddal és érezd jól magad, rád is rádfér egy kis kikapcsolódás.

\- Rendben, de nem fogok inni. Holnap suli – morogta beleegyezően Enjolras.

Éponine forgatta a szemét mielőtt megértette volna a mondat végét.

\- Várj – kezdte lassan. – Ha te holnap mész órára, az azt jelenti, hogy én is mehetek?

Enjolras sóhajtott.

\- Amíg nincs több reggeli rosszullét és jól vagy, azt hiszem minden visszatérhet a normális kerékvágásba.

Éponine mosolygott. – Jó, mert ha nemet mondtál volna, azt hiszem megkértem volna Bahorelt, hogy győzzön meg.

\- Igen, tudom, olyan lettem, mint egy fasiszta diktátor, aminek múltkor voltál szíves titulálni engem. És egyébként milyen képmutató dolog lenne tőlem, hogy megtagadjam egy várandós nőtől a tanulás lehetőségét – vigyorodott el Enjolras.

Éponine lábujjhegyre állt és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

\- Komolyan, köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rám ezekben a napokban, még akkor is, ha kutya bajom sem volt, és egy darabig úgy éreztem magam, mint a Tortúra című filmben.

Enjolras hálásan nézett.

– Tehát akkor én vagyok Kathy Bates?

Éponine pajkosan rámosolygott és elsétált.

\- Hé, ez tök jó. Úgy tudom Oscar díjat kapott ezért a filmért! – kiáltott utána Enjolras , majd követte a lányt a folyosón.


	13. Csajos délután

Az egész nap olyan jól alakult, ahogy Éponine nem is remélte.

Átsétáltak a parkon és Grantaire közben hangosan felolvasta Sebastian, a rák hangján a művészeti alkotások leírását. Ez először még Enjolrast is megnevettette, bár a harminchetedik alkalommal már nem volt olyan mulatságos. Éponine egész nap nem érezte a rosszullétet, kivéve egyszer, amikor az Indiai étterem mellett haladtak el és megcsapták a fűszeres illatok. Enjolras majdnem karon ragadta és visszacipelte a lakásba, mielőtt elmagyarázhatta volna, hogy csak a szagtól van az egész. Csak később nyugodott meg, amikor ebédre megevett egy óriás szendvicset, és meg is maradt benne. Az Amis nem panaszkodott, amikor Enjolras és Éponine majdnem két órát töltöttek a könyvesboltban, habár a végefelé ki kellett rángatni őket, mert Grantaire operaáriaként kezdte énekelni a könyvek címét. Végül pedig megúszták a letartóztatást is country club előtt, mert Enjolras egy nagyon meggyőző beszédet adott elő a rendőröknek, mire a rendőrfőnök sírva fakadt és szó nélkül elengedte őket.

A nap egyre jobb és jobb lett, de Éponine most nem érezte felszabadultnak magát. Inkább olyan volt, mintha most készülnének belefojtani egy kanál vizbe. Marius elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy Cosette esküvői ruha vásárlásra megy. Nézte, ahogy Cosette felpróbál egy újabb nevetségesen habos babos ruhát, ami valahogy mégis pompásan állt rajta.

\- Éponine, elnézést kérek ezért, biztos fáradt vagy. Mondtam Mariusnak, hogy egyedül is szívesen vásárolok, de ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez jót tesz neked. Én szívesen együtt töltöm veled a délutánt, mivel Marius egyik legjobb barátja vagy – mondta őszintén Cosette.

\- Minden rendben Cosette, szeretek vásárolni - nyugtatta meg Éponine. Igazából nem hazudott, bár legszívesebben ahogy bement a boltokba, sietett minnél előbb végezni és kimenni onnan. Régen, amikor még kicsi volt a vásárlása lopásból állt. Megtanulta hogy lehet a legegyszerűbben és a leggyorsabban leemelni úgy a ruhát, hogy ne vegyék észre, megfogta és ki is sietett a boltból. Jó volt ebben, sokszor csinálta, másoknak is lopott így ruhát, mint például Gavroche, Azelma és a két kistestvére számára. Rájuk gondolni egy kicsit fájdalmas volt. Szétosztották őket nevelőszülőkhoz és Éponine nem tudta meglátogatni őket olyan gyakran. Írt nekik ugyan levelet, de a kommunikációjuk legjobb esetben is hézagos volt. Azon gondolkozott, meg kéne őket látogatnia és személyesen megmondani nekik, hogy terhes, vagy csak egyszerűen levélben vagy e-mailben írja meg?

\- Éponine? – elkalandozott és Cosette hangjára eszmélt fel. – Nagyon fáradtnak látszol, hosszú napod volt. Ne menjünk vissza?

Éponine nagyon neveletlennek érezte magát. Itt volt Cosette, aki megpróbált barátkozni vele, de ő csak ül és gondolkozik magában. Olyan sokáig nem kedvelte Cosette-et, de valójában ez a lány nem tett semmit ellene. És igazából, jött rá Éponine, egy nagyon édes lány, jószívű, ahogy Marius is és mind a ketten reménytelenül romantikus lelkűek. Arra a nagy kupac ruhára nézett, amit Cosette már felpróbált de nem voltak jók. Talán csinálhatna valami kedveset, hogy kárpótolja Cosette –et az iménti viselkedéséért. Elhatározta, hogy a jó ügy érdekében beveti a bolti-tolvaj képességeit.

\- Adj 10 percet – mondta, mire Cosette egy kicsit összezavarodva bólintott és Éponine elrohant a boltban. Gyorsan minden ruhára vetett egy pillantást, és megjelölt párat, ami úgy érezte illik Cosette-hez. Később megtalálta az ideális ruhát és büszke volt magára. Pánt nélküli, hímzett virágmintás ruha volt. A minták a mell résznél kezdődtek és díszítették egyik oldalon lefelé a ruhát. A szoknyarésze puffos volt, de nem a habos-babos fajta. Visszament Cosette-hez, akinek épp segített az egyik itt dolgozó hölgy levenni az előző ruhát.

\- Miért nem próbálod meg ezt? – kérdezte.

Cosette szeme felragyogott, amikor megpillantotta a ruhát és gyorsan felpróbálta. A tanácsadó hölgy egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy Éponine ilyen hamar talált egy megfelelő ruhát a menyasszonynak, amikor ő már órák óta próbálkozik vele.

Cosette kisietett a próbafülkéből és Éponine-nak elállt a lélegzete. Cosette szinte ragyogott; Marius nem tudja, mi vár rá.

\- Azt hiszem ez az! – lelkendezett Cosette. Forgolódott jobbra balra a tükör előtt. – El sem hiszem, hogy ilyen gyorsan megtaláltad Éponine! Azt hittem még vagy ezret fel kell próbálnom. Nagyon nagyon köszönöm! És még az ára is belefér a keretbe.

Hirtelen odarohant Éponine-hoz és megölelte.

– Annyira jó barátnő vagy!

Éponine mosolygott. Nem sok lány barátja volt, igazából Musichettán kívül senki nem állt hozzá közel. Talán nem is lenne rossz, ha lenne még egy.

Cosette elhúzódott. Lenézett Éponine hasára. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott.

\- Nem bánnád, ha…?

Éponine meglepődött. Enjolrason kívül még senki nem vette észre a kis pocakot.

– Igen, nyugodtan – válaszolta gyorsan.

Cosette óvatosan rátette a kezét a hasára. Egy kicsit furcsa volt, de Éponine rájött, hogy meg kell szoknia, hogy emberek fogdossák majd a hasát. Cosette elvette a kezét és mosolygott.

\- Ez olyan csodálatos. El se hiszem, hogy tényleg egy kis élet növekszik benned – mondta gyengéden. – Nagyon félelmetes?

\- Hát először nagyon paráztam. Semmi ötletem nem volt – kezdte magyarázni Éponine. – Először még arra is gondoltam, hogy nem tartom meg. De most már el sem tudnám képzelni, hogy milyen lenne nélküle – alig hitte el, hogy a legbelső érzéseit éppen Marius menyasszonyával osztja meg.

Cosette rámosolygott.

– Örülök, hogy minden jól alakult – tartott egy kics szünetet. – És ez a baba nagyon gyönyörű lesz – fejezte be egy nagy mosollyal.

\- Hát igen, Enjolras génjeivel azt hiszem a baba nem is lehetne másmilyen – vigyorodott el Éponine.

\- Igen, iszonyatosan helyes, nem? – értett egyet Cosette, majd zavartan folytatta. – Nem baj, ha megkérdezem, hogy ti miért nem vagytok együtt? Látom, hogy törődik veled, látnod kellett volna, hogy mennyire aggódott érted a kórházban.

Éponine elvörösödött.

\- Ő már igazából bevallotta, hogy kedvel, de én voltam olyan idióta, hogy nem válaszoltam. Nem értettem, miért pont velem akar lenni, amikor a világon bárkit megkaphatna. Igazából ezt még most sem értem – vallotta be Éponine.

Cosette elgondolkodott.

\- Azt hiszem, aki már látott titeket együtt, az megérti. De talán itt nem az a fontos szerintem, hogy megtudd, miért kedvel. Talán az a fontos, hogy bízol-e benne. Megbízol Enjolrasban?

\- Igen – vágta rá azonnal Éponine, habár nem tudta, mit ért ezen Cosette. – Azt hiszem, jobban bízok benne, mint bárkiben, akit valaha ismertem.

-Akkor bízz benne, amikor azt mondja, szeret, és bízz abban, hogy nem akar mással lenni – felelte egyszerűen Cosette.

Éponine megdöbbent. Cosette-ben sokkal több volt, mint amit feltételezett róla. Most jobban érezte magát.

– Köszönöm Cosette, nagyon sokat segítettél – egy hálás mosolyt küldött felé és Cosette viszonozta a sajátjával. Pár percig csöndben ültek, majd Cosette szólalt meg.

\- Tudod, nemsokára egy kicsit nagyobb leszel. Még egy csomó időnk van, nincs kedved kismama ruhákat nézni?

Erre Éponine eredetileg Enjolrast akarta rávenni, de tudta, hogy Cosette valószínűleg sokkal jobb vásárló társ lenne. Ráadásul már most is gondjai vannak a nadrág begombolásával, és ez már csak rosszabb lesz. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

-Ööö, Cosette? Tudom, hogy amikor Marius felkért koszorúslánynak, még nem tudtad, hogy körülbelül hét hónapos terhes leszek az esküvőn. Szóval teljesen megértem, ha fel akarsz kérni valami mást – mondta egy kicsit elkeseredve.

\- Nem érdekel Éponine! Hacsak te nem bánod, hogy terhesen kell ott állnod az oltárnál, akkor én sem. Most pedig kismamaruhákra fel! Csak bízd rám a helyzetet… - motyogta, miközben visszatáncolt a próbafülkébe.

Éponine egy kicsit elmosolyodott. Eleinte nem akart rész venni az esküvőn, de most már jó mókának tűnik. Nem gondolta volna, hogy összebarátkozik Marius menyasszonyával. Éponine hat hónappal ezelőtt biztos nem tette volna. És ráadásul, hat nónappal ezelőtt Éponine nem volt boldog.

Talán ha túlteszi magát a múltbéli ellenségeskedésén és hagyja, hogy az emberek közelebb kerüljenek hozzá, akkor ezt a lányt is be tudja fogadni a szívébe.

Éponine két órával később ért vissza Enjolras lakásába, kezében tele szatyrokkal. Cosette segíteni akart felvinni a lépcsőn, de Éponine visszautasította. Még nem _olyan_ terhes.

Éponine a bejárati ajtó előtt állt. Tudta, hogy itt az ideje szembenézni azzal, amit az elmúlt napokban halogatni próbált. Ki kell mondania az érzéseit végre és válaszolnia Enjolranak. Vett egy mély lélegzetet.

Éponine előkereste a kulcsait, amit Enjolras adott neki és kinyitotta az ajtót.


	14. Te részeg vagy?

Éponine benyitott a lakás ajtaján és ott találta Enjolrast az íróasztala fölött dolgozni. Észrevette, hogy elég kimerült és mindenhol papír van szétdobálva körülötte. Éponine összehúzta a szemüldökét, mert nem jellemző, hogy ennyire szétszórt legyen. A fiú felnézett, amikor hallotta az ajtó csukódását.

\- Éponine hála az égnek itt vagy! Rengeteg dolgunk van! El sem hiszem, hogy ezekre korábban nem gondoltam! – kiáltott fel Enjolras, miközben idegesen beletúrt a hajába.

Éponine komoran körbenézett, és látta hogy mindenhol teleírt papírok vannak az asztalán. Letette a táskáját az asztalra.

\- Mire gondolsz pontosan?

\- A babára! Annyi minden van még hátra, és ajj, már hónapokkal ezelőtt el kellett volna kezdenünk! – újra leült és egy köteg papírt tett maga elé.

\- Enjolras, a baba még nem létezett hónapokkal ezelőtt… emlékszel?

Enjolras most összefüggéstelenül motyogott magában és leírt valamit. Éponine néhány újabb színes pro és kontra listát vélt felfedezni.

\- Nem, nem jó! Ez rengeteg dolog. Vennünk kell babakocsit, gyerekágyat, és babruhákat, meg berendezni a gyerekszobát, és milyen színre fessük? Még azt sem tudjuk, fiú lesz vagy lány? És persze kell babafigyelő is a lakásba, meg a tiédbe is vagy hogy lesz egyáltalán? Nem igazán szeretném, hogy baba nálad lakjon, mert van egy nagy furcsa növekedő penész folt a zuhanyfüggönyödödön; nem hiszem, hogy ott kéne élned. Múltkor megpróbáltam letakarítani, de attól csak mégnagyobb lett. Ez hogy lehet Éponine?_ Milyen mutáns penészfolt van a zuhanyfüggönyödön? _– szinte már üvöltött a fejét fogva.

Valahogy reagálni akart a fiú furcsa viselkedésére, de először is meg kellett védenie a fürdőszobáját.

\- Hé, ne bántsd meg a lakásom díszét! Senkinek sincs ilyen növekedő penészfoltja, ami az időjárástól változtatja a színét!? Már azelőtt tudom milyen idő lesz, mielőtt a meteorológusok tudnák! És Joly szerint gyógyhatása van. Emlékezz vissza, amikor Marius egyszer hozzáért, két napon belül eltűntek a kiütései!

Éponine észrevette, hogy Enjolras nem is figyel rá, hanem szorgalmasan írogat különböző színes tollakkal.

Hirtelen belehasított a felismerés, hogy valami nincs rendben. Látta már ezt a fajta viselkedését, de nem ennyire előrehaladott állapotban.

\- Enjolras, te részeg vagy?

Enjolras bűnösen felnézett.

– Nem, vagyis nem tudom. Talán. Lehet. Mi is az, hogy részeg? Ki dönti el, hogy mi az, hogy részeg? Tudom, hogy szeretsz ítélkezni Éponine, de csak azért, mert ittam pár sört meg néhány felest, és kidobtak a kocsmából, az nem jelenti azt, hogy részeg vagyok. Ráadásul még Sebastian Emmanuel Enjolras is! – fejezte be diadalmasan a beszédet. Újra magához vette a színes tollakat és folytatta, amit elkezdett.

Éponine nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e vagy sírjon. Sok ember érzelmes lesz, ha iszik, mások viccesek, valakik szomorú részegek. Nos, Enjolras szorgalmas részegnek tűnt.

Aki nem látja, nem hinné el. Akkor este éppen házibulit tartott, amikor elkezdte takarítani a fürdőszoba zuhanyfüggönyét. Talált gumikesztyűt, meg tisztítószert, és amíg a többiek táncoltak, ő kitakarította a lakást. Másnap reggel a fürdőszobában talált rá egy üres üveg tisztítószerrel, és amikor felébresztette, azt motyogta: - Miért nem jön le? Miért nem jön le?

Másik alkalommal Jean Prouvaire összes filmjét és könyvét a tizes számrendszer szabályai szerint rendezte el és máskor meg a gyomokat ültette külön abc sorrendben Feuilly hátsó kertjében. Tehát, amikor azon kapták, hogy valamilyen házimunkát kezdett ésszerűtlenül elvégezni, akkor biztos részeg. A probléma az volt, hogy nem tudták megmondani pontosan, hogy legközelebb, mit akar megszervezni vagy renszerezni. Éponine összerezzent, amikor visszaemlékezett, hogy Enjolras egyszer megpróbálta átrendezni Cosette alsóneműit szín és anyag szerint. Szerencsére leállították, mielőtt Marius észrevette volna a kárt.

Most pedig úgy tűnt, meg akar tervezni mindent, ami a baba érkezésével kapcsolatos. Éponine egy kicsit meghatódott, de aggódott, mert most olyan dologról van szó, ami egy életre szól. Megpróbálta beszélgetéssel kizökkenteni.

\- És miért dobtak ki a kocsmából?

\- Mert bemásztam a pultba és származási hely szerint kezdtem rendezni az alkoholos üvegeket. Ezt a csapos nem értékelte – morogta Enjolras, fel sem nézve a munkájából és elkezdett egy újabb listát. – Mi a véleményed a szoptatásról? – kérdezte komolyan.

Éponine nem tehetett róla, de elnevette magát.

\- Éponine ez komoly dolog, muszáj beszélnünk róla. Alig pár hónapunk maradt és fel kell készülnünk - Enjolras idegesen megrázta a fejét.

Éponine úgy érezte, mintha feltűnne a részeg Enjolrasban a józanabbik fele is.

Kisétált a konyhába és egy hatalmas pohár vízzel tért vissza, majd a fiú kezébe nyomta.

\- Tudod Sebastian, ez nem egy könyvespolc, vagy egy alsóneműs szekrény - látta, hogy Enjolras egy kicsit elpirul. – Ez az életünk és nem lehet csak egy éjszaka alatt mindent eldönteni. Ezt te mondtad nekem, amikor eldöntöttem, hogy megtartom a babát. Ezt együtt kell csinálnunk, és kitalálnunk. De ez eltart egy ideig.

Enjolras fontolóra vette a hallottakat. Felhörpintette a vizet egy húzásra.

\- Igazad van, sajnálom, csak annyira felkészületlennek érzem magam, és csak azt akarom, hogy minden tökéletes legyen neked és a babának.

\- Úgy érted mindhármunknak – helyesbített Éponine. Enjolras mosolygott, de még mindig össze volt zavarodva.

Éponine arra gondolt, most elmondja neki, mit érez. De míg annyi kifogást keresett az előző napokban, most mégsem a legjobb ötlet kiönteni a lelkét, amikor a másik teljesen részeg. Kicsit elkeseredett.

\- Mi lenne, ha megnéznénk egy filmet, amíg kijózanodsz és megnyugodsz? – javasolta Éponine. Az egyetlen mód, hogy megállítsa a neurotikus szervező kényszerét, hogy ha eltereli a figyelmét.

Enjolras elmosolyodott.

\- Van egy tökéletes filmem – azonnal felpattant és kirohant a konyhába. Amikor visszatért átadott neki egy DVD-t egy széles vigyor kíséretében. Éponine is felnevetett, amikor meglátta a film címét, _A massza_ 1958-ból. Elolvasta a hátoldalon lévő ismertetőt. – Egy idegen anyag beszippant mindent, ami az úrjába kerül, és csak nő és nő… Hmm ez nagyon jól hangzik.

Enjolras még mindig nevetett.

– Combeferre adta ma este, és azt mondta, ez egy elő-keresztapa ajándék. Jaj, majdnem elfelejtettem, ezt neked küldi – azzal átadott egy apróra összehajtogatott kis lapot, amit a zsebéből húzott elő. Elkezdte felolvasni Combeferre nyugodt, tudálékos hangján. - Legkedvesebb Éponine-om, tényleg nagyon sajnálom, hogy egyedül hagylak ezzel a túlbuzgó, redszermániás, részeg Enjolrassal, de rengeteg dolgom van holnap és a többiek még ennél is részegebbek. Szóval remélem a legjobbakat, és hogy legalább valamennyire kijózanodik, mire hazaérsz. Vagy talán vidd el magadhoz és talán a penészfolt a függönyödön segít rajta. Sok szerencsét.

Éponine felcsuklott.

– Miért száll rá mindenki a fürdőszoba függönyömre? - aztán nyugodtabb hangon folytatta, mert egy gondolat foglalkoztatta. – Egyébként hogyhogy sikerült leitatniuk?

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos… - kezdte zavartan Enjolras. – de a sörösüvegem nem akart kiürülni, és aztán a felesezés sem volt túl jó ötlet.

Éponine fejében elkezdett peregni a film és nagyon jól szórakozott rajta.

– Arra nem gondoltál, hogy Grantaire mindig utántöltötte a sörödet, amikor nem figyeltél oda?

\- Ááá, akkor ezért volt mindig körülöttem – esett le a fiúnak.

\- Akarod, hogy megosszam a táncos videót? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a a lány.

\- Nem - felelte a másik és egy ördögi fény csillant a szemében. – Szerintem hagyjuk meg későbbre. Nagyon élvezem, hogy fél tőlem.

Éponine mosolyogva leült mellé a kanapéra. _Rossz hatással vagyok rá_, gondolta. Megrázta magát, azzal lehuppant a fiú mellé a kanapéra, amikor az bekapcsolta a tévét.

Mire elindult a stáblista és főcím zene, Enjolras és Éponine egymás felé közeledtek. Az egész ártatlanul kezdődött. Tíz perc elteltével Éponine-ra rászakadt a fáradtság és fejét Enjolras vállának döntötte. A fiú óvatosan köréfonta karjait és keze megállapodott a derekán. Éponine hirtelen megint nagyon ébernek érezte magát, mintha villámcsapás érte volna. Kezét gyorsan felfuttatta a fiú csípőjén, míg végül megpihent a mellkasán. Érezte a feszülő izmokat. Pár perccel később lélegzete szaggatottá vált, amikor megérezte a másik érintését a csupasz bőrén. A csípőjénél, ahol a felsője és a nadrágja közötti kis hézag van. A nyelvébe kellett harapnia, nehogy felsóhajtson, amikor a fiú ujja kis mintákat kezdett rajzolgatni ujjbegyével a bőrén. Éponine csodálkozott, hogy lehet ennyire kényelmes és ennyire feszült egyszerre ez az egész helyzet?

Enjolras ugyan ezzel a problémával küszködött. Éponine neki is felébresztette az érzékeit. Finom virágillata volt, amiről tudta, hogy a shamponjától származik, ami rejtélyes módon tűnt fel a fürdőszobájában néhány hete. A lány haja csikizte az arcát, de nem bánta. Ahogy a lány feljebb csúszott, érezte, hogy melle a mellkasához nyomódik. Észrevette, hogy egyre nehezebben veszi a levegőt. A ködfelhő, amit az alkohol okozott, lassan kezdett elpárologni, és az agya kezdte figyelmeztetni, hogy veszélyes játékot játszik. Azon gondolkodott vajon ő is olyan hatással van-e a lányra, amilyennel ő rá? Valószínűleg nem, de ez nem segített, mert ujjai akkor is elkalandoztak és cirógatni kezdte ott, ahol a nadrág és a póló közt szabadon előbukkan egy kis bőrfelület. Hallotta, hogy a lány lélegzete egy percre elakad, de folytatta és apró köröket rajzolt a finom bőrre. Most már nem volt kétsége, mert érezte, hogy milyen hatást váltott ki a lányból.

Jobb, ha inkább meg se mozdulnak és nézik a filmet. Éponine nem tudott figyelni a filmre, azt sem tudta, hogy egyáltalán milyen nyelven beszélnek a szereplők. Amikor a filmnek vége lett, szinte észre sem vette. Úgy maradtak, egyikük sem törte meg a csendet.

Enjolras halkan megköszörülte a torkát, mire Éponine óvatosan fölemelte a fejét és ráemelte nagy barna szemeit.

– Azt hiszem aludnunk kéne – suttogta szinte alig hallhatóan.

\- Nem vagyok fáradt - mondta Éponine szintén olyan halkan, hogy ha nem lettek volna ennyire közel, nem is hallotta volna meg. Csak néztek egymás szemébe, egyikük sem mozdult. Végül Éponine lassan felemelte a kezét és a fiú arcához ért. Enjolras megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét.

\- Éponine... Én... – abbahagyta, mert a lány ujjai a száján kalandoztak. Felemelte ujjaival a fejét és a száját gyengéden az övéhez tapasztotta. Azonnal választ kapott. Lassabb volt, mint az előző alkalommal, de sokkal belsőségesebb. Éponine feltérdelt és átvetette az egyik lábát a fiún és az ölébe ült. A kezeit átkulcsolta a nyakán és beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe, miközben érezte a hátán a másik simogatását. Egy perc múlva elhúzódtak egymástól, de még mindig az ölelésben maradtak, homlokuk összeért.

Enjolras felsóhajtott.

\- Éponine...

\- Nem, várj, mondanom kell valamit – tudta, eljött a pillanat. – Múlt héten, amikor elmondtad, hogy érzel - Enjolras arca fájdalmasan megrándult az emlék hatására. – nem azért nem válaszoltam, mert szeretem Mariust. Nem vagyok belé szerelmes. Hanem… megijedtem. Enjolras meglepettnek tűnt. – Már egy ideje nem érzek iránta semmit. Azt hittem régen, hogy szerelmes vagyok, de csak a gondolatába voltam szerelmes, azt hiszem, hogy valami több lehet, de csak álom volt. De soha nem volt valódi. Marius kedves, de én mindig úgy láttam, ahogy szerettem volna, és nem olyannak, amilyen igazából - Éponine vett egy mély levegőt. – Könnyebb volt olyat szeretni, aki ott volt, de mégsem, és soha nem szeret viszont. Aztán jöttél te… vagyis egyszer csak ott voltál. És veled lenni, beszélgetni, viccelődni olyan jó volt… Kedves voltál, okos és hihetetlenül édes, meg szenvedélyes. És makacs, rendmániás, idegesítő és minden apró részletbe belekötő is egyszerre, de én szerettem mindent, az összes részedet. Ez tett valódivá. Megteremtettük a kis világunkat, amiről csak mi tudtunk. És habát rettegek a jövőtől, tudom, hogy minden rendbejön. És elkezdtem érezni valamit. Szép lassan alakult ki, és nem is vettem észre, hogy mit érzek. És amikor ott álltál előttem és kimondtad azokat a szavakat, és csodálatos dolgokat, elhittem neked. És ez megijesztett.

Éponine lassan beszélt. Ránézett a fiúra és elpirult. Zavarba jött a bizonytalanságától. Amikor Enjolras mélyen a szemébe nézett, folytatta.

– Elhittem, hogy velem akarsz lenni, nem nem értettem, miért. Soha senki nem mondott még ilyeneket nekem, és azt hittem soha senki nem is fog. És féltem, hogy te is megúnsz, ahogy mindenki – a végén már csak suttogott, Enjolras elkomorult.

\- Mielőtt elájultam a kávézóban, rájöttem, hogy milyen hülyén viselkedtem. Nem rejthetem el az érzéseimet, mégha félek is tőlük, de akarom őket. Már napok óta el akartam mondani, de attól féltem, hogy te már túl vagy rajtam és már nem érzel semmit - Enjolras hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá, minden szaván csüngve. Már nincs visszaút.

– De Cosette ma mondott valamit. Azt mondta, hogy a legfontosabb, hogy bízzak benned, bízzak az érzéseidben. Szóval, bízok benned. Még soha senki iránt nem éreztem hasonlót, és nem tudom fogok-e még. Veled akarok lenni. Azt akarom, hogy együtt legyünk. Bízok benned – fejezte be Éponine.

Nagyon ideges volt. Úgy érezte elmondott mindent, és ettől kicsit megnyugodott a lelke. Biztonságban érezte magát a karjai közt, mintha semmi baj nem érhetné. Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott és megsimogatta az arcát, magához húzta és gyöngéden megcsókolta, és Éponine érezte, hogy Enjolras még mindig úgy érez iránta, mint akkor. Szétváltak és mélyen elvesztek egymás szemében. Óvatosan kisimított pár tincset az arcából.

\- Bízhatsz bennem, Éponine, de eszedbe ne jusson mégegyszer rosszat gondolni magadról. Csodálatos vagy, és nem értem, hogy mások miért nem látták. Mindent egymagad értél el, segítség nélkül. Nem vagy olyan, mint a szüleid, jobb életet választottál magadnak - Éponine közbe akart szólni, de Enjolras a szája elé tette a kezét.

\- Tudom, hogy sok rosszat tettél az életedben, de az a lényeg, hogy nem hagytad, hogy benne ragadj abban az életben, ahonnan jöttél. Nem hagytad elpazarolni az életedet. Tudom, hogy voltak emberek, akik rosszakat mondtak rád, de hidd el, nincs igazuk, Azt mondtad, bízol bennem, tehát akkor is bízz bennem, amikor ezt mondom. Megérdemelsz mindent, amit van, és még többet is. Millió okom van, hogy veled akarjak lenni. Hatalmas szíved van, de félsz kiadni magad. Vicces vagy, szellemes és okos, de nem hordod fenn az orrod, mint sok ember. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki akaratosabb, mint én, és az egyetlen, akinek egy pillantásától féltem az életem. Erős vagy, erősebb, mint én. És gyönyörű, kívül és belül. És ne hidd azt, hogy rádúnok, mert nincs semmi, amit meg tudnék unni benned. Értékes vagy és megérdemelsz mindent Éponine, minden szeretetet és boldogságot. És aki bármi mást mond, az nem érdemel meg téged. Még abba sem vagyok biztos, hogy én megérdemellek-e. De ha adsz egy esélyt, megpróbálom bebizonyítani.

Éponine majdnem elsírta magát. Egy kis része azt mondta, ne higgyen neki, de ahogy belepillantott a kék szemekbe, nem tudott tiltakozni. Szorosan megölelte Enjolrast. Mélyen beleszagolt a nyakába és elmosolyodott. Otthon illata volt.

Csöndben ölelgették egymást percekig.

Kis idő múlva Éponine sírásközeli hangon megszólalt. – Azt hiszem megint legyőzted a jól kigondolt beszédemet.

Enjolras felnevetett. Éponine érezte a meleg lélegzetét, ahogy meglibbenti a haját. Magához húzta és megsimogatta az arcát.

\- Akkor belevágunk? – kérdezte gyengéden és kis félelemmel a hangjában, mint aki attól tart, hogy a lány már meg is gondolta magát. Legalább ő is fél, gondolta Éponine. Majd lágyan megcsókolta.

\- Igen, azt hiszem igen.

Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott, hogy már majdnem az ő gödröcskéi is előtűntek. Újra megcsókolta. Éponine úgy érezte, mindjárt elrepül. Érezte az erős karokat maga körül, és a puha ajkakat, ahogy szomjasan tapad sz övére. Nagyon boldog volt, de olyan máshogy, amit még nem érzett. Biztonságban volt, Valaki szerette. Eszébe jutott, hogy nem mondták ki az sz betűs szót, de nem is érezte szükségesnek. Tudta hogy szereti és neki ez elég. Most életében először érezte azt, hogy nem kell bizonygatnia semmit, mert minden úgy tökéletes, ahogy van.

Enjolras a nyakát kezdte finoman csókolgatni, ő pedig teljes átéléssel csavargatta a szőke tincseket az ujjai közt. Ízlelgette a szavakat a szájában végül kimondta.

\- Köszönöm – lehellte. Enjolras felnézett rá és a szemében a vágy tüze csillogott.

\- Mit? – kérdezte elhaló hangon.

\- Hogy nem mondtál le rólam. Hogy vártál. Vártál rám, amíg rájövök, amit tudnom kellett volna hetekkel ezelőtt. Vagy talán évekkel ezelőtt.

Enjolras rámosolygott.

– Teljesen megérte – kezével végigsímított a lány arcán, egyenesen a szemébe nézett és hirtelen elkomolyodott, szinte suttogott. – Te vagy minden, ami megéri.

Lágyan megcsókolta. Ajkaik most már lassan ismerték egymást, felvették egymás ritmusát. Éponine azt érezte, bárcsak örökké tartana ez a pillanat, de aztán többet akart. És érezte, hogy a fiú is. Lassan felhúzta a fiú pólóját és élvezte, hogy a fiú majd megőrül attól, hogy nem csókolhatja a lányt, majd a földre dobta a ruhadarabot. Cserébe viszont Enjolras is csigalassúsággal hámozta le róla a felsőjét gondosan figyelve arra, hogy a lány minden érintésébe beleborzongjon. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után a lány ruhája is a földre hullott a másik mellé és ők újra egy csókban forrhattak össze. Enjolras a lány hátát simogatta, ujjai pedig a melltartó kikapcsolásán fáradoztak. Éponine nem tudott várni és ő maga dobta le magáról, nem várva meg, hogy a másik megküzdjön a trükkös kapoccsal. Enjolras falánk tekintettel mérte végig, ahogy a melltartó is a többi ruhadarab mellett landolt. Szemei égtek a vágytól, és hagyta, hogy a lány vezesse a kezét a testén. Akkor hirtelen Enjolras egyszer csak felkapta és bevitte a hálószobába és ez alkalommal, amikor Éponine a farmerja gombjához nyúlt, a fiú nem állította meg.

Semmihez sem fogható érzések töltötték el. Nem olyan durva és nyers volt, mint Montparnasse-al. Nem olyan homályos, és összegabalyodott, mint amikor részegen először feküdt le Enjolrassal.

Olyan volt, mintha a legjobb pillanatok egyetlen másodpercbe sűrűsödtek volna, és még sokkal erősebben. Mintha nem lennének elég közel, vagy nem érezhetnék jobban egymást. Egyszerre volt szenvedélyes, de gyengéd, mintha a világmindenség az övék lenne abban a pillanatban. Igen, ez a szeretkezés. Érezték a varázslatot egymás bőrén. Érezték a másik érintésén. Érezték a mosolyában.

Amikor véget ért, csak feküdtek egymás ölelésében, habár testük fáradt volt, belül minden éber. Mindketten érezték, hogy elérték azt a bizonyos pontot. Mintha az egész életük egy éveken át tartó hegymászás lett volna, és most érték el a csúcsot. Visszamászni lehetetlen anélkül, hogy lezuhannának, de nem tudják, mi lesz most, hogy vége a mászásnak, amikor elérték a hegy tetejét. De most csak elégédetten ülnek a tetején és élvezik a kilátást, együtt.


	15. Fogadás

Másnap reggel Éponine egy igazán jó álomból ébredt fel. Megpróbálta összeszorítani a szemét, hogy hátha sikerül visszatérnie az álomvilágba, amikor érezte, hogy a párna megmozdul alatta. _Várjunk csak, valami nem stimmel…_ Kinyitotta a szemét és újra megelevenedtek előtte a tegnap éjjel eseményei. Az emlékek megmosolyogtatták. Belefúrta magát a párnájába, ami valójában Enjolras mellkasa volt. Oldalra fordította a fejét és észrevette, hogy a fiú elégedetten néz le rá. Ebben a pillanatban a valóság sokkal jobbnak tűnt, mint az álom.

\- Kényelmes? – kérdezte a fiú egy széles vigyor kíséretében.

\- Igen, nagyon – felelte elégedetten a lány. Feltűnt neki, hogy egyikőjükön sincs ruha, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Kicsit felemelkedett és a másik oldal felé gördült, majd feljebb csúszott az ágyon, így szemtőlszemben felüdt vele.

– Jó reggelt – búgta a fiú ellenállhatatlan hangon.

\- Oh, azt hiszed? – kérdezte pajkosan Éponine. – Szerintem csak olyan középszerű.

Enjolras mosolyogva nagyon lassan megcsókolta.

– Na és most?

\- Hát, oké, azt hiszem jobb – felelte bizonytalanul a lány, és alig tudott elfolytani egy mosolyt.

A fiú most lejjebb kúszott és egy csókolt lehelt a nyakára.

\- És most? – kérdezta, majd még lentebb siklott a kulcscsont felé.

\- Hát, meglehetősen jónak tűnik, de mégsem nagyszerű – válaszolt, de most már nem tudta elrejteni a vidám arckifejezését.

Enjolras kihívóan ráemelte nagy kék szemeit.

– Ó, tényleg? – azzal hevesen belecsókolt a nyakába, majd egyre lejjebb haladt a mellei felé. Éponine felkacagott.

\- Rendben, rendben! Ez a legjobb reggel a világon!

Enjolras abbahagyta, majd visszadőlt a párnájára.

– Tényleg azt gondolod? Mert tudom, hogy lehetne még ennél is jobb – és kaján vigyor terült szét az arcán.

Éponine finoman simogatni kezdte a karját, mire a fiú még szélesebbre húzta a száját, majd megcsókolta. Ez így ment egy darabig, míg meg nem szólalt az ébresztőóra.

Enjolras gyorsan lenyomta, és visszafordult Éponine felé, aki elkedvetlenedett.

– Muszáj órára mennünk? – kérdezte reménykedve. Éponine ironikusnak találta a helyzetet, pár napja még majd meghalt volna, hogy kiszabaduljon Enjolras ágyából, most meg úgyérezte, bár soha nem kéne felkelnie innen.

Enjolras gyengéden megcirógatta.

– Sajnos azt hiszem, mindketten épp elég óráról lógtunk már el – sóhajtotta szomorúan.

Éponine durcásan ült fel az ágyban.

-Tudod – kezdte Enjolras és egy ördögi mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. – a tegnap este után le kell zuhanyoznom, és azt hiszem neked is. És hogy kíméljük a környezetet, több vizet spórolnánk meg, ha egyszerre zuhanyoznánk, nem?

Éponine elgondolkodott.

– Hát, de tényleg csak a környezet miatt, benne vagyok.

Enjolras szélesen mosolygott, megragadta a lány kezét és behúzta a fürdőszobába.

Egy órával később, reggeli, egy kis csókolózás és a zuhanyzás után (ami egy csöppet sem kímélte a vízfogysztást) végülis elkészültek, hogy elinduljanak az egyetemre. Amikor elértek oda, hogy külön kell válniuk, Enjolras úgy tűnt, nem tudja elengedni a lány kezét.

\- Ma csak két órám lesz, délutánra mindketten végzünk. Találkozunk a Musainben? A munkaidőm csak kettőtől kezdődik, szóval tudunk együtt ebédelni – mondta Éponine, és a fiú még mindig nem engedte el a kezét.

\- Csak ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra – nézett rá aggódva. – Hívj, ha bármi van.

\- Megígérem – felelt gyengéden és megcsókolta.

\- Na, menjünk, mert elkésünk.

Végül elengedte a kezét. Éponine nagyon üresnek érezte magát, hogy nem volt mellette a fiú meleg ölelése. Még egy utolsó mosolyt röppentettek egymás felé aztán különböző irányba sétáltak. Amikor Éponine hátra fordult, látta, hogy a másik is ugyan ezt teszi. Egész addig nézték egymást, amíg be nem fordultak a sarkon.

Éponine elégedetten vigyorgott, de aztán megijedt. Hirtelen egyedül érezte magát.

Néhány órával később Éponine még Enjolras előtt megérkezett a kávézóba. Úgy tűnt, a déli csúcs már lassan a végéhez ért, mert Musichetta a pult mellett állt és a körmét lakkozta. Amikor meglátta Éponine-t, felpattant, odarohant hozzá és megölelgette.

\- Éponine! Annyira örülök, hogy látlak! Tegnap én is akartam menni, de muszáj volt dolgoznom. Hogy érezted magad? Most már jól vagy? Biztos be tudsz már állni dolgozni? – törtek ki belőle a kérdések.

Éponine megnyugtatta, hogy mindne rendben, bement mögé a pultba és elkezdett összedobni valami ebédfélét magának és Enjolrasnak. Mialatt a szendvicseket készítete, beszámolt Musichettának az elmúlt este lefontosabb pillanatairól. Amikor befejezte az éjszaka ecsetelését, természetesen minden részletről beszámolva, Musichetta ismét megölelte.

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb összejöttök! Annyira örülök neki!

Éponine érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka, de Musichetta izgatottsága előcsalt belőle egy derűs mosolyt. Amikor végül Musichetta elengedte, észrevette, hogy barátnője sír.

\- Mi a baj?- kérdezte.

\- Semmi – vágta rá gyorsan Musichetta és megtörölte a szemét. – Csak valami belement… - és dörzsölgetni kezdte egy szalvétával.

Éponine kinevette barátnője kamuzását. Musichetta úgy nézett ki, mint egy egyszerű, szőke lányka, de valójában az egyik legerősebb nő volt, akit ismert. De most mégis elsírja magát, ha meglát valami romantikus dolgot. Egyszer képes volt elbőgni magát, amikor Jolyval láttak kéz a kézben sétálni egy nagyon idős házaspárt az utcán.

Éponine-nak hirtelen eszébejutott valami. Tudta, hogy ettől Musichetta könnyei biztos megint elerednek, de meg kell kérdeznie.

\- Musichetta? Még nem volt alkalmam megkérdezni, hiszen nem is tudtad, hogy terhes vagyok, de… mit gondolsz, van kedved a baba keresztanyjának lenni?

Musichettát teljesen váratlanul érte.

– Én? Tényleg? - megint könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Biztos vagy benne? Beszéltél már erről Enjolrassal?

\- Igazából ő javasolta – ismerte be Éponine.

Ekkor kinyílt a kávézó ajtaja és Enjolras lépett be. Musichetta azonnal odarohant hozzá és szorosan megölelte őt is.

Enjolras meglepődött Musichetta hirtelen rohamán, de lassan ő is a karjába zárta a síró nőt. Kérdőn pillantott Éponine felé, amikor az mellé lépett a szendvicses tálcával.

\- Csak most kértem fel Musichettát a keresztanya posztra. Azt hiszem beleegyezett – magyarázta.

Enjolras most már mindent értett.

Musichetta elengedte Enjolrast, és még mindig könnyek közt válaszolt.

\- Persze, hogy szeretnék a keresztanyja lenni! Nagyon köszönöm, hogy rám gondoltatok! – és most újra Éponine-t ölelte meg, akinek ettől szintén sírhatnékja támadt.

Enjolras zavarodottan nézett egyikről a másikra, nem tudta kezelni a helyzetet.

\- Elmondtam Musichettának, hogy mi… szóval tudja – pirult el Éponine.

\- Ó… - bólintott Enjolras és ő is elvörösödött egy kicsit.

Musichetta boldogan nézte őket. Éponine észrevette, hogy néhány vendég már türelmetlenül toporog a kassza előtt és megmutatta Musichettának.

\- Ó, jobb, ha visszamegyek dolgozni – sóhajtott Musichetta majd még egy mosolyt küldött feléjük.

Enjolras még mindig egy kicsit Musichetta hirtelen jött ölelésének hatása alatt volt. Éponine odalépett hozzá és egy gyors csókolt lehelt a szájára, kizökkentve a fiút.

\- Gyere – ragadta meg a karját. – Csináltam szendvicseket.

Leültek egy asztalhoz hátul, ahol az Amis szokott általában helyet foglalni, és a kis asztal körül csak kanapé és fotelek álltak. Ahogy leültek a kanapéra, Enjolras megfogta a kezét, és úgy tűnt, ez megnyugtatta. Megbeszélték a délelőttjüket és megették a szendvicsüket, de úgy, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem engedték el egymás kezét. Nem volt egyszerű művelet így ebédelni, de egyikük sem bánta.

Enjolras elmesélte, hogy az egyik tanár, Professor Valjean– aki Cosette apja volt– nem szólt semmit a hiányzásai miatt, csak megértően bólintott felé. Éponine arra gondolt, hogy Cosette biztos beavatta abba, hogy mi folyik a háttérben.

\- És mi volt veled? Szerinted rájött valaki, hogy mi a nagy helyzet?

\- Hát egy lány az óráról ma nagyon furcsán nézett rám. Nem hiszem, hogy gyanakodna, csak azt hiszi, hogy felszedtem pár kilót.

Enjolras óvatosan ránézett.

\- Szerintem már úgy nézel ki, mint aki terhes. A pocakod nagyobb, mint korábban, de sehol máshol nem látszik, hogy felszaladt volna pár kiló plusz. És senki nem hízik csak oda, ahol a méhe van… - mosolyodott el.

Rátette a kezét a hasára. Éponine elmosolyodott és gyors puszit nyomott a szájára. Amikor hátradőlt, a fiú áthatóan nézett rá, amitől teljesen elfelejtette, hogy nemsokára dolgoznia kell és hogy ez egy nyilvános hely. Csak Enjolras kék szemét látta és elveszett benne. Újra megcsókolta, de most sokkal több volt, mint egy egyszerű puszi. Tudta, hogy Enjolras nem szerette kiteregetni a magánéletét, de most ő is ugyanakkora hévvel válaszolt, elfelejtve, hogy hol is vannak. Nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mióta csókolóztak, de egyszer csak hallotta, hogy valaki felköhög mögöttük.

Gyorsan szétrebbentek és megpillantották az Amis tagjait, amint meredten bámulnak rájuk. A fele társaság zavarodott volt, a másik úgy nézett ki, mint aki sokkot kapott, de például Combeferre és Grantaire főleg, csak sejtelmesen mosolyogtak. Éponine-nak nem kellett barátjára néznie, hogy tudja, mennyire zavarba jöhetett. Érezte, hogy ő is szép piros színű lehet. Grantaire szólalt meg elsőként.

\- Mi van itt kérem szépen? – kérdezte vigyorogva és lehuppant Enjolras mellé a kanapéra. Éponine észrevette, hogy ő Enjolras félreérthetetlenül közel ülnek, és még mindig fogják egymás kezét.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos Grantaire - kezdte Courfeyrac sokkoltan, és ő is lehuppant Éponine mellé. – Vagyis láttam, amit láttam, de Enjolras? Nem, biztos van rá valami magyarázat.

Grantaire elgondolkozott.

– Azt hiszem, rájöttem! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Szájból szájba lélegeztetés!

\- Hmmm, igen Grantaire, ez is lehet egy lehetőség. De én arra gondoltam, hogy Éponine fuldoklott és Enjolras nem értette a Heimlich-féle műfogás működését - folytatta Courfeyrac.

\- Igen, igen, ez sem rossz, de az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak elesett és pont a szájához cuppant, és csak megpróbált kiszabadulni, amikor megérkeztünk.

\- Ez is lehet egy elképzelés. De lehet, hogy egy kígyó megharapta Éponine nyelvét, és Enjolras csak ki akarta szívni a mérget?

\- Enjolras ismét hőst játszott. De lehet, hogy egyszerűbb a megoldás. Talán ellopta a kajáját, és Éponine csak vissza akarta szerezni?

\- Szerintem Éponine tényleg szereti a kajáját, nézz rá...

\- Oké, elég! – kiáltott fel Éponine amikor meghallotta Courfeyrac utolsó megjegyzését.

\- Igen, Enjolras és én összejöttünk, most boldogok vagytok?

\- Nos, ha már így megkérdezted, igen, én nagyon! – bólintott Courfeyrac, majd a többiekhez fordult. – Ne felejtsétek el, ez a hét az enyém volt, szóval fizessetek!

Az Amis tagjai felmorogtak, de elővették a pénztárcájukat és Courfeyrac kezében negyven dollár landolt. Éponine és Enjolras megütközve néztek egymásra.

\- Várjatok csak… - kezde óvatosan Enjolras. – Ti fogadtatok arra, hogy mikor jövünk össze? Mióta tart ez a dolog?

\- Olyan hat hónapja. Mindegyikünk random kiválasztott heteket az évben – felelte a pénzt szorongatva Courfeyrac. - Bossueté volt Marius eljegyzési partijának hete, ezért azt hitte övé a lóvé. De a fogadás arról szólt, hogy mikor kezdtek el randizni, nem amikor részegen gyereket csináltok. Szerencsétlenségére. De az én szerencsémre!

Éponine ránézett Enjolras egyre haragosabbá váló arcára, a szája már szinte remegett az idegességtől.

Grantaire gyorsan Éponine felé fordult.

– Csak hogy tudd, Éponine, ebben mindenki benne volt. Nem lenne fair, ha csak egy embert büntetnél meg érte – pillantott rá sokat mondón.

Mindenki kérdőn nézett rá, csak Éponine nevetett fel. A többiek furcsán néztek rá, azt hitték, hogy dühös lesz és féltek, hogy még átfordulhat egy kitörésbe. De valamiért a lány nem tudott haragudni.

\- Umm Éponine? - habozott Enjolras. – Mi olyan vicces?

Éponine már szinte sírt a nevetéstől. Megpróbálta abbahagyni, hogy végre meg tudjon szólalni.

– Csak az… hogy… - kapkodott levegő után. – végig arragondoltam, hogy Marius hogy lehet olyan vak, hogy nem látja, ami nyilvánvaló… erre kiderül, hogy mi sokkal rosszabbak vagyunk, mert az egész társaság már hónapokkal ezelőtt tudta, hogy mi…

Enjolras még mindig össze volt zavarodva, de már megenyhült. Nehéz volt ilyen jókedv mellett dühösnek maradnia.

\- Hé srácok, minden oké? – szaladt oda Musichetta, hallva Éponine hisztérikus nevetését.

\- Igen, több, mint rendben – felelte boldogan Courfeyrac. – És szerintem tudod, miért – azzal felé nyújtotta a markát.

Musichetta kelletlenül előhúzta a bankjegyeket és a férfi kezébe nyomta.

\- Te is? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Enjolras.

\- Sajnálom srácok! De jó üzletnek tűnt, tudjátok… Valahogy biztos voltam benne, hogy összejöttök, és arra gondoltam, miért ne lehetne valami hasznom is belőle? De kérlek, ne vegyétek el tőlem a keresztanya címet! – kérte ijedten aztán elszaladt, mielőtt Éponine vagy Enjolras válaszolhatott volna. Valsószínűleg jó ötlet volt elmenekülni a biztonságot adó pult mögé.

Courfeyrac elkeseredett.

– Már Musichetta a keresztanya? Én akartam lenni a keresztanya!

\- Hát, azt hiszem, mennem kell dolgozni – sóhajtott Éponine meg sem hallva Courfeyracot. Odahajolt Enjolrashoz és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Amikor hátrahajolt, elégedetten nézett körül. Ahogy felállt, kikapott néhány bankjegyet Courfeyrac kezéből.

\- Ez a honoráriumom – magyarázta, mielőtt az még tiltakozhatott volna. – azt hiszem, nagyszerű adomány és befektetés a baba-alapba – mondta hangosan és elsurrant a pult felé.

Combeferre és Enjolras felröhögtek, amíg mindenki más összezavarodott.

\- Hogy értette azt, hogy nem látom azt, ami nyilvánvaló? – Marius még mindig ennél ragadt le.

Mindenki csóválta a fejét és legyintett, ettől Marius méginkább összezavarodott.

\- Wow, Enjolras - sóhajtott Jean Prouvaire. – A csajod aztán nem semmi.

\- Ja… - bólintott elégedetten Enjolras, és örült, hogy Jean Prouvaire a ezt a kifejezést használta. Szemével követte Éponine-t, aki épp felvette a kötényét és beszélgetni kezdett Musichettával.

– Nem semmi…


	16. Könyvtári kaland

Éponine megpróbálta begombolni a nadrágját, de nem sikerült. Tegnap még simán rájött, de most kifogott rajta. Minden erejével megpróbálta a hülye anyagot összepasszintani, de nem ért össze a hasánál.

Felnézett és látta, hogy Enjolras az ágyban ül és figyelmesen nézi a harcot közte és a farmer között.

\- Éponine, nem hiszem, hogy működik – mondta nyugodtan.

\- Csak adj egy percet, sikerülni fog – és tovább feszegette a gombot a nadrágon.

Hallotta, hogy megnyikordul az ágy,ahogy a fiú feláll és odalép mellé. Érezte az erős kezeket a vállán.

\- Éponine? – szólította halkan és felé nyújtott egy zacskót, amiben a kismamruhák voltak, amiket még Cosette-tel vásároltak pár hete. – Szerintem itt az idő.

Viccnek szánta, ezért meglepődött, amikor Éponine könnyekben tört ki. Gyorsan visszaültette az ágyra, lehuppant mellé és megpróbálta megnyugtatni azzal, hogy hüvelykujjával elsimított pár könycseppet.

– Mi a baj?

\- Ezek a kedvenc nadrágjaim és most nem jönnek rám! És most hónapokig nem is vehetem fel őket! És aztán lehet, hogy olyan kövér leszek, hogy soha többé nem tudom felvenni! – szipogta könnyek közt. Feje a fiú vállán pihent.

Enjolras megcsókolta a homlokát és simogatni kezdte a hátát. Néhány hónapja még nem érdekelte volna, hogy Éponine néhány nadrág miatt sír az ágyában, de most rájött, hogy nem bosszantja ez a viselkedés. Az elmúlt héten Éponine mindenen elkezdett sírni, a tévéműsortól elkezdve Grantaire hülye viccein a Musainben. Sírt, ha szomorú volt, sírt, ha örült, sírt, ha mérges volt. Átlagosan ötször-hétszer sírta el magát egy nap. Éponine tudta, hogy ezek csak a horomonok miatt van, de mindig nagyon zavarban érezte magát, ha feltört benne. Az előző nap egyszerűen nem bírta abbahagyni, mert ahogy eszébe jutott, mennyire szánalmas, hogy sír, sírnia kellett. Enjolras nem bánta annyira, mint ahogy a lány gondolta. Azt gondolta ugyanis, hogy ez valamivel jobb várandós-tünet, mint az, hogy reggelente a vécé előtt kuporogjon.

Hallotta Éponine szipogását és a könnyei sem potyogtak már.

\- Azt hittem örülni fogsz, hogy már terhesnek látszol, nem? – kérdezte óvatosan. Éponine most lépett a 15. hétbe és a baba-dudor már szembetűnő volt. Még mindig el tudta volna rejteni, ha akarja, de már látszódott, ha nem olyan bő ruhát vett fel.

\- Szeretnék terhesnek látszani – szipogta. – Csak tényleg nagyon szerettem azokat a farmerokat.

\- Oké - bólintott Enjolras. – Na, akkor mit szólsz, tegyük a gatyákat a fiókba, és lesz majd minek örülni, ha már kijött a baba. Ezek a nadrágok nem halnak meg, csak elmennek nyáriszünetre.

Hallotta Éponine kuncogását és büszke volt magára. Két lehetőség volt, hogy Éponine abbahagyja a sírást, először is, kivárni amíg elmúlik, a másik pedig megnevettetni.

Felemelte fejét a válláról és megtörölte a szemét.

– Bocsi, nem tudom mi ütött belém – sóhajtotta.

\- Semmi, azok a farmergatyák az én kedvenceim is voltak. Azt hiszem, hiányozni fognak. Tarthatnánk egy búcsúpartit! Tudod, hogy felidézzük a régi, szép emlékeket… - vigyorgott Enjolras.

Éponine rácsapott a vállára, de ő is mosolygott.

\- Köszi, hogy megint kihúztál ebből az ostoba sírásból – mondta halkan.

Megcsókolta a feje búbját.

– Megtiszteltetés, hogy veled lehetek és az ostoba sírásoddal.

Éponine érezte, hogy megint könnyek kezdik csípni a szemét ezektől az édes szavaktól, de igyekezett visszafolytani. Nem akart negyed órán belül kétszer is leégni barátja előtt. Mélyet lélegzett és megadóan kinyitotta a kismamaruhákat tartalmazó zacskót. Kivett egy sztreccs nadrágot. Elhatározta, hogy a nap hátra levő részében nem fog sírni, semmi esetre sem.

Négy óráig tartott.

Éponine kéz a kézben sétált Enjolrassal a könyvtárban, könyveket keresve az egyik órájához. Épp egy hosszú polcnál bogarásztak, amikor egy könyvtáros sietett a segítségükre. Egy kedves, idős férfi volt, aki egy perc alatt megtalálta azt, amit kerestek. Enjolras megköszönte és a férfi barátságosan biccentett. Majd tekintete Éponine hasára vándorolt.

\- Mikorra várják? – kérdezte kedvesen mosolyogva.

Éponine hirtelen könnyekben tört ki.

A férfi megrémült.

– Sajnálom, én azt hittem, hogy…

Enjolras gyorsan tisztázta a helyzetet.

– Nem, ő valóban terhes.

A férfi megkönnyebbült.

\- Csak nem tudom pontosan megmondani, most miért sír. Azt hiszem… boldog? Az vagy, Éponine? – puhatolózott reménykedve.

Éponine könnyeivel küszködve bólintott.

Enjolras megnyugodva felsóhajtott.

– Igen, azt hiszem azért boldog, mert maga az első idegen, aki észrevette, hogy babát vár – magyarázta bocsánatkérőn és átkarolta Éponine vállát, aki ráhajtotta fejét.

A könyvtáros megértően bólintott.

– Három gyerekem van, és mindháromnál végig ott voltam a feleségem mellett. Megértem. Sok szerencsét, fiam, szükséged lesz rá.

Megveregette Enjolras vállát és elsétált. Enjolras egy kicsit megrémült az utolsó megjegyzésén. Észrevette, hogy Éponine magától abbahagyta a sírást

\- Sajnálom, csak annyira izgatott voltam, hogy valaki észrevette – szipogta és megtörölgette a pilláit. – Nem mondhatom azt a hormonoknak, hogy húzzatok el! – háborodott fel egy kicsit. – Csak elbőgöm magam mindenen. És utálom, ha mások is látják. Annyira szánalmas – keseredett el végül.

Enjolras közelebb húzta magához.

– Hé, ez egyáltalán nem szánalmas, te csak… egy kicsit fel vannak turbózva az érzéseid, ennyi az egész.

\- Enjolras – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Éponine. – Ma egy pár farmer miatt bőgtem. Senki ne mondja, hogy egy kicsit fel vannak turbózva az érzéseim.

\- Nem a farmer miatt sírtál, hanem hogy nem tudod őket felvenni többé. És ez… más – fejezte be a fiú.

\- Hát… nem igazán. De értékelem az erőfeszítésedet, hogy jobban érezzem magam – nyomott egy csókot az arcára. – Nagyon jó pasi vagy.

Enjolras elmosolyodott. Kicsit még el is pirult, mert teljesen meg volt elégedve magával. Annyira helyes volt, hogy Éponine majdnem rávetette magát. Lehet, hogy ez is csak a hormonok miatt van, de nagyon felcsigázódott. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a könyvtárban vannak, és nem valami illendő ilyenekről fantáziálnia. Vagyis egy könyvtárban vannak, ami elég csendes hely, szóval…

\- Tudod, már meg is találtuk a könyvet, és van még egy kis időnk, mielőtt dolgozok… - kezdte huncut arckifejezéssel Éponine.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Fogjuk a hormonokra, de ez most nem olyan rossz dolog – felelte titokzatosan, miközben karon ragadta és egyre hátrébb és hátrébb vezette a könyvespolcok között, mígnem elértek a leghátsó sorig, ahová szinte senki nem szokott járni.

\- Ööö – nézett körül a könyvek között Enjolras. – Szóval az adótörvény történelméről akarsz olvasni a fennmaradó idődben?

\- Nem éppen – felelte ártatlanul Éponine.

Enjolras arcán felismerés tükröződött.

– Éponine – kezdte és a nyaka kezdett elvörösödni. – Nem csinálhatjuk itt!

\- Én nem ezt mondanám. Szórakozhatnánk egy kicsit, ahogy mindenki más is.

Enjolras kereste a szavakat.

\- Éponine, a „mindenki más is" nem egy elfogadható indok arra, hogy csinálj valamit. A könyvtár a tanulás helye, nem lehet, hogy… - nem tudta befejezni, mert a lány megszakította azzal, hogy közelebb lépett és elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát. – Könyv… a könyvek… tudás… a tudás hasznos… - kezdett el mindenféle szavakat mondogatni értelmetlenül. Éponine végül rátapasztotta a száját és nekinyomta a könyvespolcnak.

Alig tizenöt perccel később lépéseket hallottak. A kedves könyvtáros férfi fordult be a sarkon egy pillanattal később ott találta mindkettejüket kivörösödve és egy kissé ziláltan. Enjolras kétségbeesetten próbálta begombolni az ingét, míg Éponine ügyetlenül rángatta fel félrecsúszott felsőjére a kardigánját.

A könyvtáros elkerekítette a szemét, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Most jut eszembe Enjolras... azt hiszem indulnom kell dolgozni. Mennünk kéne – hadarta gyorsan Éponine.

\- I-igen, huh - felelte Enjolras. Teljesen meggyötörten követte a lányt, igyekezve kerülni a szemkontaktust a könyvtárossal. Mindamellett, ahogy elrohant mellette, a férfi mindenttudón megveregette a vállát, mint aki tudja, miért járnak ilyen hátra olvasni a diákok. Még azt is hallani vélte, hogy hallja, ahogy a férfi mormog. – Fiatalok… - míg ők a kijárat felé sietnek.

Amikor végre kiértek, Éponine-ból kirobbant a nevetés.

\- Éponine ez nem vicces – torkollta le Enjolras keményen. – Nem tudom képes leszek-e mégegyszer a szemébe nézni.

Éponine még mindig nevetett.

\- Ugyan már, szerintem tök vicces volt! Látnod kellett volna az arcodat!

Enjolras megpróbált komoly maradni, de ahogy az ijedtség kezdett szép lassan elmúlni, neki is jó kedve kerekedett.

– Na jó, egy kicsit tényleg vicces volt – majd elkezdett ő is nevetni, a végén már a hasukat fogva kacarásztak együtt.

Pár perc múlva az emberek furcsa pillantással méregették őket, ahogy be vagy kijöttek a könyvtárból. Csak akkor nyugodtak le egy kicsit, amikor már befordultak a fő utcára.

Éponine ránézett Enjolrasra és kuncogni kezdett.

– Elgomboltad magad – tájékoztatta.

Enjolras lepillantott és észrevette, hogy a nagy siettségben valóban elcsúszott pár gomb.

A lány még egy sort kucogott rajta. – Még soha nem láttalak ilyen hevenynek.

\- Hékás, te sem nézel ki egy bálkirálynőnek – emelte fel a szemöldökét és rámutatott arra a pontra, ahol a lány felsője lejjebb csúszott a kelleténél és felfedte a melltartóját.

Éponine kinyújtotta a nyelvét és és felhúzta a polót. Nagyon jókedve maradt ettől az egész helyzettől. Látta, hogy Enjolras is hasonlóképpen érez.

Megfogta a kezét.

\- Na most már tényleg siessünk, mert tényleg el fogok késni.

Pár órával később Enjolras a Musainban ült, mérgesen összehasonlítva az országban a gazdagabb és szegényebb kerületek állami iskolái közti különbséget. Egy lelkesítő beszédet mondott az Amisnak a gyerekek megérdemelt egyenlő nevelési lehetőségeiről, amikor Courfeyrac egyszer csak felnyerített.

\- Mi olyan vicces Courfeyrac? – kérdezte idegesen Enjolras.

Courfeyrac a szájára próbálta tapasztani a kezét.

– Semmiség, Enjolras, tökéletesen egyetértek veled. Csak… csak… neked ki van szívva a nyakad? – mutatott egy kis kékes foltra Enjolras kulcscsontja fölött, ami azért látszódott, mert Éponine elfelejtette befombolni az utolsó két gombot, amikor segített neki rendbeszedni magát. Enjolras megpróbált lenézni, hogy tényleg van-e ott folt. Tudta, hogy biztos van máshol is, ami most nem látszik.

Enjolras nem tudta palástolni zavarát, és amikor barátai ezt a hallgatást beismerésnek vették, elkezdtek nevetni.

\- Na, most már nem olyan a bőre, mint a márvány, ugye? – kommentálta Grantaire, amitől a jókedv csak méginkább a tetejére hágott.

Enjolras megpróbálta csillapítani őket, nem sok sikerrel. Csak leült és várta, hogy lecsillapodjanak a kedélyek, és egy kicsit mérges lett, hogy nem érdekli őket az előző fontos beszélgetésük és hogy nem veszik komolyan.

Majdnem egy órába telt, amíg az Amissal végre rendesen lehetett beszélni, hogy visszaüljenek a komoly témákhoz, de percenként eszükbe jutott, és akkor felröhögtek.

Éponine kis bűntudattal nézte, ahogy szétesik a komolyság. Azt kívánta, bárcsak vissza tudta volna fogni magát a könyvtárban.

Courfeyrac egy kicsivel később odament a pulthoz.

\- Hé Éponine! – kezdte mosolyogva. – Egy vaníliás lattét kérek – a lány elkezdte csinálni az italt. Letette elé és elvette az aprót.

– Meg kell mondjam Éponine, egy darabig azt hittem, hogy te és Enjolras valami rafinált játékot űztök velünk, de most már látom a pocakodat. Ami azt illeti, nagyon király! – sóhajtotta álmodozva Courfeyrac.

Éponine hirtelen elkezdett zokogni.

\- Mi? Mit mondtam? Nem gondoltam ám komolyan az Enjolrasos dolgot, csak vicc volt! - bizonygatta Courfeyrac.

Éponine nem tudta abbahagyni.

– Azt gondolod… hogy kövér vagyok?

Courfeyrac elszörnyedt.

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem! Csak azt mondom, hogy látom a babát! Nem vagy kövér vagy ilyesmi… csak terhes. Úgy értem a tested többi része nem, csak a pocakod, ahol a baba van…

Éponine egyre hangosabban sírt, mire Courfeyrac bepánikolt. Hátranézett, és látta, hogy a többiek őt nézik. Szerencsére Enjolras úgy tűnik, kiment a mosdóba. Szerencsétlenségére azonban Bahorel egyenesen összehúzott szemmel vizslatta és fenyegetően elindult a pult irányába.

\- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte mérgesen.

\- Semmi Bahorel... csak mondtam Éponine-nak, hogy már látom, hogy terhes… amit úgy értettem, hogy már látom a pocakját, de erre ő elkezdett sírni, mert azt hitte kövérnek tartom, de nem! Megesküszöm! Szerintem a teste tökéletes! Nagyon formás kis test! Annyira megfogdosnám! - Bahorel arca vörös lett erre az utolsó megjegyzésre.

\- Mármint ezt bóknak szántam – kapott észbe Courfeyrac, és rájött, hogy mostantól inkább tartja a száját.

Úgy tűnt Bahorel képes és azonnal bemost neki egyet, de Éponine félbeszakította. Már nem potyogtak a könnyei és inkább mosolygott.

– Semmi baj Bahorel, ne aggódj, csak egy kis félreértés volt. Rendben?

Bahorel bólintott, de mégegyszer Courfeyracra emelt egy figyelmeztető pillantást, mielőtt hátatfordított.

Courfeyrac elhűlt a félelemtől. Éponine felé fordult, aki éppen orrot fújt. Amikor összeakadt a pillantásuk, olyan volt, mint egy áramütés. Még egy könnycsepp csillogott a szemeiben és félig szomorúan, félig dühösen néztek rá.

\- Hagyd abba Enjolras piszkálását – vészjóslóan hangzott. – Tudod, hogy mennyire zárkózott és könnyű zavarbahozni. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez az iskolai nevelés ügy mennyire fontos neki.

Courfeyrac nem tudott megszólalni.

– Te most csak… színleltél?

Éponine elégedettnek látszott.

\- Éponine... ez elég hatásos volt! És... félelmetes – bámult el Courfeyrac.

\- Akkor ne felejtsd el – mondta fenyegetően Éponine. A többi vásárló felé fordult és egy széles mosoly kíséretében vette fel a rendelést. Courfeyrac megállapította, hogy most már jogosan fél tőle.

Courfeyrac dermedten sétált vissza az asztalukhoz. A többiek megpróbálták kifaggatni, mi történt, de ő csak meredten bámult maga elé. Enjolras visszaért a mosdóból és megpróbálta újra felvenni a fonalat. Joly kezdett megjegyzéseket tenni a kiszívott nyak orvosi kockázatairól, de Courfeyrac megállította.

\- Ez nagyon komoly, oké? Abba kéne hagynunk a hülyéskedést – oltotta le komolyan.

Mindenki ledöbbenve nézett rá. Még soha nem hallották, hogy rendre utasított volna valakit a munkájukkal kapcsolatban. Inkább ő volt a bomlasztó. Enjolras hálás pillantást vetett rá. Courfeyrac Éponine felé fordult, aki elégedetten kacsintott rá.

Enjolras kellemesen meglepődött, amikor az Amis aznap este végig a munkájukra koncentrált és egyetlen további megjegyzés nem hangzott el a nyakával kapcsolatban. Csak nem értette, hogy Courfeyrac miért remeg, amikor Éponine hozott nekik friss kávét, de túl jó hangulatban volt ahhoz, hogy ezen rágódjon, ezért nem is hozta szóba.


	17. Kizárva

Éponine előre-hátra hintáztatta a lábait, ahogy ott ült a hideg vizsgálóasztalon.

\- Éponine, ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – mondta Enjolras nyugodtan, de egy kicsit magának is. Éponine most volt a kritikus 16 hétben és jöttek az ellenőrző ultrahang vizsgálatra, hogy megnézzék, mi a helyzet a méhlepénnyel.

Éponine bólintott, de nem nézett föl. Mindkét kezével a kidudorodó pocakját simogatta és azt bámulta megszállottan. Enjolras közelebbhúzta a székét az asztalhoz és megfogta a kezét.

\- Hé, bármi is történik, túléljük, nem? Ha baj van, az nem azt jelenti, hogy a baba veszélyben van, csak azt, hogy fokozottabban kell figyelnünk, exra figyelem. Meglepetésére Éponine ijedten felnézett és megkönnyebbülés helyett pánikba esett.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte a fiú.

\- Már láttam a gondoskodó oldalad. Nem akarom tudni, milyen az extra-gondoskodó éned – borzadt el a lány.

Enjolras forgatta a szemét, de örült, amikor látott megjelenni egy halvány mosolyt a lány arcán. Megszorította a kezét, és érezte, hogy a lány is így test.

Kinyílt az ajtó és Dr. Moore lépett be.

\- Éponine, Sebastian. Örülök, hogy most rendes körülmények között találkozunk – mosolygott rájuk és bekapcsolta a gépet a vizsgálóasztal mellett. Rápillantott Éponine kartonjára.

\- Minden normálisnak tűnik, a súlyod is rendben. De mindenképp nézzünk egy ultrahangot is, hogy bármi következtetést levonjunk. Vajon mit találunk? Remélem semmi komplikáció nem lép fel. Eltűntek a reggeli rosszullétek? - Enjolras kicsit zavarbajött, mert hetekkel ezelőtt folyton zaklatta emiatt a doktornőt.

\- Igen, már egyáltalán nincs hányingerem. És semmi görcs, vagy vérzés – válaszolt Éponine.

\- Ez nagyon jó jel – mosolygott rá bíztatóan Dr. Moore. – Egyéb hangulatváltozás, viselkedészavar?

\- Semmi kritikus. A… sok síráson kívül – felelte kicsit elpirulva.

\- Ez teljesen normális a terhesség alatt. Nemsokára a hangulatváltozásaid is alábbhagynak, nyugoldj meg.

\- Az jó - felelt Enjolras mire Éponine szeme megvillant. – Most miért? Az, nem? – magyarázta. – Tudom, mennyire zavarba jössz, ha rádjön mások előtt. A múltkor is majdnem sírva fakadtál, amikor egy vendék kilöttyintett egy korty tejet.

\- Kávé volt és nem tej, és különben is forró volt. És _Rám_ öntötte - tisztázta Éponine forrongva. De egyébként barátjának a többiben igaza volt, mint mindig. Amikor még a szüleivel élt, naponta találkozott drogdílerekkel, prostituáltakkal és nyugodtan hajtotta álomra a fejét a puskalövések ricsajában is. Szemrebbenés nélkül tudott az apja szemébe nézni anélkül, hogy egy kis könnycsepp megjelent volna. De most egy bulvármagazin címlapján is elpityeredett, ahol két híresség válásáról írtak. Ez szánalmas.

Dr. Moore úgy tűnt, érez valami nyilvánvaló feszültséget a levegőben.

– Na, kezdhetjük az ultrahangot? – beizzította a gépet, mire a másik kettő, a bosszús Éponine és a nyugtalan Enjolras is elhallgatott. – És akarjátok tudni a baba nemét? – kérdezte lelkesen, ahogy óvatosan felkente a krémet a lány hasára. Éponine és Enjolras egyszerre válaszolt.

\- Feltétlenül! – így a fiú.

\- Egyáltalán nem! – így meg a lány.

Mindketten meglepve néztek egymásra.

\- Miért nem akarod tudni? Így hogy készülünk fel, ha nem tudjuk, hogy lány lesz-e vagy fiú? – kérdezte Enjolras hitetlenkedve.

\- Már miért akarnám tudni? Ez a természet utolsó meglepetése! – felelt kicsit mérgesen Éponine.

\- Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket – morgott Enjolras.

Néztek egymásra, mindketten készen a saját véleményüket megvédeni. Ebben a helyzetben nem volt arany középút, ez világos.

\- Igazából most még nem olyan könnyű megállapítani a nemét. Általában ilyenkor már látszik, de csak akkor, ha a magzat jó pozícióban fekszik. Szóval elég, ha a következő vizsgálatig megbeszélitek – mondta Dr. Moore.

A vizsgálat szóra Éponine gyorsan észbekapott, hogy miért is vannak most itt elsősorban. Aggodalmában összeráncolta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette, hogy a doktornő elég sokáig figyeli az ultrahangos képet a monitoron. Enjolras is hasonlóképpen érzett, ugyanis eltűnt a dacos kifejezés az arcáról és felváltotta az aggodalom. Megszorította a kezét és mindketten azonnal elfelejtették iménti nézeteltérésüket. Éponine olyan szorosan kezdte szorongatni a kezét, hogy a vérkeringése teljesen megállt.

Dr. Moore végül elmosolyodott.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy a méhlepényed a méhed felső része felé mozdult, és megtalálta a rendes helyét. Már nem áll fenn a placenta previa veszélye. Fiatal és egészséges vagy, tehát nem valószínű, hogy megismétlődik. A vizsgálatokból és az ultrahangból megállapíthatom, hogy minden rendben van, mind a ketten egészségesek vagytok.

Minden feszültsége elszált a jó hírektől, és Éponine nyugost mosollyal fordult Enjolras felé. Enjolras is megkönnyebbültnem látszott. A lány egy gyors csókot akart nyomni a szájára, de nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalom így, hogy Dr. Moore még mindig a kis szervezettel körözött a hasán. A fiúnak ugyan ez járt a fejében, mivel felemelte a kezét, hogy lágyan megcsókolhassa.

Dr. Moore feléjük fordította a képernyőt és meglátták, mi van rajta. Most már kétség sem fért hozzá mit látnak. Éponine szíve nagyon dobbant, amikor meglátta, hogy az a paca már nem paca többé, hanem már egészen baba-formájú. Már volt teste, feje és keze meg lába és ujjai és lábujjai. Már az arca körvonalait is látta. Dr. Moore rámutatott a különböző testrészekre és Éponine végig bólogatott, de alig tudott koncentrálni. Most csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy egy parányi emberke növekszik benne. Minden olyan képzeletbeli volt eddig, de most már látta is, de olyan volt, mintha álmodna. Boldog volt, hogy Enjolras itt van vele és fogja a kezét, amitől a földön tudott maradni. Enjolrast is lenyűgözte a látvány. Megállás nélkül a képernyőt bámulta, akár egy térképet.

Éponine alig tudott megszólalni, hogy a következő időpontott leegyeztessék. Dr. Moore megint nyomtatott nekik két képet és magyarázni kezdte, hogy mik a további teendők. Éponine remélte, hogy Enjolras figyel, mert ő képtelen volt.

Mikor magához tért a gondolataiból, már az autóban ültek és Enjolras szemébe nézett. Alig pár háztömbnyire voltak a lakásától. Nem is emlékezett, mikor és hogy hagyták el a kórházat. Robotvezérlésbe kapcsolhatott, mint egy szobor vagy valami.

\- Éponine? – nézett rá Enjolras a nagy kék szemeivel. A lány összeszorította a szemét és kicsit megdörzsölte a halántékát, hogy magához térjen és kitisztítsa a fejét, és hogy eszébe jusson, ami az elmúlt fél órában történhetett.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem most ébredt fel a kómából.

Enjolras megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

\- Egy percig azt hittem, végleg elvesztettelek. Meg se szólaltál, amikor kijöttünk a kórházból és egész úton csak szó nélkül bámultál kifelé az ablakon. Még be is tettem a hangoskönyvemet, a Római birodalom felemelkedése és bukását, de észresem vetted. Na, akkor kezdtem aggódni.

\- Nyugi, minden okés – nyugtatta meg, ahogy kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét. Igazából azonban kicsit nyugtalanította, hogy fél óra teljesen kimaradt a fejéből, és nem is emlékezett, hogy mire gondolt. De most óvatosan figyelte a körülötte lévő dolgokat, és hallotta saját szívverését. Megrémült, de nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mitől.

Enjolras oldalpillantást vetett rá, amikor kiszállt a kocsiból és elindult a lépcső felé, próbálta bebizonyítani, mintha misem történt volna.

Az este hátralevő részében megpróbált normálisan viselkedni, de nem járt sok sikerrel. De valami marcangoló érzést érzett a gyomrában. Nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mitől idegeskedik, de tudta, hogy az ultrahangnak köze van hozzá. Igazából nem jött rá, mi a baj, de nem is akart rájönni.

Ezért úgy tett, mintha minden nagyszerű lenne, főzött vacsorát, miközben elkezdett csevegni, hogy megnyugtassa magát és a kaja ne válljon krétává a szájában. Még nem volt olyan késő, amikor ágyba bújtak, amikor hirtelen bevillant. Mintha egy száguldó vonaton zakatolt volna el, a levegő úgyhasított a tüdejében. És akkor rájött, mi a baja. Amit már hetek óta kerülgetett egészen mostanáig. Mindaz, ami vele történt és Enjolrassal, kiüzte a gondolatot a fejéből. Most viszont, hogy látta az ultrahangos felvételt, és látta, hogy az tényleg egy igazi baba, és nem csak egy paca, tudta, nem kerülheti tovább. Agya minden sejtjébe beivódott, és már soha nem tűnik el onnan.

Anya lesz.

Egy valódi ember van benne. Életet fog adni egy kisembernek, akiért felelős lesz. Etetnie kell, gondoskodnia róla, biztonságban tudnia és szeretnie. Felelős lesz egy másik emberi életért élete végéig. Persze, a rokonaiért is felelős volt eddig, de ez most más. Azelma és Gavroche végülis önállók már fiatalkoruk ellenére és segítettek a két fiatalabb testvérükön is. És az anyja, aki igazából felesleges volt.

Amikor eszébe jutott az anyja, Éponine méginkább bepánikolt. Hogy lehetne jó anya, ha nem volt előtte jó példa? Honnan kellene tudnia? Mit kell és kitől kellene megkérdeznie? A könyvekben nem hitt annyira, mint Enjolras.

Hogyan is lehetne egyedül felelős érte? És aztán amikor nagyobb lesz. Hogyan kezelje a gyerekkorát? Egészen biztos, hogy neki is volt gyerekkora, de az végetért, amikor hétéves volt. És azt a példát sem akarja követni. És amikor majd kamasz lesz, egy érzelmes bakfis, vagy egy lázongó tini. Honnan is tudhatná, hogy kezelje majd ezeket? Hogy legyen anya, amikor semmilyen tapasztalata sincs? Szegény gyerek mit fog gondolni, hogy ilyen az anyja?

Éponine felzaklatta magát, ez feltűnt Enjolrasnak, aki nyugtalanul figyelte a szoba másik végéből. Lassan odasétált az ágyhoz és kezébe vette a kezét.

\- Éponine, tudom, hogy azt mondtad, minden okés, de látom, hogy nem az. Az ultrahang óta furcsán viselkedsz. Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz olyan dolgokról beszélni, ami kellemetlen, ahogy én sem, de nagyon feszültnek tűnsz. Nem hiszem, hogy az elfojtás jót tenne neked és a babának – mondta szelíden.

És hirtelen az elmúlt néhány óra egyre épülő feszültsége kitört Éponine-ban egy izzó dürohamban. Egy pillanatig felmerült benne, hogy biztos megint csak a hormonok, ezek nem valódi érzelmek, nem igazi düh, amit érez. De csak egy percig tartott, és szőkőárként robbant fel benne a méreg, kitörölve a józan gondolkodását.

Éponine kiszakította magát a fiú öleléséből és felállt. - Nem vagyok elég jó a babának? – sikította. Enjolras teljesen ledöbbent az események ilyen fordulatától. – Azt hiszed, nem tudom, mi a jó a babának? Bennem növekszik, bennem! Azt gondolod, hogy pocsék anya leszek, mi? - Éponine teljesen kiakadt és kiadta bizonytalanságát.

Enjolras elborzadt.

– Természetesen nem Éponine, úgy gondolom, hogy fantasztikus anyuka leszel…

\- Ne hazudj nekem! – visította Éponine. – Mindig őszinte vagy Grantaire-rel és Mariussal és az összes többi emberrel. Miért kell akkor pont nekem hazudnod? Mert szánalmas vagyok?

Enjolras gyötrődött. Felállt és tett felé néhány lépést.

– Éponine – kezdte nyugtatóan. – Nem hazudok neked, az igazat mondom. Azok az emberek, akik valaha rosszat mondtak rólad és te elhitted, azok mind hazugok voltak.

\- Kik? Úgy érted a szüleim? Akik most börtönben ülnek? Milyen fantasztikus nagyszülei lesznek ennek a gyereknek. Igazad van, a szüleim mind hazugok, tolvajok, bűnözők, és soha senki nem érdekelte őket magukon kívül. Ki mondja, hogy én jobb vagyok? Ők neveltek fel, tudod, a lányuk vagyok. Ők az egyetlen szülők, akiket ismerek, honnan is kezdhetném jobban, ha nincs kitől tanulnom? - kérdezte őrjöngve Éponine és a szemeiben már könnyek csillogtak a haragtól.

\- Éponine, már mondtam, nem számít honnan jöttél; a lényeg, hogy merre mész. És te egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint a szüleid – mondta Enjolras nyugodtan. Lassan felé lépkedett, nehogy megijessze, de a lány mégis hátrált egy lépést.

\- Mégha 16od részben hasonlítok csak rájuk, még az is sok. És ha a világ legnagyszerűbb embere lennék, az sem segítene azon a tényen, hogy fogalmam sincs mit csináljak. Nem tudom, hogyan kell vigyázni egy kisbabára. Aztán meg felnevelni egy gyereket, aztán egy kamaszt, vagy tinit. Minden rajtam múlik és el fogok bukni – hadarta. Eluralkodott rajta a fejtelenség, de a dühe még benne volt, növekedett a felszín alatt. Enjolras olyan közel tudott menni hozzá, hogy megfoghatta újra a kezét.

\- Éponine, én sem tudom, mit csinálok, de ezért vagyunk itt, hogy együtt kitaláljuk.

\- Neked könnyű mondani, nagyszerű apa leszel – legyintett a lány sértőn. – Erős egyéniség vagy, vezető alkat, mindig tudod, mi a helyes. A gyerek akár fiú akár lány, isteníteni fog téged. Ha lány, akkor folyton veszekedni fog velem, hogy nem értem meg, ha meg fiú, szégyellni fog, mert teljesen fölösleges vagyok.

Enjolras elgondolkodott.

– Ezért nem akartad ma megtudni a baba nemét? Mert félsz? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Nem Enjolras – kiáltott rá mérgesen. – Nem akartam tudni a nemét azért, mert szeretnék végre az életemben egy boldog meglepetést! Akarom azt a hülye nyálas képet, mint a filmeken, amikor a doktor felkiált, hogy fiú! És akkor az apa és anya boldogok és mindenki mosolyog és minden tökéletes. Amilyennek lennie kell. Nem lehet csak egyszer olyan az életem, amilyennek lennie kell? – a szeme kicsit lágyult. Enjolras válaszolni akart, de a lány újra felfortyant.

\- De nem, mert neked mindig mindent meg kell tervezni! Minden apró dolgot irányítani akarsz, de nem lehet mindent megtervezni Enjolras! Nem lehet mindent pro és contra listára állítani! – kiabálta.

Enjolras egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát, amit Éponine észrevett. Szemei kitágultak.

\- Rólam is írtál egy pro-conra listát, ugye? – kérdezte fagyosan.

Enjolras bűnösnek érezte magát. Nagyon küzdött, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szavakat.

\- Éponine, nem érted, mert a listát azért csináltam…

Éponine félbeszakította.

– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Azt hiszem ezek szerint akkor több volt a mellette, mint az ellene, mi? Na mi volt ellenem? Szánalmas kis ázott lotyó, aki nem elég jó hozzám. Azt hiszem azért billent a mellete felé a mérleg, mert könnyű ágyba vinni – köpte Éponine és szemei csak szikráztak. Gyorsan kisietett a szobából.

Enjolras lefagyottan és földbegyökerezett lábbal állt egy darabig, mielőtt követte. Kiment a hálóból a nyitva hagyott bejárati ajtóhoz.

\- Éponine, éjfél van, és hálóing van rajtad. Nem mehetsz el. December van, meg fogsz fázni – figyelmeztette Enjolras.

Éponine visszanézett rá, majd elindult felé. A fiú megragadta a karját és visszahúzta az előszobába, másik kezével a nyitott ajtót fogva.

\- Éponine... – kezdte egy kicsit mérgesen.

A lány hűvösen nézett rá.

– Jó, akkor itt maradok. Te elmehetsz – bement a lakásba, mielőtt Enjolras észbekapott volna, az ajtó orron vágta.

Enjolras megpróbálta elfordítani az ajtógombot, de zárva volt. Kopogott és a nevén szólongatta a lányt az ajtón keresztül, de semmi válasz. Alig hite el, kizárták a saját lakásából.

Még soha nem látta ilyennek Éponine-t. Tudta, hogy a hormonok egy kicsit játszadoznak, és most megadták a búcsú fellángolást az utolsó alkalommal. Elővette a telefonját, és hálát adott, hogy még nem vette át a farmert a pizsamájára, mielőtt Éponine-ból kitört volna ez a hangulati hullám.

Enjolras felhívta Combeferre-t, de nem vette fel. Valószínűleg alszik, ezért sms-t küldött neki, hogy reggel ugorjon már be hozzá a pótkulcsával az első óra előtt, de remélte, hogy Éponine előtte azért már beengedi.

Enjolras lecsúszott az ajtón és ülő pozícióba helyezkedett. Megpróbálta végiggondolni, hogy mi vezetett idáig. Nem volt jó az érzelmek kezelésében, még az ilyen hatalmasokban sem. Tudta, hogy jobban is kezelhette volna a helyzetet. Az egész vita azon alapult, hogy Éponine azt hiszi, rossz anya lesz és ő nem tudta semmivel megnyugtatni. Csak mégrosszabbá vált a helyzet azzal, hogy előhozta a baba nemére vonatkozó kérdéseit, ami még kiegészült a pro-contra listás megjegyzésekkel is. Ezt soha nem fogja tudni megmagyarázni magának. Borzalmasan érezte magát, hogy csak egyre rontott a helyzeten. Most a lány már nem csak rosszul érzi magát, már nem is bízik benne.

Elhatározta, hogy helyrehozza a dolgokat, most rögtön. Felállt és halkan kopogott az ajtón.

– Éponine – szólt lágyan, megpróbálva nem felébreszteni a szomszédokat és remélte, hogy azok nem hallották a veszekedésüket. – Nem megyek el, szóval kérlek, beszéljük meg – nem válaszolt. – Komolyan mondom. Itt alszok a folyosón, ha kell.

Néhány perc múlva lépteket hallott. Megnyugodott egy kicsit, hogy sikerült megbékítenie. A lány kinyitotta az ajtót, de az arcán nyoma sem volt enyhülésnek, ráadásul a kezében hozott egy takarót, lepedőt és párnákat, amiket a kezébe nyomott, majd újra becsapta az orra előtt az ajtót.

Enjolras sóhajtott, de nem tudta, most ez jó-e vagy rossz. Egyrészről jó, mert nem akarta, hogy kényelmetlenül érezze magát a folyosón. Másrészről meg megint kizárta a lakásból, mert nem akar vele lenni. Fogta magát és kényelmesen, már amennyire a körülmények lehetővé tették, megágyazott magának a folyosón, fejjel az ajtó mellett. Hallotta a csoszogást az ajtó másik oldalán, majd hallotta a szuszogást, ami lassan zokogássá vált. A szíve összefacsarodott. Újra kopogott az ajtón, óvatosan a lány nevét mondogatva, de hiába. Végül lefeküdt a földre aludni, jobb híjján. Tudta, hogy a lány addig úgysem nyitja ki, amíg ő nem akarja. A sírás csendesült a túloldalon, és a szuszogás abbamaradt, de tudta, hogy a lány még most is hullatja a könnyeit. Szemhéjai elnehezültek egy idő múlva. A nap izgalmai kimerítették, hamarosan álomba merült.

Amikor felébredt, Éponine nagy és vizes szemét pillantotta meg először. Érezte, hogy a lány ujjai gyengéden a hajában motoszkálnak.

\- Sajnálom – mondta szelíden, könnyesen és megviselten.

Enjolras felült és szorosan magához ölelte, és így maradtak percekig.

Éponine törtemeg a csendet.

– Nem tudom mi ütött belém, csak hirtelen bekattant, és bepánikoltam, és akkor dühös lettem, aztán kiabáltam veled és rajtad vezettem le az egészet, mert te voltál az egyetlen a közelben – a hangja elveszett a fiú vállában.

\- Semmi baj Éponine, azt hiszem ez csak a hormonjaid utolsó tombolása volt, most már biztos minden könnyebb lesz – felelte gyengéden Enjolras. Hátrébb hajolt és a szemébe nézett, majd a hüvelykujjával letörölt néhány krokodil könnycseppet a lány szeméből. Érezte a sós csappeket végiggördülni az ujján. – Szeretném megmagyarázni. A listát…

Éponine lenézett és kicsit sebzetten. – Semmi Enjolras, nem kellett volna ennyire felhúznom magam, tudom, hogy te így hozol döntéseket – suttogta szelíden, de a hangjában rengeteg fájdalom bújkált.

\- De nem kellett nekem ahhoz egy ilyen hülye lista, hogy eldöntsem, hogy veled akarok lenni Éponine – mondta határozottan. A szavaira a lány felnézett. – A listát nagyon régen írtam, még Marius eljegyzési bulija előtt, azelőtt, hogy mindez megtörtént volna köztünk – kezével oda-vissza mutogatott magukra. – Tudtam, hogy valami van köztünk, valamiféle feszültség, vagy izzás, amit nem tudtam csak úgy kikapcsolni. Tudtam, hogy téged akarlak, csak nem mertem szembenézni az érzéseimmel, ezért írtam a listát. És akkor az ellene győzött, elhatároztam, hogy a barátságunk többet ér, és elkezdtem a tanulmányaimra koncentrálni, mert akkor még fülig szerelmes voltál Mariusba, és nem belém. De igazad volt; nem tervezhetek meg mindent, mert az érzéseket nem lehet kategorizálni. És amikor néhány héttel később az ágyadban ébredtem fel, és te nem voltál ott, tudtam, hogy tévedtem. Tudtam, hogy a szemeid, a mosolyod, a nevetésed és a csípős nyelved ütnek minden ellene érvet. Akkor először hagyott cserben a listám. És azt hiszem, nem utoljára.

Éponine mosolygott. Óvatosan felé hajolt és megcsókolta.

– Tudom, hogy szerinted rosszul kezeled az érzelmeket, de nekem úgy tűnik, te mindig tudod, mit kell mondani – mondta gyorsan és nevetés bújkált a hangjában.

\- Te lehetsz a kivételem teljes emberi érzéketlenségemben. De ha jobban megfigyelted, csak másodszorra sikerült megtalálnom a helyes szavakat, először ugyanis mindent összezagyváltam.

\- - Azt hiszem inkább én vagyok az, aki mostanában gyakran zagyválok össze dolgokat – hajtotta le a fejét szomorúan Éponine.

\- Adj pár hetet és biztos vagyok benne, hogy elsimítjuk a zagyvaságokat - Enjolras mosolygott, Éponine halkan nevetett.

\- Tényleg – folytatta. – Valami másra is gondoltam, amit ma összekuszáltam. Jobban kéne a babára általánosságban koncentrálnom, és nem arra, hogy mindent pontosan szervezzünk meg. Szóval ha várni akarsz a baba nemével, akkor azt hiszem túlélem. Kifesthetjük mondjuk a gyerekszobát zöldre vagy sárgára, vagy valami. Megédemled azt a hülye filmes pillanatot, amikor mindenki meglepődik és örül. Minden olyan lesz az életedben, amilyennek lennie kell – mondta szelíden.

Könnyek gyűltek Éponine szemébe. Megint megcsókolta finoman.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtotta ajkai közé, majd egymásra mosolyogtak.

Enjolrasnak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

\- Éponine, magaddal hoztad a kulcsot, ugye?

Éponine szemei elkerekedtek.

– Nem, nem hoztam – felállt és ki akarta nyitni az ajtót, de nem nyíltki.

Mindig bezárom az ajtót kívülről, mielőtt lefekszem – magyarázta Enjolras,és meglepődött, mennyire nem izgatta fel magát a folyosón ragadástól. Visszafeküdt és széttárta karját. Éponine is hátradőlt mellé. Enjolras átölelte és magukra húzta a takarót, majd a lányt is közelebb magázhoz. – Nem gond, Combeferre reggel bedobja a kulcsot.

\- Bocsi, azt hiszem ma este mindent elrontottam – sóhajtotta félve Éponine.

A fiú megcsókolta a homlokát.

– Ne aggódj. Úgyis arra készültem, hogy az egész éjszakát a folyósón töltöm. És most már sokkal kényelmesebb, mint tíz perccel ezelőtt – felelte és megszorította a lányt.

Éponine is érezte, hogy nem is olyan rossz, sőt, nagyon is kényelmes, jobb, mint az a jó puha ágy, ahol bőgéssel töltötte az elmúlt órát. Lassan lecsukta a szemét.

\- Éponine? - szólította Enjolras csendesen, mire újra kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Igen?

\- Csak tudnod kell, hogy nem hazudtam. Tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy fantasztikus anyuka leszel.

Éponine felé fordult, és habár nem látta az arcát, érezte, hogy megremeg.

\- Nagyon szerény vagy, és néha ez a részed tesz nagyszerűvé téged, de néha kihat arra is, hogy látod saját magad. Nagyon kritikusan állsz hozzá azokhoz, amiket rosszul csinálsz, és nem veszed észre, amikor jót. És el kell mondanom, hogy mindenki, aki ismer téged, kétsége sincs affelől, hogy isteni anyuka leszel. Nagyon oltalmazó vagy mindenki iránt, aki érdekel; tudom, hogy soha nem hagynád magára a kicsit. Megállsz a saját lábadon. Talán most még nem tudsz mindent, de kitalálod, ahogy mindig. És ha azt hiszed, nincs tapasztalatod… nézz a barátainkra. Olyanok, mint a gyerekek, akikre vigyázol. Grantaire önmagában is elég gyakorlat. Biztos megvan hozzá a fegyelmed. Tudom azt is, hogy te kényszerítetted Courfeyrac-ot arra, hogy vegye komolyan a találkozót, tehát egy lázadó tinédzsert is könnyen fogsz tudni kezelni. És hovatovább ezt nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod, hiszen én mindig itt leszek melletted, és persze a barátaink is – mondta finoman a fiú. Hallotta, hogy Éponine egy kicsit szipog. – Ennek a gyereknek olyan lehetőségeket tudsz adni, amit a szüleid neked sohasem. Tudom, hogy a gyermekünk szeretni és tisztelni fog téged, és szerencsés lesz, hogy te vagy az anyja.

Éponine befelé fordult az ölelésbe, így szemtől szemben feküdt Enjolrassal, és hálásan meg tudta csókolni.

\- Ne legyél hozzám ilyen kedves – mormogta. – Hihetetlenül csodás vagy, annak ellenére, hogy ordítoztam veled és kizártalak a saját lakásodból. Kétszer is – suttogta.

Enjolras mintha elgondolkodott volna.

– Mi van, ha ez már nem az én lakásom?

Éponine összezavarodott.

– Hogy érted? El akarsz költözni?

Enjolras mosolyogva lenézett, de kicsit félénken.

– Úgy értem, hogy mi lenne, ha ez a mi lakásunk lenne? Ha ideköltöznél? – mélyen a szemébe nézett. Kicsit idegesnek tűnt, és ezen majdnem elnevette magát.

Éponine el volt ragadtatva.

– Te most kérsz meg rá? Ma? Itt? Egy folyosón, ahol azért ragadtunk, mert ordítoztam veled és kizártalak a saját lakásodból és aztán a kulcsot is bent hagytam?

\- Igen – felelte magabiztosan Enjolras.

Mélyen a kék szemekbe nézett és látta, hogy nem viccel.

– De miért? Miért akarod, hogy hozzád költözzek? Főleg, hogy most megmutattam, hogy mennyire ingatag az érzelmi állapotom.

Enjolras felnevetett.

– Hát igen, de belekalkuláltam az ingatag érzelmi állapotodat is. De ettől függetlenül, az életem jobb veled, mint nélküled. Még akkor is, ha ordítozol, és kizársz a lakásból. Hamarosan egy kis család leszünk, és szeretném, ha együtt csinálnánk, nem különböző lakásokban. És nem vicceltem, amikor azt mondtam, hogy a fürdőszobai függönyödön lévő penészfolt egészségtelen – felelte.

Éponine szúrosan nézett rá, de csak egy kicsit.

\- Egyébként meg minden idődet itt töltöd, a ruhatárad több mint fele már itt van, és azt hiszem a piperecuccaid is ellepték a fürdőszobámat. Akkor meg miért nem tesszük hivatalossá? Mit mondasz? – kérdezte komolyan Enjolras reménykedve.

Éponine vett egy mély lélegzetet.

– Oké.

-Oké? – kérdezett vissza szélesen vigyorogva Enjolras.

\- Hát ha annyira akarod… én nem utasítom vissza ezt a luxus ajánlatot – játszotta a nemtörődömöt a lány. Belül azonban azt érezte, hogy egy hatalmas fordulóponton vannak túl és minden tökéletesen valóságos.

Enjolras megölelte, mire az új lakótársa szorosan hozzábújt. Éponine úgy érezte, hogy kivételesen, most először minden olyan az életében, amilyennek lennie kell.

Mindketten elaludtak egymás ölelésében, kimerülve az este eseményitől. És így talált rájuk reggel Combeferre, egymáshoz bújva a takaró alatt, elégedett mosollyal az arcukon. Combeferre szíve felmelegedett, amikor látta, hogy legjobb barátja talált egy lányt, aki boldoggá teszi, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy gyorsan előkapja a telefonját és le ne fotózza a jelenetet, és elküldje az egész Amisnak. Végtére is, hányszor találod a legjobb érzelmi analfabéta haverodat a terhes barátnőjét ölelgetve a saját lakása előtti folyosón aludni?


	18. Titok

\- Na megnéztük a gyerekágyakat és az etetőasztalokat és megnéztük a leendő gyerekszoba színválasztékát is. Szerintem menjünk még és csekkoljuk a babakocsikat is, mielőtt elmegyünk…

Éponine felsóhajtott ahogy Enjolras csak beszélt és beszélt, végigfutva tizedszer is a napi teendők listáján. Már két hete hivatalosan is együtt éltek. Elkezdték tervezgetni a gyereszobát és Enjolras türelmetlenül már a tettek mezejére akart lépni. Éponine szerint mégtúl korai volt, még alig járt a terhesség felénél. De Enjolras annyira felpörgött, hogy végül beleegyezett egy nézgelődős-vásárlás körútba. Most már megbánta.

Már vagy hét üzletet végigjártak az elmúlt öt órában és még nem vettek semmit. Enjolras mindent meg akart nézni és összehasonlítani, mielőtt bármit is megvett volna. Mindent alaposan és kíméletlenül végignézett és leellenőrzött, ár, jótállás és biztonság szerint. Majdnem sírásra fakasztott egy valószínűleg frissen odakerült eladónőt, amikor az nem tudott válaszolni a tömérdek kérdésére. Éponine sikeresen elráncigálta onnan, mielőtt kitört volna a baj. Biztos volt benne, hogy Enjolras észre sem vette, milyen hatással volt szerencsétlen nőre, aki képes lett volna felmondani is, mert nem sikerült segítenie. Enjolras minden áruról feljegyzéseket készített. Éponine észrevette, hogy több mint 15 oldalt teleírt már elöl-hátul.

\- Enjolras? – szólította meg csendesen Éponine és megérintette a vállát. – Már órák óta járkálunk és még nem vettünk semmit.

Enjolras megsemmisülten nézett le rá.

– Hát persze, hogy nem vettünk semmit, mondtam, hogy ez egy felderítő hadművelet. Azért jöttünk, hogy mérlegeljük a lehetőségeinket. Megnézzük, melyik a legjobb és aztán döntünk. Melyik a legbiztonságosabb, melyik cég gyárjtja, még a cég történetét is megnézzük, hogy mennyire megbízhatóak. Csak aztán válaszhatjuk ki a legmegfelelőbbet, és majd akkor visszajövünk – magyarázta türelmetlenül.

Éponine felnyögött. Tudta, hogy végülis Enjolras módszere a legjobb és minden, amit megvesz a legjobb a babának, de akkor is kimerítő volt.

\- Tudom, hogy mit és miért csináljuk, de szerintem már minden lehetőséget megnéztünk, ami csak a piacon van. Elfáradtam – nézett rá esedezve.

Enjolras tiltakozni akart, de engedett, amikor meglátta az arcát.

– Legyen, de csak még a babakocsikat nézzük meg.

\- Áll az alku – egyezett bele Éponine, aki már végre le akart ülni és pihenni. Megfogta Enjolras kezét és az üzlet másik részlege felé vették az irányt.

\- Na és ha nem lennék, hogy vásárolnál a picinek? – kérdezte Enjolras kíváncsian.

\- Őszintén? Valószínűleg azt venném meg, ami a legolcsóbb.

Enjolras megrendült.

\- Éponine, nem veheted meg a legolcsóbbat! Meg kell nézned a biztonsági figyelmeztetéseket. Nem tehetjük be egy olyan ágyba a babát, ami össze is törhet alatta bármelyik pillanatban!

\- Hát ha nem lennél, nem nagyon lenne más választásom – felelte Éponine halkan. Enjolras arca elkomorult.

\- Tudod, nem tartom helyesnek, hogy mindent te fizess – simogatta meg Éponine finoman. Már beszéltek ugyan erről, de még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát miatta.

\- Éponine, már mondtam, hogy nekem több van, mint elég, hogy minden szükséges dolgot megvegyek a babának. Ne érezd magad bűnösnek. Te vagy az, aki kilenc hónapig vigyázol rá, a többit hagy intézzem én –Enjolras bíztatóan magához húzta.

Éponine még mindig egy kicsit feszült volt. A fiú tudta, hogy nem szereti, ha jótékonykodnak felette.

– Tényleg ne érezd magad rosszul emiatt, mármint a pénz miatt. Nem is az én pénzem igazából. Nem is én kerestem meg. Nekem kéne emiatt bűntudatomnak lennie – biztosította.

Enjolras nem sűrűn beszélt az anyagi helyzetéről. Éponine a lakásából következtetett arra, hogy szilárd alapjai vannak, de soha nem tudta, honnan jön a pénz forrása. Arra gyanakodott, hogy biztos az apjától, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez pontosan hogy működik a normális családoknál. Az ő apja ugyanis nem fizetett, amikor már elég nagynak gondolta, hogy pénz keressen, vagy legalábbis elég idős legyen ahhoz, hogy dolgozzon. Még nem volt tizennégy éves. Nem akart egyenesen rákérdezni, de ha közös gyermekük lesz, tudta, hogy tisztában kell lennie vele hamarosan.

\- Akkor az apádé? – kérdezte végül habozva. Megkönnyebbült, amikor barátja arcán nem haragot látott, csak egy kis meglepődést.

\- Tulajdonképpen nem. A nagyapám hagyott rám egy kis pénzt a végrendeletében, amikor meghalt. Nagy része a tanulmányaimra ment el, de még elég van ahhoz, hogy a következő öt évben kényelmesen megéljünk belőle, ha már kijártam a jogot, és remélhetőleg munkám is lesz, és te is befejezed a sulit és te is dolgozó nő leszel – mosolygott rá Enjolras.

Éponine meghatódott, hogy szerepel Enjolras következő ötéves tervében. Ugyanakkor ő is a jövöjére gondolt. El akarta végezni a mesterképzést de nem tudta, hogy lesz-e rá lehetősége. Tudta, hogy Enjolras biztos mellette lesz és segít neki, amíg tanul, de nagyon nehéz egyszerre az egyetemre is koncentrálni és gyereket nevelni. Már elhatározta, hogy kihagyja a következő szemesztert, mert nem tud foglalkozni egy újszülöttel is a tanulmányai mellett. Még így várandósan is nehéz az egyetem. És a jövőben csak mégnehezebb lesz, ezért nem is akart erre gondolni, minden gondolatát a vásárláshoz fordította vissza.

Elérték a babakocsi részleget. Enjolras megnézte őket és egy kicsit szórakozottan vizsgálgatta. Éponine azon tűnődött, hogy miért nem kérdez meg egy eladót. De észrevette, hogy egy kicsit ideges. Kiniytotta a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de nem tudta, hogyan tegye. Egy percig csak nézte, és amikor a pillantásuk találkozott, gyorsan a babakocsikra kapta tekintetét.

– Igazából van egy alaptőkém az apámtól is – bökte ki határozatlanul.

\- Tőke? – kérdezte bizonytalanul és nem értette a furcsa viselkedését.

\- Hát egen… Egy kis összeg – tette hozzá és megvakarta a nyakát.

\- Mennyi? – kérdezte Éponine, aki érezte, hogy a fiú el akarja mondani, de nem tudta, hogy tegye.

\- Néhány millió vagy mennyi – jelentette be közönyösen és az inge gallérjával játszadozott.

\- Néhány millió? – döbbent le Éponine. Sejtette, hogy az Enjolras család elég jómódú, de nem tudta, hogy ennyire.

\- Hát azt hiszem, körülbelül olyan tizenkét millió – bökte ki halkan, és végre ránézett. A lány szája tátva maradt és teljesen ledöbbenve bámult rá.

Amikor nem mondott semmit, a fiú folytatta.

\- A családom egy kicsit gazdagabb, mint az átlag. Régi pénz, még a dédapám vagy valaki fektette be vagy ilyesmi, és most az apám kezeli, szinte évente duplázza meg a befektetéseit. Azt hiszem, ezért néz le másokat, mert ő megkeresi a pénzét. Habár a pénzén kívül nem lenne semmije - Enjolras szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Az alapítványi vagyon az enyém lesz, amint betöltöm a 25-öt, legalábbis apám ezt mondta – folytatta halkan. – Elég lázadó voltam gimnáziumban, el tudod képzelni - Éponine elmosolyodott, amikor elképzelte a 16 éves Enjolrast, amint egy sulis-felkelést vezet. – Majdnem kirúgtak néhányszor, de apám mindig nagylelkű adományokat adott az iskolának. A könyvtár bővítése, tornacsarnok építése, ez mind az én érdemem – nevetett fel megelégedve. – Végül apámnak elege lett és azt mondta, elveszi a tulajdonjogomat, ha nem szedem össze magam. Először nem érdekelt, mert soha nem akartam azt a pénzt, de aztán eszembe jutott az a rengeteg jó, amit tehetek. Rájöttem, ha elfogadom apám feltételeit, és nem csinálok több kihágást a suliban, akkor később a pénzt csodás dolgoka fordíthatom. Szóval összeszedtem magam, és nem forrongtam tovább ellene, vagy legalábbis jól titkoltam. Éltanuló lettem, elkezdem jogásznak készülni. És most az apám azt mondja mindenkinek, hogy büszke rám, eldicsekszik velem a vacsorákon. Nem tud az Amisról, és arról, hogy miket csinálunk, természetesen. Megpróbáltam olyan kevésszer összeütközésbe kerülni a rendőrséggel, hogy ne halljon róla – magyarázta nyugodtan, mintha nem is milliók dollárról beszélne. Éponine nem tudta, min lepődjön meg jobban; azon, hogy Enjolras titokban milliárdos, vagy hogy ez elmondta neki.

Enjolras kényelmetlenül érezte magát a csendben. Éponine végül megtalálta a hangját.

– Szóval akkor nem jössz ki jól az apáddal? – kérdezte. Meglepődött, hogy még van bátorsága ilyen személyes kérdést feltenni, de úgy tűnt, a másik nem bánja.

\- Nem igazán – felelte kicsit szomorúan. Megint a babakocsikat vizslatta, de látszott, hogy nem arra figyel. Éponine tudta, hogy nem könnyen beszél a családjáról.

– Előtte istenítettem, ő volt a pédaképem. Olyan akartam lenni, mint ő, amikor kicsi voltam, sokszor beosontam a szobájába és felkötöttem a nyakkendőit, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mint ő – mosolyodott el az emléken Enjolras. – Sokkal idősebb, mint én, szóval mindig volt köztünk egy szakadék, nehezen értettük meg egymást. A negyvenes évei végén járt, amikor születtem. A szüleim nem terveztek több gyereket a nővérem után, én csak becsúsztam. Apám végtelenül el volt ragadtatva, hogy lett egy fia, aki továbbviszi az örökséget. Azt hiszem, nem olyat várt, mint én – sóhajtotta tompán. Gyorsan elkapta Éponine pillantását, mielőtt újra a babkocsikra nézett volna. Az meg akarta fogni a kezét, de nem akarta érintésével kizökkenteni, ezért csak egy lépéssel közelebb ment.

\- Amikor anyám meghalt – kezdte és Éponine érezte, hogy elfacsarodik a hangja. Megfogta a kezét. Enjolras felnézett az érintésre, mintha meglepődött volna, hogy a lány ott van. Majd újra lepillantott és folytatta, miközben Éponine kis köröket írt le simogatóan a kézfejére a hüvelykujjával.

– Amikor édesanyám meghalt, teljesen elzárkózott. Hideg lett és távolságtartó. Ritkán beszélt velem, kerülte a kontaktust és nem értettem miért. Talán azért, mert nagyon emlékeztettem rá. Ugyan olyan volt a hajunk, a szemünk, és szerintem nem tudott rám nézni, miután meghalt. A nővérem tíz évvel idősebb volt, már leérettségizett, egyetemre járt, így tehát nem nagyon tudtam kivel beszélgetni. Nem volt sok barátom. Apám csak olyanokkal engedett, akik hasonló szociális körből kerültek ki, mint mi, és azok a fajta gyerekek nem nagyon kedveltek engem. Olyan mindent jobbantudó típus voltam, el tudod képzelni – nézett egy kis mosollyal Éponine-ra, aki a vállára hajtotta a fejét és ő meg a lányéra.

\- Sokat beszéltem a szakáccsal és a szobalányokkal, inasokkal, és apám olyankor kiabált velem, ha rajtakapott. Egy kicsit belepillantottam az életükbe, és láttam, mennyire más, mint a miénk. Felfedeztem, mennyi minden van a házon kívül, mennyien élnek és éheznek az utcákon. És az is feltűnt, apám mennyire lenézi azokat, akik nálunk dolgoznak, mindenkit, bárkit aki alattunk van szociális helyzetben. Megpróbáltam megkérdezni, miért, de csak azt mondta, hogy örüljek a társadalmi helyzetemnek és fogadjam el. A válasza nem elégítette ki a kíváncsiságom, így elkezdem olvasgatni a könyvei közt. Hatalmas könyvtára volt, és apám a felét sem ismerte. Biztos betiltotta volna, ha rájön, miket is tanulok belőlük. Olvastam Montesquieu-t, Voltaire-t és Rousseau-t és még sok mást, és megtanultam, hogy az életem így nem helyes, és ahogy az apám kezeli a többieket. Mire az apám rájött, hogy mit csinálok, már késő volt, és itt az első összeütközésünk. Évekig toleráltam őt a pénz miatt, mert nem akartam elveszteni, mert annyi emberen segíthetnék vele. De miután megkapom, nem tudom, milyen lesz vele a kapcsolatom, vagy hogy lesz-e egyáltalán. Miután elköltöttem jótékony célra a pénzét, ami ellen tiltakozik… - Enjolras a szemébe nézett, amikor befejezte, szomorúnak tűnt.

Pár percig csöndben álltak és néztek egymásra a babakocsik magányában. Egy eladó sétált feléjük, de Éponine egy ijesztő pillantást vetett rá, mire az gyorsan megfordult és másik irányba sietett el. Rosszul érezte magát emiatt, de nem akarta, hogy Enjolras abbahagyja a mesélést, nem, amikor ennyire megnyílt neki. Kérdezni akart az anyjáról, de tudta, hogy ezt a témát máskor kell felhoznia. Most inkább olyanról kérdezett, ami kevésé volt fájdalmas neki.

\- Mi van a nővéreddel, beszélsz vele? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Kicsit, de nem gyakran. Tíz évvel idősebb, szóval mindig is volt egy generációs luk. Régen meséket olvasott nekem, játszott velem, amikor kicsi voltam és még otthon lakott. És sokat volt velem, amikor anya beteg lett és amikor aztán meghalt – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan Enjolras. – De aztán visszament az egyetemre és ritkán jött haza. Szerintem ő sem szeretett apa közelében lenni. Végzett, férjhez ment egy kedves, gazdag férfihoz, amikor én 16 voltam. Hármasikrei lettek, amint már említettem, néhány órányira laknak apám birtokától. A nővérem nagyszerű nő, sok adományt ad, de soha nem osztotta az ábrándképeimet. Azt hiszem, kicsit haragudtam rá, amikor csak úgy otthagyott apánkkal, és neki is bűntudata volt emiatt, ezért valahogy eltávolodtunk egymástól. Általában évente egyszer látom, a szünidőkben. Meséltem neki rólad, egy levélben, és azt mondta, boldog, hogy találtam egy lányt, akivel együtt vagyunk. Izgatott, és mondta, hogy találkozni akar veled, és örült, hogy nagynéni lesz – tette hozzá Enjolras halkan. Pillantásuk újból találkozott.

\- Szeretnék találkozni vele - Éponine bólintott határozottan. Finom puszit nyomott Enjolras arcára. – Köszönöm, hogy ezeket elmondtad nekem. Visszahajtotta fejét a vállára és még egy percig így álltak, kihasználva a pillanatot, még mindig a babakocsikat bámulva.

\- Ki akarsz menni? – kérdezte. A fiú bólintott. Két a kézben a kijárat felé sétáltak, Enjolras még mindig levert volt.

\- Tudod, ha tudtam volna, hogy ennyire el vagy eresztve anyagilag, hagytam volna, hogy sokkal hamarabb felcsinálj – bökte oldalba viccelődve Éponine.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét, de mosolygott. Éponine örült, hogy valamennyire sikerült kizökkentenie a búskomorságból.

\- Komolyan, én végig csak a lehetőségeimet és kilátásaimat térképeztem fel az Amisban. Eleinte Jean Prouvaire felé hajlottam, mert olyan költő meg művészi, meg minden, és biztos voltam benne, hogy egy nap híres színész lesz, és akkor egy hírességhez mehetek hozzá. És akkor jöttem rá, hogy szeretnék annyi pénzt, hogy valóra váltsam az álmom, hogy meztelenül fürödjek egy hatalmas medence százdollárosban – sóhajtotta álmodozva.

Enjolras felnevetett.

– Akkor Feuilly-t kellett volna választanod, a kézzel festett legyező-biznisze kezd beindulni. Már 10 dolcsiért árulja az utcán darabját – mondta derűsen.

\- A második választásom Courfeyrac - felelte Éponine. – isteni a dumája, és vele tiszta stand-up comedy műsort adnánk elő. Ha egy egy pár lennénk, biztos borzalmasan szórakoztató műsort nyomnánk nap mint nap.

Enjolras még szélesebben vigyorgott. Megállt, amikor elérték a parkolóhoz vezető kijáratot. A lány felé fordult és megpuszilta a homlokát.

– Köszönöm, hogy nem csinálasz nagy ügyet ebből – mormogta. Mosolyogva a szemébe nézett, aki szintén mosolygott és egy gyors csókot lehelt a szájára. Továbbsétáltak Enjolras kocsija felé.

\- Komolyan gondoltad, azt a százdolláros fürdést? Mert igazából azt hiszem, megoldhatom – mondta csábító hangon.

\- Csak ha csatlakozol! – dorombolta a fülébe.

Enjolras elkezdett rohanni a kocsi felé.

\- Hova rohansz? – kiáltott utána és nevetve utólérte,

\- A bankba. Gyere, siessünk! Húsz perc múlva zár és ki kell vennem párszáz dollárt ATM-ből – felelte mosolyogva.

\- És hol találsz egy üres medencét? – kérdezte a lány, amikor elértek az autóhoz.

A fiú arca kicsit csalódott.

– Ó, igazad van.

Meglepetésszerűen újra megcsókolta, de most sokkal hevesebben. A fiú visszacsókolta ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen. Néhány perc múlva váltak csak el egymástól, mindketten kapkodva a levegőt egy kicsit. Enjolras körülnézett a majdnem üres parkolóban.

– Ez mi volt? – kérdezte kábultan.

\- Semmi – felelte mosolyogva. Belenézett a kék szemekbe. – Csak örülök, hogy jól választottam.

Egy percig csak mosolyogva nézték egymást.

– Most már vigyél haza - Éponine nyafogott. – A lábam leszakad – bepattant az autóba, de a fiú még egy darabig elmélázva gondolt arra a szóra, hogy „haza". Mindig volt hol laknia, volt tető a feje felett, de soha nem érezte úgy, hogy oda tartozik, mióta az édesanyja meghalt. De most már olyan, mintha lenne otthona, itt, Éponine-nal és az Amissal. És már a baba is úton van, lesz családja, ami nem volt, mióta gyerekkorában az övé szétesett.

\- Jössz? Tudod, a kocsi nem indul el magától. Egyébként, miért te vezetsz? Nem tudom, miért nem fogadsz egy sofőrt. Úgy értem, hogy valahol van az a 12 millió és párezer dollár. Nem kéne semmi nyamvadt emberi dolgot csinálnunk, mint például vezetés, vagy sétálgatás, vagy kaja készítés. Istenem, egy bevásárlóköztpont parkolójában vagyunk, Nem lehetünk itt a társadalmi helyzetünkben! Mi van, ha valaki felismer? Gyorsan, menjünk innen! – utasította gőgösen és lehajtotta a fejét, mintha bújkálna.

Enjolras hangosan nevetett, amikor beszállt a vezető ülésre és bekapcsolta az övét. Adott egy puszit Éponine arcára.

\- Azt hiszem a pénz a fejedbe szállt – mondta félig komoly hangon és nagy szemekkel vizslatta.

\- Kit érdekel? Kinek kell agy, ha van pénze? Na gyerünk, menjünk. Szeretném, ha a szakács elkészítené a kaviárt, mielőtt elmegyek a magán tenisz órámra – affektálta Éponine nyávogós hangon.

\- Oké - bólintott Enjolras és beindította a motort. Ránézett Éponine-ra, aki keresztbetett karral, felemelt fejjel ült mellette, amin elmosolyodott.

– Menjünk haza.


	19. Az ajánlat

Éponine türelmetlenül várta, hogy a lift megálljon Enjolras lakásának emeletén. Izgatott volt. Egész este tanult a vizsgára, ami persze azt jelentette, hogy Enjolras egész este ébren volt vele és aggódva figyelte. Megígérte neki, hogy amint végzett, egyből hazamegy és a Musain kávéházi meló előtt pihen egy kicsit. Tudta, hogy barátja biztos mérges lenne, ha nem találná ágyban, mikor hazaér. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy ezzel nem lesz probléma, mert már fél lépéssel kint volt a liftből. Már elő is szedte a kulcsát, amint a lift kinyíét és végigsietett a folyosón. Közben Enjolras puha, meleg ágyára gondolt. Ami most már az ő puha meleg ágya is.

Még mindig nehezen hitte el, hogy együtt élnek. Álmodozásából az szakította ki, hogy látta, valaki áll az ajtó előtt. Elállt a lélegzete, amikor a férfi felé fordult. Még soha nem találkozott vele, de azonnal tudta, ki az.

Úgy saccolta, a hatvanas évei végén járhat, és korához képest nagyon egészséges. Jóképű volt, fess, kifinomult ízléssel. A haja már őszült, de még mindig felfedezhető volt benne a sötétszőke haj keveredve a szürkével. Az arca is hasonló alakú volt, és az orra is ismerős volt. Nagyon magas volt és félelmet keltő.

Amikor a férfi észrevette, pillantásuk találkozott, és a lány megállapította, hogy a szeme is olyan, mint a fiáé, csak a színe volt barna és hiányzott belőle a melegség. Enjolras mondta, hogy az anyjára hasonlít, de a hasonlóság közte és az apja közt szembetűnő. Egy percig azt hitte, a megöregedett Enjolrassal néz szembe, de remélte, hogy az ő szeme nem lesz ilyen hűvös.

Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, mielőtt Enjolras apja arcán egy halvány mosoly villant fel. Olyasmi arckifejezés volt, ami arra emlékeztette Éponine-t, hogy az ő apja ilyen arcot vágott, amikor a régi fogadójukban kirabolta a vevőiket, amikor fizettek.

\- Hello, te lehetsz a fiam barátnője. A nevem Sebastian Enjolras – köszönt formálisan. Kezet nyújtott hogy üdvözölje. Éponine meglepődött, hogy Enjolras nem említette, hogy az apját is így hívják. Talán ezért sem szereti a nevét, nem a rák miatt. Éponine észrevette, hogy csak bámulja a felényújtott kezet, mielőtt viszonozta volna a gesztust. Érezte, hogy az arca lángba borul, és gyorsan megrázta a kezét. Megpróbált határozott lenni közben.

Kereste a megfelelő szavakat.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A nevem Éponine Thenardier – válaszolta olyan udvariasan, amennyire csak lehetett, habár kicsit nyögvenyelősen ment.

Volt egy kis félszeg csend, miután elengedték egymás kezét.

\- Umm, Sebastiannak órája van, de egy órán belül hazaér, ha gondolja, megvárhatja itt - Éponine higgadt próbált maradni, habár nehéz volt összeszedettnek maradnia barátja hasonmás-apjával, aki erősen figyeli.

\- Köszönöm, az remek lenne – felelte udvariasan. – Had vigyem a táskáját. Egy nőnek a maga állapotában nem kellene ilyen súlyt cipelnie – tette hozzá élesen.

Éponine a hasához kapott, mielőtt észrevete volna, mit csinál. El is felejtette, hogy már lehet látni. Egy percre bepánikolt. Enjolras azt sem említette, hogy az apja tud róluk, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy alig beszél az apjával, és nem mondhatta el neki.

Enjolras apja észrevehette a szorongást a szemében.

– Ne aggódj Éponine, attól tartok Sebastian nővére Celeste már mindent elmondott nekem. Ezért vagyok itt valójában – felelt nyugodtan. Megpróbált egy kedves mosolyt küldeni felé, de a szemei szűkre húzódtak. Kivette a táskát a kezéből és Éponine szó nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy kezelje ezt az egész helyzetet.

Enjolras apja követte a lakásba és a táskát letette az ajtó mellé az asztalra.

\- Megkínálhatom valamivel? Esetleg egy csésze teát? – kérdezte Éponine.

\- Pompásan hangzik – válaszolta és vizsgálódva körülnézett a lakásban. Éponine azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban kitakarított volna. Enjolras lakása mindig ragyogóan tiszta volt ugyan, de mióta beköltözött, sajnos mindig volt valami női holmi szétszórva a szobában.

\- Igazából arra gondoltam, hogy beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit – folytatta és a konyhaasztal felé mutatott.

Éponine a kényelmes ágyra gondolt, ami a másik szobában várja. De most annyira ideges lett, hogy kiment az álom a szeméből.

\- Természetesen – felelte udvariasan. A konyhába mentek. Ahogy beértek, a férfi kihúzta neki a széket, leült. A férfi állva maradt. Éponine észrevette, hogy a hűtő felé néz, amin a két ultrahangos kép volt hűtőmágnessel kitűzve. Volt még néhány kép az Amisról és pár róla és Enjolrasról. Későn vette észre, melyik képet nézi hosszan a férfi. Ott volt az is, amin ő és Enjolras a folyosón alszanak, amit valószínűleg Courfeyrac tett ki a hűtőre pár nappal ezelőtt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és emlékeztette magát, hogy ne felejtse el később seggberúgni emiatt. Arra gondolt, megmagyarázza a képet, de nem tudta, hogy tegye, hogy ne tűnjön úgy, hogy megőrült, szóval inkább csöndben maradt.

Pár perc múlva felé fordult és leült vele szemben az asztalhoz. Újra elmosolyodott.

– Nos, Éponine, hányadikban vagy? – kérdezte és a hasára mutatott.

Éponine meglepődött, hogy mennyire kedvesen és udvariasan hangzik, és mégis mennyire ellenségesen és ijesztően egyszerre. Rájött, hogy ugyanolyan jól forgatja a szavakat, mint Enjolras, de teljesen más hatást ér el vele.

-A 19. hétben vagyok most – feleéte halkan Éponine és megint a hasához nyúlt zavarában.

-Milyen csodás. A feleségem azt mondta, hogy a második harmad a legjobb a terhessége alatt. És te most vagy a felénél, ugye? – kérdezte.

Éponine bólintott.

\- Tudjátok már a nemét? – kérdezte nem a legkellemesebb arcifejezésével.

\- Nem, azt szeretnénk, ha meglepetés lenne – felelte Éponine. Hirtelen ideges lett. Nem tudta, hová fog kilukadni ez a kis csevegés. Egy része azt kívánta, bárcsak hazajönne már Enjolras.

\- Úgy hiszem, ez nem a fiam ötlete volt – emelte fel a szemöldökét Enjolras apja.

\- Nem, először nem szerette az ötletet, gondolom tudja, mennyire szereti megszervezni a dolgokat előre a jövőre. De aztán azt mondta, ha én így szeretném, akkor tud várni - Éponine furcsának tartotta, hogy a barátja apjával beszélget a kapcsolatukról.

Enjolras apja még magasabra húzta a szemöldökét, már majdnem eltűnt a haja vonalában.

– Nos, akkor nagyon figyel rád. Még soha nem láttam, hogy hagyta volna eltéríteni magát a szándékától. Vagy csak egyszerűen nagyon jó a meggyőző képességed – még mindig mosolygott, de már inkább vicsorgásnak tűnt. Éponine kíváncsi volt, vajon mire gondolt. Érezte, hogy ólomsúly helyezkedik a szívére, már majdnem a padlóba fúródik, olyan nehéz. Úgy tűnik, vége a bájcsevelynek.

Enjolras apja összetette a kezét és az asztalra tette. Éponine ösztönösen felhúzta volna a sajátját, de megállította a mozdulatot. Egyenesen próbált ülni.

– Attól tartok, be kell vallanom valamit – szólalt meg egyenesen a férfi. – Nem azért jöttem, hogy a fiammal beszéljek. Tudtam, hogy órája van. Azért jöttem ide, hogy veled beszéljek – egyenesen a szemébe nézett és Éponine érezte, hogy jeges félelem hasít belé, ahogy a hideg, sötét szemekbe néz.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a fiam megemlítette, hogy mekkora összeget fog örökölni pár éven belül – nézett rá várakozón.

Éponine megköszörülte a torkát.

– Igen, nemrég megemlítette.

-Igen, nemrég… Biztos vagyok ebben – Enjolras apja hangjában kétségtelen biztonyítékot fedezett fel. – Jól ismerem a fiamat, és tudom, hogy nem könnyen és nem gyakran megy bele egy kapcsolatba. Szóval el tudod képzelni, mennyire meglepődtem, amikor Celeste megkérdezte, mi a véleményem arról, hogy Sebastian összeköltözött a várandós barátnőjével, azt hiszem, azt hitte, hogy Sebastian már nekem is említette – szünetett tartott. Éponine megpróbált egyenletesen lélegezni.

– Még soha nem hallottam a barátnőiről. És ilyen nagy pénzügyi háttérel, meg akartam nézni azt a lányt, akibe ennyire belebolondult. Reméltem, hogy a lány magas társadalmi osztálybeli, szóval tarthatunk egy gyors esküvőt és megoldjuk a problémát. De sajnos, ahogy említettem, ismerem a fiam. És sajnos, kiderült, hogy bevált a számításom, nem olyan vagy, amilyenre számítottam a fiam mellé - Éponine egy kicsit elsápadt. Remélte, hogy a félelme nem csillant meg a szemében, de látva a férfi diadalmas arcát, tudta, hogy az győzött.

\- Azt gondolom, megérted, miért aggódom amiatt, hogy az unokám anyja két bűnöző lánya a szegénynegyedből, akik ráadásul börtönben ülnek, hogy ne is említsem. És mi a helyzet a testvéreiddel? Árvaház, nevelőszülők, úgy hiszem. Érdekes, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki úgy néz ki, kiszabadult ebből a silány életből. Sokan csodálatraméltónak találnák, de én tudom, hogy akik a porból csúsztak-másztak felfelé, nem állhatnak meg két lábon büszkén. Ha találni akarsz valakit, akit csodálni lehet, nézz azokra, akik ott maradtak, és ne azokra, akik másokon átgázolva érték el a kijáratot. Tudja Sebastian, hogy magadhoz vehetted volna a testvéreidet, és nem kellett volna nevelőszülőkhöz menniük, ha kihagyod az egyetemet? Persze van priuszod. Bolti lopások, letartóztatás, betörések, ugye? De ezek már régen lezárt ügyek. Ha küzdöttél volna a testvéreidért, most jó eséllyel veled élnének. A testvéreid tudják, hogy nem harcoltál értük? Esténként biztos azt mondod magadnak, hogy a kicsi Jacques és Pierre egy nagyon kedves családnál van, akik örömmel örökbefogadják őket. Most boldogabbak és és az új életük sokkal jobb, mint amilyen veled lenne. De mi a helyzet Azelmával és a kicsi Gavroche-sal? Utóbbi nagy előszeretettel keveredik bajba. Tudtad, hogy már három családnál is lakott? És még alig 12 éves. És Azelma. Már majdnem 18 és nem élhet tovább nevelőszülőknél. Gondolkoztál már a jövőjén? - Éponine érezte, hogy dühös könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, de visszaszorította. Nem akarta megadni a férfinak ezt a győzelmet. Arra utalt, hogy azt higgye, a testvérei nem jelentenek neki semmit. Mintha nem lett volna épp elég nehéz meghoznia ezt a döntést, vagyis pontosabban Azelma és Gavroche hozták meg helyette.

\- De úgy vélem, nem tudtad feladni az egyetemi életedet, körülvéve a sok gazdag, jóképű fiúval. Nem, mikor olyan életed lett, mint amikor gyerek voltál és az apád kocsmája még nyereségesen működött, megragadtad az alkalmat. Tudom, hogy először Marius Pontmercy-re vetettél szemet, remek választás, de nem annyira, mint a fiam. Szerencséd, hogy az a fiú nem viszonozta az érzéseidet, és egy másik, sokkal gazdagabb fiatal férfit helyeztél előtérbe, aki végig ott volt mögötted, csak nem vetted észre. De végül helyrehoztad a tévesésed. Okos döntés, a gyerekét várod. Biztosabb, mint egy házasság, amiben ott van a szerződés, meg egyéb bonyodalmak. De így a következő 18 éved biztosítva van, gyerektartással. De te mindig okos vagy, igaz Éponine? – nézett rá még fenyegetőbben

\- Talán tévesen úgy érzed, hogy szereted a fiam és ő viszont szeret. De biztosíthatlak, ez nem nagy ügy. A fiam nagyon bonyolult személyiség, nehéz megérteni, szerintem tudod. Nem lesz könnyen szerelmes. Mondta már, hogy szeret? Megesküdnék rá, hogy még nem. Lehet, hogy a fiam aggódik a szegényekért és törődik az alacsonyabb osztályokkal, de ő valójában a felsőbb osztályba született. Még mindig oda tartozik, mégha nem is veszi tudomásul. És engedje meg, hogy elmondjam, Ms. Thenardier, te egyáltalán nem illesz bele. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell meggyőzzelek, hogy nem illesz a fiamhoz, sokkal jobbat érdemel nálad. Lehetsz egy kedves, szorgalmas egyetemista lányka, de alatta mindig ugyanaz a szegény lány leszel a lakótelepről, tolvajokkal és prostituáltakkal körülvéve, apád bandájában bizniszelve – mondta jegesen.

Éponine úgyérezte, odafagy a székhez. Ki sem tudta nyitni a száját, hogy megvédje magát.

A férfi belenyúlt a zsebébe és kivett belőle egy darab papírt.

– Ügyes próbálkozás, meg kell hagyni. Eléggé sikerült beleásnod magad a fiam életébe, és nem lesz könnyű kihúzni téged onnan, csak a megfelelő ellensúlyozással. Szóval íme az ajánlatom. Azt hiszem, több mint fair. Hagyd békén a fiamat. Költözz el. Menj bárhová, ahová csak tetszik, és ne találkozz vele többet. Lehet, hogy összetörik a szíve egy kis időre, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy helyrejön hamar, és azt hiszem mindketten egyetértünk, hogy hosszútávon így jár jól – áthatóan nézett a szemébe, már-már fenyegetően.

Elővett egy kis darab papírt. Egy csekk volt.

– Itt az első fizetésed. Ha elfogadod, akkor el kell hagynod a fiamat, örökre. Nem láthatod soha többé. Nem találkozhat a gyerekkel. Mond neki, hogy nem az övé, nem lesz nehéz elhinnie. Talán a volt tolvaj barátod, Montparnasse az apa? Vagy egy idegen, mindegy. Azt hiszem ez az első csekk elég lesz, hogy új életet kezdj. Aztán majd küldök még kevesebb, de bőven elegendő pénzt, amíg a gyerek be nem tölti a 18-at. Soha nem mondod el senkinek, ki az igazi apja, és akkor nem lesz botrány. Lehet, hogy így nem kapsz annyi pénzt, mintha a fiam feleségül venne, de biztosan állíthatom, hogy a végén úgysem vett volna el téged.

A tekintete most a lehető legfagyosabb volt.

\- És a gondolat, hogy szereted a fiam, be kell látassa veled, az ajánlatom a legjobb mindkettőtöknek. Szabad lesz, visszatérhet a saját társadalmi osztályába botrány és törvényen kívüli potya gyerek nélkül. És te is szabad leszel, hogy újra találkozhass a testvéreiddel, magadhozz vedd őket és életed hátralevő részében boldogan élj elegendő pénzzel. Vagy természetesen nem kell a tesvéreidre költened, nem ítélkezem. Ha elfogadod az ajánlatom, amit úgy hiszem, megteszel, tiéd lehet a csekk és menj utadra. Itt a telefonszámom és az ügyvédemé is – egy kis fehér névjegykártyát tett elé az asztalra. – Hívj, hogy megtegyük a következő lépéseket és odaadjam a fizettségedet és természetesen alá is kell írnunk néhány titoktartási nyilatkozatot. És ha mindent elrendeztünk, már csak a címedet kell megírnod, ahova minden évben küldhetem a csekkedet.

Azzal felállt egy utolsó félelmetes vicsort megeresztve és vállára terítette a zakóját.

– Szép napot Éponine, úgy hiszem, jól fogsz dönteni. Örvendtem a találkozásnak – megfordult és el is ment, mielőtt még a lány válaszolhatott volna.

Éponine csak ült és meredten bámulta a csekket az asztalon maga előtt. Úgy érezte, mint akit leszúrtak, minden porcikája zsibbadt. De az agya teljes sebességgel kattogott. Tudta, hogy a nagy része, amit Enjolras apja mondott, nevetséges. Nem azért jött össze Enjolrassal, hogy pénzt szedjen ki tőle (azt se tudta korábban, hogy van neki).

De amit a testvéreiről mondott, lényegében igaz volt. Emlékezett Jacques és Pierre szomorú arcára, amikor elbúcsúzott tőlük a koszos szobában, mielőtt a gyámügyis elvitte őket. És emlékezett Gavroche és Azelma eltökélt arcára is, amikor megölelte őket, mikor visszajött az iskolába, a szíve több ezer darabra tört. Talán tényleg többet kellett volna küzdeni értük.

És vajon elég jó Enjolrasnak? Nem számít hol él most, vagy mennyi pénzt keres, mindig az a lány marad a szegénynegyedből. És a fiú annyira kedves és figyelmes és szenvedélyes és jó.

Tudta, hogy szereti és hogy ő viszont, de egy gonosz kis hang a fejében azt mondta, hogy emlékezzen, még nem mondta neki soha.

De mégha Enjolras apjának ebben igaza is van, Éponine tudta, nincs az a pénz, amiért elvinné Enjolrastól a saját gyerekét. Mégha rá is jönne, hogy nem szereti a lányt, meg nem elég jó neki, a saját gyermekét szeretné és akarná, ezt pedig Éponine soha nem tagadná meg tőle.

Nem tehetett róla, de a kíváncsisága legyőzte és megnézte a csekket. Majdnem elájult, amikor meglátta az összeget. Fél millió dollár. Soha nem látott ennyi pénzt egész életében, és nem is tartotta a kezében soha. Vajon barátja apja tényleg azt gondolja, hogy ilyen rossz a fia mellé, hogy ennyi pénzt és még további fizetést küld neki, hogy hagyja el?

A düh végigsöpört rajta, szomorúsággal és kételkedéssbe átcsapva. Összegyűrte a csekket és az öklében szorongatta és könnyek keztek záporozni a szeméből és végigfolyni az arcán.

Nem tudta, mit csináljon, nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Csak ült és némán sírt, és csak szorongatta az összegyűrt csekket a kezében. Újra és újra mondogatta magának, hogy Enjolras és az apja nem szívlelik egymást, ne hallgason arra, amit mondott, mert téved.

De nem tudott mindent elfelejteni, amit a fejéhez vágott. Teljesen képben volt a legbelsőbb magánügyeiben is és a legkisebb bizonytalanságaiban is, amit megpróbált eltemetni magában. Nem tudott mit tenni, de Enjolras apjának igaza volt.

Nem elég jó neki. És soha nem is lesz.


	20. Vészhelyzet

Enjolras a lakása folyosólyán sétált a lakása felé, remélve, hogy otthon találja barátnőjét, aki remélhetőleg megfogadta a tanácsát és alszik.

Amikor a lány este nem aludt, ő is átvirrasztotta vele az éjszakát, és egész nap aggódott érte. Ma reggel a lány olyan kimerült volt, hogy néhány értelmes szónál többet nehezen tudott kinyögni. Fel akarta hívni Musichettát, hogy kikérje aznapra Éponine-t a Musainból. Tudta, hogy Éponine valószínűleg kinyírná érte, de tényleg szüksége van az alvásra. Elképzelte, milyen arcot vágna a lány, amikor megtudná, hogy a mai munkája törölve. Ugyanakkor nem bánta, ha veszekednie kell vele. Igazából nagyon szeretett vele összeszólalkozni. És utána a kibékülést is szerette. Azt érezte, hogy mennyire hiányzik neki, ami nevetséges, hiszen alig néhány órája váltak csak el, és most is csak alig néhány lépésre van tőle. Kinevette magát, már majdnem rosszabb, mint az az érzelgős Marius.

Amikor az ajtó eléért, óvatosan nyitotta ki, a lehető lekisebb zajt csapva, nehogy felébressze, a remélhetőleg alvó lányt.

Halkan letette a táskáját és lassan keresztül sétált a lakáson. Meglepődött, amikor a konyhaasztalnál ülve találta.

\- Éponine! Megígérted, hogy megpróbálsz aludni – mondta csalódottan. Szemöldöke összehúzódott, amikor meglátta a könnyeket az arcán. Közelebb ment és letérdelt mellé. A lány csak maga elé bámult a semmibe, könnyei pedig kis patakokban folytak végig az arcán, keze ökölbeszorítva hevert az asztal tetején.

\- Mi a baj? Rosszul sikerült a vizsga? – kérdezte aggódva. Kitörölt néhány könnycseppet a szeméből, de a lány nem válaszolt. Most átfutott rajta a szorongó nyugtalanság; a szíve hevesen megdobbant, lehet, hogy a babával történt valami. Aztán a szeme sarkából megpillantott valami fehéret.

Felvette a névjegykártyát, és szeme elsötétült, arca elsápadt, amikor meglátta rajta az apja és az ügyvéd nevét.

\- Éponine – kezdte lassan, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni. - Itt járt az apám? - Éponine bólintott. Enjolras gyors levegőt vett. Lassan kifújta és megpróbált higgadt maradni, pedig tudta, hogy van valami kapcsolat barátnője viselkedése és aközött, hogy az apja itt járt.

\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Enjolras növekvő haraggal. Megint megpróbált lenyugodni. Mindkét kezébe vette Éponine arcát. – Éponine – mélyen a könnyes szemekbe nézett. – Mit akart tőled az apám? Miért vagy ilyen zaklatott?

Éponine végre ránézett, és úgy tűnt, valamennyire már ismét önmaga. Nyelt egyet, hogy megtisztítsa a tokát. Nagyon félt, hogy mi lesz Enjolras reakciója. Megpróbálta kinyitni a száját, hogy elmagyarázza, de nem jöttek ki rajta a szavak. Enjolras rátette a kezére a kezét, hogy biztosítsa, nem kell félnie. Szemöldöke újra felfutott, amikor érezte, hogy szorongat valamit, felnézett rá mielőtt óvatosan kifejtette ujjai közül és kihajtogatta a csekket. Éponine-nak nem volt ereje tiltakozni. Kisimította a csekket az asztalon és megnézte, mi van rajta, majd szemei összeszűkültek. Éponine látta, hogy a keze ökölbe szorul és elfehéredik.

\- Éponine – már majdnem suttogott. – Miért írt neked az apám egy 500,000 dolláros csekket? – úgy tűnt, bármelyik percben felrobbanhat, de tűrtőztette magát, mert hallani akarta a választ a lány szájából.

Éponine a szemébe nézett, amik tele voltak érzelmekkel, meg sem tudta számolni, de főként dühvel.

\- Azt mondta, enyém a pénz, ha elköltözöm, és elhagylak örökre – felelte gyorsan de a szeme nem mozdult.

Látta, hogy a fiú megdöbben és átfut rajta egy gyilkos villámlás. Hamarosan az egész arca pirosba váltott. El kellett fordulnia. Egyik kezével a hűtőszekrénynek támaszkodott és megpróbált lélegezni. Éponine tudta, hogy nem akar előtte őrjöngeni. Látta, hogy a fiú minden izma megremeg a visszafojtott indulattól. Így ált percekig, nem mondva semmit. Nézte a hűtőn kirakott képeket, ettől egy kicsit lenyugodott.

Époninnak egy szörnyű gondolat futott végig az agyán, lehet, hogy a fiú dühének egyik oka őrá irányul, mert azt hiszi, azon gondolkozott, hogy elfogadja a pénzt.

\- Enjolras – mondta halkan. Gyorsan megfordult, ahogy meghallotta a hangját. Még mindig dühös volt, de már önmagának látszott.

\- Tudnod kell, hogy soha nem fogadnám el azt a pénzt - Éponine érezte, hogy potyognak a könnyei. – Soha nem tenném meg ezt veled – nagy szemekkel nézett rá, és remélte, hogy hisz neki. Enjolras közelebb húzott hozzá egy széket, megfogta a kezét és az érintésében most nyoma sem volt haragnak.

\- Tudom Éponine – mondta biztosan. – Tudom, hogy nem tennél ilyet.

Éponine kicsit megkönnyebbült, de még mindig levert volt. Enjolras érezte, hogy az apja nem csak simán átadta neki a csekket és kérte meg, hogy menjen el.

\- Éponine, mi mást mondott még? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Éponine félt a választól.

– Semmi baj, megígérem, hogy nem durran el az agyam, csak mondd el, oké? – kisimított pár tincset az arcából, az érintése megnyugtatta egy kicsit.

\- Nagyon sokat tudott rólam, az életemről. Azt hiszem, felfogadott egy magánnyomozót – kezdte lassan Éponine. Enjolras még mindig mérges volt, de erőlködött, hogy nyugodt maradjon. Tudta, hogy nem ennyi a történet, és az egészet hallani akarta. Bólintott és hagyta, hogy a lány folytassa.

\- Tudja, hogy együtt élünk, hogy terhes vagyok, ezt a nővéred mondta neki véletlenül. Tudta, hogy honnan jöttem, kik a szüleim. Azt is tudta, hogy amikor kislány voltam, még egész jómódúak voltunk. Tudott a letartóztatásaimról, tudott… még a testvéreimről is – monta reszketve.

Enjolras összezavarodott.

– Úgy érted arról, hogy nevelőszülőknél vannak?

\- Nem, vagyis igen, de nem csak arról. Tudta, hogy… - abbahagyta, mert ki kellett törölnie néhány könnycsepept a szeméből. – Tudta, hogy elvihettem volna őket a nevelőszülőktől – fejezte be csendesen.

Enjolras közelebb ült.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte határozatlanul.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet.

– A szüleimet letartóztatták az első évben, amikor egyetemre jöttem, mielőtt még megismertelek volna titeket. – Enjolras tudott néhány részletet, de nem hallotta soha egyben az egészet. Bólintott.

– A testvéreim bekerültek a rendszerbe, de tudtam, hogy ez hogy működik, és nem akartam, hogy oda kerüljenek. Elmentem a gyámügyisekhez és megkérdeztem, hogy lehetnék-e én a gyámjuk. Azt mondták, hogy nehéz elintézni, mert nagyon fiatal vagyok, és van priuszom is. De azt is mondták, hogy ha lenne egy teljes munkaidős állásom, és egy lakásom, akkor talán megkaphatnám a felügyeleti jogot, mivel vérszerinti hozzátartozójuk vagyok. De persze akkor abba kellett volna hagynom az egyetemet – mondta Éponine tompán. Még néhány könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, amit Enjolras gyengéden elsimított és továbbra is nagyon figyelt a lányra.

– De készen álltam arra, hogy megtegyem – folytatta, mintegy magát győzködve. – Találtam lakást, találtam munkát is. Még semmi sem volt biztos, mert még nem kaptam meg az engedélyt, de elmondtam a testvéreimnek a tervemet. Pierre és Jacques izgatottak voltak, de Azelma és Gavroche feldúltak lettek, hogy miattunk feladnám az álmaimat. Egy nap volt a tárgyalásig – Éponine hangja elcsuklott egy kicsit. Enjolras hüvelykujjával megnyugtató kis körökben kezdte simogatni a kézfejét.

Éponine folytatta. – A tárgyalás napján Azelma és Gavroche odajöttek hozzám és azt mondták, ezt nem csinálhatják velem. Nem hagyják, hogy feladjak mindent, amiért olyan keményen dolgoztam, csak azért, mert a szüleink voltak olyan idióták és letartóztattatták magukat. Azt mondták, hogy a nevelőcsaládjuk nem is olyan rossz, sokkal jobb, mint a szüleinkkel élni. Jacques és Pierre együtt maradhattak egy tényleg nagyon kedves párnál. Azelma azt is mondta, hogy amikor én végzek, ő akkor tölti be a 18-at és ő is egyetemre akar menni. Gavroche pedig azt, hogy ha annyira fel akarom nevelni, az egyetem után is még magamhoz vehetem. És majd akkor együtt talán Pierre és Jacques is velünk lehet. És felemlegettek mindent, amit értük tettem, és ők ezt akarják megtenni értem. Természetesen visszautasítottam, nem hagyom el őket. De ragaszkodtak hozzá. Gavroche kijelentette, hogy ha nem mondok nemet, akkor ő föláll a tárgyaláson és azt mondja, borzalmas szülő lennék, és nem akar hozzám költözni, és akkor nem tehetek ellene semmit. Azelma egyetértett vele, és tudtam, hogy komolyan gondolják, hogy megteszik. Ezért feladtam. Visszautasítottam a gyámságot és folytattam az egyetemet. Hagytam, hogy egy 14 éves lány és egy 8 éves kisfiú irányítson. És már alig írnak nekem. Szerintem azért, mert azt akarják, hogy éljem a saját életem, és ne gondoljak rájuk túl sokat. De lelkiismeretfurdalásom van miattuk, meg hogy találkoztam veletek, és az életem egyre jobb és jobb lett, és addig ők abban a borzalmas nevelőotthonban éltek, vagy borzalmas nevelőszülőkhöz kerültek. És az apád mindenről tudott. Azt mondta, hogy az ő testükön keresztül kapaszkodtam föl és igaza van – fejezte be Éponine és hisztérikus sírásban tört ki.

Enjolras azonnal átölelte és szorosan tartotta, amíg el nem csendesedett. Egyik része nem akarta elengedni, hogy megnyugtassa, de a másik része teljes erejéből neki akart menni a falnak és jól beleütni, mert annyira felidegesíttette magát azon, hogy az apja ilyeneket mondott a barátnőjének. És érezte, hogy még nincs vége a történetnek.

\- Éponine, ettől még nem leszel önző. A testvéreid tudják ezt. Mindig csak adsz másoknak, néha magadra is kell gondolnod – suttogta a fülébe. – Tudták, hogy egyetemre kell járnod, megérdemled a saját boldogságod. Annyira szeretnek téged, hogy elengedtek, és nem akarták, hogy miattuk lemondj a jövődről, mégha ez azt is jelentette, hogy nem látjátok egymást egy ideig.

Éponine belefúrta magát a fiú ölelésébe. A könnyei lassan elapadtak, de még mindig el volt dugulva az orra. Enjolrás ránézett, és látta rajta, hogy még mindig bűntudata van, de már kevésbé zaklatott.

\- Akkor nem gondolod azt, hogy szörnyű ember vagyok? – kérdezte gyermeki naivitással az arcán.

Enjolras egy kicsit elmosolyodott. - Éponine soha nem gondolnám, hogy szörnyű ember vagy – a lány visszamosolygott. Enjolras azt kívánta, bárcsak most érne véget a beszélgetés, amikor minden olyan jó lett. De sejtette, hogy az apja mást is mondott, vagy tett, amiről beszélniük kell.

\- Éponine – nézettrá szelíden. – Mi mást mondott még?

Éponine megtörölte a szemét. Mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, mélyen felsóhajtott, mert tudta, hogy a következő részben a fiú felhúzza magát.

– Azt gondolta, hogy számító vagyok, hogy csak azért estem teherbe, hogy téged megkaparintsalak – abbahagyta és a földet nézte.

Enjolras erősen megszorította dühében a lány kezét, de gyorsan észbekapott.

– Bocsánat – sóhajtotta feszesen, remélve, hogy nem okozott fájdalmat a lánynak.

\- Minen oké – bólintott erőtlenül, majd folytatta, hogy hamar túlessenek rajta. – azt mondta még, hogy Mariusra is csak azért fordítottam figyemet, mert a pénzét akartam, és amikor ő visszautasított, rájöttem, hogy te sokkal jobb befektetés vagy, ezért behálóztalak.

Enjolras minden mondatnál egyre dühösebb és dühösebb lett.

– Kijelentette, hogy én mindig csak egy lány leszek a gettóból, és soha nem leszek elég jó neked és az elvárásaidnak. És ha nem csak a pénzed irányít, hanem tényleg érzek valamit irántad, akkor tegyem meg neked azt a szívességet, hogy békén hagylak, hogy találhass olyat, aki megérdemel.

Enjolras arca pirossá színeződött.

\- És odaadta a csekket. A következő 18 évben évente kapok még „fizetést", ha elmegyek. Mert te majd hamar túl leszel rajtam.

Enjolras összeszorította az állkapcsát. Érezte, hogy hamarosan már nem fogja tudni visszafogni magát, és az agyában a felelősségteljes oldalt felváltja a káosz. Felállt és kezével a fejéhez kapott.

\- És mi lesz a babával? Azt hiszi, nem keresném? – akadt ki.

\- Azt mondta, hogy mondjam neked azt, hogy nem a tiéd, hanem Montparnasse-é vagy valaki másé. Mert elhinnéd – vallotta be vonakodva Éponine, mert tudta, hogy ezzel csak tetézi barátja haragját, de nem akart hazudni.

Éponine már látta, hogy kidagadnak az erek Enjolras halántékán. Kicsit aggódni kezdett miatta, nehogy baja legyen emiatt, például agyvérzés, vagy gutaütés.

\- Ennyi?- kérdezte feszülten, mire Éponine gyorsan bólintott. Elhatározta, hogy azt a részt nem említi, hogy Enjolras nem szereti. Nem akarta, hogy csak azért mondja ki, és lehet, hogy nem igaz.

\- Éponine, később sokkal józanabbul tudok beszélni róla, de most úgy érzem, felrobbanok és nem vagyok a magam ura – járkált körbe-körbe idegesen Enjolras. – De tudnod kell, hogy bármit is mondott, nincs igaza. Mondd ki kérlek, hogy tudod – állt meg előtte olyan határozottan Enjolras, amennyire csak tudott.

Éponine bólintott, mert tudta, hogy a giúnak szüksége van erre, de ami az igazat illeti, még nagyonis felzaklatták az apja szavai. Nagyon fájt neki, hiába győzködi most Enjolras.

Enjolras keményen biccentett és folytatta a járkálást. És közben összeszorítötta az öklét.

\- Enjolras? – idegesen figyelte. Még sosem látta ennyire halálsápadtan, még Grantaire-t sem. – Talán le kéne ülnöd…

\- Nem tudok – prüszkölte. – Még soha nem voltam ennyire mérges. Nem tudom mit tegyek. Emlékszel, amikor Bahorel egy lukat ütött Bossuet lakásának falába? Azt gondoltam akkor, milyen idióta dolog, de most én is ezt akarom. Csak beleütni a falba, vagy megfojtani az apámat, de a falba boxolás most sokkal valószínűbb – felelte dühösen.

\- Enjolras, nem boxolhatsz a falba, el fogod törni a kezed és kórházba kell mennünk, és a falat is majd meg kell csináltatnod. És elvesztheted a biztosítást és a kaukciót is – hozott fel észérveket Éponine, megpróbálva hatni a józan eszére.

Enjolras bólintott, de még mindig járkált.

– Értem, amit mondasz, és tudom, hogy igazad van, de még mindig be akarok húzni egyet a falnak – felelte gyorsan.

\- Lélegezz mélyeket. Nyugodj meg, lélegezz velem, oké? – ő is példamutatóan beszívta majd kiengedte a levegőt, és a fiú megpróbálta utánozni, de hamar feladta.

\- Nem működik – jelentette ki rosszkedvűen. – Percről percre dühösebb leszek.

Éponine is látta, hogy az arca valóban pirosodik, és a keze remeg az idegességtől.

\- Jó, akkor új terv. Menj ki a folyosóra és fuss fel-le a lépcsőn. Egy kis levezető mozgás. Ja, és ne üss a falba a folyosón se, és senkibe, oké?

Enjolras kicsit zavartan, de bólintott és kirohant az ajtón.

Éponine gyorsan Combeferre számát tárcsázta. A második kicsengésre felvette.

\- Hé, Éponine hol vagy? Musichetta aggódik, mert nem jöttél ma be dolgozni…

Éponine félbeszakította.

\- Combeferre, te és aki még ott van az Amisból, ide kell jönnötök most. Vészhelyzet. Enjolras apja volt itt az előbb, és…

Most Combeferre szakította félbe.

\- Akkor sietünk. Hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Nagyon ideges, most kikültem lépcsőt mászni a folyosóra – jelentette gyorsan Éponine.

\- Tartsd ott - utasította Combeferre. – Máris ott vagyunk.

Éponine türelmetlenül ült, és hallgatta, ahogy Enjolras le-föl fut a lépcsőn. Negyed óra múlva hallotta, hogy megérkezett az Amis. Kinyitotta az ajtót és beengedte őket.

\- Hála az égnek itt vagytok – sóhajtott fel hangosan. Éppen akkor Enjolras jött lefelé a lépcsőn. Megállt, amikor meglátta a kis társaságot. Kicsit lihegett és izzadt volt, de nem látszott nyugodtabbnak.

\- Segített? – kérdezte a lány reménykedve.

Megrázta a fejét.

– Még mindig bemosnék a falnak – lihegte. Az Amis előtte álldogált. Még ők sem látták ilyen dühösnek.

Combeferre megállapította, hogy legjobb barátja nincs a legjobb állapotában.

– Ez sokkal komolyabb, mint amilyenre számítottam – morogta és megragadta Enjolras karját és berángattaa lakásba. A többiek követték.

Combeferre leültette Enjolrast a kanapéra és a kezébe adott egy párnát.

–Tessék, itt van ez, szabadon tehetsz vele, amit akarsz, tépd szét, ha az esik jól. Mindig is utáltam ezt a párnát.

Kicsit kétségbeesett, amikor Enjolras élesen ránézett és felhasogatta puszta kézzel a szerencsétlen párnát, kicsit úgy érezte, könnyelműen adta a kezébe az áldozatát.

\- Na jó, mi történt itt? – kérdezte Combeferre aggódóan. Az egész sereg, még Bahorel is nyugtalanul vizslatták Enjolrast abban a pillanatban, nem tudva mit kezdjenek a máskor mindig higgadt, józan gondolkodású és szoborszerű vezetőjükkel ebben a helyzetben.

\- Lényegében, itt járt Enjolras apja és mondott nekem pár dolgot, amit Enjolras nem éppen méltányolt – foglalta össze tömören Éponine és óvatosan barátjára nézett, nem akarta megismételni a részleteket, nehogy mégjobban tetőzze a bajt.

Mindenki Enjolrasra nézett, aki a párna maradványit tanulmányozta, ami jó módszernek bizonyult.

\- Ez azt hiszem még nem elég ok ekkora kiakadásra - sóhajtott Courfeyrac.

\- Hát, valami olyasmi a lényeg, hogy én csak azért csináltattam fel magam Enjolrassal, hogy megszerezzem a pénzét, aztán ő megpróbált lefizetni, hogy tűnjek el, és soha többé ne lépjek kapcsolatba vele – hadarta, és remélte, hogy Enjolrast nem készíti ki jobban ezzel.

\- Lefizetni? Mivel? – kérdezte Jean Prouvaire.

Éponine felvette az összegyűrt csekket a konyhapadlóról és megmutatta neki. Az Amis körbe állta. Courfeyrac füttyentett egyet, amikor megpillantotta az összeget, de a többiek is meglepett mormogással reagáltak.

\- Mennyire gazdag, ha az apja egy kisebb vagyont adott neked, hogy lelépj? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Grantaire.

\- Nagyon – zárta le a témát türelmetlenül Éponine. – Most nem foglalkoznánk inkább ezzel a problémával? – mutatott Enjolras felé, aki már a párna maradványait is szaggatni kezdte.

\- Igen, igaz – bólintott Combeferre és megpróbálta átvenni az irányítást. De nem igazán tudta, mi a leghelyesebb ebben a pillanatban. A barátaira nézett, de azok is tehetetlenül néztek körbe.

Enjolras felé fordult, aki még mindig tiszta feszültség volt, és már nem volt nála a párna maradéka sem, amin kiadhatná a dühét.

\- Enjolras, mi segítene, hogy megnyugodj? – kérdezte finoman.

Enjolras felnézett rá és még a szeme is szikrákat szórt.

– Behúzni a falnak, de úgy tűnik Éponine mindenképp meg akarja akadályozni, hogy megtegyem. És amit igazán akarok, beszélni az apámmal – sötétült el a szeme. Combeferre remélte, hogy nem fog betoppanni az apja mostanában. Még ő sem érdemelné azt, amit a fiától kapna, ha kettesben maradnának a szobában.

Combeferre újra a többiekhez fordult.

– Na, barátaim, van valakinek valamilyen ötlete? Valamelyik csak jobb a falba boxolásnál, remélem. Na?

Bahorel felderült.

\- Harcosok klubja? – vetette fel reménykedő szemekkel.

Combeferre megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem, bár azt hiszem, most először volt köze a javaslatodnak a beszélgetés tárgyához, szóval szép munka.

Bahorel rámorgott.

\- És ha hagynánk, hogy bemosson a falnak? Úgy néz ki, tényleg ezt akarja – javasolta egyszerűen Feuilly.

\- Végső megoldásként szóba jöhet. Ha semmi más nem segít, de szerintem több a kára belőle, mint az előnye – felelte Combeferre lesújtva.

Nemsoká az egész Amis különféle ötleteket vetettek fel, de egyik sem volt megfelelő.

\- És ha megkeresnénk és idehoznánk az apját, és hagynánk, hogy Enjolras fojtogassa? – mondta Grantaire és meghúzta a sörét. – De csak egy kicsit, Combeferre, ne nézz rám így, nem hagynánk, hogy megfojtsa.

\- Nyugtató zenét is betehetnénk, vagy el is szavalhatok pár verset - ajánlotta Jean Prouvaire.

\- Vagy csak hagyhatnánk, hogy kibeszéljék? Én is ezt tettem, amikor a nagyapámmal volt egy kis nézeteltérésem – jegyezte meg Marius. Mindenki ránézett.

\- Vagy csak hagyjuk, hogy Mariusnak mosson be egyet – javasolta Courfeyrac szélesen vigyorogva. Az Amis, kivéve persze Mariust, helyeselték az ötletet, amíg Combeferre le nem állította.

\- És ha csak megnéznénk a Harcosok klubját? – bújkált Bahorel hangjában egy halvány reménysugár.

Combeferre nem is figyelt rá, ahogy Joly elkezdett magyarázni egy új módszert, amit az egyik óráján tanultak, hogy kezeljék az ideges pácienseket, mégpedig azzal, hogy a bokájuknál fogva fellógatják őket. Nem hitte volna, hogy Éponine belemenne ilyen végletekbe. És akkor észrevette, hogy a lány a kanapén ül Enjolras mellett. Úgy tűnik, sikerült annyira megnyugodnia, hogy meg tudja fogni a kezét. A lány finoman simogatta a kézfejét és a karját, és Combeferre látta, hogy Enjolras fokozatosan lenyugszik. A lány egyik keze már a fiú hátán kalandozott, és ott simogatta körbe-körbe. Enjolras arca most már majdnem visszanyerte emberi színét. Hátradőlt egy kicsit és ellazult, amennyire tudott. Éponine a vállára hajtotta a fejét, mire a fiú körbefonta a karjaival. Látta rajta, hogy a dühös hullámok szép lassan eltűnnek, és megint önmagává változik vissza. Éponine teljesen nekidőlt, és kimerültségében lehunyta a szemét.

Combeferre visszafordult a többiekhez, akik még mindig beszélgettek és épp Grantaire véleményét ecsetelték.

-... de nem esne ki az ablakon, csak néhány másodpercig lógatnánk ki, tudjátok, és akkor rájönne a saját halandóságára…

\- Ez az ötlet borzalmas, pedig nem is hallottam az egészet – szakította félbe Combeferre Grantaire-t.

\- Jobb ötletem van. Csak hagyjuk, hogy Éponine vigyázzon rá – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

A többiek ránéztek.

\- Umm Combeferre, ne vedd rossz néven, de ez még Marius barátság köre ötleténél is rosszabb – csipkelődött Courfeyrac.

\- Nem barátság kört javasoltam… – kezde volna Marius, de Courfeyrac kezével betapasztotta a száját.

\- Nem Éponine volt az, aki idehívott minket? Nem lenne kegyetlenség itt hagyni egyetül ezzel az őrjöngő, kezelhetetlen Enjolrassal? - kérdezte Courfeyrac lehalkítva a hangját.

\- Szerintem jól boldogul egyedül – mutatott a kanapé felé Combeferre.

Az Amis megfordult és meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy ott ülnek nyugodtan és Enjolras gyengéden simogatja az ölében alvó lányt. Finoman az ujjai közé vesz néhány tincset és az ujjai közt csavargatja, miközben barátaira néz mosolyogva, és várja, hogy észrevegyék.

\- Min mosolyogsz? – kérdezte Joly kényelmetlenül. Az egész társaság kicsit elbátortalanodott, mert legutóbb, amikor látták a vezetőjüket, puszta kézzel képes volt szétmarcangolni egy ártatlan párnát, de most határozottan elégedettnek tűnt.

\- Nincs oka, tényleg. Csak örülök és kész – mondta egyszerűen. Halkan beszélt, mert nem akarta felébreszteni az alvó Éponine-t, aki úgy tűnt, egy pillanatra itt hagyta a gondokkal teli valóságot.

\- Úgy érted örülsz, hogy Éponine-nak most téged kell párnának használnia, mert te puszta kézzel szétszaggattál egyet? – nézett rá Bossuet.

\- Nem - felelte Enjolras halkan egy vigyor kíséretében. – Csak örülök, hogy szükség van rám, mint a vezetőtökre, mert borzalmas ötleteitek vannak, srácok. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ha kilógatjuk az apámat az ablakon, az mindent megold, Grantaire?

Grantaire összezavarodott.

– Nem, én valójában téged akartalak kilógatni az ablakon.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– És az megoldaná a problémát? – kérdezte kételkedő hangon.

\- Hát, már nem tudjuk meg – rántotta meg a vállát Grantaire és karba tette a kezét.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét barátja bolondozásán.

\- Hát, akármilyen vicces is lenne, beviszem lefektetni Éponine-t, megkérnétek Musichettát, hogy helyettesítse ma a Musainban? - kérte őket Enjolras és óvatosan felemelte az ölében a lányt. Éponine álmában átfogta a nyakát és belefúrta arcát a fiú nyakába.

Courfeyrac meg akart ereszteni valami viccet, hogy Enjolras mennyire finoman tartja Éponine-t, de Combeferre könyökével oldalba vágta, mielőtt az megszólalhatott volna.

\- Persze – biccentett Combeferre.- De biztos jól vagy? Nem fogsz őrjöngve falba boxolni?

\- Ó, még mindig nagyon dühös vagyok – komorult el Enjolras arca. – de rájöttem, hogy ezzel nem oldok meg semmit. Majd elteszem legközelebbre, amikor találkozom apámmal.

Combeferre látta megcsillanni a félelmetes szikrákat barátja szemében egy pillanatra. De hamar el is tűnt.

– Oké, csak szólj bátran, ha megint rád jön valami roham, rendben? – nézett rá vigyorogva. Szép lassan a bejárati ajtó felé orientálódott, a többiek követték. Búcsúzóul intettek és az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Enjolras csak állt egy darabig. Még hallotta barátai távolodó lépteit és beszélgetésfoszlányukat.

\- Akkor miért is jöttünk ide? – tette fel a kérdést Jean Prouvaire.

\- Mert Enjolras is ott volt melletted, amikor három órán keresztül bőgtél a _Szerelmünk lapjai_ után - morogta Combeferre és a többiek felröhögtek.

Még hallotta Jean Prouvaires válaszának elejét, de aztán a hangok elvesztek a folyosón.

\- Ha a melletem volt azt jelenti, hogy tartotta nekem a papírzsepis dobozt és azt kiabálta: _Nem értem, miért bőgsz, hiszen a végén összejöttek! Kész!, _akkor igen, ott volt mellettem. Habár elég lenyűgöző, hogy nem rohant el üvöltve, amikor elkezdtek hullani a könnyeim…

Enjolras megrázta a fejét, és megfordult, amikor újra kinyílt az ajtó és Bahorel viharzott be rajta. Pillantásával az Enjolras karjaiban alvó Éponine-re nézett, majd a fiú szemébe erőteljesen.

\- Csak vigyázz rá, rendben? – mondta mélyen.

Enjolras komolyan bólintott. Bahorel még végigmérte, mielőtt kurtán biccentett és elment, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Enjolras lenézett Éponine-ra, és a kis kiálló hasára, ami napról napra növögetett. Tudta, bármit megtenne érte, értük, hogy az élete része maradjon. Újra érezte, hogy a harag mocorog benne, amikor eszébe jutott, mit akart ma az apja. Enjolrasnak eszébe jutott, mennyire próbálta visszafogni magát az apjával, hogy a kapcsolatuk ne romoljon meg. De már nem tűrhet tovább. Jobb, ha az apja felkészül. Mert ha eddig azt gondolta, hogy a fia gimnáziumban volt kezelhetetlen, akkor most fogalma sem lehet, hogy milyen lehet.


	21. Az élet egy horrorfilm

Enjolras arra gondolt, hogy ágyba fekteti Éponine-t, aztán levezeti a feszültséget azzal, hogy ír néhány pro-contra listát arról, hogy mit csináljon az apjával, és talán felhívja a nővérét és elmagyarázza neki mi a különbség a magán és a nyilvános információ között. De úgy tűnik, Éponine-nak más tervei voltak.

Miután Bahorel elment, óvatosan bevitte a hálószobába és lefektette az ágyra a lányt. Kicsit nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint számított rá, mert nem akarta felkelteni Éponine-t, de a lány nem akarta elengedni a nyakát. Le akarta tenni az ágyba, de nem tudta kényelmesen letenni, csak ha magára fekteti. Nem volt ugyan kényelmetlen neki, sőt, de nem maradhatott itt vele, amíg fel nem ébred.

\- Éponine – szólongatta finomat. Kicsit megsimogatta az arcát. – El kéne engedned, ha aludni akarsz.

Éponine nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, majd újra lecsukta.

– Nem, nekem így jó – motyogta elégedetten ahogy jobban befúrta magát a fiú nyakába. – Ez a pozíció tetszik nekem.

\- Éponine, ha nem engedsz el, szigorú és kemény intézkedéseket kell bevetnem. Csúfos vége is lehet, csak figyelmeztetlek – jelentette ki túlságosan is komoran Enjolras.

Éponine csipkelődni kezdett.

– És mik pontosan azok a kemény intézkedések, amiket be akarsz vetni?

\- Tényleg tudni akarod? – emelte fel a szemöldökét a fiú. Éponine nem ijedt meg.

\- Igen, tényleg. És ne kímélj.

Éponine bólintott.

\- Oké, de jusson eszedbe, hogy te akartad – figyelmeztette síri hangon.

Enjolras lehajolt hozzá, így érezhette a lélegzetét a nyakán és Éponine biztos volt benne, hogy a tervei közt szerepel az is, hogy elcsábítja. Az ujjai becsusszantak a felsője alá, és akkor Éponine tudta, hogy jól gondolta. Ő is elkezdte volna legjobb tudása szerint becserkészni, amikor a fiú ujjai a bordái felé kalandozott és hirtelen elkezdte könyörtelenül csiklandozni.

Meglepődött és kitört belőle a kacagás, annyira, hogy szinte a könnyei is kicsordultak és már rúgkapált is, hogy elhárítsa a támadást. Sajnos a fiú szerencsétlenségére sikerrel járt, és sikerült szegényt hasbarúgnia, elég erősen, hogy a fiú leesett az ágyról.

Eltelt egy másodpercbe, amíg összeszedte magát és felült az ágyon, levegő után kapkodott és lenézett a földre, ahol Enjolras a hasára szorítja a kezét. Éponine gyorsan fölpattant és leguggolt hozzá és a hátára fordította.

\- Enjolras, nagyon sajnálom! Élsz még? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

\- Igen, megvagyok – felelte recés hangon, és szeme még mindig összeszűkült fájdalmában. – csak egy kicsit kirúgtad belőlem a levegőt, azt hiszem – mondta még mindig a hasát szorongatva.

Egy perc múlva kinyitotta a szemét és egy kicsit felcsuklott.

– Elég erős rúgás volt, asszem be fog lilulni. Azt hiszem örülhetek, hogy nem ment egy húsz centivel lejjebb… - a gondolatra megborzongott.

\- Nos igen, a megcsiklandozott áldozatot nem lehet felelősségre vonni a cselekedeteiért. Ezt biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamelyik törvénykönyvedben olvastam – mosolygott rá Éponine. – Szóval csikizés? Ez volt az ördögi terved? Ha elmondom az Amisnak, a hírnevednek annyi.

\- De működött, nem? – nézett rá diadalmasan, de mégis fájdalmasan a fiú.

\- Igen, de milyen áron Enjolras? Milyen áron? – rázta meg a fejét a lány. Enjolras felnevetett, de újból a hasához kapott, mert még mindig sajgott.

\- Túléled? – kérdezte Éponine sajnálkozva.

\- Nem tudom – felelte Enjolras. - Bárcsak leírhatnám azt a fájdalmat, amit érzek. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki, főleg egy nő átérezhetné, mennyire fájdalmas, ez a pont, itt a hasamban, mintha mindjárt szülnék… - Enjolras érezte, hogy Éponine rácsap a vállára.

\- A szülési fájdalmakkal viccelődsz egy terhes nő előtt?

\- Talán, miért, mit fogsz csinálni ellene? – nézett rá kihívóan, de a lány arca elsötétült. Átvetette csípőjén combját, rááült a lábaira és nem engedte kiszabadulni.

Enjolras kicsit megijedt ezúttal.

– Biztos beverhettem a fejem, amikor leestem az ágyról, nem tudom, mit beszélek… - kezdett gyorsan védekezni, megbánva előző kijelentését. – Noha meg kell említenem, hogy a viccet egy olyan egyén mondta a szobában, akit teljesen igazságtalanul rúgtak ki az ágyából, megpedig az a személy, aki a későbbiekben nem értékelte a viccet.

\- Igen, de ez a személy azért lett kirúgva az ágyból, mert csiklandozásba kezdett, és ennélfogva a csiklandozási törvény miatt, amit már az előbb említettem, a megcsiklandozott alany nem vonható felelősségre – vitatkozott Éponine.

\- De a megcsiklandozott egyén túszul ejtette a csiklandozóvá váló személyt, aki önvédelemből vált azzá, tehát az érvelésed érvényét vesztette – felelte győzedelmesen Enjolras, amenyire tudott és megpróbált kiszabadulni a barátnője csapdájából.

Éponine vissza akart vágni valamivel, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Lenézett Enjolrasra, aki önelégült arckifejezéssel nézett fel rá. Nem tehetett róla, de ráeszmélt, milyen lehetetlenül nevetséges ez a helyzet, és nevetésben tört ki. Enjolras csatlakozott hozzá, mert ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott, mint a lány.

És ahogy csak nevettek, arra is rájött, hogy nagyon szereti ezeket a pillanatokat Enjolrassal. Szereti ezeket a bizarr, furcsa helyzeteket, amiket maguknak gyártanak, és szinte lehetetlen lenne elmagyarázni más embereknek ezeket a buta viccelődéseket, amiket egymásnak csinálnak, senki nem értené meg. És ezek a buta, játékos viccelődések és kis dolgok részei voltak annak a világnak, amit ő és Enjolras együtt teremtettek. A világ, amit rajtuk kívül senki sem ért meg, még az Amis sem, mert ez csak az övék.

És azok a dolgok, amiket Enjolras apja mondott neki, az csak feltételezés volt, mert ezeket a dolgokat még ő sem láthatja.

Nem látta őket együtt, és főleg nem így. Nem látta, milyenek, amikor csak kettesben vannak. Nem látja, milyen, amikor Enjolras a haját birizgálja, hogy megnyugtassa. Nem érezheti a köztük lévő vibrálást. A testük közti bizsergést, ami még akkor is van, amikor a szoba különböző oldalán állnak. Nem látja, hogy folytatja a beszélgetést még a legbutább témákban is órákig, és nem válik unalmassá. Nem látja, hogy abból a pusztításból, amit ő csinált, csak Enjolras tudta kihúzni a szomorúságából, és ugyanakkor ő volt az egyetlen, aki meg a fiút tudta lenyugtatni. Nem tudja, hogy mind a ketten sérültek voltak, amikor összejöttek, de most egymást segítik kifelé a bajból.

Éponine és Enjolras az egyetlen, aki tudja ezeket, mert csak ők élték át. És hagyni, hogy egy olyan férfi, aki semmit nem tud róluk, kétséget ébreszt benne Enjolrassal kapcsolatban, szánalmas. Az a lány, akibe Enjolras belszeret, nem lehet szánalmas. Az a lány erős, bátor, gyönyörű és kedves kell, hogy legyen. És ha csak feleolyan lány, mint amilyennek Enjolras mondja, és amilyennek látja, akkor ennyi elég is. Nem szabad tovább kételkednie magában, nem szabad mások véleménye szerint cselekednie, hanem hinnie kell és bíznia kell Enjolrasban, hogy nem fogja átverni.

\- Enjolras? – kezdte gyengéden Éponine. Enjolras már nem nevetett, de még ott volt a jókedv árnyéka az arcán. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a hang ideges, vagy izgatott.

\- Az apád még mondott valamit korábban, amit nem mondtam - folytatta Éponine határozatlanul.

Enjolras hirtelen felült, már amennyire tudott, mert a lány még mindig a lábain ült. Megtámaszkodott a könyökén és aggódva nézett rá.

– Mi mást mondott még? – kérdezte feszülten.

\- Hogy nem szeretsz. És eszembe jutott, hogy még tényleg nem mondtad – felelte alig hallhatóan. Enjolras azonnal kinyitotta a száját, de Éponine odatette a kezét.

\- Nem azért mondtam, hogy kimondt – folytatta. – Csak… hallgass végig, oké? – Enjolras összezavarodott, de bólintott, akkor a lány elvette a kezét a szája elől.

\- Először, amikor mondta, meggyőztem magam arról, hogy tényleg még nem mondtad nekem ezeket a szavakat. Talán tényleg nem szeretsz. Hogy nem tudnál egy olyan lányt szeretni, mint én - úgy tűnt, Enjolras közbe akar szólni, de visszafogta magát.

\- Az elmúlt hetekben az életem olyan lett, amilyet mindig is akartam, és néha már azt várom, mikor jön valami rossz, hogy az univerzum kijavítsa a hibáját, hogy én nem lehetek ilyen boldog. Nem tehetek róla, de ezt érezem, ez az egész csak egy nagy tréfa, mint a _Carrie-ben_, állok a színpadon a bálon, boldogan és egyszer csak az univerzum egy nagy vödör vért önt a fejemre és mindenki nevet rajtam - Enjolras még mindig komolyan nézte, de látta, hogy egy kicsit megrándul fölfelé a szája sarka az összehasonlításon.

\- De nem tudok így élni, attól félni, hogy történik valami. Az apádnak egy dologban igaza volt, hogy még nem mondtad ki, hogy szeretlek. De még én sem mondtam. De tudom, hogy fogom. Már elég régóta ismerlek, és féltem kimondani. Mintha ezzel odaadnék neked mindent, mindenem a tiéd lenne. És ha már megtörtént, akkor valaminek vége lesz, amiből semmiképp nem lehet kiszállni sértetlenül, mert semmi ilyen gyönyörű dolog nem végződhet úgy, hogy valaki ne sérüljön. De attól, hogy nem mondtam ki ezeket a szavakat, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem történt meg, hogy nem adtam oda magam teljesen és te nem adtad oda magad cserébe. És talán ez nem a vége, hanem örülnöm kéne, hogy ez a jelen itt veled, és ne gondoljak a múltra és bízzak a jövőben. És most, a jelenben, tudom, hogy szeretlek - Éponine belenézett Enjolras kék szemeibe, és a szíve hevesen dübörögni kezdett a mellkasában. Látta, hogy a fiú szája elkezd felfelé ívelni és a végén egy soha nem látott, tündöklő mosoly terült szét az arcán. Éponine érezte, hogy kihagy a szívverése, ahogy visszamosolygott.

Enjolras lassan feltolta magát és bizonytalanul a kezeire támaszkodott. Éponine érezte, hogy le kéne szállnia a lábairól, de teljesen le volt dermedve. Enjolras felült, megtalálva az egyensúlyát, és megsimogatta a lány arcát, néhány tincset a füle mögé hajtva. Odahajolt és lágyan megcsókolta. Hátrébb hajolt, de a kezével még mindig a lány arcát simogatta.

\- Én is szeretlek Éponine – mondta szelíden, és a szemei ragyogtak a boldogságtól. Éponine szája annyira széles mosolyra húzódott, hogy szinte fájt. A pesszimista oldala nem próbálta meggyőzni, hogy hazudik, a tiszta szerelem sugárzott belőle és egy pillantása elég volt, hogy minden porcikáját meggyőzze, hogy ez nem hazugság.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott. Már régóta érzem, hogy valami nagyon erős kötelék húz hozzád, és nem tudatosult bennem, hogy ez lehet a szerelem. Még soha nem éreztem ilyet korábban, és soha nem is mondtam senkinek. Nem tudtam mit csináljak, hogyan kell ezt kimondani, és hogy te is így érzel-e. Nem akartalak megijeszteni – magyarázta a fiú. Éponine kuncogni kezdett.

\- Mi az? – emelte fel a szemöldökét egy kis mosoly kíséretében.

\- Csak rájöttem, milyen borzalmasan tudjuk kezelni az érzéseinket. Szinte csoda, hogy összejöttünk. Ha egy kicsit is bénábbak lennénk, csak megfelelő távolságban ülnénk és egymásról álmodoznánk életünk hátralevő részében.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Tudod, miben vagyunk jobbak, mint az érzések kezelése? – kérdezte kajánul.

\- Na miben? – nézett rá kíváncsian Éponine.

Enjolras a lány feje mögé csúztatta a kezét és közelebb húzta magához, hogy az ajkaik egy lassú csókban forrjanak össze. Lassan az ajkaik táncba kezdtek. Éponine érezte, hogy Enjolras keze már a hajában veszett el, és azt akarta, hogy közelebb legyen hozzá. Körbefonta karjait a fiú nyakán és feljebb húzta, így már az ölében ült. Egy pillanattal később Enjolras véletlenül a szájába harapott, amikor a keze elcsúszott a földön, és ő meg hátra esett, magával rántva a lányt, és beverte a saját fejét a kemény padlóba.

Éponine rajta landolt. Óvatosan a vérző szájához nyúlt, ahogy Enjolras megtapogatta a tarkóját. Nem tudta megállni és elnevette magát. Enjolras zavarba jött.

\- Jól mulatsz a szenvedéseimen?

\- Bocsi, csak… talán ebben sem vagyunk jobbak, mint az érzéseinkben és a kapcsolatokban – magyarázta még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Hé, igazából egy nagyon kellemes helyzetben kötöttünk ki, ha engem kérdezel – azzal magukra mutatott, ahogy Éponine feküdt rajta.

Éponine le akart mászni róla, de ahogy megmozdult, érezte Enjolras tiltakozását. Mégis legördült róla és lehajolt, hogy megvizsgálja a fiú fejét, ujjaival finoman beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe és kereste a púpot.

\- Azt hiszem, nincs bajod – jelentette ki. – Nem vérzel.

Rámosolygott, de aztán elkomorult.

– Viszont te vérzel egy kicsit Éponine – és aggódva a lány arca felé nyúlt, finoman a szájához ért. – Ilyen erősen megharaptalak?

\- Semmiség, már alig vérzik – nyugtatta meg, de látta, hogy nem nagyon hisz neki. Már kinyitotta a száját, hogy valami megjegyzést tegyen, de egy ásítás elnyomta.

\- Hát, azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy ágyba bújj – jelentette ki a fiú. Felkapta, mielőtt a lány tiltakozhatott volna és letette az ágyra. Éponine gyorsan átfogta a nyakát újra. Enjolras elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem különös déjà vu érzésem van... – merengett el a szemébe nézve.

\- Na, akkor újra megcsikizhetsz, aminek az a vége, hogy valami sérüléssel a földön kötsz ki. Vagy csak egyszerűen lefekszel és itt maradsz velem – tanácsolta somolyogva a lány. Enjolras tettette, hogy elgondolkozik, majd végül lefeküdt mellé. Adott neki egy gyors csókot, amiből az lett, hogy folytatták azt, amit a földön elkezdtek. Kis odő múlva megálltak, amikor már mindkettőjük pólója a földön landolt, és Éponine újra ásított egyet.

-Oké – mutatott rá Enjolras. – Tényleg itt az ideje, hogy aludj. Márkettőtöknek kell – mondta és megsimogatta a lány hasát. Éponine nem akart még aludni, de tudta, hogy igaza van.

\- Nincs mégegy belőled a világon. Itt egy lány az ágyadban, és ahelyett, hogy megpróbálnád kihasználni a helyzetet, leállítod az előjáték közepén és elküldöd aludni – morogta hitetlenkedve Éponine és megrázta a fejét. Megpuszilta az arcát. – De így is szeretlek – tette hozzá mosolyogva és hátatfordított neki. Enjolras átvetette rajta a kezét és hozzáért a hasához, és közelebb csúszott. Érezte, hogy megcsókolja a haját.

\- Szeretlek, még akkor is, ha a beszélgetéseink felében verbálisan bántalmazol – Éponine megint felsóhajtott, de érezte, hogy melegséggel töltődik tele. Jó volt hallani ezeket a szavakat a szájából, és boldog volt, hogy ő is bármikor kimondhatja, amikor akarja. Így feküdtek egymás karjaiban, amikor Enjolras kezdett megint beszélni.

\- Csak eszembe jutott, hogy az előbb azt mondtad, hogy úgy érzed magad, mint a báli színpadon, akit leöntenek egy vödör vérrel. Először _Tortúra_, most _Carrie_. Van valami oka, hogy a kapcsolatunkat horrorfilmekhez hasonlítod? – kérdezte Enjolras szórakozottan.

\- Ki ne felejtsd a_ a Masszát_ – jegyezte meg Éponine álmosan.

\- Tényleg, és ez méginkább alátámaszja a feltevésemet – nevetett Enjolras.

\- Hát, tudod, amikor egy horrorfilmet nézel, és a szereplő kinyit egy ajtót, ahol tuti lesz valami szörny, és te rákiabálnál, hogy ne nyisd ki, vagy fuss el!

\- Igen – bólintott összezavarodva a fiú, nem tudva, hova akar kilyukadni a lány.

\- Na, hát ilyen a kapcsolatunk – mondta Éponine lustán.

Enjolras egy percig csöndben volt, amíg megemésztette a hallottakat.

– Várj, mit jelent ez? – képedt el teljesen hitetlenkedve.

\- Miért nem találod ki te magad? – kérdezte szűkszavúan a lány.

Enjolras egy darabig hallgatott.

\- Szóval akkor én vagyok a szörny? És te vagy az, aki kinyitja az ajtót? – kérdezte megrökönyödve.

\- Nem, te vagy az, aki az ajtót nyitja, és én vagyok az, aki sikoltozik – felelte Éponine.

Enjolras megint csak hallgatott.

– Te most csak szivatsz, ugye?

\- Talán – jelent meg egy vigyor az arcán. – Na, nem kéne aludnunk?

\- Jó – sértődött meg a fiú. – Holnap megkapod a magadét – ígérgette és megölelte a lányt. Éponine-nak nem volt kedve vitatkozni túl fáradt volt.

Éponine már alig hallotta, amikor a fiú újra megszólalt. Elnyomott egy morgást. Az, aki ágyba parancsolta, most nem hagyja aludni.

\- Bocsi, de eszembe jutott, hogy nem mondtam el a meggyőző beszédemet, amivel tartozom.

Éponine nem értette először, mire gondol, de aztán visszaemlékezett, hogy leállította, amikor az ellent akart mondani az apja kijelentésére. Nem is gondolt az öreg Enjolrasra, mióta az Amis elment.

\- Oké Sebastian – felelte halkan. Hosszú idő óta először nem kellett neki megerősítés magával kapcsolatban. Jól érezte magát, és szerette az életét. – Azt hiszem most lemondok a beszédedről. Most magam is boldogulok – jelentette ki meggyőzően.

Enjolras nem mondott semmit, de Éponine érezte, hogy mosolyog, amikor nyom egy puszit az arcára. Hamar elaludt a biztonságot adó karokban, és a boldog tudatban, hogy talált valakit, akit szeret, és aki őt ugyanannyira viszont szereti.


	22. Túl szép ahhoz, hogy

A következő hét eseménytelenül telt. Végül pedig kezdetét vette a téli szünet, éppen ezért senki nem hiányolta az iskolai tanulnivalókat. Az Amis ideje nagy részét a kávézóban töltötte, kedvetlenül tervezve a gyülekezőket és tüntetéseket és inkább mókáztak. Mindannyian élvezték a szabad idejüket, de meglepődtek, hogy Enjolras is mennyire gondtalan és nyugodt lett. Általában nem szerette az iskolai szüneteket, mindig extra tanulnivalót vállalt be és kihasználta mindig a potya időt, és erre sokszor kérte a többieket is. Nem kellett sok idő a barátainak, hogy rájöjjenek, most miért nem olyan szorgalmas a vezetőjük.

Kívülről Enjolras és Éponine kapcsolata nem változott sokat, olyan volt, mint előtte, de alapvetően valami más lett. Minden sokkal valódibbnak tűnt, és tartósabbnak, mintha minden kételkedésük eloszlott volna. Mindig mosolyogtak, és amikor egy szobában voltak, valami mindig összehúzta őket, de észre sem vették. Nem olyanok voltak, mint Marius és Cosette. Nem bújtak be a sarokba és töltöttek órákat azzal, hogy csak ültek egymás mellett és áradoztak egymásról. Társaságban csak egymás kezét fogták, és talán néha megengedtek egy puszit. De bárhogy is próbálták nem nyilvánossá tenni a magánügyeiket, egyértelmű volt a pillantásukból, és minden érintésükből, akármilyen kicsi is volt az.

Először Combeferre kérte az Amist, hogy ne tegyenek megjegyzéseket barátaik viselkedésére, és ez a szünet idejére is vonatkozott. De néhány nap múlva egy kicsit dühös lett. Bárhová érkeztek kettesben, annyira édesek voltak, hogy szinte rosszul lett tőle. Musichetta el is sírta magát, ahányszor csak rájuk nézett.

Hétfőn Éponine és Enjolras egymás mellett ültek, néhány szórólapon dolgoztak, és ahányszor a lábuk összeért, egymásra néztek és elmosolyodtak. Eleinte véletlen volt, de aztán már szándékosan érintették össze a térdüket, és végig kuncogtak magukon. És amikor Éponine leejtette a tollát, és Enjolras lehajolt érte, hogy felvegye, úgy nézett rá, mintha legalább egy gyémánt nyakéket adott vola neki. Csak néztek vágyakozva egymás szemébe.

\- Jaj, istenem, MENJETEK MÁR SZOBÁRA! – kiáltott rájuk hirtelen Grantaire, kizökkentve őket az idillből. Mindketten felé fordultak és csak bámulták. Combeferre tarkón vágta Grantaire-t, de titokban ő is arra gondolt, ami kifakadt barátjából, amikor nézte az émelyítően édes Éponine – Enjolras jelenetet.

\- Mit mondtál Grantaire? – kérdezte zavartan Enjolras. Annyira lekötötte Éponine, hogy alig hallotta a fiú kitörését. Rápillantva Éponine arcára, látta, hogy ő sem figyelt arra, amit Grantaire mondott. Grantaire egyikről a másikra nézett és hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Srácok, hihetetlenek vagytok. Innom kell még egy sört – morogta és a pult felé ment. Enjolras vállat vont és visszatértek Éponine-nal a munkához, észre sem véve barátaik pillantását. Joly elmutogatta, hogy hánynia kell, de abbahagyta, amikor meglátta Musichettát a pultban, amint szúrósan és rosszallóan néz rá.

Szerdán Combeferre belépett a kávézóba és ott találta Jean Prouvaire-t egy székben ülve, pattogatott kukoricát majszolva, amint nézi az Éponine- Enjolras párost, akik együtt ebédeltek néhány asztallal arrébb.

\- Ööö, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Ssshhh – hallgattatta el Jean Prouvaire. – Most beszélik meg, hogy mit fognak csinálni Karácsonykor – sóhajtott, amikor Enjolras súgott valamit Éponine fülébe, aki kuncogni kezdett. – Jobb, mint egy romantikus film. Mert ingyen van – mondta sóvárgó arccal. – És ez a költészet aranybányája - Combeferre azon tűnődött, hogy magyarázza-e el barátjának, mi a különbség a valóság és a kitalált filmek között, de nem akart erre energiát pazarolni. Csak lehunyta a szemét és otthagyta a boldogan kukoricázó Jean Prouvaire-t.

Újra a boldog párra sandított, ahogy Jean Prouvaire vidám ujjongásban tört ki. Enjolras ugyanis lehajolt és egyik kezét Éponine hasára tette. Bámulatba ejtve nézte a kis dudort és miközben mosolygott, a lány elpirult. Combeferre nem tehetett róla, de melegség töltötte el, ahogy látta ezt a jelenetet, és arra gondolt, hogy az ott bent az ő keresztfia vagy lánya. Kicsit kiszáradt torokkal fordított hátat és megrázta a fejét. Észrevette, hogy Jean Prouvaire derülten néz rá, mint aki jól szórakozik. Felemelte felé a pattogatott kukoricás tálat, hogy akar-e csatlakozni. Combeferre gyorsan nemet intett és a többiek felé indult, megpróbálva visszanyerni a megmaradt férfiasságát. Már majdnem arra gondolt, el kellett volna fogadnia Bahorel harcosok klubja javaslatát.

Péntek volt, amikor Enjolras és Éponine végül észrevették, hogy valami nincs rendben a barátaikkal. A kanapén ültek, kéz a kézben, boldogabban, mint általában, márha ez lehetséges lehetett. Percenként összemosolyogtak, megpróbálva a dolgukkal, munkájukkal foglalkozni. Az Amis legtöbb része undorodó pillantást vetett rájuk. Éponine súgott valamit Enjolras fülébe, aki erre elkezdett _kuncogni_. És ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, amikor Courfeyrac felpattant.

\- Oké, elég volt! – kiáltotta. Éponine és Enjolras meghökkenve néztek barátjuk váratlan kitörésére. – Megpróbáltunk titeket békén hagyni, de ez már nem mehet így tovább!

Enjolras és Éponine nem értették.

\- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá kérdőn Enjolras.

\- Miről beszélek? A sok mosolygásról, pillantásokról, susmogásogtól, érintésekről, mert ez már nevetséges. Nem tudom tovább nézni! Enjolras az előbb kuncogtál! Hallottad te magad? – kérdezte magából kikelve Courfeyrac.

Enjolras elvörösödött.

– Nem kuncogás volt. Csak egy csuklás, vagy talán röhögés, de nem kuncogás.

\- Kuncogás volt – felelte kurtán Courfeyrac. – És ez meg egy Közbelépés.

Az Amis bólintott.

\- Szóval ez egy Közbelépés azért… mert túl boldogok vagyunk? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Éponine.

\- Igen - felelte meggyőzően Courfeyrac.

\- Mindannyian így gondoljátok? – nézett körül Enjolras. Ők bólintottak. Ránézett Combeferre-re is, aki ugyan nem bólintott, mert nagyon lekötötte a szőnyeg rojtozása.

\- Csak túlságosan boldogok vagytok, egyfolytában. És ez már nem normális – magyarázta Feuilly.

\- Szerintem nagyszerű! Már 15 verset írtam róla! – kiáltott mosolyogva Jean Prouvaire.

\- A héten nem is kiabáltál Grantaire-rel! És Éponine egyszer sem fenyegette meg! Azt hiszem ezért most mégtöbbet iszik, mint általában – mutatott felé Bossuet. Grantaire bólintott megerősítve az állítását és belehörpintett az előtte habzó sörébe.

\- És nagyon magasra tettétek a lécet – tett egy ideges pillantást a pultban törölgető barátnője felé Joly. – Már háromszor kellett a héten virágot hoznom Musichettának, mert azt gondolta, mi nem vagyunk olyan „édesek", mint ti.

Bahorel érzéketlenül felröfögött.

\- Oké, sajnálom, hogy így éreztek, de miért csak mi kapunk Közbelépést? – kérdezte Enjolras felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Biztos nem vagyunk olyan borzalmasak, mint Marius és Cosette – mutatott a sarokba, ahol a nemsoká-házasok csókolóztak hevesen az egész beszélgetés alatt.

Amikor senki nem mondott semmit Enjolras kiakadt.

\- Most komolyan? Azt gondoljátok, hogy rosszabbak vagyunk, mint ők?

\- Azt hiszem a barátaink azt akarják mondani, hogy mi pontosan ezt a viselkedést vártuk Mariustól és Cosette-től, szóval hozzászoktunk – magyarázta félénken Combeferre. – és habár az ő bosszantó nyáladzó smárolásuk nagyon idegesító, valahogy ti mégis rosszabbak vagytok. Nem tudom, hogy mondjam. Mindent, amit csináltok, mindig, amikor egymásra néztek, ha egymáshoz értek, vagy mondtok egymásnak valamit, abban annyi a szerelem, hogy az embernek felfordul a gyomra – látva barátja arckifejezését, hozzátete. – vagy legalábbis azt hiszem, ezt akarják a többiek mondani.

Combeferre lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elkerülje Enjolras pillantását.

\- Szóval akkor milyen megoldást javasoltok? Mi is kezdjünk el előttetek csókolózni? – kérdezte kíváncsian Éponine.

\- Ne – felelte Courfeyrac gyorsan. – Csak jó lenne, ha egy kicsit kevésbé lennétek boldogok. Nem boldogtalanok, csak egy hajszálnyit kevésbé boldogak. Mint egy normális adag boldogság.

Enjolras és Éponine ködös pillantásokat váltottak.

\- Halljátok ti magatokat? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Enjolras.

\- Csak nézd a mi szemszögünkből – ajánlotta Feuilly grimaszolva. – Mit gondolnátok, ha Bahorel idehozna egy lányt és egész végig lábpettingelnének az asztal alatt?

Enjolras felhorkant.

\- Mi nem is láb…

\- De igen – szakította félbe Feuilly. – Ebédnél egész végig. Tudjátok, honnan tudom? Éponine mellett ültem és biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak a fél lábát molesztáltad egész idő alatt, a másik láb hozzám tartozott… - Enjolras elvörösödött.

\- És ma valahogy még rosszabb! Nem is próbáltok meg úgy tenni, mintha valami máson dolgoznátok. Csak bámultok egymásra, mosolyogtok, _kuncogtok_… – tette hozzá Courfeyrac.

Éponine és Enjolras összenéztek.

– Mi csak boldogok vagyunk, mert ma délután voltunk az orvosnál és azt mondta, hogy a baba nagyon szépen fejlődik és minden rendben – szólalt meg Éponine lelkesen.

Az egész Amis elhallgatott egy pillanatra.

\- Oh – sóhajtotta Courfeyrac. – Az jó – tette hozzá kínosan.

Egy darabig a társaság szégyenkezve nézett egymásra, de a legjobban Combeferre szégyellte magát, nem is tudott felnézni a szőnyegről.

Végül Enjolras törte meg a csendet.

\- Meg akarjátok nézni az ultrahangos képet? – azzal kinyitotta a tárcáját és kivette a fényképet, majd Courfeyrac kezébe adta, aki a kanapé közepén ült. A többiek köré gyűltek, kivéve Mariust, aki még mindig Cosette arcához tapadt.

Courfeyrac ellágyult, amikor a fényképre nézett.

\- Wow, ez tényleg egy baba. Azt hittem, hogy mivel félig isten az apja miatt, lesz szárnyai is, vagy háromágú szigonya, vagy valami – viccelődött, de a szeme még mindig komoly maradt.

Az Amis nagy szemekkel tanulmányozta a képet. Néhányan lágyan felsóhajtottak, és valaki hátul szipogni kezdett. Mindenki hátrafordult. Jean Prouvaire törölgette a szemét.

– Mi az? Fiúk, ti tényleg azt várjátok tőlem, hogy ne sírjak ezen? – kérdezte könnyes szemekkel.

Az Amis vállat vont és visszafordult a képhez.

\- Tudjátok, ez ez első gyerek a társaságban. Azt hiszem, mindenki nagyon izgul. Ráadásul két Amisos csemetéje lesz, genetikailag biztos, hogy a legtökéletesebb gyerek lesz a világon – mondta Courfeyrac.

Éponine meghatódott, hogy őt is az Amis tagjaként tartják számon.

Joly pár percig még tanulmányozta a fotót, majd megszólalt.

– Tudjátok, tanultam anatómiát az órán, azt hiszem meg tudom mondani, hogy…

Éponine félbeszakította, mielőtt befejezhette volna.

– Esküszöm, ha megmondod a baba nemét, úgy tökön rúglak, hogy már azt sem fogod tudni, te fiú vagy-e vagy lány – fenyegette meg. Joly megdöbbent a kitörésén.

\- Itt van! Az a félelmetes Éponine, akit ismerünk, még mindig itt van valahol – kiáltott fel lelkesen Courfeyrac, mielőtt Éponine őt is elhallgattatta volna egy pillantásával.

\- Hé, hamár az első Amis babáról beszélünk, el kéne nevezni – pattant fel Feuilly, és elkezdtek különböző neveket mondogatni.

\- Nos, szerintem a keresztapja után kéne elnevezni – javasolta Combeferre.

\- Esélytelen - Jean Prouvaire torkollta le, miután a könynei már felszáradtak. – Szerintem legyen Ariel ha lány és Eric, ha fiú, hogy benne maradjunk a Kis hableány témában.

\- Na és mi van Perseussal vagy Herculesel? Ők is félistenek voltak, vagy mi – kurjantotta Grantaire.

\- Tudjátok, a Fey lehet lánynév is, csak tartsátok eszetekben – említette meg Courfeyrac közönyösen.

\- Ja, de ha mégis fiú, akkor legyen mondjuk Grant - lelkesedett Grantaire.

Combeferre legjobb barátja arcára nézett, ahogy a többiek folytatták a nevek gyűjtögetését. Éponine nagyon jól szórakozott, míg Enjolras mosolygott, de arca azt sugallta, _hogy soha az életben nem fogjuk ezek közül egyiket sem a gyereknek adni._

Kicsit bűntudata volt, hogy bosszantotta barátai boldogsága. Ha valaki igazán megérdemli, hogy ennyire örüljön az életének, akkor azok ők. Enjolras és Éponine. Elhatározta, hogy több erőfeszítést tesz majd, hogy a többiek ne élcelődjenek rajtuk olyan sokat.

Combeferre is felnevetett a barátaik javaslatain, mert már egynéhány tényleg lehetetlenül nevetséges volt. (Joly a kedvenc járvány betegségének neve után akarta elnevezni.)

Mindenki nagyon jól szórakozott, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki meghallotta, hogy az ajtó fölötti kis csengő csilingel, ami azt jelezte, ha valaki belépett a kávézóba. Nagyon laza nap volt ma a Musainben, ezért megfordult, hogy megnézze, ki az. Egy magas férfi alakját látta kibontakozni, szőkés őszes hajjal, és ismerős, jeges arccal. A szívverése megállt.

Visszafordult barátaihoz, ahol Éponine és Enjolras mindketten szélesen vigyorogtak, még nem vették észre, ki az új vendég. Combeferre-nek eszébe jutott, hogy az ő közbelépésükre nem volt szükség. Aki most besétált, az biztosan garantálja, hogy Éponine és Enjolras felhőtlen boldogsága véget érjen néhány percen belül. Combeferre vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy a barátai mit sem sejtő arcára nézett, és hagyta, hogy kiélvezzék az utolsó örömteli pillanatokat, mielőtt azokat örökre elvesztenék.


	23. A vita

Csak egy kis ideig tartott, hogy Enjolras felfedezze a jövevényt. Ahogy összeakadt a pillantása az apjával, a boldogság meleg érzése azonnal elpárolgott belőle. Enjolras érezte, hogy az összes dühe visszatér, amit az elmúlt héten sikerült elfojtania magában. Az apja állta a pillantását, csak felhízta egyik szemöldökét és odasétált, ahol a kis társaságuk ült. Enjolras érezte, hogy Éponine megszorítja a karját, ebből tudta, hogy ő is észrevette, ki közeledik feléjük. Az Amis még mindig neveket dobáltak nevetve, csak Combeferre figyelte aggodalmasan a fenyegető alakot.

Courfeyrac volt az első, akinek feltűnt Enjolras és Éponine halálfehérre vált arca.

\- Hé srácok, nyugodjatok meg. Nem muszáj ezek közül kiválasztani a nevét, csak javaslatok – mondta gyorsan, és rettegve nézett Éponine félelmetes arcára.

Mindenki megfordult, amikor a recsegő, hűvös hang megtörte a barátságos légkört.

\- Szóval itt töltöd az idődet Sebastian? Nekem egy kicsit közönséges, de azt hiszem örülnöm kéne, hogy nem egy utcasarki kocsma, vagy egy késdobáló lebuj – ellenszenves pillantást vetett Grantaire felé, és a kezében tartott sörre. – Nem mondanám, azt sem, hogy a társaságod jó benyomást tett rám.

Az egész Amis tátott szájjal meredt az idősebb Enjolrasra, még Marius is elfordult Cosette-től. Hallottak ugye az esetről, és tudták, milyen szörnyű dolgokat mondott, de nem gondolták volna, hogy ennyire kellemetlen alak.

\- Nem mindenki választ barátokat a pénztárcájuk szerint – vágott vissza velősen Enjolras és harag csillogott a szemében.

Az apja nem válaszolt, hanem Éponine felé fordult.

– Úgy látom, visszautasítod az ajánlatom. Igen sajnálatos, azt gondoltam, okos lány vagy.

\- Okos vagyok, miért, mit gondol, miért utasítottam el az ajánlatát? Miért elégedjek meg fél millió dollárral, ha 12 milliót is kaphatok? – nézett rá szárazon a lány, és szikrákat szórt a szeme.

Enjolras apja nem vette észre a gúnyos hanglejtését, elővette a pénztárcáját.

– És ha írnék egy csekket egy millióról? Akkor elfogadnád? – kérdezte komolyan. Az Amis csak ült sokkolva, és némán követték az eseményeket. Bahorel megropogtatta az ujjait, mintha kész lenne akár verekedni is.

\- Rendben van - kezdte Éponine édesen, de egy halálos mosollyal az arcán. – Miért nem írja meg és dugja fel magának, maga öntelt seggfej? – és olyan pillantással nézett rá, amitől még a méregdrága autójáról a festék is leolvadt volna.

A férfi kicsit meghökkent, a szemeiben vegyült a meglepetés és a düh. Valószínűleg olyan megszeppent és engedelmes lányra számított, mint a múlt héten. Néhányan felnevettek a társaságból. Courfeyrac motyogott valamit, ami úgy hangzott : - Gyerünk Éponine.

Enjolras szája sarka felfelé görbült. Hirtelen erős hullám vonult végig rajta, hogy mennyire szereti ezt a lányt. Még nem látott senkit, aki bármilyen reakciót váltott volna ki apjából, hacsak egy kicsit is.

Az apja gyorsan visszavette jeges álarcát. Most a fia felé fordult.

– Pofája az van, ugye? – kérdezte szárazon.

\- Azt hiszem csak az igazat mondta. Te egy tökéletes seggfej vagy, és teljesen megérdemelnéd, hogy a seggedbe tedd azt a csekket – felelte Enjolras ugyanolyan fagyosan.

Enjolras apja nem engedte meg magának, hogy fia válasza kihozza a sodrából, de a szemei villámokat szórtak a sértettségtől. Enjolras mindig igyekezett kerülni vele a vitákat, és ha néha össze is szólalkoztak, még soha nem támad ennyire keményen és durván.

\- Látom, hogy a pártját fogod – mondta nyugodtságot erőltetve magára, de a tekintete vibrált. – Ez a lány irányít téged, nem látod? Csak a pénzedet akarja, te egyáltalán nem érdekled – mondta élesen.

\- És ezt honnan tudod? Beszélgettél már vele? Vagy csak sértegetted és megpróbáltad megvesztegetni? Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy csak azért, mert nincs sok pénze, most megpróbál így szerezni? Talán meglep, de nem mindenki látja úgy az életet, mint egy folytonos pénzszerzési üzletet – kiáltott rá Enjolras megemelve a hangját.

\- Ha tényleg így gondolod, akkor még mindig csak egy naív kisfiú vagy. Ez a való élet, nem bízhatsz vakon minden piszkos kis nőszemélyben, akit önként vittél az ágyadba – felelt az apja rosszindulatóan, szintén megemelve a hangját.

Enjolras felállt, és tett egy lépést felé, a benne forrongó méreg kitörni készülőben.

– Ne beszélj így róla!

Majdnem az egész kávéház elcsendesedett. Az a néhány vendég, aki nem az Amis volt, gyorsan elhagyta a kávézót. Musichetta fürgén a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett és átfordította a táblát a zárva oldalra.

\- Tényleg a kisujja köré csavart téged, ugye? Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy érzel valamit iránta? – Enjolras apja kételkedő hangon szólt hozzá. – Megértem, hogy az ilyen lányok nagyon vonzóak, csinosak és kétségbeesettek. Amikor még fiatal vagy, elszórakozhatsz velük, de nem alapíthatsz családot velük! Nem töltheted velük az életed. Nem elég jók neked. Nem érdemli meg, hogy joga legyen a pénzedhez. Felsőbb oszálybeli vagy, Sebastian. Erre kell gondolnod, amikor választasz valakit, aki mellett elköteleződsz – hangja szóról szóra emelkedett.

\- Éponine több, mint jó nekem. Szinte meg sem érdemlem. Az az elméleted, hogy ha gazdag családba születsz, és van pénzed, értékesebbé tesz másoknál, régimódi marhaság – kiabálta Enjolras és szikrákat szórt a szeme. – Miért nézzünk fel azokra az emberekre, akik nem dolgoznak meg a pénzükért? Miért a születés határoz meg mindent? Miért akarnék egy olyan ostoba, társaságbeli lány mellett élni, akinek nincs egy önálló gondolata? Éponine okos, intelligens, szellemes, független, kedves és bátor. Többet ér, mint az összes ilyen társaságbeli lány együttvéve. És vele szeretnék családot. Már el is kezdtük, már nincs visszaút. És nem számít, mit gondolsz róla, nem veheted el tőlem a szerelmemet, a gyermekünket, a te unokádat – tekintete egy pillanatra megenyhült. – Nem jelent neked semmit, hogy abban a gyerekben a te véred is folyik? Érdekel egyáltalán? – kérdezte és hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézett rá.

Az apja nem ingott meg fia megváltozott viselkedésén.

– Akkor lennék végtelenül boldog, ha az unokám egy tisztességes, felsőosztálybeli lánytól születne, miután elvetted feleségül még időben. De szerinted örülök, hogy a fiamnak házasságon kívül születik egy gyereke egy olyan lánytól, akit az utcán szedett össze? A gyerek félig a tiéd, de félig az övé is, aki tolvaj bűnöző. Talán a mi génjeink felülemelkednek, de kétlem, hogy a gyerek megmenekül az ő szerencsétlen, hibás génjeitől – mondta az apja.

Enjolras lángra lobbant, az arca undorodó fintorba váltott a szavak hallatán.

– Komolyan beszélsz? Nem szeretnéd az unokádat, mert nem kedveled az anyját? Mégha nem is adtál neki időt, hogy megismerd? Csak szerencsések lennénk, ha a baba többet örököl belőle, mint belőlem, mert akkor talán elkerülhetnénk, hogy a gyarek olyan legyen, mint te – mondta dühösen és megvetéssel a hangjában.

Nagyon közel állt már az apjához, és úgy nézett rá, mint egy ragadozó. Az Amis is felállt, hogy bármikor közbeléphessenek, ha verekedésre kerülne sor. Vagy visszafogják Enjolrast, vagy csatlakoznak hozzá, ez még nem biztos.

Az apja felhorkanott, és Enjolras látta, hogy egy sértett fény cikázik át a szemén az utolsó kijelentésére. Témát váltott, észrevéve, hogy Éponine sértegetése nem vezet sehová.

– Remélem, nem hiszed, hogy továbbra is tiéd marad a családi vagyon, hogy új életet kezdhess ezzel a lánnyal. Mert ha ezt az életet választod a kis családoddal, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem támogatom. Tényleg feladnál 12 millió dollárt egy lányért, aki perceken belül elhagy?

\- Hagy mondjak egy titkot, _Apa_ – köpte szinte az utolsó szót, akár egy sértést. – Nem érdekel a pénz. Soha nem is érdekelt. Csak az érdekelt, hogy mit tehetnék a pénzzel, mennyi embernek segítenék vele. De már nem számít. Nem éri meg, hogy feladjam a családom. Szóval, kérlek, vedd el a pénzt. Megkímélnél attól, hogy tovább színleljem, hogy egyetértek a te bolond nézeteiddel és eszméiddel a társadalomról, amitől undorodom. Csinálj, amit akarsz. Tartsd meg magadnak, vagy zárd be egy széfbe, vagy adományozd el, jótékonykodj, hogy megmutasd, más is érdekel nem csak saját magad, vagy hagyd meg nekem. Hátha tudok valami jót tenni vele. De nem remélek semmit, mindegy – felelte már szelíden.

Az apja szemében meglepetés tükröződött, ami gyorsan haraggá alakult.

– Komolyan ezt választod? Azt hiszed, ez a kis nőszemély továbbra is veled marad, ha nem remélhet tőled, csak egy átlagos életet?

Enjolras felprüszkölt.

– Istenem, ez a mániád – sóhajtott fel idegesen. – Miért olyan nehéz megértened? Szeretem őt, ő is szeret, és lesz egy gyerekünk, együtt, ilyen egyszerű. Mindig tudta, hogy nem akarom megtartani azt a pénzt, és nem is érdekelte, mert ezt neki soha nem volt szempont. Nem adtál neki időd, hogy megismerd. Csak a múltja alapján ítélkezel fölötte, a múltja miatt, amit nem kell szégyellnie. Ez nem olyan, mint a gimnázium. Nem fizetheted ki a problémáimat, és ahogy azok eltűnnek te aztán nyugodtan elsétálhatsz. És Éponine nem egy probléma. Te vagy a probléma – mondta halkan. Alig néhány centiméterre álltak egymástól. Csendben néztek egymásra hajthatatlanul. Végül Enjolras apja törte meg a csendet, lassan és tisztán beszélt.

\- Olyan életet választasz, amiben nincs örökséged, és eldobsz magadtól minden olyan lehetőséget, amit én adhatok neked? Hogy egy ilyen külvárosi gettóból szalajtott proli, és ez a sok alkoholista, részeg vandálokból álló csürhe a családod? Inkább ők, mint az apád, aki 18 éven át etetett, ruházott és tetőd adott a fejed fölé? – kérdezte dühtől remegő hangon.

Enjolras olyan egyenesen állt, amennyire csak tudott, és örült, hogy legalább olyan magas, mint az apja.

– Igen, pontosan ezt akarom mondani neked – mondta erősen. - Éponine tízszer többet ér, mint te valaha is, és nem egy szalajtott proli, nem érdekel honnan jött, mert nem ez határozza meg, hogy milyen ember. Te és én? Nem vagyunk egy család. Lehet, hogy etettél, meg tető volt a fejem fölött, de ettől még nem leszel apa. Nem volt apám, mióta anya meghalt, mert akkor már nem is néztél rám, alig szóltál hozzám néhány szót. Ezek az emberek, Éponine és ez a részeg csürhe, ahogy nevezted őket, ők a családom. Több, mint egy család, amilyet te emlegetsz hidegen otthonnak. És ott van Celeste. Nem beszélünk gyakran, de attól még mellette állok. És amikor jön a baba, ő is a családom része lesz. Neked kid lesz? Nincs már anya, én sem leszek, és nem lesz Celeste sem és a családja, amikor elmesélem neki, mit csináltál, vagyis mit akartál csinálni, és akkor biztosan nem láthatod egyik unokádat sem – az utolsó szavakat már majdnem suttogta és sötét szemeit szilárdan apja szemébe fúrta, megingathatatlanul.

Enjolras apja magasra emelte szemöldökét. Ridegen beszélt, szinte csöpögött belőle a megvetés.

– Akkor tehát ez van. Az anyád szerinted büszke lenne rád, ha látná, mit csinálsz? Hogy ez a kifogásod, hogy megtagadod és széthúzod az igazi családodat? Az anyád azt akarta, hogy kezdj valamit az életeddel, és ne cafkákkal és alsóosztálybeli, részeges alakokkal kávézgass, bolondot csinálva magadból – mondta, tudva, hogy hol tud a legnagyobb fájdalmat okozni a fiának. Telitalálat volt, mert Enjolras szomorúan a földre szegezte a tekintetét. Az apja egy percig úgy érezte, győzött, és diadalmas mosoly villant fel az arcán. Da aztán Enjolras eltökélten felnézett. Az apja mosolya leolvadt egy kissé.

Enjolras halkan válaszolt.

– Tudod, szerintem anya egyet értene velem. Nagyon kicsi voltam, amikor meghalt, és az egész gyerekkoromban betegeskedett. De emlékszem, hogy kedves volt és jó, és az utolsó amit mondott nekem az volt, hogy mindig tegyem azt, amit helyesnek gondolok. És mindig is így tettem egész életemben. És mégha nem is értene egyet a választásommal, azt hiszem büszke lenne – könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de nem hagyta kigördülni őket.

Mély levegőt vett és megvetően nézett az apjára.

– De te? Az a nő, akire emlékszem, nem lenne büszke rád. Nem is értem, mit látott benned. Talán más voltál azelőtt. Emlékszem arra az időre, amikor körülötted lézengtem, de az csak gyerekes tudatlanság volt. És emlékszem, amikor beteg lett, te a legjobb orvosokat, gyógyszereket és kezeléseket fizetted ki neki. És ez a legelvárhatóbb egy házastárstól. De tudom, valójában miért harcoltál érte annyira. Azért, mert amikor a munkatársaid, üzlettársaid, és barátaiddal beültél a country clubba, és a feleséged egészségéről érdeklődtek, te azt tudd mondani, hogy te minden tőled telhetőt megtettél. De ez nem igaz, mert nem voltál mellette, amikor legyengült, amikor már nem a te egészséges, csillogó feleséged volt, már rá sem tudtál nézni - Enjolras hangja megremegett, és az elmúlt évek elfojtott fájdalma kitört belőle.

\- És amikor otthon volt, amikor tudtuk, már csak hónapjai vannak hátra, csak alig pár percre néztél be hozzá naponta. Tudom, mert én egész végig mellette voltam. Celeste és én minden másodpercben ott voltunk, mert nagyon szerettük és vele akartunk lenni, és azt akartuk, hogy tudja, és vele akartunk lenni, amennyit csak lehet, mielőtt elmegy. És amikor meghalt, te egy kibaszott üzleti úton voltál. Tudtad, hogy milyen beteg, az orvosok mondták is, hogy pár napja van hátra, de te mégis elmentél arra a nagyon fontos útra, és nem tudtad kihagyni. De nincs olyan fontos üzleti út, ami ne érné meg, hogy elveszítsek pár millió dollárt, ha a haldokló feleségem mellett legyek. Mellette kellett volna lenned, és mellettünk. De te otthagytad, és azt kérted, tartson ki, amíg vissza nem térsz. Milyen önző dolog azt kérni tőle, hogy tartson ki, amikor szenvedett és fájdalmai voltak, miattad. Hogy akkor haljon meg, amikor neked kényelmes? A temetésre értél haza, hogy részvétet nyilvánítsanak neked, amit nem érdemeltél meg. És aztán már rá se néztél Celeste-re vagy rám. Tudod, miért? Mert bűntudatod volt. Mert cserbenhagytál minket, a családodat, amikor szükség lett volna rád. Mert a te megoldásod az, hogy nem foglalkozol a gyerekeiddel, a feleségeddel. Tizenegy voltam, anyám meghalt, és szükségem volt egy apára. De helyette téged kaptalak. Anyának férjre volt szüksége, de téged kapott. Nyilvánosság előtt megjátszottad, hogy együtt vagyunk, és mindent kézben tartasz. Elbújtál a nagy szavak mögé és egy félelmetes álarcot vontál magad elé. De tudom, hogy ki vagy legbelül. Az vagy, ami mindig is voltál, gyáva…

Gyorsan történt, de a hang élesen csattant. Egy percre megfagyott az idő, és mindenki meredten állt. Enjolras megtántorodott, keze az arcán. Az apja előtte állt dühösen, egyik kezét felemelve, haja rendezetlenül állt és szeme elkerekedett, mintha tudná, hogy most túl messzire ment. Az Amis tátott szájjal figyelt, felbőszítve, de senkiben nem volt annyi harag, mint Éponine-ban.

A pofon csattanása még mindig zengett a fülükben, az Amis gyilkos pillantásokkal méregette barátjuk apját és közelebb mentek. Enjolras egy pillantással megállította őket. Megmerevedtek, és várták, hogy vezetőjük mondjon valamit. Éponine-t Combeferre-nek kellett visszafognia, nehogy rátámadjon az idősebb férfira.

Enjolras visszafordult apja felé és levette kezét az arcáról. Kiegyenesedett teljes testével és bátran nézett a szemébe, mintha keresne valamit. Arca kicsit csalódott, amikor nem találta meg és vonásai megkeményedtek. Amikor megszólalt, hangja tisztán csengett és ünnepélyesen, de hiányzott belőle a megszokott melegség.

– Mindig az járt a fejemben, amikor fiatalabb voltam, hogy egy nap talán megváltozol, hogy olyan apa leszel, akire szükségem van. De már nem tudok tovább várni, elfáradtam. Megérdemeltem ezt a pofont, beismerem, de nem hagyom, hogy tovább sértegesd azokat, akiket szeretek, akik fontosak nekem. Nem akarlak a barátaim közelében látni. Nem akarlak Éponine közelében látni. Nem akarlak a gyeremekünk közelében látni. Menj el, azt akarom. Remélem egy nap rájössz, mennyire rosszul ítélted meg a dolgokat egész életedben. A pénz nem helyettesítheti a barátokat, vagy a családot, és nem ezen múlik az emberek értéke. És azon a napon, amikor erre rájössz, és olyan apa leszel, amilyennek lenned kell, az, akibe anya beleszeretett, akkor keress meg. De addig nem akarlak látni – mondta nyugodtan, kifejezéstelen hanggal.

Egy percre valamiféle lelkiismeretfurdalás futott végig az idősebb Enjolras arcán, de ahogy jött, el is tűnt benne, és Enjolras úgy érezte, talán csak képzelődött. Az apja megfordult és mégegyszer az Amisra nézett. Éponine még mindig Combeferre szorításában volt és feldúltnak látszott, mint aki készen áll lecsapni. Bahorel is támadó állásban, készen arra, hogy ha Enjolras bólint, harcbaszáll.

Az Amis lassan hátrébb lépett és engedték, hogy az idősebb férfi méltóságteljesen az ajtó felé sétáljon, elhaladva a dermedten álló Musichetta előtt. Még egyszer végigmérte a társaságot, akik védelmezően körbeállták Enjolrast, beleértve Éponine-t is, aki dühtől szikrázó szemekkel kísérte. Pillantása végül megállapodott a fián, akinek tekintete kemény volt és engesztelhetetlen. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán mégsem tette. Meghajtotta a fejét, mintha intene, de alig lehetett észrevenni. Aztán kisétált az ajtón, és a fia életéből örökre, egyetlen szó nélkül.

Mindenki csöndben állt, miután elhagyta a kávézót. Combeferre érezte, hogy most már elengedheti Éponine-t, aki óvatosan Enjolras mellé lépett és átölelte a vállát. Ő lenézett rá teljesen kimerítetten. Az fény, ami mindig csillogott a szemében, most csak tompán pislákolt, mintha teljesen ki akarna hunyni. Éponine szótlanul átölelte és szorosan magához szorította. A fiú is köréfonta a karjait és arcával beletemetkezett a lány hajába, nyakába, és mélyen beszippantotta az illatát. Éponine vígasztalóan simogatni kezdte a hátát. Enjolras érezte a kiálló hasát közöttük, és olyan volt, mintha egy családként állnának itt, együtt.

Nagyon erős érzelmeket mutattak, de barátaik most nem szóltak semmit. Csak várták türelmesen, hogy Enjolras kibontakozzon a biztonságot adó ölelésből. Amikor végül felnézett rájuk, szeme vörösek voltak, de senki nem tett megjegyzést. Percekig csak hallgattak. Courfeyrac volt az első, aki megszólalt.

\- Szóval ez volt az apád – jegyezte meg egyszerűen Courfeyrac.

Enjolras csak bólintott.

\- Ne vedd zokon, de egy pöcs – mondta félmosollyal Courfeyrac.

Enjolras nem tehetett róla, de elvigyorodott, és néhányan az Amisból is felnevetek.

\- Azt kell mondanom, sokkal elkorcsosultabb, mint én – állapította meg Grantaire.

\- Tényleg? De azt hiszem Éponine használta a megfelelő szót, seggfej – jegyezte meg Joly elmélkedőn.

\- Nem, a gennyláda szerintem jobb szó – toldotta hozzá Combeferre.

A többiek is hozzátették a magukét.

\- Geciláda.

\- Faszarc.

\- Kurva.

Az utolsó leírás végül nevetésre fakasztotta Enjolrast és az Amis is elmosolyodott. Többen megölelgették vezetőjüket, amikor leültek a helyükre. Musichetta gyorsan odajött és szó nélkül egy zacskó fagyasztott borsót nyomott a kezébe egy halvány mosollyal bólintva. Éponine a zúzódásra nézett, ami a szeme alatt kezdett felduzzadni, és óvatosan hozzáérintette. A fiú szeme összeszorult fájdalmában, és Éponine észrevette, hogy az ütésnyomban van valamiféle minta. Valószínűleg gyűrű volt rajta.

\- Nem olyan nagy ügy Éponine - suttogta Enjolras. – Tudom, hogy neked volt már rosszabb is.

Azokra a sebekre utalt a lány testén, amiket az ő apja ütésének nyomai, amikor az megverte. Már halványultak, de még mindig látszódtak. Éponine finoman megpuszilta a zúzódás alatt.

\- Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy attól még nem fáj – nézett rá. Enjolras tudta, hogy nem csak a fizikai fájdalomra utal. Óvatosan felemelte a fejét a seb mentén és óvatosan megsimogatta. Megint felszisszent fájdalmában és mélyeket lélegzett. Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, a lány áthatóan bámulta. Lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá és hosszan megcsókolta. Egy pillanatban minden rossz elolvadt benne, és amikor szétváltak, de a homlokuk még összeért, úgy érezte, már jobban érzi magát.

\- Szeretlek – mondta lágyan Éponine.

\- Tudom – suttogta. Ez volt minden, amit hallani akart abban a pillanatban.

Most már teljesen szétváltak, és Éponine vigyázva, hogy ne okozzon nagy fájdalmat, rátette a fagyasztott borsót a feldagadt szemére. Enjolras gyorsan odakapott, hogy megtartsa a zacskót, és keze Éponine kezéhez ért, aki óvatosan kihúzta alóla, és a másik kezét megfogva vezette vissza a többiekhez és ültette le közéjük. Ha az Amisból valaki észre is vette a csókot, egyikük sem említette.

Csönd telepedett rájuk, mert senki sem tudta, mit kell ilyenkor mondani.

\- Szóval, visszatérve a baba nevekre – vette fel a fonalat Courfeyrac hirtelen. – Valamit még nem vetettünk fel, pedig alapvetően csodás lenne, ha mondjuk Musain, vagy Kávé lenne, istenien hangzik.

Kis szünet után folytatták a nevek kitalálását, a legbizarrabtól kezdve, nem riadtak vissza semmitől, mintha misem történt volna.

Enjolras visszaült barátai közé, akik tovább viccelődtek és bohóckodtak, hogy felvidítsák. Éponine leült mellé, kezébe fogta a fiúét, a másikkal pedig beletúrt a szőke tincsekbe. Tudta, hogy zaklatott, mert valami fontos most kettéhasította az életét örökre. De Enjolras mégis elégedettnek érezte magát, mert mégsem vesztette el teljesen. Mindenki itt volt mellette, aki számít, és ők nem mennek sehová.


	24. Váratlan látogató

\- És aztán apukád azt mondta: Grantaire, most azonnal add vissza a nadrágomat, mert esküszöm mindenre, hogy elmegyek a lakásodra és a legutolsó csepp alkoholt is lehúzom a vécén! Ezért Grantaire bácsi végül visszaadta a nadrágját és aztán mindenki boldogan élt, amíg meg nem halt – fejezte be Éponine. Felnézett, és látta, Enjolras kábultan mered rá.

\- Ezt is elmesélted neki? kérdezte Enjolras szórakozottan és elmosolyodott, hogy a mesélésben apukának nevezte.

A kanapén ültek és Enjolrast túlságosan lekötötte a munkája, ezértdöntött úgy Éponine, hogy egy kicsit elterelje a figyelmét. A pocakjához kezdett beszélni és elmesélt minden zavarbaejtő történetet Enjolrasról, ami eszébe jutott. Elsőként a Részeg Enjolras következett, majd a Rettenthetetlen Fürdőszobai Penészfolt és most pedig a Grantaire és a varázslatos módon eltűnt nadrág rejtélye. A terve sikerült is, Enjolras le sem tudta venni róla a szemét.

Már néhány nap eltelt a Mr. Enjolras féle incidens óta. Minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba. Olyan volt, mintha meg sem történt volna, kivéve persze, hogy Enjolras szeme alatt egy hatalmas fekete folt éktelenkedett. Csúnyább volt eleinte, mint először, de szép lassan kezdett felszívódni. Joly mondta, hogy hamarosan zöldre és kékre változik, majd sárgára és barnára, aztán végleg eltűnik. Éponine nem mondta, hogy tudja, hogy működnek az ilyen sebek; már volt tapasztalata ilyen ütés nyomokkal.

\- Hát, ha végre abbahagyod a munkát, akkor nem foglak meglepni karácsony éjszakán… - biggyesztette le ajkát Éponine.

Enjolras rengeteget dolgozott az elmúlt napokban, mióta az apjával összevesztek. Egy új ügyön kezdtek dolgozni az utóbbi időben, aminek témája a törvények betartásának romlása Párizsban. Maga az ügy idegessé tette a lányt, mert mint korábbi tolvaj tudta, hogy jobb nem megpiszkálni a rendőrségi ügyeket, ha nem muszáj. De ugyanakkor a fiúnak igaza volt, jobban tudta, mint bárki, hogy mennyire megvesztegethető a rendőrség a városukban. A fele az apja zsebében van, ezért tartott olyan sokáig, hogy végül elfogják és börtönbe csukják. Tudta, hogy Enjolras csak így akarja kárpótolni magát az elvesztett örökségéért. Pénz nélkül úgy érezte, több jót kell tennie, mint előtte. A szenvedélye volt az egyik, ami miatt szerette, de ebben a pillanatban meg is rémisztette.

Enjolras egy sóhaj kíséretében letette a papírokat.

\- Sajnálom Éponine, tudom, hogy ez az első közös karácsonyunk és teljesen megőrülök érte, de… - mondta bocsánatkérőn. Egyikük sem volt vallásos, vagy érdekelte jobban az ünnepnapok, családi hagyományok iránt. De most eltervezték, hogy együtt megünneplik a karácsonyt és adnak egymásnak egy kis ajándékot.

\- Semmi gond – vágta rá gyorsan Éponine. – Teljesen megértem – csöndesen megfogta a kezét. Enjolras ritkán ment haza a szünidőkben, de mindig lehetősége lett volna, és a lány tudta, hogy most már ez nincs meg neki, tudta jobban bántotta, mint mutatta. Ilyenkor ő is egy kicsit elszomorodott, amikor a családjára gondolt, a testvéreire szétszórva messze tőle. – Nincs szükségem semmi nagyra vagy különlegesre. Igazából mindig nagyon szerettem a szüneteket veled és az Amissal tölteni itt az egyetemen. Én most csak veled szeretnék tölteni egy kis időt.

Enjolras szomorúan mosolygott.

\- Én is szeretnék veled több időt eltölteni. Megígérem, nincs több meló karácsony utánig – felelte megnyugtatóan.

\- Nos, ha már nem dolgozol, akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Éponine bizonytalanul egy mosollyal az arcán.

\- Van egy ötletem… - mondta Enjolras csábítóan. Lassan közelebb hajolt, és Éponine lehunyta a szemét, amikor az arca már csak néhány centiméterre volt az övétől. De ahelyett, hogy az ajkait érezte volna a száján, az ölében érezte, hogy valami súly helyezkedik oda. Zavarodottan kinyitotta a szemét és lenézett a vidám Enjolrasra, aki az ölébe hajtott fejével eldőlt a kanapén.

\- Bocs, valami másra számítottál? – ugratta és a szemei nevettek. – Az előbbire majd később visszatérünk. De most tisztáznunk kell valamit. A fiúnk vagy lányunk most már minden kínos dolgot tud rólam, de semmit sem tud az anyukája ballépéseiről. Azt hiszem fontos, hogy bepótoljuk a kimaradást, nem? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

Éponine összehúzta a szemét, de arcán mosoly terült szét.

– Azt hiszem így fair.

Enjolras elfordult Éponine kidomborodó hasa felé és drámaian megköszörülte a torkát.

– Az igaz történet Éponine-ról és a Szerfelett goromba de mégis hihetetlenül jóképű vendégről – Éponine ismét összehúzta a címre a szemét.

\- Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, egy lány, akit Éponine-nak hívtak. Nem volt túl szép és kellemes élete, amikor kicsi volt. A szülei kegyetlenek voltak és nem érdekelte magukon kívül senki. De Éponine nem olyan volt, ő okos volt, kedves és céltudatos. Keményen dolgozott, hogy kiszabaduljon régi életéből és újat kezdjen. És az új életében találkozott egy csapat jóképű fiúval, akiket úgy hívtak, hogy Les Amis, akik ugyanúgy szerették volna megjavítani a világot, ahogy ő saját magát. Ahogy jobban megismerte őket, nagyon jól kijött velük, amíg nem találkozott a vezetőjükkel, Enjolrassal. Már sokszor találkozott a társasággal különböző helyeken, és alkalmakkor, de még soha nem találkozott velük így együtt, ugyanis törzshelyüknek azt a kávézót válaszották, ahol ő dolgozott, a Musaint. És egy nap, egy eszméletlenül jóképű férfi lépett oda a pulthoz, amikor dolgozott, és elhatározta, hogy leszólítja úgy, hogy az arcába önt egy pohár jegeskávét…

Éponine elpirult.

– Hé, nem öntöttem az arcodba, csak megbotlottam…

Enjolras lepisszegte.

– Ez az én történetem, nem emlékszel? Na, hol is tartottam? Na igen, szóval késő este volt és a fiú nagyon ideges volt, mert egy nagyon fontos papírt kellett megírnia másnapra, szóval nem reagált túl kedvesen a kiöntött kávéra az arcában…

\- Egy seggfej voltál – szakította félbe Éponine egy mosollyal.

\- Hé, mit mondtam az előbb? – rápillantott mosolyogva a lányra. - Mindegy…szóval kicsit seggfej volt és a megjegyzése nem volt kifejezetten udvarias. És aztán meglepődött, amikor a lány bocsánatkérés helyett egyszerre csak sértegetni kezdte. És habár tudta, hogy megérdemli, túl büszke volt, hogy beismerje, ezért visszaszólt a lánynak, aztán megkérte, legyen szíves felmosni a földet is és kimosni a leöntött pólóját is. És aztán valahogy az egész veszekedésig fajult, szóba kerültek a nők jogai és az általános nemi feladatok és szerepek, ami majdnem fél óráig tartott. Végül pedig a nagyon jóképű, makacs és öntelt férfi szótlanul, ellenérvek nélkül maradt. És Éponine győzedelmesen rámosolygott, azt mondta neki, legyen szép napja, és készített neki még egy kávét. Szerelem volt első látásra, mégha három évig is tartott, hogy rájöjjenek. A férfi kábultan ment vissza a helyére; már régóta senki nem győzte le veszekedésben, főleg nem egy random pincérlány. Csak akkor jutott eszébe, amikor visszaért a koliba, hogy megkéri ezt a fiatal, csodálatos, éleseszű lányt, hogy csatlakozzon a találkozóikhoz az egyetemen. De túl büszke volt, hogy hogy ő maga menjen vissza a kávézóba, de sajnos hatalmas hibát követett el. Ugyanis maga helyett egy barátját, Mariust küldte el, hogy hozza el legközelebb a lányt is a gyűlésükre. És ez a lány, Éponine, aki akkor újra kiabált vele és összevesztek, még meg is ütötte a jóképű fiút, meglepődött, amikor az kedvesen mosolyogva rázott kezet vele és kikérte a véleményét a gettókról és a külváros szegényebb részeinek helyzetéről. És akkor aznap, barátok lettek. És aztán valami más, valami több is, mert létrehoztak téged. És boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak – fejezte be Enjolras.

Éponine derűsen nézett rá.

– És boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak?

Enjolras egy pillanatig úgy tett, mintha elgondolkodna.

– Igen, azt hiszem – válaszolta határozottan.

Éponine szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Bocsi, de észrevettem, hogy a történeted nem igazán mutat be olxan rossznak és kellemetlennek engem, mint ahogy akartad.

Enjolras elmosolyodott.

– Szerintem csak nem csináltál olyan rosszul dolgokat, mint én.

Éponine felhorkant.

– Nagyon édes, de totális hazugság.

Enjolras önelégülten vigyorgott az ölében.

Éponine lenézett rá, és megigazította a szőke, rakoncátlan fürtöket. Meg volt elégedve és valami csiklandozó kis mocorgást érzett a hasában. Megdermedt, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy valami tényleg megmozdult a hasában.

Enjolrast meglepte a változás, ezért gyorsan felült.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva. – Jól vagy? Vagy a baba…?

Még nagyobb meglepetésére egy óriási mosoly terült szét Éponine arcán.

– Nem, vagyis igen, a baba, de ez most nem rossz – sóhajtotta lihegve. Egyik kezét a hasára tette. – Azt hiszem, megmozdult.

Enjolras tágra nyitotta a szemét.

– Tényleg? – nézett rá ámulatban. Ő is a lány hasára tette a kezét. – Milyen volt?

-Rövid, olyan mint egy kis rezgés. Mintha egy pillangó lenne, vagy valami hasonló – magyarázta Éponine édesen. Felsóhajtott, amikor újra érezte.

Boldogan a fiúra mosolygott, de látta, hogy a másik szemében csalódottságot fedezett fel.

\- Mi a baj?

A fiú nem számított rá, hogy ennyire látszik rajta az érzelmei.

– Semmi – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Hülyeség, csak azt hittem, én is érezni fogom. Talán majd néhány hét múlva én is érzem, amikor megmozdul a baba – felelte egy szomorú mosollyal.

Éponine finoman meghúzogatta a haját.

– Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte viccelődve.

\- Igen, nagyon – hangzott a válasz.

\- Nos, mondanám, hogy cseréljünk helyet, de ebben a pillanatban nagyon örülök, és élvezem, hogy terhes vagyok. De magát a szülés részét szívesen átpasszolnám neked – villantott rá egy gonoszkodó vigyort.

Enjolras összerezzent.

– Tudod, nagyon szeretném, de azt hiszem nincs meg hozzá a megfelelő anatómiai testfelépítésem.

\- Szerinted nekem igen? Ha tényleg azt várják tőlem, hogy egy kétkilós gyereket préseljek ki magamból, akkor miért csinálták ilyen szűkre a kijáratot? – kérdezte félig kiakadva Éponine.

Enjolras kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

\- Umm, hát tudod, ott az izmok meg minden kitágul, amikor van az a vajúdás...

Éponine felkacagott és nyomott egy puszit az arcára.

– Nagyon édes vagy, amikor kifogysz a szavakból.

\- És máskor nem vagyok édes? – kérdezte ál-sértetten a fiú.

Éponine felnevetett és finoman megcsókolta a száját.

\- Ez nagyon elképesztő volt - mondta Enjolras, mikor külön váltak. – Úgy érzem, meg kéne ünnepelnünk, vagy valami. Bár a pezsgő most nem jó ötlet – mutatott Éponine hasára.

Éponine körülnézett a szobában, mintha azon gondolkodna, mit csináljanak. Majd a pici karácsonyfára nézett, amit a sarokban állítottak fel, néhány égővel és díszekkel aggatták fel, amit egy olcsó kiárusításon vettek. Néhány aprócska ajándék is volt a fa alatt, ami az egyetlen jele volt annak a lakásban, hogy ünnep van. Eszébe jutott valami.

\- Tudod, Cosette azt mondta a múltkor, hogy náluk az apjával hagyomány, hogy Szenteste csak egy ajándékot bontanak ki. Tudom, hogy egyikünknek sincsenek nagy családi hagyományai, szóval talán bevezethetnénk valamit, nem? – kérdezte Éponine puhatolózva. Félt, hogy mit fog mondani a másik, mert megkérni arra, hogy legyen egy saját hagyományuk komolynak tűnt, és nem akarta ráerőltetni.

Nem nézett fel addig, amíg nem érezte, hogy a fiú megfogja a kezét.

\- Szerintem ez egy tök jó ötlet – mondta szívből. Odanézett a kicsi fára és elnevette magát. – Talán jövőre jobb munkát kéne végeznünk, ami a díszítést illeti.

Éponine játékosan megütötte.

– Naaa, tényleg sokat dolgoztam azon a csillagon! – nevetett rá. A csillagot ő vágta ki kartonpapírból előző nap, és biggyesztette a fa tetejére, és úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyik percben le akarna esni róla.

\- Nem, bocsi, igazad van, a csillag maga a tökéletes szépség – próbált komolyan dícsérni, de majdnem elnevette magát. Éponine megrázta a fejét.

\- Na gyerünk – azzal felállt. – Válasszuk ki az ajándékokat.

Odasétáltak a szívfacsaróan csúnya fához és az ajándékokat kezdték fürkészni, nem tudva, hogyan is kell ezt csinálni.

\- Csak válasszunk egyet randomra? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Enjolras.

\- Asszem. Vagyis ez a mi hagyományunk, szóval azt csinálunk, amit akarunk – felelte Éponine. Lehajolt és felvett egy piros papírba csomagolt négyzet alakú dobozt. Enjolras követte a példáját és felvett egy kis újságpapírba csomagolt ajándékot, mert a lánynak nem volt kedve csomagolópapírt venni. Leültek a kanapéra és egymásra meredtek.

\- Na, ki nyitja ki először? - kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Természetesen te - felelte Éponine. A fiú valószínűleg valami sokkal jobb ajándékot vehetett neki és Éponine nem akarta, hogy az ő kis buta ajándéka maradjon a végére. Megegyeztek ugyan, hogy nem vesznek semmi drága holmit, és a lánynak nagyon sokáig tartott, míg megtalálta a megfelelőt a fiúnak. Végül vett pár törtételem könyvet, amit látta, hogy sokáig nézegetett a múltkor a könyvesboltban és még néhány apróságot. Nagyon nehéz volt olyan férfinak vásárolni, akit nem annyira érdekelnek a tárgyi dolgok. A legjobb ajándék az volt, hogy sikerült megvesztegetnie Grantaire-t, hogy ebben az évben három napig józan lesz. De Enjolras választja ki, melyek ezek a napok. Tudta, hogy Enjolras ennek fog a legjobban örülni.

Enjolras kíváncsiat vizslatta, majd nagyon lassan elkezdte bontogatni az ajándékot.

\- Most komolyan, Enjolras? Újságpapírba csomagoltam, csak szakítsd szét – kiáltott rá Éponine türelmetlenül. Enjolras elvigyorodott, mert szerette bosszantani a lányt. Óvatosan széttépte a csomagolást, és amikor végre kibontotta a dobozt, vidáman felcsuklott.

\- Szerintem ez egy kicsit kicsi nekem – mondta viccelődve, amikor a mellkasa elé tette a szalagot. - Apuci Kicsi Lázadója – volt rányomtatva. Átkötötte Éponine hasán. – Így, sokkal jobb.

Éponine elnevette magát a bolondozásán.

– Tudom, hogy butaság, de amikor megláttam a boltban, nem tudtam otthagyni… - Enjolras elhallgattatta egy csókkal.

– Nagyon tetszik – mondta komolyan. Éponine rámosolygott, ahogy levette róla, és precízen visszahajtogatta a dobozába.

Éponine most az ő ajándékára pillantott. Olyan DVD nagyságú doboz volt, de sokkal vastagabb, és az anyaga is puhábbnak tűnt. Ötlete sem volt, mi lehet. Kérdőn nézett Enjolrasra, és kicsit idegesnek tűnt. Kíváncsiságát követve lázasan letépte a csomagolópapírt, és meglepődött, amikor egy ékszerdobozt talált alatta. Bizonytalanul kinyitotta a dobozt és kiszáradt a torka. A dobozban egy meseszép nyaklánc volt, olyan gyönyörű, amilyet még soha sem látott. Egy fehérarany láncon egy kis medál, aminek egy bonyolult virág alakja volt gyémánt és zafír berakásokkal. Nem volt giccses vagy csiricsáré, és a járatlan szemnek olcsónak tűnhetett, mintha műkristály lenne vagy bizsu. De Éponine nem volt járatlan az ékszerekben, és tudta, milyen drága egy ilyen. Felnézett és látta, hogy Enjolras türelmetlenül várja, mit szól hozzá. Ahelyett, hogy hálásan megköszönte volna, érezte, hogy elönti a méreg és a bosszúság. Erősen rácsapott a fiú vállára és ez teljesen megzavarta Enjolrast.

\- Azt beszéltük meg, hogy nem veszünk drága ajándékot egymásnak! – sziszegte idegesen Éponine. Enjolras megértette a helyzetet.

– Nem is költöttem rá semmit – felelte mosolyogva. A lány értetlen arckifejezésétlátva folytatta. – Édesanyámé volt.

Éponine elkerekítette a szemét. Újra a nyakláncra pillantott.

\- Enjolras, ezt nem… - motyogta ledöbbenten.

\- De igen – szakította félbe Enjolras finoman. – Néhány hónappal anya halála után a nővérem és én megfeleztük a holmijait. Én mindigis nagyon szerettem ezt a láncát, ez volt anya kedvence, és mindig viselte. Celeste azt mondta, túl sok emléke köti hozzá, ezért nem tudná hordani. Azt mondta, tegyem el, és majd adjam oda annak a lánynak, akibe beleszeretek. Tizenkettő voltam, és azt feleltem neki gorombán, hogy soha nem leszek szerelmes. Csak kinevetett és azt mondta, hogy egy nap találkozok egy lánnyal, és tudni fogom, hogy ő az igazi. Ez a nyaklánc az elmúlt tíz évben a szekrényemben volt és csak porosodott. Szeretném, ha a tiéd lenne – mondta finoman. Látta, hogy a lány szeme megtelik könnyel. Még mindig bizonytalanul nézte az ajándékát, mintha még soha nem kapott volna hasonlót.

\- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Enjolras határozottan bólintott. Óvatosan kivette a láncot a dobozból, és félretűzte a lány haját. Mögé csúszott, átvetette előtte a kezét, mintha meg akarná ölelni, majd bekapcsolta a nyakán az ékszert, végül pedig kezeit a lány vállára tette. A lánc hűvösen ért a bőréhez. Enjolras finoman megcsókolta a lány vállát, és Éponine érezte a perzselő lélegzetét. A fiú most elé guggolt, és álmodozva nézett a nyakában lógó emlékére, majd kisfiúsan elkezdett játszani a medállal, ujjaival hozzá-hozzá ért a lány bőréhez is néha, majd a szemébe nézett. – Igen, biztos vagyok benne.

Éponine fürgén átölelte és belefúrta magát a fiú nyakába. Enjolras ugyanolyan hevesen viszonozta az ölelést.

\- Köszönöm – suttogta a fülébe a lány. – Gyönyörű.

Percekig az ölelésben maradtak, és Éponine kigördülő örömkönnyei lassan összevizezték barátja ingét. – Ne haragudj, hogy én csak egy ilyen hülye szalagot adtam neked, amit csak akkor tudunk használni, ha már itt a baba, és te meg egy ilyen csodaszép ajándékot, ami annyira sokat jelent neked… - szipogta.

\- Hé, nekem nagyon tetszik az a szalag – simogatta meg Enjolras és letörölte a könnycseppeket.

\- Hogy áll? - kérdezte Éponine félénken, a nyakláncra mutatva.

\- Gyönyörű vagy – nézett rá gyengéden a fiú.

Éponine lehajolt és megcsókolta. A másik kicsit erőteljesebben válaszolt rá, mire a lány rátett egy lapáttal annyira, hogy a fiú egyensúlyát veszve hátradőlt a kanapén, magára húzva támadóját. Aztán lelassultak, ízlelgetve egymás ajkát.

– Szeretlek – suttogta Enjolras, ahogy Éponine lejjebb haladt csókjaival a nyaka felé. Éponine egy picit felemelte a fejét és a kék szemekbe nézett.

– Én is szeretlek – lihegte csendesen és ujjait belefutatta a fiú hajába. Az elmosolyodott és magához húzta a lányt, és ajkaik újra találkoztak. A csók hamar felforrósodott és kezeik már egymás testén kóboroltak ide-oda. Enjolras keze már Éponine felsője alá nyert bebocsájtást, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtón.

Megálltak, és az ajtó felé pillantottak kócos hajjal és felcsúszott ruhákkal. Tanácstalanul néztek egymásra, mert fogalmuk sem volt, ki lehet az aki Szentestén tíz óra után kopogtathat náluk. Enjolras panaszosan felsóhajtott, amikor Éponine legördült róla.

\- Ha megint az Amis jött karácsonyi nótákat énekelni, tuti kinyírom őket – dünnyögte, miközben felállt.

Éponine felkacagott, amikor meglátta, hogy néz ki.

– Ne siess úgy! – kiáltott rá gyorsan, ahogy látta a másikat az ajtó felé közeledni. Gyorsan felpattant és odaállt elé, megigazította az ingét, majd megpróbálta elrendezni az összetúrt szőke fürtöket, amit az elmúlt húsz percben kócolt össze. – Kész – bólintott győzedelmesen. – Most már csak alig nézel ki úgy, mint aki épp szexelni készült a kanapén. Szerencséd, hogy nem volt rajtam rúzs.

Enjolras elvigyorodott és az ajtó felé fordult, hogy megnézze, ki a hivatlan látogatójuk. Éponine is gyorsan megpróbálta rendbeszedni a külsejét.

Enjolras tétovázva nyitott ajtót, azt várva, hogy a "Száncsengő" hamis feldolgozását fogja hallani. De ehelyett meglepődés ült ki az arcára, amikor a nővérét látta a küszöbön állni. A nő szorosan megölelte, mielőtt az reagálhatott volna.

\- Uh...szia? – nyögte hüledezve öccse, finoman viszonozva az ölelést. Az már biztos, hogy az ölelkezés nem volt nagyon gyakori eset az Enjolras családban.

\- Most beszéltem apával, jaj, nagyon sajnálom, Seb – mondta gyorsan a nő. – Fel sem merült bennem, hogy nem tud rólatok és a babáról, amikor említettem neki. És nem hiszem el, hogy idejött. Nem tudom, mi történt, nagyon homályosan beszélt, de azt kivettem a szavaiból, hogy valami olyasmit mondott, hogy kitagadott, és tudtam, hogy ez nem jelenthet jót – kibújt az ölelésből és alaposan áttanulmányozta öccsét. Hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete és kezéven óvatosan a fiú szeme alatti sötét folthoz ért. – Ezt ő csinálta? – kérdezte halálravált hangon.

Enjolras kissé megdöntötte a fejét. Celeste tombolva kiáltotta.

\- Az a seggfej – forrongott.

Enjolras meglepődött.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha hallottalak volna káromkodni – nézett rá csodálkozva.

\- Ó, mindig is káromkodtam, csak nem előtted, mert olyan kis fiatal voltál. És amikor nagyobb lettél, már egy finom úri nő lettem, és a finom úri nők nem káromkodnak - duruzsolta ingerlékenyen. – Jaj, mindig is tudtam, hogy egy segg, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen messzire megy. Azt hittem, annyira elfojtja magában az érzelmeit, hogy képtelen bárkit is fizikailag bántalmazni. Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Gyávának neveztem és még pár dolognak – felete egyszerűen Enjolras.

\- És pofonütött? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

\- Igazából több volt, mint pofon, mert ököllel csinálta. De szerintem nem tudta, mit is csinál – emlékezett vissza a fiú.

Celeste félig elmosolyodott.

– Nem, szerintem sem.

Némán álltak egy darabig. Celeste tekintete hirtelen Enjolras mögé siklott, ahol Éponine ült kínosan a kanapén, mert nem akarta félbeszakítani a testvéri beszélgetésüket.

\- Ó, te lehetsz Éponine! Sajnálom, hogy ilyen neveletlen voltam! Celeste vagyok, Sebastian nővére – köszöntötte kedvesen és a kanapé felé sietett. Éponine felpattant és megrázta a felényújtott kezet zavartan mosolyogva. Celeste-nek hosszú, szőke göndör haja volt és pirospozsgás arca. Az apja szemeit örökölte, de kedvesek voltak és kíváncsian csillogóak. Éponine-ba kis bátorságot öntött, hogy találkozott Enjolras egy olyan családtagjával, aki kedves kíváncsisággal viseltetik iránta.

– Szia,nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Sebastian nagyon sokat mesélt rólad – nézett rá Éponine könnyeden.

Celeste rámosolygott. Éponine észrevette, hogy a nő pillantása egy ideig elidőzik a nyakláncán.

– Én is sokat hallottam ám rólad. Nem mondott el persze mindent, de a levele nagy részében csak rólad írt, szóval ez csak jót jelent az öcsémnél.

Éponine felkacagott.

– Igen, nem gyakran mesél magáról, igaz? – vidámság csengett a hangjában.

Celeste is felnevetett.

– Ne is mondd. Csak annyit volt hajlandó megírni, hogy találkozott egy lánnyal, akivel összeköltözött és lesz egy gyerekük. Aztán írt valamit az emelkedő adókról, mintha a többi hír nem is lenne olyan fontos – mindketten nevettek.

\- Még én is itt vagyok – morogta Enjolras méltatlankodva.

\- Ne szakíts félbe – torkollta le Celeste és legyintett felé. - Éponine és én a pasikról beszélgetünk. Soha nem volt lánytestvérem, akivel pletykálhattam volna, és nem számít, hányszor öltöztettelek fel kiskorodban a ruháimba, nem voltál valami jó lány-társaság.

Enjolras elvörösödött és Éponine-ból kitört a röhögés.

\- Megígérted, hogy senkinek nem beszélünk róla – hebegte öccse.

\- Nem bántad, amikor kicsi voltál. Amikor megkérdeztem, akarsz-e öltöztetőset játszani, mindig izgatottan egyeztél bele - ekkor Enjolrasnak el kellett kapnia Éponine-t, aki majdnem elesett, annyira rázta a nevetés.

\- Négy voltam - Enjolras magyarázkodott. – Megcsináltam volna mindent, amit mondtál.

\- Nincs róla fénykép? – kérdezte gyorsan Éponine, amikor már meg tudott szólalni.

\- Nincsen – villantott nővérére egy fagyos pillantást Enjolras. Celeste rákacsintott Éponine-ra, amikor Enjolras már nem nézett oda.

\- Azért jöttél ide Szenteste, hogy leégess Éponine előtt a gyerekkorom összes kellemetlen emlékével? – kérdezte bosszankodva.

Celeste elkomorult. Éponine is abbahagyta a nevetést.

\- Igazából az anyósoméknál töltjük a karácsonyt ma éjjel itt a városban, és úgy éreztem el kell jönnöm hozzád. Nem maradhatok sokáig, Szenteste van, és már várnak rám – idegesnek tűnt, de eltökéltnek.

\- Hiányzol. Azelőtt közel álltunk egymáshoz, de már alig ismerlek. Eltávolodtunk egymástól anya halála óta, és ez az én hibám. Egész kisgyerekkorodban melletted voltam, de amikor beléptél a kamaszkorba, eltűntem az életedből. Rengeteg történetet tudnék mesélni Éponine-nak a kiskorodról, de egyet sem tudnék 12 éves korod utánról. Sajnálom, hogy akkor egyedül hagytalak vele. Nagyon önző voltam. Csak nagyon nehéz volt abban a házban maradnom, és a kollégium annyira messze volt, hogy ott szaabadnak éreztem magam. De mindig bántam, hogy ott hagytalak egyedül. Azt hiszem, rendben felnőttél, de azt hívánom, bárcsak ott lettem volna, hogy könnyebbé tegyem. Ott kellett volna lennem – sóhajtotta Celeste szomorúan és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe.

Enjolras elérzékenyülten nézettrá.

\- Semmi baj, nem kellett volna feladnod az életed és az egyetemet miattam. Most itt vagy, messze hazulról, és már látom, miért nem jöttél vissza – mondta megnyugtatóan, habár a szemei fájdalomtól csillogtak.

Celeste megrázta a fejét.

\- De ez más. Te senkit sem hagytál otthon. Nem hagytál ott egy kicsi fiút, aki csak éppen hogy elvesztette az anyját. Gyakorlatilag én neveltelek, ahogy anya beteg lett. Én ébresztettelek reggel, én öltöztettelek, olvastam neked, játszottam veled, veled aludtam, amikor rosszat álmodtál és ápoltalak, amikor beteg lettél. Én mentem a szülői értekezletekre is, amikre apa nem tudott. Végig ezt csinálam abban az évben is, amikor anya állapota rosszabbodott és veled maradtam. De pár hónappal később elmentem és nem néztem vissza. Azóta is bűntudatom van miatta, hogy nem segítettem neked többet. Ne színleld, hogy nem vagy rám dühös, amiért otthagytalak vele. Tudom, hogy az vagy – nézett rá Celeste szomorúan. Letörölt néhány kigördülő könnycseppet a szeméből.

Enjolras elgondolkodva nézett egy percig.

\- Azt hiszem az elején dühös voltam. De fiatal voltál, és nem a te gondod lett volna rám vigyázni, bármennyire is akartam volna – mondta gyengéden.

Celeste rátette a kezét a vállára és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– De ez lett volna a dolgom a nővéredként, és elbuktam. De többé nem teszek ilyet. Újra meg akarlak ismerni. Gyakrabban akarlak látni, és telefonon beszélni veled. És nagynéni is akarok lenni. Azt akarom, hogy a gyerekeink majd együtt játszanak. Talán soha nem leszünk olyan közel, mint voltunk, de meg szeretném próbálni – nézett rá reményteli pillantással.

Enjolras rámosolygott és bólintott.

– Nagyon szeretném.

Celeste szélesen elmosolyodott és szorosan magához ölelte. Ezalkalommal a fiú is ugyanúgy ölelte vissza.

Éponine kicsit szomorúan figyelte őket. Nem tehetett róla, de egy szúró fájdalom hasított a mellkasába, ahogy figyelte a testvéreket. A saját öccse jutott az eszébe, vajon Gavroche is így érezheti magát? Remélte, hogy nem utálja érte. Hogy nem vágott egy menthetetlenül tátongó űrt kettőjük közé, amit tíz év múlva lehet csak begyógyítani.

Celeste elhúzódott Enjolrastól és hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá.

– Mennem kell, a gyerekek holnap már hatkor felébrednek. De egy hónap múlva újra a városba jövök, és fel tudok jönni akkor is. Látnom kell, hogy a kis unokaöcsém vagy húgom hogy növöget – és lelkesen Éponine hasára nézett. – Nem bánnád, ha… - kezdte félénken és felemelte a kezét.

Celeste szavai megijesztették Éponine-t, ahogy felriadt az öccsével való mély gondolataiból. Egy pillanatig eltartott, míg rájött, hogy a kérdés neki szólt.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – válaszolta gyorsan.

Celeste óvatosan Éponine hasára tette a kezét és elmosolyodott.

– Hol jársz?

\- Olyan 20 hétnél - felelte Éponine. Celeste visszahúzta a kezét.

– Na az már az igazi buli – kacsintott rá. – De a tiéd még sokkal kisebb, mint nekem volt. Bár én hármasikreket vártam. Érezted már, hogy mozog benned?

\- Éppen az imént, legalábbis azt hiszem – vallotta be Éponine kicsit félénken.

\- Rövid volt és rezgős? – kérdezte Celeste. Éponine bólintott. – Akkor én is azt éreztem – mondta neki Celeste.

Éponine felderült.

– Akkor én is azt érezhettem. Nagyon jó valaki olyannal beszélni róla, aki már átesett rajta korábban.

-Hát, ha bármi kérdésed van, az öcsém tudja a számom – nézett sokatmondón Enjolrasra, aki bólintott.

\- Most már tényleg mennem kell – mondta szomorúan. Éponine meglepődött, amikor ő is kapott egy szoros ölelést. – Megpróbálom neked megkeresni azokat a képeket – suttogta a fülébe. Éponine kuncogni kezdett, mire Enjolras gyanakodva tekintett rájuk. Celeste őt is megölelte mégegyszer. Amikor elengedte őket, újra fürkészően vizslatta őket.

\- Celeste, nem kell aggódnod, minden rendben – nyugtatta Enjolras kicsit idegesen, ahogy nővére újra a monoklit vizsgálta.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem – felelte Celeste gyorsan. Sötét szikra villant a szemében. – Azt hiszem itt az idő, hogy a körmére nézzek az öregembernek.

\- Celeste, miattam nem kell megtenned… - nézett maga elé Enjolras.

Celeste megsimogatta öccse fejét.

– Megütötte a kicsi öcsémet, és ezt nem bocsájtom meg neki – lelkesítően rámosolygott és megfordult.

Mégegyszer visszafordult az ajtóból.

– Egyébként Éponine, csodásan áll neked a nyaklánc. Örülök, hogy valaki ismét viseli – mondta egy szomorú mosollyal. Éponine meglepődött, de visszamosolygott. Celeste ismét a testvéréhez fordult. – És örülök, hogy találtál olyan lányt, aki megérdemli.

Enjolras biccentett felé és Éponine érezte, hogy a fiú egyik keze a derekára siklik és megszorítja.

\- Várom hamarosan a hívásodat, Seb. És tőled is Éponine. Szeretnék minden nap hírt kapni a babáról – mindketten bólintottak. – Oké, akkor most meg srácok, nyugodtan folytassátok, akármit is csináltatok a kanapén.

\- Mi nem is… - Enjolras elszörnyedt. – Vagyis… honnan…?

\- Kicsit idősebb vagyok, mint te, de azért még emlékszem, milyen fiatalnak lenni és szerelmesnek. És az öved ki van kapcsolva. Boldog Karácsonyt! – villantott rájuk egy gyors utolsó mosolyt és azzal az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

Enjolras lenézett a nadrágjára, és az öve tényleg nyitva állt, amikor Éponine ölelte át pont ott a csípőjénél, és ráhajtotta a fejét a vállára.

– Szóval ő a nővéred…? - Enjolras bólintott.

\- Hát, azt hiszem mondanom sem kell, hogy jobban kedvelem, mint az apádat – mondta komolyan.

\- Ja, nagyszerű nő, ugye? – mosolyodott el Enjolras. – El is felejtettem, mennyi időt töltöttünk együtt – szünetet tartott. - Tudom, hogy a gyermekünket nagyon sokan fogják szeretni, az Amis, Musichetta és Cosette, de örülök, hogy legalább lesz egy vérszerinti rokona is, vagy négy, ha az unokaöccseimet és hugaimat beleszámoljuk. És persze a te testvéreidet is – tette hozzá és Éponine-ra nézett.

Éponine szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, talán.

Reménykedett, de nem tudta, hogy valaha is rendbehozza-e a kapcsolatát a testvéreivel. De talán, ha Enjolras és a nővére 10 év kihagyás után újra összehozzák, akkor nekik az a 4 meg se kottyan. Érezte a fiú tekintetét magán és bátorító ölelését.

– Látni fogod őket. Minden rendbejön a végén – suttogta, mert megérezte, mi jár a lány fejében.

Éponine bizonytalanul felsóhajtott, mire Enjolras megszorította a kezét.

– Hé, ne add fel a reményt. Akkor válik minden valóra, amikor nem is várod. Pédául, néhány hónapja el tudtad volna képzelni, hogy nálam töltöd a szentestét, terhesen, és a lakásom a legborzalmasabban feldíszített karácsonyfa áll a sarokban? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

-Nem, őszintén szólva, erre soha nem számítottam – mosolyodott el Éponine. Ujjaival finoman babrálni kezdett a nyakában lógó láncon. – De örülök, hogy így történt – mégjobban a vállához dőlt. – És nekem tetszik az a borzalmasan csúnya karácsonyfa. Van valami egyedi személyisége.

Enjolras felnevetett, ahogy körülnézett a szobában, a szánalmasan kezdetleges díszítésen és a pici karácsonyfán.

– Tényleg fogalmunk sincs, mit kell csinálnunk, ugye?

\- Nincs – felelte egyszerűen Éponine. Szeretetteljesen megcsókolta a fiút. – De biztos rájövünk előbb vagy utóbb.


	25. Éponine ki fog nyírni

\- ... és a rendőrség a bűnözők kezére játszik és fenntartja a kört. A szegényeknek nincs választása, csak annyi, hogy ők is beállnak a sorba, vagy rablók lesznek, vagy piszkos rendőrök. Ritkán adódik más lehetőségük, ezért van az, hogy a bűncselekmények száma egyre nő, nem számít mennyi rendőr van. Sok rendőr becsületesen és keményen dolgozik, de szinte lehetetlen alaposan dolgozniuk, mert a bűnvezérek kapcsolatai már beszivárogtak a vonalon túlra is...

Éponine felsóhajtott és az épp beszédet tartó Enjolrast figyelte. A többi Amis teljes csodálattal nézte, de a lány nem tudott figyelni a szavaira, mert annyira lekötötte az aggodalom. Remélte, hogy ez a hirtelen felindult lelkesedése a korrupt igazságügyi rendszer felé csak pillanatnyi és hamar elmúlik. Már jobban kellett volna ismernie Enjolrast, mintsem, hogy azt gondolja, lemondana egy ilyen fontos ügyről. Csak nagyon rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Tudta, hogy ha a fiú jobban belefolyik ebbe az ügybe, annak csúnya vége lehet.

\- …És ezért kell tennünk valamit, figyelmeztetnünk kell mindenkit, hogy mi történik a zárt ajtók mögött, ezt nem hagyhatják többé figyelmen kívül. Vissza kell szereznünk a városunkat! – fejezte be a beszédét Enjolras lendületesen. Az Amis jobban el volt ragadtatva, mint valaha. Éponine érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen zakatol. Most alakult meg egy aktivista mozgalom itt mellette, és a barátai vakon követik majd a vezetőjüket. Látta, hogy térképek kerülnek az asztalra, és gyomra görcsbe rándult.

Majdnem felugrott, amikor egy kezet érzett a derekán. Felnézett és Enjolras mosolygott le rá.

\- Hé – hajolt le és adott egy gyors csókot az arcára. – Mi a véleményed a beszédemről?

\- Csodás, mint mindig – válaszolta mosolyogva, de a szemei nem ezt mutatták.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte fürkészően Enjolras, akit nem győzött meg.

Éponine a szájába harapott. Már napokkal ezelőtt világosan látta, hogy Enjolras nem fog kiszállni ebből a dologból. Már több, mint két hete egyfolytában ezen dolgoztak az Amissal, és ha csak beszédeket tartottak és néhány szórólapot szórtak szét, komolyabbra kezdett fordulni a helyzet. Tudta, hogy eljött az ideje, hogy megbeszéljék, de nem ez a megfelelő hely.

\- Semmi – próbálta megnyugtatni. – Vissza kell mennem dolgozni, már tíz perce lejárt a szünetem – gyorsan megölelte. Enjolras gyanakodva méregette, de nem szólt semmit, ahogy a lány visszasietett a pultba.

Éponine az este további részét annak szentelte, hogy Enjolrast és a többi Amist figyelte. Annyira szétszórt volt, összekeverte néhány vendég rendelését. Ők nagyon udvariasak és elnézőek voltak vele szemben, és nem is vette észre, hogy azok elbizonytalanodtak, amikor a rossz italt adta ki nekik. Csak az tűnt fel neki, hogy a növekedő pocakjára néznek, és ennek tudta be a feltűnő kedvességüket. Néha megéri terhesnek lenni.

Pontosan 9:30-kor, miután egy szegény, kedves idős nénit leöntött ice teával, Musichetta végül megsajnálta.

\- Éponine, egy kicsit… off vagy ma. Talán haza kéne menned egy kicsit pihenni egy szabadnapra. Vagy van valami rossz közted és Enjolras között? Tudlak fedezni – ajánlotta Musichetta.

\- Ki mondta, hogy baj van köztünk Enjolrassal? – kérdezte Éponine kicsit hevesebben a kelleténél.

Musichetta ráemelte tekintetét.

\- Éponine, egész este őt bámulod azzal a furcsa kifejezéssel az arcodon. Ha nem tudnám, hogy már együtt vagytok, azt hinném, hogy epekedsz utána. Most menj, és ne tettesd, mert látom, hogy majd meghalsz, hogy beszélhess vele.

Éponine nem akarta beismerni, hogy Musichettárnak igaza van, és folytatni akarta a munkát, de tudta, hogy a nőnek igaza van. Minden perc, ami úgy telik el, hogy nem beszélhet Enjolrassal egy újabb esély, hogy az a forradalmi terveit szövögesse tovább. Szóval feladta a büszkeségét, ahogy levette a kötényét és felkapta a kabátját. Musichetta somolyogni kezdett, de nem mondott semmit, ahogy Éponine keresztül sétált a szobán, lassan közeledve az Amis felé.

Courfeyrac vette észre elsőként.

– Utat kérünk! – kiáltotta hangosan. – Kismama érkezik!

Felpattant és arrébtolt néhány vendéget az útból.

Éponine rávillantotta egyik gyilkos pillantását, mire annak ráfagyott a vigyor az arcára. Az elmúlt két hétben a hasa jelentősen megnőtt, és ezt a többiek is észrevették. Nem tudott úgy elhaladni mellettük, hogy valami megjegyzés ne érte volna. De most nem érdekelte annyira, inkább mulatságosnak tartotta. De bátorítani sem akarta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ha visszatérnek a tomboló hormonjai, nem fog-e kiakadni az ilyen viccelődő megjegyzéseken.

Enjolras gyorsan felállt és helyet csinált maga mellett.

\- Hé, mi az? Azt hittem ma te zársz – jegyezte meg kicsit nyugtalanul.

\- Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok – felelte lágyan Éponine. Gyakorlatilag nem hazudott, mert tényleg eléggé kimerült a nap folyamán. – és összekevertem néhány rendelést az este, szóval Musichetta hazaparancsolt.

\- Ja, láttam, hogy pár perce leöntöttél egy szerencsétlen nagyit. Tudom, hogy minálunk bejött, de leönteni valakit itallal nem a legjobb megoldás, hogy barátkozz – vigyorgott Enjolras. Éponine játékosan ráütött a karjára, amitől a fiú méginkább felderült.

\- Szerinted elmehetünk korábban? – kérdezte Éponine bizonytalanul.

Enjolras egy percigmérlegelte a dolgokat. Az Amis felé fordult.

– Azt hiszem Éponine és én kiszállunk. Meglesztek magatok?

\- Nem tudom Enjolras. Úgy értem, hogy fogjuk nélküled összehajtogatni ezeket a papírokat valaha is? – morogta Marius. Bosszantotta, hogy ilyen asszonyi munkát kaptak, hogy össze kell hajtogatniuk a szórólapokat, de aztán Enjolrasnak eszébe jutott, hogy egész végig Cosette-tel sms-ezett ahelyett, hogy a rendőrségi irodák hátterét kereste volna.

\- Igazad van - felelt Enjolras komolyan. - Combeferre átvennéd a vezetést helyettem?

Marius rávillantotta a szemét, míg a többiek felnevettek.

– Legalább a telefonomat visszakaphatom? – kérdezte felindultan.

Enjolras rosszalló tekintettel ugyan, de visszaadta neki a telefont. Marius arca felragyogott, ahogy újra nyomkodni kezdte, és a hangulata jelentősen javult. Enjolras fejcsóválva fordult Éponine felé, aki megragadta a kezét és elindultak kifelé.

A lakásuk felé kezdtek sétálni, és itt is hébe-hóba mondtak valamit. Éponine meglepően csendes volt egész idő alatt, és ez feltűnt Enjolrasnak.

\- Szóval mi a baj? – tette fel ismét a kérdést, amikor beléptek a lakásba.

\- Miért gondolod azt, hogy baj van? – kérdezett vissza Éponine cseppet sem meggyőzően.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Már ismerlek Éponine, és azt hiszem elég közel is kerültünk egymáshoz – mutatott a kiálló hasára. – Egész nap szétszórt voltál, és még soha nem láttam, hogy összekeverted volna a rendeléseket. Szóval, ki vele!

Éponine egyik lábáról a másikra dülöngélt. Majd a kanapé felé vette az irányt és leült. Enjolras követte.

Éponine nem tudta, hogy kezdje a beszélgetést, ezért csak belevágott ami eszébe jutott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet ilyen keresztes hadjáratot indítani a rendőrségi korrupció ellen – bukott ki belőle.

Enjolras meglepődött.

– Hogy érted ezt?

\- Ez nagyon veszélyes dolog Enjolras. Már majdnem a határán vagy, hogy teljesen belesodródj. Ez egy komoly ügy, de nem hiszem, hogy igazán érted, mi folyik itt – folytatta Éponine lágyan.

Enjolras elmosolyodott.

– Ezért aggódsz annyira? Tudom, mit csinálok Éponine – nyugtatta meg, és köré fonta a karját.

\- Nem, nem tudod – felelte erőteljesebben Éponine. Enjolras visszavonult a kicsattanó hangra. Éponine tudta, hogy érzékenyebben kéne kezelnie, de máshogy nem hallgatná meg. Pedig meg kell. – Első kézből tudom, hogy milyenek ezek az emberek Enjolras. A rendőrök, a nyomozók, a maffia mind üzletelnek. A kezük messzebbre nyúlik, mint ahogy a tiéd. Nem kedvelik azokat, akik a rendszerük ellen szervezkednek.

\- Éponine túlreagálod, még nem csináltunk semmit – legyintett Enjolras.

\- De fogtok, nem? Nem szóltam semmit az elmúlt két hétben, mert reméltem, hogy továbbléptek valami másra. De ma láttam a térképeket. Nem csak szórólapok és röpiratok keringenek az utcán, ugye? Terveztek valamit, igaz?

Enjolras csendben ült.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy szervezünk egy tüntetést – vallotta be csendesen. A lány szemébe nézett, hogy lássa, mit gondol róla.

Éponine vett egy mély levegőt.

– Ez nem jó ötlet Enjolras.

Enjolras sóhajtott.

– Ez fontos. Ez a városunk, amiről beszélünk, a biztonságunkról van szó. Nem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül.

\- Nem is ezt kérem tőled – felelte Éponine gyengéden. – Csak a módszeretekkel nem értek egyet. Az is lehet a vége, hogy megsérültök, letartóztatnak, talán még meg is ölnek. Ez nem olyan, amit egy éjszaka alatt meg lehet oldani egy csapat emberrel. Segítheted csendben is ezt az ügyet, mert egyszer ügyvéd leszel, és tudom, hogy nagyon nagy befolyással bírsz majd. De csak ezt teheted. Tudom, hogy elveszettnek érzed magad amiatt, hogy apád elvette a vagyonodat.

Enjolras lehajtotta a fejét az utolsó mondatra, és látszott rajta, még mindig fáj, ha arra kell gondolnia, mi történt az apjával.

Éponine gyorsan megfogta a kezét, és nagyon vigyázott a következő szavaira.

– Tudom, hogy úgy érzed, csinálnod kell valami fontosat. De máshogy is segíthetsz. Rengeteg más jó tolgot fogsz még csinálni, Enj. Rengeteg mindent megváltoztatsz majd, és ezt mindenki tudja. Ezért hallgat rád az Amis, ezért követnének bárhová, még egy csatába is ha kéred. De ez nem a te harcod.

Enjolras az összekulcsolt kezüket nézte, és Éponine tudta, a szavain gondolkozik.

\- Enjolras, meg kell hallgatnod. Ez az egész nem végződhet jól. Ha elkezded mozgósítani az embereket vagy bármiféle kellemetlenséget teszel nekik, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy gondoskodnak arról, hogy elhallgattasanak. Tudod hányszor hallottam, amikor az apám elküldte Claquesoust elhallgattatni valakit?

Enjolras felnézett a szavaira.

– És pontosan ezért kell tennünk valamit. Nem félek tőlük Éponine. Ez az ügy sokkal fontosabb. Senki nem mehet keresztül azon, amin te keresztül mentél - erősködött és a szemében tűz lobogott.

\- Igazad van Enjolras, ez tényleg nagyon fontos és valakinek tennie kell valamit, de az nem az Amis – mondta tisztán Éponine. – Ennek az ügynek kell egy mártír, aki hajlandó feláldozni magát az igaz ügyért. És tudom, hogy te tiszta szívvel lennél ez az ember. És ezért is szeretlek annyira. De nem lehetsz az, mert már nem csak a te életedről van szó. A mi életünk, ami már össze van kötve. Azt mondtad, csináljuk együtt, és nem tudnám egyedül felnevelni a gyerekünket. Lehet, hogy önző vagyok, de nem érdekel, Mert nem akarlak elveszíteni. Nem veszíthetlek el.

Éponine elszégyellte magát, hogy a sírás szélén áll, és megpróbálta visszafojtani magába. Tudta, hogy Enjolras azt gondolná, túlreagálja. De ő nem látta, azt amit ő látott. Nem értette, hogy az akciója milyen hatalmas horderejű. Soha nem érezte azt az állandó félelmet, hogy valami rossz történik, hogy majd jön egy telefon, hogy valamelyik szerette megsérült. Ezt most ő nem tudná újra végigcsinálni, és nem is akarja.

Enjolras nagyon sokáig hallgatott. Még mindig a kezeiket nézte. Pár perc múlva a lányra emelte a tekintetét. Éponine tudta, hogy meghozta a döntést.

– Ha ez ennyire fontos neked, akkor hagyom a dolgot – mondta csendesen.

Éponine kiengette a visszafojtott lélegzetét.

– Köszönöm – óvatosan megcsókolta az arcát. A fiú lágyan elmosolyodott, majd a fal felé fordult. Éponine tudta, hogy hatalmas áldozatot hozott ezzel, és időre van szüksége, hogy feldolgozza.

\- Azt hiszem lefekszem aludni. Te is jössz velem, vagy…?

\- Azt hiszem még egy kicsit fent maradok – felelt Enjolras. Még mindig a falat bámulta.

\- Oké – bólintott Éponine. Valami kis ideges bizsergést érzett a gyomrában. Úgy érezte, mintha valami megváltozott volna köztük. De Enjolras biztonságban van, és ez a lényeg.

Nagyon nehezen aludt el az éjszaka, és nem hallotta, hogy Enjolras bejött volna az ágyba.

Amikor reggel felébredt, Enjolras karjai normálisan körbefonták, olyan volt mint máskor, jókedvűen és tréfálkozva. De mindennek ellenére a rossz érzése nem múlt el, még mindig érezte a köztük lévő távolságot.

Amikor óra előtt szétváltak és megcsókolta, mint mindig, de nem nézett a szemébe. Éponine figyelte ezt a visszahúzódó viselkedést, és elgondolkodott, vajon nem kért-e túl sokat, amiért most a fiú megsértődött rá.

Az Amis először nem vette észre, hogy a találkozó terve megváltozott az éjszaka, nem is gondoltak rá. De Combeferre-nek feltűnt Enjolras különös viselkedése. Mérhetetlenül össze volt zavarodva, amikor Enjolras bejelentette, hogy haza kell mennie befejezni a dolgozatát. Enjolras az a fajta diák volt, aki már egy héttel azelőtt elkészült a házijával, mielőtt azt feladták volna. És előző este korábban elment Éponine-nal. Az, hogy két egymást követő este is korábban hazamegy, olyan még soha nem fordult elő vele. Néhány Amis tag is furcsán nézett rá, és kérdő pillantásokat vetettek Combeferre-re, mintha az tudná, hogy mi az oka vezetőjük különc viselkedésének. Enjolras abarátaira nézett, váltott pár szót Éponine-nal, mielőtt megcsókolta. A lány szomorúnak és nyugtalannak látszott, amikor a fiú elment. Combeferre tudta, hogy most jött el megint az ő ideje, hogy rendre utasítsa legjobb barátját. Követte Enjolrast kifelé.

\- Oké, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte azonnal.

Enjolras meglepettnek tűnt, hogy Combeferre követte.

\- Semmi - felelte élesen, amint sietősen kilépett a kávézó ajtaján. Combeferre felvette a tempót, nem hagyta magát lerázni.

\- Mindig is borzalmas hazudozó voltál, haver. Te vagy a legőszintébb ember, akit ismerek. Ez a második találkozó, amit kihagysz a héten. Azt mondtad, hogy be kell fejezned a dolgozatod, de még soha nem láttam, hogy a legutolsó percre hagyd a sulis dolgodat, és ha mégis, akkor sokkal idegesebb lennél, mint amilyennek most látszol. Ráadásul Éponine aggódónak tűnt valami miatt, és te is hűvösen viselkedtél egész nap. Szóval ismét megkérdezem, mi folyik itt?

Enjolras megállt és felsóhajtott. Egyik kezéfel felborzolta haját, ahogy látta Combeferre türelmesen vár. Végül, lemondóan beszámolt neki az Éponine-nal való beszélgetésükről előző este, és a döntéséről, hogy otthagyja a rendőrségi korrupciós ügyet.

\- Szóval akkor mérges vagy Éponine-ra, mert ezt kérte tőled? – kérdezte habozva Combeferre.

\- Nem – válaszolta gyorsan Enjolras. – Úgy tűnik, hogy mérges vagyok rá?

\- Nem annyira, csak kicsit hideg voltál hozzá, és ez neki is feltűnt.

Enjolras bűnösnek érezte magát. Ma egy kicsit máshol járt az esze, és nem akarta, hogy Éponine hibáztassa magát miatta.

– Nem vagyok mérges, csak csalódottnak érzem magam minden miatt. Nagyon nehéz, hogy tudom, hogy valami rossz, és nem tehetek ellene semmit.

Combeferre barátja vállára tette a kezét.

– Sokkal többet teszel, mint amit észreveszel, Enjolras. És talán nem ezt akarod hallani, Éponine-nak igaza van. Mindannyian azt érezzük, hogy tennünk kell valamit, de csak egyetemisták vagyunk, és ezek a magasabbrendű dolgok kicsúsznak a kezünkből. Éponine többet tud ezekről a dolgokról, mint mi, mert onnan jött és tapasztalta, és ha ő azt mondja, hogy veszélyes, akkor hinned kell neki.

Enjolras bólintott. Folytatták a sétát.

– Ezért szálltam ki belőle. És mert nagyon zaklatott volt emiatt.

Combeferre felnevetett.

\- Enjolras, neked egy kicsit hős-komplexusod van. Mindent megtennél, hogy segíts a barátaidon és embertársaidon, mégha a saját bőrödet is viszed a vásárra. De most már Éponine-ra és a kicsire is kell gondolnod. Tudom, hogy soha nem foglalkoztál különösebben a saját testi épségeddel, de talán el kéne kezdened. Ha valami történne veled, Éponine magára maradna. Na jó, ez így nem igaz. Itt lenne az egész Amis, és főleg a jófej keresztapa, de ő azt szeretné, ha te lennél mellette.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott fel Enjolras. Combeferre észrevette, hogy barátját bűntudat gyötri, aztán valami más is feltűnt neki.

\- Enjolras, hova megyünk? Nem erre van a lakásod.

Enjolras idegesen a szájába harapott, és elöntötte a forróság.

– Még nem megyek haza, nincs is befejezni való dolgozatom.

\- Vajon ez miért nem lep meg? – horkanott Combeferre. – Akkor miért is kellett pontosan hazudnod?

Enjolras újra beletúrt a hajába.

– Van itt egy tüntetés pár háztömbbel arrébb. Csak hallottam róla, de tudom, hogy a rendőrségi korrupció ellen van.

Combeferre zordan meredt rá.

– Szóval egy nappal azután, hogy Éponine megkért, hogy maradj a seggeden, mert ez az egész baromi veszélyes, te eljössz egy tüntetésre? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Combeferre.

\- Tudom, hogy nem helyes, de már korábban elterveztem, hogy megnézem. Csak meg akarom nézni, hogy mások mit mondanak. Csak erre az egyre akarok benézni egy kicsit, aztán mehetünk – rezzent meg Enjolras.

\- És hazudnál erről Éponine-nak?

\- Tudtam, hogy megpróbálna lebeszélni róla, és valószínűleg hallgattam volna rá. Majd este elmondom neki, és igen, mérges lesz rám, de csak egy kicsit – jelentette ki határozottan Enjolras, de nem egészen így érezte.

\- Enjolras, emlékszel mi lett a vége, amikor Éponine valakire mérges lett? Elfelejtetted azt a kis incidenst másodévben, amikor rossz címet adtál meg neki a bevándorlás-politikai tüntetésre és majdnem összemarcangolta egy Rottweiler? Majdnem egy hónapig nem szólt hozzád, és az csak véletlen volt.

Enjolras összerezzent az emlékre.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit rosszabb? – folytatta Combeferre. – Főleg, hogy most a barátnőd, és terhes, és egyenesen a képébe hazudtál?

– Csak meg kell tennem, oké? – felet ingerülten. – Nincs már pénzem, hogy valami fontosat építsek fel, és nem oldhatom meg a korrupció kérdését, mert túl veszélyes, de elmehetek erre a kurva tüntetésre!

Combeferre meghátrált. Még nem látta így barátját azóta, hogy az az apjával összeveszett volna.

\- Ne haragudj – higgadt le gyorsan Enjolras és megdörzsölte az arcát. – Csak fölöslegesnek éreztem magam az utóbbi időben. Úgy érzem, cserbenhagytam mindnekit, és helyre kell hoznom. Tudom, hogy Éponine-nak igaza van, és ez túl veszélyes. És tudom, hogy én semmit sem oldhatok meg azzal, ha elmegyek erre a tüntetésre. De mégis az akarom érezni, hogy tettem valamit – nézett esedezve Combeferre-re.

Combeferre felsóhajtott. Érezte, hogy ha hagyja, hogy elmenjen a tüntetésre, és attól hasznosnak érzi magát, akkor jobb, ha engedi. Mégha Éponine ki is nyírja mindkettőjüket.

– Jól van, akkor nézzük meg azt a kurva tüntetést.

Enjolras mosolygott.

– Nem kell velem jönnöd.

\- Hát kell valaki, aki nem hagyja, hogy kicsináld magad valami hirtelen felbuzdulásból. Lehet, hogy Éponine kicsit ki lesz bukva rám is, de ha hagynám, hogy egyedül menj, el sem merem képzelni, mit tenni velem.

\- Csak nem félsz a barátnőmtől?

\- Te nem? - Combeferre meglepve nézett rá.

\- Egy kicsit - bólintott Enjolras halvány mosollyal. – Egy kicsit – ismételte.

Combeferre erőtlenül felnevetett. Csendben sétáltak tovább. Combeferre meghallotta a morajló tömeg hangját, és érezte, hogy már közel járnak.

\- Kik szervezték ezt a tüntetést?

\- Um… csak egy új akivista szervezet – felelte félénken Enjolras.

Combeferre összehúzott szemekkel nézett barátjára. Visszaemlékezett barátja néhány héttel korábbi beszédére.

\- Ez az az új szerveződés, amit a múltkor említettél? Akik magukat radikálisoknak hívják? – nézett rosszallóan Combeferre.

\- Igen, azt hiszem – vallotta be csöndesen Enjolras és kerülte a másik pillantását.

\- Oké, ez már beteges. Akármi kényszerített arra a döntésre, hogy belekeveredj, már engem is belerángattál, pedig nem akartam. Emlékszem azt mondtad, hogy ennek a csoportnak már volt négy tüntetése az elmúlt hónapokban és ebből három zendüléssé alakult. Ezek szerinted jó ügyek? Ez túlságosan nagy meggondolatlanság, főleg tőled – mondta emelkedő indulatokkal Combeferre.

\- Csak hallanom kell, mit mondanak, aztán mehetünk is. Csak néhány perc az egész – magyarázta Enjolras, ahogy elérték a növekvő tömeg szélét.

\- Öt perced van, aztán elhúzunk innen – morogta Combeferre röviden. Körülnézett és meglátott egy rögtönzött összetákolt színpadot, ahol a szervezet tagjai erőszakosan kiabáltak. Figyelte a bámészkodók arcát, a forrongó indulatukat, amikor a tüntetést vezetők kiabáltak. A tömeg minden szavukon csüngött és készen álltak lecsapni. Combeferre tudta, hogy ez nem végződhet jól. Az emelvényen ordítozó férfiakra fordította a tekintetét, és szemei elkerekedtek. Combeferre észrevette Enjolras dühös arckifejezését, ami ugyan azt tükrözte, mint az övé.

\- Enjolras, nem hinném, hogy ezek a korrupció és a rendőri erők ellen tiltakoznak. Szerintem általában a rendőrség ellen tiltakoznak – suttogta vibráló szemekkel Combeferre. – Nem kéne itt lennünk.

Enjolras körülnézett, látta a dühös arcokat a tömegben, ahogy az emberek a tiltakozók mérges kiáltásaiban fürdenek és magukba szívják azokat, sokan pedig helyeslően az öklüket rázták a magasban. Megfordult, és rémülten tudatosult benne, hogy mögöttük a tömeg felduzzadt és mégtöbben jönnek.

\- Igazad van, ez kicsúszott a kezünkből. Menjünk innen – mondta komolyan, elkapva barátja rémült pillantását. Megragadta a karját, megfordultak és megpróbálták átverekedni magukat a tömegen. És akkor meghallották a sziránákat.

Ahelyett, hogy a tömeg szétszóródott volna, mégjobban összetömörültek dühükben vezetőik gyűlölködő szavaiban úszva. Egy másodperc múlva Enjolras elvesztette Combeferre karját. Utoljáre még elkapta barátja ijedt tekintetét és aztán elsodorta a tömeg.

A kiáltozás fülsüketítő volt, alig hallotta a rendőrők szirénáját, és ahogy a tölcsérbe beszélnek a tiltakozó sokasághoz, amint arra utasítják őket, hogy maradjanak nyugodtak, és a vezetőknek, hogy maradjanak ott, ahol vannak. Minden oldalról lökdösték, és nem látta, hol tudna kiszabadulni a dühös és felindult tömegből. Kitört a verekedés és hallotta, hogy valahol betörtek egy kirakatot. Sokan rémültnek látszottak, akik mellett álltak, sokan dühösnek, sokan gyilkos tekintettel. Most először érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta a félelem. Most tudatosult benne, hogy milyen veszélyes helyzetbe került, és hogy ez a felkelés akár halálossá is válhat. Éponine-ra gondolt, a babára és arra, amit az előző este mondott neki. _Nem akarlak elveszteni. Nem veszíthetlek el._

Sikoltást hallott, és látta, hogy könnygáz gránátok repülnek a tömegbe. Már csak a ködöt látta és az elképesztő fájdalmat érezte a szemében, és érezte, hogy nem lát, a tüdeje pedig égett.

Enjolras alig tudta kinyitni a szemét. Amikor résnyire sikerült, látta, hogy körülötte mindenhol rombolás, fuldokló emberek fekszenek a földre a könnygáztól, és dühös emberek hullámja indul rohamra a rendőrök ellen, egy gondolat villant át az agyán.

_Ha ezt túlélem, Éponine ki fog nyírni._


	26. Csigaház

Éponine sóhajtva készítette el a cappuccino-t, a kezei automata üzemmódba kapcsoltak, míg az esze teljesen másol járt. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a gondolatot, hogy valami baj fog történni. Talán Enjolras hűvös elköszönése és búcsúcsókja miatt, amikor nem is nézett rá, csak annyit mondott „munka" amit be kell fejeznie és gyorsan el is tűnt. Tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel, hogy nem mondott teljesen igazat, de hagyta elmenni. Tudta, hogy időre van szüksége, és ezt meg akarta adni neki. De most úgy érezte, rosszul döntött. Meggyőzte magát, hogy Combeferre követte, és ő biztos megállítaná Enjolrast, ha az valami hülyeségen törné a fejét. De a gonosz kis hang azt mondta a fejében, hogy ha barátja eltökélte, hogy megcsinál valamit, akkor senki sem tudja megakadályozni benne a vakmerő forradalmárt, még a logikus gondolkodású legjobb barátja sem.

Ezért amikor hallotta a rendőrautók szirénázását és a mentőautókat elrobogni, egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi, nem akarta tudni, hogy mi történt, mert rettegett. Ugyanazt a csípős bizsergést érezte a hátában és az egész testében, amit akkor, amikor az apja hazaesett valamikor hajnalban a bandájával keze és ruhája csupa véresen. Nem hagyta, hogy addig eluralkodjon rajta a pánik, de amikor hallotta, hogy két vendég a néhány tömbbel arrébb kitört tüntetésről és verekedésről beszélt, már nem tudta tovább nyugtatni magát. Gyomra görcsbe rándult, amikor meghallotta, hogy sokan megsérültek, és több embert le is tartóztattak.

Most már világossá vált, hogy miért viselkedett ilyen ridegen a fiú, és a béna kifogása is, hogy tanulnia kell, most már biztos volt benne, hogy hazudott neki. Tudta, teljesen biztosan tudta, hogy Enjolras köntörfalazása és a tüntetés nem véletlenül esett egybe. Milliónyi érzelem futott át rajta egyszerre. Eleinte a harag túlnyomórészben, majd gyorsan aggodalommá vált. Először is, meg kell bizonyosodnia róla, hogy épségben van, és nem kell mondjuk óvadékot fizetnie érte, és csak azután szidhatja le szabadon. Az érzelmei kiültek az arcára és Musichettának ideje sem volt megkérdezni, mi a baj, mert Éponine kiszaladt a pultból otthagyva a félig elkészített macchiato-t. Egyenesen az Amis asztala felé rohant.

\- Hallottál a tüntetésről Éponine? – kérdezte mosolyogva Courfeyrac, amikor meglátta. – Most először nem mi okoztuk a bajt.

\- Biztos vagy te ebben? – kérdezett vissza érdesen.

Courfeyrac meghökkent és összezavart pillantást váltott a többiekkel. Amikor Éponine látta, hogy nem értik, meggyőződött arról, hogy barátja nem volt velük sem őszinte.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Grantaire.

\- Szerinted Enjolrasnak van valami köze hozzá? – értette meg Feuilly.

\- Mikor választotta a tanulást az Amis találkozók helyett? És mikor hagyta utolsó percre az egyetemi dolgait ráadásul félelem nélkül? – kérdezte Éponine remegő hangon.

\- De Combeferre vele ment, nem? Biztos nem hagyná, hogy egy tömegverekedésbe keveredjen – próbálta meg nyugtatni Jean Prouvaire.

Éponine megpróbálta elmagyarázni, hogy mit érez belül, amikor elkezdett rezegni a zsebe. Gyorsan előkapta a telefonját és remegő ujjakkal nyomta meg a felvevő gombot, amikor látta, hogy ismeretlen szám jelenik meg a kijelzőn. Felvette a telefont és óvatosan a füléhez emelte.

\- Hello?

\- Éponine? Itt Combeferre – egy halkan remegő hang válaszolt.

Éponine érezte, hogy csomó van a gyomrában. Az Amis nyugtalanul figyelte.

\- Nem igazán tudom, hogy magyarázzam el ezt az egészet – folytatta Combeferre. – De amikor Enjolras és én...

\- Elmentetek a tüntetésre? – szakította félbe Éponine, hangjában feszült aggodalommal.

A vonal másik végén csend volt egy pillanatig.

– Igen - felelte Combeferre zaklatottan.

\- És hol vagytok most? – kérdezte a lány, és tudta, hogy a válasz csak a rendőrség vagy a kórház lehet. Nem tudta, melyiknek örülne jobban.

\- A kórházban – suttogta Combeferre.

Éponine-nak elakadt a lélegzete. Rájött, hogy a börtönnek jobban örült volna.

\- Jól van? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Én… nem vagyok benne biztos… - felelte őszintén Combeferre. – A legtöbb sérülése nem veszélyes, de beütötte a fejét és még nem ébredt fel. Azt hiszem többet nem tudunk, amíg fel nem kel.

Éponine érezte, hogy elhatalmasodik rajta a pánik, mint egy luftballon, ami ki akar pukkadni. Nem tudta megállítani a fejében zakatoló képkockákat: _Enjolras vérzik a földön, Enjolras mozdulatlanul, és halálsápadtan fekszik, ő egyedül a lakásban – az ágy fele üres és hideg mellette_.

Egy része össze akart görnyedni és zokogni. De ő nem az a fajta lány, vagy legalábbis nem az akart lenni, aki összetörik valamitől. Azelőtt csak a testvérei voltak, és most itt a babája, és persze Enjolras. Ezért most összeszedte magát, félretette az összes haragját és félelmét, és krízishelyzetbe kapcsolt.

Összeszedte a gondolatait és hallotta, hogy Combeferre idegesen motyog valamit.

\- … és nagyon sajnálom. Elhagytam valahol a mobilom, és nem tudtam telefonálni, amíg be nem értünk a kórházba, szerencsére itt volt egy fülke, de elnyelte a pénzem, szóval egy idegentől kellett kölcsönkérnem és…

\- Combeferre – szakította félbe Éponine. – Melyik kórházban vagytok?

\- Saint-Louis Memorial - mondta.

\- Rögtön ott leszünk – jelentette ki gyorsan Éponine és bontotta a vonalat.

Amikor az Amisra nézett, látta, hogy azok is idegesek, aggódnak és mérgesek.

Courfeyrac, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, úgy tűnt, hallotta az egész beszélgetést.

– Én vezetek – mondta.

Mikor beértek a kórházba, az Amis aggódni kezdett Éponine reakciója miatt is, mert a lány arcáról semmit nem tudtak leolvasni. Ugyanis a Combeferre-rel való telefonbeszélgetése óta kikapcsolt, és az arcán semmilyen érzelem nem jelent meg, és ugyanilyen maradt az egész kórházba vezető úton. Csak bámult kifelé az ablakon, akkor szólalt meg, amikor a többiek keresték a magyarázatot az elmúlt hetekben, hogy hogy sodródott bele Enjolras egyre jobban és jobban ebbe a bonyolult dologba, akkor kérte őket, hogy hagyják abba.

\- Éponine, minden oké? – kérdezte lágyan Jean Prouvaire, ahogy végigsétáltak a folyosón, ahova a nővér vezette őket, ahol Enjolrast kezelték. Éponine felé fordult és szikrákat szóró szemei azt üzenték neki: _most te komolyan ezt kérdezed tőlem?_ Nem volt sok, de legalább egy válasz volt, és a barátai örültek, hogy visszatért egy kicsit a személyisége.

\- Éponine!

Mindenki felugrott Combeferre hangjára, aki beugrált a látószögükbe. Borzalmasan festett, sok horzsolás és seb éktelenkedett az arcán és a karján. Egy kicsit sántikált is és hunyorgott is, amikor elérte őket, mert nemcsak a telefonját, de a szemüvegét is elvesztette a tülekedésben. Éponine-nek lelkiismeret furdalása támadt, hogy tőle nem kérdezte meg a telefonban, hogy jól van-e? A szíve összeszorult, amikor látta, hogy a fiú mosolyog.

\- Enjolras felébredt – közölte boldogan.

Éponine úgy érezte, újra kap levegőt.

– Jól van?

\- Alig fél percre tudtam vele beszélni, mielőtt a doki kirakott, de mindent összetéve önmagának látszott. Azt hiszem elviszik CT-re, de rögtön visszahozzák és akkor meglátjuk.

Az Amis megkönnyebbült, és végre kieresztették beszorult sóhajtásaikat. Éponine is megengedett magának egy mosolyt, hogy Enjolras rendbe fog jönni. Már nem kell aggódnia miatta. De ahogy a nyugtalansága elmúlt, valami a szívében átvette a helyét. Enjolras megszegte az ígéretét, és ami a legrosszabb, hazudott neki, egyenesen az arcába. Már nem tudott mosolyogni. Hálás volt, amikor egy mély hang feltette azt a kérdést, amire egész idevezető úton kereste a választ, és ami hagyta, hogy hogy keresztülszúrja, mint egy kés, felidézve benne Enjolras tettét.

\- Szóval mi történt? – kérdezte Bahorel. Mindenki Combeferre felé fordult kíváncsian és ugyanarra a dologra gondolva. Combeferre vett egy mély levegőt.

– Hát, ahogy már tudjátok, Enjolras és én elmentünk a tüntetésre.

\- És pontosan miért? – fakadt ki halálosan komolyan először Grantaire.

Combeferre arca eltorzult egy pillanatra, mintha ugyanezt a kérdést már magának is feltette volna.

– Tudtam, hogy meg kéne állítanom, és reméltem, hogy sikerül. De nagyon elveszett az elmúlt hetekben és nagyon el akart menni erre a tüntetésre. Azt mondta, csak érezni akarja, hogy csinál valami fontosat, és azt gondoltam, ha néhány percig benézünk, akkor megnyugszik a lelke. Nem is ismertem fel, kik szervezték a tüntetést, csak amikor már ott voltunk, de akkor már késő volt. Sajnálom, az egész az én hibám – fejezte be Combeferre komolyan.

\- Nem, nem az – nézett rá Éponine keményen. A többiek felé fordultak. – Ha akartad volna sem tudtad volna megállítani. Olyan makacs… mint én.

Mindenki bólintott, de Combeferre nem nyugodott meg.

\- Várj, kik szervezték a tüntetést? – kérdezte Marius.

\- Az új csoport, azt hiszem magukat Fiatal Anarchistáknak hívják – felelt Combeferre, figyelve Éponine-t és a véleményét. A lány szeme kitágult.

\- Úgy érted az a csoport, amit Enjolras olyan gyakran emlegetett? Az, amelyikről tudta, hogy mennyire veszélyesek és szélsőségesek? – majdnem sikított.

Az Amis kényelmetlenül mocorgott. Nem tudták eldönteni, hogy ők is felháborodjanak-e vezetőjük viselkedésén, vagy inkább sajnálják, hogy mi fog történni vele, ha szembekerül a lánnyal.

\- És mi történt a tüntetésen? – faggatta tovább Bossuet megpróbálva megtörni a feszültséget.

\- Úgy tűnt, a csoport általánosságban a rendőrök ellen tiltakozik, nem csak a korrupció ellen. Nem hiszem, hogy Enjolras ezt tudta volna – tette hozzá Combeferre, hogy megnyugtassa Éponine-t. – El akartunk menni, de akkor feltűnt a rendőrség, a tömeg elkezdett tolakodni, fele a rendőröknek rohant, a másik fele meg előlük. Enjolras és én elvesztettük egymást és akkor a rendőrők könnygázt dobtak rá a tömegre. Amikor újra láttam, már eltelt néhány perc, és a tömeg fogyott. Elkezdtem keresni és a végén a földön találtam rá. Leüthették vagy valami, nem láttam. De azt igen, hogy nincs magánál és a feje erősen vérzik. Amikor a rendőrök elkaptak, azt mondtam, mi csak véletlenül sétáltunk erre, és nem tudtunk visszafordulni. Ezután jött a mentő. Szerencsénk volt, mert láttam Javert felügyelőt arrafelé szimatolni. Korábban ő tartóztatta le Enjolrast, és most azt hihette volna, ő kezdte a tüntetést.

\- Tehát lényegében letaposták - szakította meg Éponine tárgyilagosan.

\- Azt hiszem… de csak egy kicsit – rezzent össze Combeferre.

\- Letaposták, de csak egy kicsit – vonta fel a szemöldökét kétkedően Éponine.

\- Igen… – felelte halványan és bizonytalanul Combeferre. – Az orvos azt mondta, van néhány repedt bordája és eltört a csuklója, de sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna.

Éponine bólintott.

– Téged már megvizsgáltak? – kérdezte és ráemelte tekintetét.

\- Jól vagyok – erősködött és kerülte a lány pillantását.

\- Combeferre, már egy barátunk kórházban van, azért mert nem hallgatott a józan észre, nem akarjuk, hogy kettő is bent feküdjön – nézett rá figyelmeztetően Joly a lehető meggyőzőbb hangján.

\- Csak akkor szólok a dokinak, hogy nézzen rám, miután kimondja, hogy Enjolrasnak kutya baja - makacskodott. Senki nem vitatkozott vele. Barátai belátták, hogy ha kell, Combeferre olyan makacs, mint Enjolras.

Miután a legfontosabb kérdésekre választ kaptak, nem maradt más dolguk, mint hogy várjanak, és a várakozás csendjében mindenki a saját gondolataiba merült. Éponine nem tudta, mit mondjon, ha végre beengedik Enjolrashoz. Kiabáljon vele? Sírjon? Vagy csak örüljön, hogy nincs semmi baja? Nem igazán tudta, hogy kezelje ezt a helyzetet. Az egyetlen dolog, amit tudott, hogy a fiú most nagyon megbántotta és fájdalmat okozott neki.

Újra és újra lepörgette fejében a nap eseményeit, felidézve magában a fiú viselkedését. Nem tudta elfelejteni azt a kis részletet Combeferre beszámolójában. Hogy Enjolras nem tudta mivé fog fajulni a tüntetés. Combeferre valószínűleg csak azért mondta, hogy jobban érezze magát, de épp az ellenkezőjét érte el vele. Megmondta Enjolrasnak, hogy nem tudja elveszteni. És most elment egy ilyen veszélyes tüntetésre, teljesen felkészületlenül. Tényleg érdekli a lány, tényleg szereti, ha ennyire nem jelent neki semmit a kérése? Hogy csak így odadobná az életét, mintha nem jelentene semmit? Tudta, világosan érezte, hogy az életük teljesen és menthetetlenül összefonódott, a fiú tette egyenes támadás volt ellene. Ez az árulás olyan volt, mintha arcon csapták volna, és nem tudta, mikor múlik el a szúró fájdalom.

Hosszú idő óta előszörérezte magát gyengének. Mit gondolt, a saját boldogsága egy másik személytől teszi függővé? Visszagondolt, azelőtt milyen volt. Egy Thenardier. Senki sem törhette össze a szívét, mert senkit sem engedett olyan közel. Magányos élet volt ugyan, de soha nem sérült meg annyira, mint most. A fülében visszhangzottak a saját szavai, amiket pár hete mondott Enjolrasnak, hogy teljes szívéből megbízik benne, és az nem fogja összetörni. De most egy másik emlék vette át a helyét. Az apja egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy az egyetlen dolog, amit az emberektől mindig várhat az, hogy cserben hagyják. Ebben igaza volt, és talán bölcsebb, mint amennyire eddig tartotta.

Mire az orvos visszatért, már majdnem teljesen azt érezte, hogy visszaváltozott azzá, aki régen volt. Visszabújt a csigaházába, ahol a kinti világ nem bánthatja többé. Távoli boldogságként érezte, hogy hallotta, Enjolras rendbe jön, csak enyhe agyrázkódás, bemehetnek hozzá. Visszatért a zsibbadás ismerős és kényelmes érzése. Szinte nem érzett semmit. És ez így sokkal egyszerűbb volt.


	27. Háború és béke

Ébredés után néhány perccel Enjolras rábredt arra, hogy most mennyire pompásan beszopta. Néhány órája nemcsak a legjobb és egyetlen barátainak hazudott, hanem a lánynak is, akit szeret, pontosabban a terhes lánynak, akit szeret. És nemcsak a saját testi épségét, hanem a legjobb barátjáét is veszélybe sodorta, teljesen fölöslegesen. A barátai mindig mondták neki, hogy legyen spontán, de valószínűleg nem arra gondoltak, hogy menjen el egy tömegverekedéssé fajult tüntetésre.

Istenem, milyen idióta volt. Mi értelme a megszállott tervezgetésnek és az ostoba pro-és contra listának, ha nem használja akkor, amikor szüksége lenne rá? Azt se tudta, pontosan hogy mit akart csinálni, csak érzés, amitől jobban érezte magát? Ezzel akart segíteni az embereken? Hogy segített ezzel egyáltalán bárkinek is? Most csak összeverve fekszik egy kórházi ágyon, lüktető fájdalommal a fejében és a bordái is rémesen szúrtak, hogy emlékeztessék a tette következményeire.

De nem bánta a fájdalmat. Úgy érezte, megérdemelte egy kicsit. Vagy nagyon. Tudta, hogy ez a fájdalom nem versenyezhet azzal, amit Éponine érzett ma egész nap. És ez jobban fájt neki, a tudat, hogy elárulta azt, aki szereti, aki bízott benne, és a lány ezt nem adta könnyen senkinek.

Amikor Combeferre mondta neki, hogy Éponine úton van, megnyugtatásnak szánta, de Enjolrast elfogta a rettegés. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a lány miként fogja kezelni a helyzetet. Ő volt az, aki az elején félt belevágni a kapcsolatukba, és mi lenne, ha a történtek hatására elhatározná, hogy véget vet neki és elhagyja? Nem tenne szemrehányást, ha a lány így döntene. De az elmúlt pár héten annyira hozzászokott, hogy ott van mellette, mellette ébred és fekszik, érzi maga mellett a testét és az illatát. Annyira hozzászokott, hogy megbeszélik a legbelsőbb gondolataikat, hogy összevesznek valami apróságon, aminek semmi jelentősége, ahogy a testük összeér és összepasszol, a kezük összekulcsolódik, a kalandozó ujjak a hajában, és az ő karja a csípője körül. Az összes ilyen belsőséges pillanatot, amit senki mással nem akart. És most szüksége van rá.

Miután az anyja meghalt, megtanult egyedül lenni. Elhatározta, hogy más emberekkel nem kezdeményez szoros kapcsolatot. Az élete csak abból állt, hogy tudást szerezzen és mindig azt tegye, ami helyes. Amikor az Amissal találkozott, megváltoztatta a véleményét, de Éponine volt az, aki új erőt adott neki. Soha nem akart senkit szeretni, nem akart családot, de aztán ő lett minden, amit akart, minden, amire gondolni tudott. Egy kislány Éponine hatalmas barna szemeivel, egy kisfiú az ő mosolyával. A saját családja, akiket feltétel nélkül szeret, és akik őt is feltétel nélkül szeretik. Eddig az élete olyan volt, mint egy álom, amit ő zúzott szét ezzel a tüntetéssel.

Végülis örült, hogy még elvitték a CT vizsgálatra, mielőtt találkozott volna a barátaival. Tudta, hogy csak egy kicsit halasztotta el így az elkerülhetetlent, de most minden ajándék percnek örült, amíg arra gondolt, hogy Éponine talán nem reagálja túl a dolgot. De hátul az agya azt súgta neki, hogy Éponine biztos nem engedi el csak úgymaga mellett, és nem lenne az a nő, akit szeret, ha megtenné.

És most, hogy Enjolrast visszavitték a kórházi szobájába, csak néhány másodpercre volt attól, hogy szemtől szembe kerüljön vele, és nem állt készen. Megpróbálta kigondolni, hogy hogyan fogja elmagyarázni neki a történteket, de nem tudta, hol kezdje. Még semmilyen használható magyarázattal nem állt elő, amikor meghallotta a közeledő lépéseket, halk volt, mint egy betörő léptei, de mégis hallható az extrasúly miatt, amit cipelnie kell. Enjolras úgy érezte, mintha a kivégzését várná.

Remegve nézett az elforduló ajtógombra, és meglátta a belépő lányt, de semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról.

Még a jelen körülmények között is melegséggel töltötte el, hogy láthatja. Megpróbált valami mélyrőljövő dolgot mondani, ami kellőképpen kifejezi, hogy mennyire szereti és hogy mennyire sajnálja.

\- Hé – szólalt meg bénán. Valószínűleg az agyrázkósás következtében lelassult a beszédközpontja is egy kicsit.

A lány kicsit felpillantott és válaszolt. – Hé.

Látta, hogy a lány alaposan végignézi a sérüléseit – a begipszelt karját, a fején körbetekert gézdarabokat, a bepólyált mellkasát, és a rengeteg horzsolást és ütésnyomot, ami a testét borította.

Megpróbált ösztönösen egyenesbe ülni, de akkor éles fájdalom nyilalt a bordáiba, hogy majdnem felordított, és egyidejűleg a feje is szét akart repedni, és a szoba hullámozni kezdett. Becsukta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett. Amikor újra kinyitotta, a lány már az ágy melletti széken ült és hűvösen figyelte. Enjolras látta, hogy mindkét kezével a kis dudort szorítja a hasán. Egyből bűntudata támadt.

Újra kinyitotta a száját, agya kattogott, hogy megfelelő mondatok jussanak az eszébe.

– Sajnálom – nyögte végül, amikor összeakadt a pillantásuk. A lány csak bámult rá, és hallgatott. – Nem kellett volna odamennem, és főleg nem kellett volna hazudnom neked, és az Amisnak. Nem is tudom, miért volt olyan fontos, hogy elmenjek. Talán bizonyítani akartam magamnak valamit, de így visszatekintve, nem tudom mi lehetett az…

Egy kis szüntetet tartott, remélve, hogy lát valami változást a lányon. Bármit, ami megmutatná, hogy mit érez. De hosszú idő óta először, nem tudta megmondani, mi járhat a fejében. A hallgatása aggaszotta. Amikor Éponine mérges, akkor kiabál, hangosan. A néma hallgatást a legrosszabb esetekre tartogatta, de csak ritkán fordult elő, de akkor rengeteg esedezéssel és könyörgéssel lehetett csak jobb belátásra bírni. Tudta, hogy kezelje a hangosan kiabáló mérges Éponine-t, és tudta, hogy kezelje a csöndben mérges Époninet-t, de most a lány semmilyen érzelmet nem mutatott, és ez megrémisztette.

Idegesen folytatta.

– Őszintén nem hittem volna, hogy tömegverekedésbe csap át a dolog. Úgy értem… hátul, valahol mélyen gondoltam rá, mint lehetőségre, de nem gondoltam a következményekre. Az egészet nem gondoltam át. Hallgatnom kellett volna rád, amikor azt mondtad, veszélyes. Nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni, nem akartalak megbántani, és nem akartam, hogy bajom essen. És tudom, hogy ez a legrosszabb időzítés, amikor a baba néhány hónap múlva jön. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, még mindig bízhatsz bennem. Megígérem, hogy soha többé nem csinálok ilyet.

Még mindig Éponine szemébe nézett, de a lány egész idő alatt rezzenéstelenül hallgatta végig. Az elmúlt időben olyan nyílt volt felé, hogy el is felejtette, milyen, amikor póker arcot vág. A lány lenézett egy pillanatra, és a fiú tudta, hogy mondani fog valamit. A lüktetés a fejében most jobban bizsergett, mint eddig.

\- Az orvos azt mondta, hogy csak egy gyenge agyrázkódásod volt – mondta nyugodtan. – Megfigyelés alatt akartak tartani még egy darabig, de hazaengednek, ha óránként rádnézek. Azt hiszem, minél hamarabb ki akarsz jutni innen, szóval megígértem.

Percekig csak bámulta a lányt. Ez minden, amit mondani akar?

Ráeszmélt, hogy már régóta hallgat. – Ööö, igen, köszönöm – felelte rekedten.

\- Megyek és újra beszélek az orvossal, hogy megkérdezzem, nincs-e másra szükséged, mielőtt visszaviszünk a lakásba. Beküldöm a többieket - mondta gyorsan. Fel akart állni, de a fiú gondolkodás nélkül elkapta a karját, mire a lány türelmetlenül visszafordult.

Enjolras újra mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Szeretlek. Tudod, ugye? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

Egy percig rábámult. Egy kis fényt látott fellobbanni a szemében, de nem tudta, mit jelenthet. – Örülök, hogy jól vagy – felelte őszintén.

Enjolras magában hozzátette a mondat befejezését: de nem bocsájtok meg.

Elengedte a karját és végignézte, ahogy kisétál az ajtón, hátra sem nézve. Megpróbált nyelni, de akkora gombócot érzett a torkában, hogy lehetetlennek tűnt.

Enjolras még soha nem látta Éponine-t így viselkedni, de rájött, hogy ez rosszat jelent, nagyon-nagyon rosszat. Igazság szerint azt remélte, hogy a lány kiabálni fog vele. Attól legalább jobban érezte volna magát, mert tudta, hogy megérdemli. És akkor a lány is megbocsájtana. De ez a szándékos közömbösség a legrosszabb, ami csak lehet. Teljesen bezárkózik előtte. Az, hogy láthatta az igazi Éponine-t, kiváltság volt, amiért megdolgozott, de most elvágta magát talán örökre.

Már nem bízik meg benne. Nem mutatja meg neki az érzéseit, a gondolatait. És ez az észrevétel sokkal jobban fájt, mint az agyrázkódás vagy a néhány repedt borda.

* * *

A dolgok nem változtak, amikor visszaértek a lakásba. Az agyrázkódás miatt nem tudott olvasni, vagy tanulni, még tévézni sem – semmi olyat, amihez a szemét vagy a fejét használnia kellett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy az egész napot a fal bámulásával tölthette, és megpróbálva kitalálni, hogy hogy nyerje el Éponine bocsánatát, de kudarcot vallott. Megpróbálta a fájdalomcsillapítokra fogni a dekoncentráltságát, de mélyen legbelül tudta, kezdte belátni, hogy ezúttal tényleg túl messzire ment.

Mint ápoló, Éponine csodálatos volt. Gyakran ellenőrizte, kicserélte a kötést a fején, borogatta a bordáit, adott neki fájdalomcsillapítót, meleg levest főzött, és még meg is etette, mert nem tudott egyenesen ülni, és a bordái megakadályozták, hogy fel tudja emelni az egyébként is törött karját. De inkább olyan volt, mint egy gondos nővérke, nem mint egy szerető barátnő. Az érintései csak szigorúan orvosi célzatúak voltak és ridegek. Kerülte a beszélgetést a tüntetésről, és ha a fiú megpróbálta felhozni, témát váltott. Enjolras észrevette, hogy csak a jelentéktelen kérdésekre válaszol. Olyanokról beszélgettek, mint az időjárás, hogy esik-e hétvégén az eső. Olyan volt ebből a szempontból, minha ott sem lenne. Azt akarta, hogy mérges legyen, dobálózzon, sikítson, vagy valami, amiből láthatja, hogy Éponine még mindig ott van valahol. De jelen állás szerint úgytűnt, hogy soha többé nem látja.

Hálás volt, amikor este szó nélkül csúszott mellé az ágyba. Egy percig meg volt győződve róla, hogy nem akar mellette aludni. De aztán rájött, hogy nem tud a kanapén aludni a hasa miatt, mert mindig elfekszi a nyakát és a hátának sem tesz jót, és a sérülései miatt meg a fiút nem parancsolhatja ki az ágyból. Így hát csak az a tudat maradt neki, hogy legalább mellette van, gondoskodik róla, és ez azért csak jelent valamit. De nem volt benne teljesen biztos.

Enjolras másnap sem hagyhatta el az ágyat. Normális esetben ezellen tiltakozott volna, de Éponine azt mondta, ágyban kell maradnia, és nem mert ellenkezni vele. Tökéletes beteg volt, rendesen bevette a gyógyszereit, amikor a lány kérte, megevett mindent, amit a lány bevitt neki, nem panaszkodott, amikor a bordáit vizsgálgatva hozzáért a fájó csontokhoz. Megpróbált úgy viselkedni, hogy a lány lássa, bízhat benne, de érezte, hogy ez az alázatos viselkedés nem hoz rendbe semmit.

Egy boldog pont volt az, hogy hétköznap volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy az Amis jön fel gondját viselni, amíg Éponine órán van és dolgozik.

Combeferre volt az első. Enjolras hallotta, hogy beszél Éponine-nal, a hangjuk átszűrődött az ajtón. Kint a régi önmagának látszott, boldog és szarkaszikus. Elöntötte a féltékenység, amikor rájött, hogy a lány teljesen normálisan viselkedik Combeferre-rel, de vele nem. Bár eszébe jutott, hogy örülnie kéne, hogy nem mindenki előtt zárkózott be újra.

Amikor Combeferre végre bejött a hálószobába, csak percekig bámultak egymásra. Enjolras szeme megakadt a mankóin, és lesütötte a szemét bűntudatosan, majd felköhögött.

\- Ideküldtek törött bokával, hogy vigyázz rám? – kérdezte könnyedén.

Combeferre elmosolyodott és leült egy székre az ágy mellé, mankóját pedig elfektette a földön. – Én jelentkeztem, és csak kificamodott. Egyébként mindenkinek órája van ilyenkor.

\- Nem kell a nap minden percében figyelni rám – morogta Enjolras. –Túlélek egy órát a bébiszittereim nélkül is.

\- Az előző húzásod miatt sokan kételkednek benne – jegyezte meg Combeferre ugratva, de egy kis maró gúny is volt a hangjában.

Csönd telepedett árjuk, és Enjolras szomorúan tapasztalta, hogy legjobb barátjával is sikerült elrontania a viszonyát. Talán nem Éponine az egyetlen, akitől bocsánatot kell kérnie.

\- Nagyon sajnálom Combeferre – mondta őszintén. – Nem kellett volna elrángassalak, és ilyen veszélybe hozni téged.

Combeferre elkomorult. – Magamtól mentem veled. De nem értem, miért nem említetted, hogy kinek a szervezésében, és hogy ennyire veszélyes is lehet? – nézett rá kíváncsian és türelmesen.

Enjolras nehezen felsóhajtott, aminek sajgó bordái látták kárát.

\- Nem tudom, azt hiszem azért, mert nem akartam, hogy megállíts. Tudtam, hogy ha te azt mondod, hogy tiszta agyament ötlet, akkor valószínűleg hallgattam volna rád. És nem gondoltam a biztonságodra. Most akár te is fekhetnél itt helyettem.

Combeferre elgondolkodott.

\- Nem hibáztatlak Enjolras. De ha hallani akarod, kimondom, megbocsájtok.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott hálásan Enjolras. Barátja bocsánatától egy kicsit jobban érezte magát, de aztán csak arra emlékeztette, hogy mennyire szeretné hallani ugyanezt Éponine szájából is.

Combeferre észrevette barátja szemében, hogy mire gondol, és támogatólag a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Éponine nagyon komolyan veszi ezt, ugye?

Enjolras bólintott.

\- Hallgatnom kellett volna rád, amikor mondtad, hogy mennyire ki lesz akadva. Azt sejtettem, hogy nem fogadja majd jól, de erre nem készültem fel. A közelemben szinte semmilyen érzelmet nem hajlandó mutatni, nem beszél a tüntetésről, nem beszél semmi fontosról. Mintha az elmúlt hónapok meg sem történtek volna, és ott tartunk, mint Marius eljegyzési bulija előtt. Csak még rosszabb, mert még barátok sem vagyunk. Annyira kimért, mintha nem is évek óta ismernénk egymást.

Enjolras elkeseredetten felnyögött. Nagyon fájt neki hangosan kimondani az igazságot.

\- Nem tudom, mit kéne tennem. Még soha nem volt ilyen a kapcsolatunk. Először amikor találkoztunk, ötpercenként összevesztünk. És tudom, hogy ez még csak egy napja tart, de nem hiszem, hogy csak úgy abbahagyja. Hogyan oldjuk meg, ha egyszerűen nem hajlandó velem kommunkikálni? - Enjolras könyörögve nézett barátjára, mintha tőle várná a megoldást.

Combeferre a padlót nézte és idegesen megvakarta a nyakát. – Nem tudom Enjolras. Azt hiszem, most nagyon megsértetted az érzéseit. És nagyom megrémisztetted. Be kell bizonyítanod neki, hogy újra bízhat benned.

Enjolras a kezeire nézett, és mélyen elmerült a gondolataiba. Amikor felnézett Combeferre-re, még mindig tanácstalan volt. – Hogy csináljam?

Barátja felsóhajtott, és azt kívánta, bárcsak meg tudná oldani a problémát. – Tudom, hogy borzasztó, de fogalmam sincs. Ez csak rád és rá tartozik. Láttam, ahogy egymásra néztek, és tudom, hogy a végén majd sikerül helyre hoznotok – mondta magabiztosan.

Enjolras nem volt meggyőzve. De most, hogy beszélt a legjobb barátjával, klasszisokkal jobban érezte magát.

Egyszer végül Combeferre-nek el kellett mennie és megkezdődött a parádés felvonulás az Amis részéről. A kórházban sokan mérgesek voltak rá, amiért hazudott nekik, de amikor látták, hogy Éponine hogy viselkedik vele, úgy döntöttek, hogy ez épp elég büntetés számára. Courfeyrac szavaival élve: túl szerencsétlen, hogy haragudjak rá. Olyan, mint egy kiskutya, akit jól megszidtak, mert rossz helyre kakilt.

És habár Enjolras tiltakozni akart az összehasonlításon, egyetértett a szerencsétlen részével.

A barátai gyorsan tanácsokkal látták el Éponine-nal kapcsolatban, volt köztük néhány jobb is. Jean Prouvaire azt tanácsolta, hogy írjon neki verset, de Enjolras úgy gondolta, ez egy fajta büntetés lenne a részére. Marius azt javasolta, vegyen neki virágot és csokit, de Enjolras úgy gondolta, Éponine-t nem lehet ilyen tárgyi ajándékokkal megvesztegetni ebben a helyzetben. Courfeyrac javaslata a csábítás volt, és ahogy belement a részletekbe, Enjolras érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és végül leállította barátját. Bahorel csak meredten bámulta egy órán keresztül. Joly azt mondta, térdeljen le Éponine lábai elé és esedezzen a bocsánatáért. Grantaire csak meghallgatta Enjolras bánatát és aztán sóhajtva meghúzta a laposüvegét és megkínálta a vezérét, amit Enjolras el is fogadott volna, ha nem lett volna telenyomva olyan sok fájdalomcsillapítóval. Mire Éponine hazaért a munkából, Enjolras teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Milyenek voltak az óráid? – kérdezte óvatosan Éponine-tól.

\- Jók – felete röviden, és rá sem nézett, ahogy átöltözött.

\- És a munka?

-Az is.

Enjolras komolyan eltöprengett azon, hogy hasra veti magát és a lábai előtt a bocsánatáért esdekel, miközben csokit és virágot nyújt felé és közben még egy verset is elszaval, biztos hatásos lenne. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent a kép és muszáj volt felnevetnie. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem kellett volna bevennie annyi fájdalomcsillapítót.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá kíváncsian Éponine, amikor meghallotta a nevetését.

Enjolras arra gondolt, vajon mi lenne, ha minden olyan lenne, mint azelőtt. Akkor nevetve elmondaná, mire gondolt, mire a lány is elnevetné magát, talán dilinyósnak titulálná, mielőtt megcsókolja. Akkor ő közelebb húzná magához és játékosan visszacsókolná. Talán tovább is mennének, mégha kora reggel óráik is vannak. És másnap mind a ketten hullafáradtak lennének, de boldogok, és nem foglalkoznának vele. A mosolya szélesebbre húzódott, amikor erre gondolt. De akkor megérezte magán a lány hideg pillantását és ez visszahúzta a valóságba, és a mosoly leolvadt az arcáról.

\- Semmi – mondta gyorsan.

Éponine összehúzta a szemét, és a fiú egy másodpercig arra gondolt, megint megkérdezi, mi jár a fejében. De ehelyett csak becsúszott az ágyba, gyorsan lekattintotta a lámpát, és elfordult a saját térfelére. Egy darabig Enjolras még nézte a hátát, ahogy lassan emelkedik fel és le, ahogy lélegzik.

Tudta, hogy meg kell próbálnia elaludni; csak így van esélye arra, hogy a sérülései meggyógyuljanak. És talán egyszer a lány is úja megnyílik neki. De nem tudott elaludni, amikor a jövő annyira bizonytalan, a jövőjük ennyire bizonytalan.

Következő nap a lány már megengedte, hogy kikeljen az ágyból. Ez eleinte izgalommal töltötte el, egészen addig, amíg megpróbált megmozdulni. Néhány sikertelen próbálkozás után, hogy meggyőzze Éponine-t, hogy jól van, végül felállt, amikor engedélyt kapott tá a lánytól. És pár másodpercig jól is volt, de a szoba megint úszni kezdett körülötte és a térdei összerogytak. Éponine gyorsan megfogta és hagyta, hogy rá támaszkodjon, majd visszavezette az ágyhoz, mielőtt elesett volna.

Még ült néhány percig, mert hányingere támadt, de aztán elmúlt és már a bordái sem sikoltottak tiltakozva. Egészen addig, amíg a fájdalom újra belé nem hasított, majd lassan elviselhetővé vált, akkor biztos lett benne, hogy nem fog a földre hányni, érezte, hogy valaki óvatosan kisimítja arcából a haját. Felnézett és látta, hogy a lány aggódva figyeli. Az ujjai abbahagyták a körözést, amikor a fiú kinyitotta a szemét. Gyorsan lenézett a földre, és ő maga meg elhúzódott tőle.

\- Talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet – mondta szelíden. Enjolras vitatkozni akart, de a hányingere még nem múlt el teljesen, és félt attól mi lesz, ha kinyitja a száját. Helyette csak bólintott és engedte, hogy a lány finoman betakargassa. Egy óra múlva engedte meg, hogy újra megpróbálkozzon a felállással. Most sikerült, és eljutott a kanapéig, ahova lefeküdt. Egy kis környezetváltozásnak most nagyon örült.

De elkeserítette, hogy ez a folyamat ilyen lassan megy. Nem csak azért, mert kezdett bekattanni, és érezte, hogy a sérülései egy cseppet sincsenek kedvező hatással Éponine-ra. Hogyan fog így megbocsájtani, amikor minden arra utal, hogy mi történt a tüntetésen? Ha begyógyulnak a sebesülései, akkor talán az emléke is megfakul egy kicsit. De csak hat hét múlva fog teljesen rendbejönni, és az egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

A napot azza töltötte, hogy az üres tévé képernyőt bámulta, és este visszament a hálószobába, hogy ott a mennyezetet bámulja, miközben Éponine halkan szuszogott mellette.

Másnap megendedte neki, hogy elkísérje a Musainba, arra a néhány órára, amíg dolgozik. Az Amis nagyon örült a visszatérésének, kiáltoztak és ujjongtak örömükben és még egy molinót is kitettek "Üdv újra itthon Sebastian" felirattal, ami ugyan bosszantotta, de jól is esett neki. Aztán átadtak neki egy Kis hableányos tortát is, amin még Éponine-ból is kicsikart egy mosolyt.

A barátai bolondozása őt is jókedvre hangolták, de még mindig úgy érezte, hogy a Musain nem olyan, mint előtte volt. Mielőtt a dolgok rosszra fordultak Éponine-nal. Már nem váltottak huncut pillantásokat egymásra a távolból, Éponine nem jött félóránként utántölteni barátai kávéját, csak hogy beszélgethessenek egy kicsit. És nem ment oda folyton rendelni a pulthoz a legkisebb italt, hogy aztán hamar visszatérhessen rendelni egy újabbat.

Megpróbálta nem elrontani az ünneplést a keserű hangulatával, de érezte, hogy barátai tekintete ide-oda cikázik közte és a pultban dolgozó Éponine között, amikor ő is odanézett rá, mert nem tudta megállni. Megpróbált az Amisra koncentrálni és a beszélgetésükre, de hirtelen megfájdult a feje, és a fájdalom gyorsan végighullámzott a testén, majd visszaért a kiinduló ponthoz, és érezte, hogy megint homályossá válik a világ és elzsibbad az agya. Megpróbálta eltitkolni az Amis elől, de Jolyt, akinek remek érzéke volt a betegségek kiszúrásához, azonnal észrevette és Enjolras azonnal a kanapén találta magát, amint tíz aggódó szempár bámul rá.

Megnyugtatta őket, hogy jól van, miután már nem érezte, hogy az egész feje bizsereg, és a fájdalom is elmúlt. De érezte, hogy a hangja remeg, és nem sikerült meggyőzni a barátait. Oldaltpillantott Mariusra, aki sietve hozta maga után Éponine-t és mérgesen felmorgott. A legutolsó dolog, amire szüksége volt, hogy mégnagyobb tehert jelentsen a lánynak. Megpróbált felülni, de a többiek óvatosan visszanyomták.

Amikor Éponine feltűnt mellette, kimerültnek tűnt. Boncolgatva megvizsgálta, figyelmen kívül hagyva a tiltakozását, hogy – Jól vagyok, csak egy kis fejfájás.

Habár utált gyenge lenni és segítségre szorulni, de élvezte, hogy a lány legalább ennyi kis figyelmet szentel neki. Amikor a homlokára tette a kezét, arra gondolt, bárcsak így maradhatnának, mert nagyon hiányzott neki a lány érintése. A lány gyorsan levette róla a kezét és finoman megtapogatta a bordákat. A haja az arcába hullott, és Enjolrasnak nagyon vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne érjen hozzá és simítsa a füle mögé. A lány továbbra sem vette észre, milyen hatást vált ki a másikból, továbbra is csak ellenőrzés céljából tapogatta meg hidegen a fiú sebeit. Amikor végzett a vizsgálattal, felállt, és Enjolras hiányolta a melegségét.

\- Azt hiszem, tényleg csak egy kis fejfájás, de attól még vissza kéne menned és lepihenni. Kimerültnek látszol, és tudom, hogy nem alszol jól – állapította meg tárgyilagosan.

Enjolras meglepődött vajon honnan tudhatja, vajon ennyire látszik rajta, hogy fáradt, vagy a lány szeme alatti sötét karikák arra utálnak, hogy ő sem alszik valami jól. Talán ez a pár nap, amikor csak fekszenek egymás mellett szótlanul, ő sem tud aludni, csak tetteti, miközben ő bámulja a plafont. A gondolat felzaklatta. Tényleg ilyen messzire ment, csak hogy ne kelljen beszélnie vele?

Az Amis hangos merengése zökkentette ki, ami arról szólt, ki vigye haza.

Kicsit bosszantotta, hogy semmi beleszólása nincs a dolgokba, de tényleg fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vitatkozzon. Musichetta vetett véget a tanácskozásnak, mondván az ő munkaideje most járt le, és amúgy is haza akart vezetni. Felnézett Éponine-ra, aki úgy nézett ki, csak arra vár, hogy a fiú tiltakozni kezdjen, ezért beletörődően dönnyögte. – Rendben.

Az Amis kicsit meglepődött, hogy nem tiltakozik jobban. Joly hangosan meg is jegyezte, és újra megtapogatta barátja fejét, nincs-e mégis láza, de Enjolras pillantása elhallgattatta.

\- Vissza kell menem dolgozni – jelentette be Éponine. Gyorsan Enjolras felé nézett. – A lakásban találkozunk – mondta kurtán. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, akar még mondani valamit, mire Enjolras felé hajolt egy kicsit, de a lány sarkon fordult és köszönés nélkül visszament a pultba. Az Amis szomorúan nézett rá. Jean Prouvaire főleg, majdnem úgy nézett ki, mint aki elsírja magát, hogy a szerelmi jelenet ennyire megváltozott.

Tíz perccel később Enjolras már Musichetta kocsijában ült, és homlokát a hideg ablaküvegnek támasztotta és az első félig-szabad estéjét gyászolta. Percekig csendben ültek, majd Musichetta szólalt meg.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte kedvesen.

Enjolras nem mozdította el a fejét az üvegtől.

\- Jól. Biztos nem fogom széthányni a kocsidat, ha erre gondolsz - morogta.

\- Nem így értettem, de ha idehánynál, tuti kinyírlak. Joly még ki is fertőtleníttetné legalább négyszer. De lehet, hogy inkább felgyújtaná.

Enjolras egy kicsit felnevetett, és érezte, hogy Musichetta kicsit boldog, hogy sikerült felvidítania. – Úgy értettem, hogy mennek a dolgok Éponine-nal?

Enjolras már nem mosolygott, és ránézett a nőre. Azon gondolkodott, hazudjon-e, hiszen inkább volt Éponine barátnője, mint az övé. De barát volt, és bízott benne.

\- Hát, nem tudom mire gondol, nem tudom, mit érez. Egyáltalán nem beszél velem. Rám se néz. És nem ítélem el miatta. Szóval válaszolva a kérdésedre, nem a legrózsásabb a helyzet – felelte egyhangúan és visszadőlt arcával a hideg ablakra.

Musichetta elgondolkodott.

\- Tudod, Éponine évek óta a legjobb barátom, és azt hiszem, én is csak félig tudom, mi járhat a fejében. Nagyon zárkózott lány. Ha nem akarja, hogy tudj valamit, akkor nem is fogod. Ez egy védekező mechanizmus. Megbántottad, és most megvédi magát tőled. De én látom, hogy néz rád, amikor nem figyelsz oda. Láttam, mennyire aggódott, amikor megvizsgált. Nem zárt ki teljesen, mint amennyire hiszed. De minél tovább vársz, annál nagyobb lesz a távolság. Beszélned kell vele, minél előbb.

Enjolras némán ült, feldolgozva a hallottakat. Az, hogy Éponine legjobb barátnője még lát esélyt, akkor van remény. Csakhogy van egy kis probléma a tervben.

\- És hogy érjem el, hogy beszéljen velem? Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is beszélgetni tudunk azok után, ami történt.

\- Hát ezt magadnak kell kitalálnod – felelte Musichetta, ahogy megállt a házuk előtti parkolóban. Enjolras nem szólalt meg, elmerült a gondolataiban, ahogy a fiatal nő felkísérte a lifthez.

Amikor beléptek a lakásba, Musichetta megpróbálta lefektetni az ágyba és hogy aludjon. Ehelyett makacsul a kanapéra ült, és elhatározta, hogy megvárja Éponine-t. Musichetta felsóhajtott. Enjolras még megállította, mielőtt elment volna.

\- Köszönöm a fuvart. És a tanácsot – búcsúzott hálásan.

Musichetta megsimogatta a vállát. – Mindent a keresztgyerekem apjáért- mondta mosolyogva. Még sok szerencsét kívánt, és elment, egyedül hagyva a fiút a gondolataival.

Enjolras elhatározta, hogy este mindenképp beszélni akar Éponine-nal, az akár akarja, akár nem. De az elmúlt napok kialvatlansága erőt vett rajta és érezte, hogy a szempillái lassan lecskódnak. Megpróbált ébren maradni, de nem sikerült, mert a legközelebbi dolog, amire emlékezett az, hogy hajnali két óra van.

A lakás csöndes volt és sötét, de a takaró, amivel be volt csavarva, és a párna, amit óvatosan a feje alá tettek, arra utalt, hogy Éponine hazajött. Újra be akarta csukni a szemét, hogy visszaaludjon, de tudta, hogy a bordáinak nem tesz jót ez a fekvés, és reggel borzalmasan fognak fájni. És ráadásul, alvás közben láthatta csak újra az igazi Éponine –t. Most már nem alszik a karjai közt, mint azelőtt, de legalább mellette van. Mégha csak egy kicsit is.

Ezért felkelt és halkan, amennyire csak tudott, bement a hálószobába, ahol Éponine aludt. Gyorsan fogat mosott és kibújt a farmerjából, mielőtt beslisszolt volna az ágyba. Egy percre azt hitte, felébresztette, mert hallotta, hogy felsóhajt és lassan megfordul. De aztán csak áttette karját a fiú csípőjén. Enjolras meglepődött. A lány folytatta álmában a mocorgást, közelebb bújt hozzá és fejét a fiú nyakába fúrta, és testével hozzányomódott a másik mellkasához. Enjolras lélegzete elakadt egy pillanatra, mert attól félt alány mindjárt felébred és rájön, mit csinál. De a lány egyenletesen lélegzett tovább, arca nyugodt volt és gondatlan. És habár a fiú tudta, hogy reggel a lány továbbra sem fog hozzászólni, és ezzel megakadályozza, hogy beszélgessenek, mégis átölelte egyik kezével, a másikat pedig finoman a lány hasára tette.

Így tartotta, kiélvezve az érzést, hogy most megint biztonságban tartja a karjaiban. Nem értette, hogy élhette túl enélkül az elmúlt napokat, hogy csak szigorúan ápolás céljából ért hozzá és beszélt vele. Az éjszaka csendjében úgy érezte, hogy a lány közelsége fűjdalomcsillapítóként hat rá, a bordáiba most nem nyilalt a szúró érzés. Könnyű álomba merült, és most napok óta először aludta végig az éjszakát.

Reggel még a lány előtt ébredt fel, és percekig csak nézte, ahogy az békésen alszik és emlékébe vésse ezt a gyönyörű arcot és minden vonását és apró részletét. A szempilláit és a kerek állát. Ahogy a szemöldöke kicsit megrándul, ahogy álmodik. Félt megmozdulni, mert tudta, ha felébreszti, megtöri a pillanatot és minden olyan lesz, mint az elmúlt napokban. Azt kívánta, bárcsak megállna az idő és így maradnának örökre. A mellkasán érezte, hogy a lány keze megmozdul, és álmosan kinyitja a szemét.

Amikor a tekintetük találkozott, csilligott, és a lány szája elégedett mosolyra húzódott, mert még nem lépett ki a boldog, homályos álomvilágból. Abban a pillanatban Enjolras úgy érezte, hogy mostantól minden rendbejön. Aztán a lány szeme megtelt zavarodottsággal, és az előző napok eseményei újra visszatértek belé. A szemei már nem csillogtak, és a mosolya is eltűnt. Hirtelen kényelmetlennek érezte az ölelést. Lehet, hogy most a két karja közt tartotta, de olyan volt, mintha több ezer kilóméterre lenne tőle. Elnézéstkérően elvette kezét a lány derekáról.

\- Bocsi – motyogta.

A lány gyorsan felült és elfordult tőle.

\- Semmi – a hangja halkan szólt, amikor felállt és kiment a szobából

Enjolras még néhány percig mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyban, ahogy a lány melege lassan kihűlt mellette. Úgyérezte, azzal, hogy megölelte, csak távolabb tolta magától. Lehangolta ez az irónia.

Éponine egész nap nem vett róla tudomást. Enjolras megpróbált a nap folyamán beszédbe elegyedni vele de csak szűkszavú válaszokat kapott. Elkísérte a Musainba, és végig ottmaradt, ameddig dolgozott figyelmen kívül hagyva túlgondoskodó barátai figyelmeztetéseit. Az idő nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy hatalmas szemekkel bámulja a lányt. Néha az arcát, néha a kidudorodó pocakját – ami már napról napra egyre nagyobbnak tűnt, mint a távolság közöttük. Nem tudta, érezheti-e majd a baba rúgdosását. Azt kívánta, bárcsak előző este jobban figyelt volna, amikor vol rá lehetősége. Tudta, hogy szánalmasan fest, és ettől a barátai kényelmetlenül érzik magukat, de nem érdekelte. A teljes érdektelenségének tanubizonyságát tette a lány azzal, hogy alig nézett rá, talán csak egyszer az egész munkaideje alatt.

Este az ágy legszélére húzódott, amennyire csak tudott, anélkül, hogy le ne essen. Hajnali három fele lehetett, amikor Enjolras eldöntötte, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább. Holnap, ha törik, ha szakad beszélni fog vele, és mindenképp megoldást találnak, a legjobbat, vagy a legrosszabbat. Habár nem tudta, mi lehet ennél rosszabb. Amikor ezt eldöntötte, álomba merült, de nem igazán tudta kikapcsolni a gondjait, mert holnap vagy újra összerakja az életüket, vagy végleg elválasztja.

* * *

Éponine munkaideje este nyolckor ért véget a Musainban, ezért Enjolras elhatározta, hogy vacsorát főz neki. Hátha megpuhítja egy kicsit, ha előtte eszik egy jót. Az étel általában kikövezett út volt Éponine szívéhez, bár most ez a dolog kicsit komolyabb annál, minthogy egy kis Fettuccine Alfredo megoldja.

Az egész asztalt megterítette, amikor a lány hazaért. Gyorsan körbepillantott a kedvenc ételeivel feltálalt konyhán.

\- Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte meglepve.

\- Főztem vacsit – felelte lelkesen, amennyire csak tudta. Gyorsan felállt, de siettségében beütötte a térdét az asztal lábába, hogy kihúzzon neki egy széket. Megpróbálta visszaszippantani a kitörő kiáltását, amikor a fájdalom belehasított a lábába. – Nagyon sokat gondoskodtál rólam az elmúlt napokban, és most, hogy újra talpon vagyok, itt az idő, hogy megháláljam – folytatta olyan közömbösen, már amennyire izgalomtól remegő térdei engedték.

Éponine nem mondott semmit, csak leült a kíhúzott székre, amit Enjolras kínált fel neki. Enjolras óvatosan lehuppant a saját helyére és kínos csöndben néztek egymásra egy darabig. Enjolras lassan felemelte a villáját, remélve, hogy Éponine követi a példáját.

\- Na és milyen volt a napod? – kérdezte jókedvűen. Könnyed beszélgetéssel akartkezdeni, mielőtt belevágna a komolyabb részébe a dolgoknak. Habár nem várt sokat az elmúlt napok tapasztalatai alapján.

\- Jó – felelt kurtán a lány.

Enjolras várt egy kicsit, hátha jobban kifejti, de úgy tűnt, csak ennyit akar mondani. Figyelte, ahogy a lány felteker a villájára egy falat tésztát és éhesen a szájába tömi. Úgy látta, a lánynak ízlik, legalább.

\- Holnap megyek ellenőrzésre a dokihoz. Ha úgy látja, minden rendben, hétfőn már mehetek órára – folytatta a beszélgetést a fiú, habár elég ostobán hangzott.

\- Az jó – tömött a szájába még egy villányi tésztát a lány. Enjolras rájött, hogy nehezebb lesz, mint gondolta. Taktikát váltott.

\- És, oké vagy az utóbbi időben?

Éponine ráemelte a tekintetét.

Enjolras idegesen felköhögött.

– Úgy értem, tudod, a babával meg minden – mutatott a hasára.

\- Jól vagyok – sóhajtott tele szájjal. Enjolras már kezdte megutálni ezt a szót, hogy jól.

\- Mert tudom, hogy szokott fájni a derekad.

\- Ezzel nincs semmi baj, teljesen normális.

Enjolras csak bólintott és bekapott egy villa tésztát. Már nem volt éhes, nem, mert annyira ideges volt a beszélgetés miatt, de muszáj volt valamivel kitölteni a csendet. Látta, hogy Éponine is hasonlóan cselekszik. A csend zavartan rájuk telepedett és legalább egy percig némán falatoztak.

Enjolras érezte, hogy nő a feszültség a gyomrában. Már alig bírt várni, mást sem csinált az elmúlt napokban. Most azonnal beszélnie kell vele. Még egykísérletet tett egy normális beszélgetésre.

– Gondolkoztál már a neveken?

Éponine fel sem nézett.

– Nem igazán.

Enjolras felsóhajtott. Talán itt az idő, hogy felhozza a témát. A kis puhatolózás nem segített.

Mélyen felsóhajtott.

\- Éponine, én...

\- Tudod, tele vagyok, nagyon jól laktam – szakította félbe Éponine és idegesen felpattant, és elindult kifelé, mielőtt Enjolras tiltakozhatott volna.

Enjolras is felpattant a helyéről és követte.

– Várj, beszélnünk kell arról, ami történt – mondta gyorsan.

\- Enjolras, nagyon fáradt vagyok. Erről most nem akarok beszélni – felelte szelíden Éponine és beletette a mosogatóba a tányérokat.

Enjolras idegesen beletúrt a hajába. Egyik taktikája sem bizonyul eredményesnek. Mindig jól el tudta rejteni az érzéseit (nem véletlenül mondták, hogy márványból van), de most képtelen volt rá. Éponine kettőjük helyett is elég érzelemmentesen viselkedett.

\- Ha nem most, akkor mikor? – fakadt ki. Éponine háttal állt neki, de látta, hogy a kezei a mosogató szélébe kapaszkodnak.

\- Hosszú napom volt, megyek aludni – felelte csendesen és eltolta magát a mosogatótól. Enjolras megragadta a kezét, ahogy elhaladt mellette.

\- Éponine, kérlek – nézett rá könyörögve. – Kérlek, csak mondj valamit - érezte, hogy kiszárada torka, és a hangja reszelősen csengett.

Éponine a földet nézte, mintha eltökélte volna, hogy akkor sem néz a szemébe. Kihúzta kezét a szorításból.

– Én csak… nem akarok róla beszélni, Enjolras.

\- De beszélnünk kell róla. Másképp hogy léphetnénk tovább? Vagy te nem akarsz? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. Éponine még mindig kerülte a tekintetét. Enjolras úgy érezte, mintha valaki belülről fojtogatná és minden szervét összepréselné. Megborzongott.

\- Éponine, ezt nem bírom tovább. Kérlek, mondj valamit – kérlelte, és alig ismert a saját hangára, annyira idegen és kétségbeesett volt. A lány nem válaszolt, és elfordította a fejét.

\- Azt akarod, hogy könyörögjek? Mert megteszem. Lehasalok a földre és könyörögni fogok. Megteszek akármit, bármit. Mit szeretnél? Mit kell tennem, hogy helyrehozzam? - érezte, hogy könnyek kezdik csípni a szemét, de túlságosan fel volt kavarodva, hogy zavarba jöjjön emiatt.

Most végre Éponine ránézett egy percre, és tudta, hogy válaszolni fog. Látott valamit a szemeiben. Felemelte a fejét, mielőtt megszólalt volna, majd újra lehajtotta.

– Nem tudom. Talán nem tudod – felelte halkan, ajkait lebiggyesztve. Még állt előtte egy darabig, mielőtt megfordult és elsétált.

Enjolras úgy érezte, mintha arconcsapták volna.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen érzéketlen? – kiáltott a hátának. A lány megállt, és a teste megdermedt lépés közben. – Megértem, hogy megbántottalak. De lesz egy kisbabánk, és megegyeztünk, hogy együtt csináljuk. Ez nem jelent egy kis esélyt? Már nem jelentek neked semmit? Mert esküszöm az égre, hogy te jelentesz nekem mindent. És ez ami most van, maga a pokol.

Éponine lassan megfordult, és egy hét hideg tekintet és érzelemmentes viselkedés után Enjolrast váratlanul érte a tisztán szikrázó dühös szempár.

\- Azt hiszed, én nem bánom? – sikította. Habár Enjolras egész héten érzelmek után vágyakozott, most meghátrált a kitörésétől és a hangos kiáltásától.

A lány egy lépéssel közelebb ment, mint egy ragadozó, aki lecsapni készül áldozatára.

– Tudod milyen volt, amikor Combeferre felhívott? Hogy kórházban vagy, eszméletlenül, miután megígérted, hogy nem csinálsz semmi olyat, és mégis megtetted? Bíztam benned. Olyanokat mondtam el neked, amit senki másnak. Hagytam, hogy olyat érezzek irántad, amit még soha senki iránt nem éreztem – a hangja ellágyult, és inkább zaklatott volt, mint mérges. – Bíztam benned, hagytam, hogy érezzek…

Enjolras látta, hogy könnyes a szeme a haragtól, de nem engedi, hogy kibuggyanjanak.

\- Azt hittem, veled biztonságban vagyok, és elhittem, hogy végre egyszer nekem is összejöhet a boldogság. Mert boldog voltam. Határtalanul. Teljesen álomvilágban álmodozva boldog, mitsem sejtő, és hülye. Álmodoztam a jövőnkről, és a gyerekekről és a fehér kerítéses házunkról. Olyan volt, mint kiskoromban, amikor a babházammal játszottam, és túl naiv voltam, hogy észrevegyem, a világ nem egy varázslatos hely, ahol minden úgy működik, ahogy jó. És akkor a te baleseted visszarángatott a valóságba. És hirtelen ott ültem a kórházban és nagyon fájt. Talán távolságtartó voltam a napokban. De vigyáztam rád. Mert nem tehettem meg, hogy ne legyek veled. Még akkor sem, ha… mert még mindig érdekelsz – fejezte be halkan és nehezen vette a levegőt.

Enjolras lába a földbe györezett. Végre itt az alkalom, hogy beszéljen vele, de most nem tudott megszólalni. Tudta, mennyire megbántotta a lányt és ezért fordult ennyire magába, tudta ezt, de nagyon nehéz volt tőle hangosan kimondva hallani. Egy lépéssel közelebb ment hozzá, mire a lány hátrált egyet. Enjolras felsóhajtott, jobban akarta, mint bármit, hogy csökkentse a köztük tátongó űrt.

\- Ez nem csak egy babaház, Éponine - mondta óvatosan. – Ez az egész valóság volt. Még mindig az. Ez az egész köztünk, ez különleges. Nem tudom semmihez sem hasonlítani, de tudom, hogy még én sem éreztem így senki iránt. És tudom, hogy te is így érzel irántam. Nem tudom elmondani, mennyire sajnálom, hogy cserbenhagytalak. De bízhatsz bennem. Soha többet nem csinálok ilyet. Ne hagyd, hogy ez a hülyeségem leromboljon mindent, amit eddig elértünk. Kérlek, adj még egy esélyt. Kérlek, ne zárj ki az életedből.

Éponine percekig hallgatott. Fejét lehajtotta, mert még mindig nehéz volt szembenéznie a fiúval.

\- Nem akarom – mondta Éponine szelíden. – Csak nagyon nehéz. Nagyon nehezen tudok megbízni az emberekben. De benned bíztam – hallatszódott, hogy csalódott benne. Enjolras érezte, hogy mintha a szíve megreccsenne és a bűntudat szétterjedt a mellkasában.

\- Tudom, de most is bízhatsz. Megteszek bármit, hogy bebizonyítsam. Csak edj egyesélyt – kérte esedezve.

Éponine nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

– Most még ezt mondod, de mindig lesz egy másik tüntetés, nem? Mindig lesz ez a bizonytalanság és félelem, hogy talán darabokban kerülsz haza. Vagy hogy a börtönben kötsz ki, vagy egy hullazsákban – sóhajtott reménytelenül és a szeme is kétségbeesetten csillogott.

Enjolras némán meredt rá, nem tudta, hogy válaszoljon. Most csak újra boldoggá akarta tenni. Helyrehozni, amit elrontott. De nem tudta, hogy csinálhatná.

\- Mit akarsz, mit mondjak Éponine? Azt, hogy soha többé nem teszek semmit, csak szerezzem meg az ügyvédi diplomámat és egy asztalnál görnyedjek az egész hátralevő életemben? – kérdezte komolyan zengő hanggal. Ha a lány igent mondana, akkor komolyan elfogadná ezt a feltételt is.

Éponine felsóhajtott, és amikor megszólalt, hagjában a harag és a hitetlenkedés vegyült.

– Természetesen nem. Nem akarom, hogy feladd azt, amiben hiszel. Ez is az oka, hogy szeretlek. És mindenben támogatlak és melletted állok, de nem lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen az életeddel – kicsit megenyhült a hangja. – Nem segíthetnél úgy az embereken, hogy magadat ilyen életveszélyes helyzetbe sodord? Biztos van más lehetőség is, hogy tegyél értük valamit, anélkül, hogy megsérülnél.

Néhány könnycsepp szabadult ki a szeméből, de nagyon gyorsan letörölte őket.

– Nem azért vagyok kiakadva, mert el akartál menni a tüntetésre, és nem azért, mert meg akarod állítani a rendőrségi korrupciót. Azért haragszom, mert hazudtál, és fölösleges veszélybe sodortad magad. Mi lett volna, ha valami sokkal rosszabb történik veled? Ha soha nem láttad volna a kicsit? Ha elveszítette volna az esélyt, hogy megismerje az apját, mert neked sokkal fontosabbak az elveid? Elfogadom, hogy mindig is második leszek az eszméid mellett. És ebben nincs semmi rossz, elfogadom. De itt a baba, és most ő az első.

Enjolras nyelt egyet. Most mérte fel igazán, mennyire megbántotta a lányt és mennyire elvesztette a bizalmát. Közelebbment hozzá, de ezúttal a lány nem menekült előle. Végre egyenesen a szemébe nézett, és a barna szemekben könny csilogott. Mélyen a szemébe nézett és úgy mondta a következő mondatokat.

\- Igazad van. Nem gondolkodtam eléggé, nem gondoltam rád és a babára, pedig kellett volna. De még senkit nem szerettem ennyire, és őszintén, nem tudom, mi a fenéért csináltam. Miután az apám… Nem tudtam, hogy hogyan segíthetnék az embereknek, és hogy miért harcolok. Ezért belevettettem magam ebbe az ügybe, mert régen is így kezeltem a problémáimat. Hogy elfelejtsem őket, valami másra kellett terelnem a figyelmemet, valami fontosra, veszélyesebbre… De most itt vagy nekem, és hagynom kellett volna, hogy te segíts és ne a régi szokásomba meneküljek. És nem kellett volna hagynom, hogy azt érezd, te csak második vagy, mert nem igaz – nem tudta kiolvasni pontosan a lány szeméből, mit érez, de azt látta, hogy tisztán és élesen ráfigyelnek.

\- Nagyon fontosak az eszméim, mindig is azok lesznek. De előtte vagy te, az Amis, és ezek az ügyek soha nem lehetnek annyira fontosak, mint ti. Csak mérges voltam, és összezavarodott. Az apám, a nővérem, és az anyám elmentek. Megpróbáltam ezért másoknak fájdalommentesebbé tenni az életet. Évekig ez tartotta bennem a lelket. De te voltál az egyetlen, aki adott valamit, amiért tényleg érdemes küzdeni – még egy lépéssel közelebb ment, már majdnem megérinthette. Lehalkította a hangját. – Ez az egész nem ér semmit, ha nem vagy velem. Nem vagy másodrangú, és a baba sem. Minden, amit teszek, csak miattad van, hogy jobb életünk legyen. Nagyon szégyellem, hogy csak most vettem észre.

Óvatosan kezébe vette Éponine kezét és finoman összekulcsolta a sajátjával. Rengeteg érzés váltakozott a lány szemében, nem tudta pontosan, melyiket ragadja ki közülük. Újra megszólalt, és megpróbált a legőszintébben beszélni a lánnyal.

\- Te és a baba jelentesz nekem mindent. Ezt nem fogom soha többé elfelejteni. Nem kockáztatom többé, hogy megsérüljek, vagy börtönbe kerüljek. Sokkal óvatosabb leszek.

Éponine szemei csillogtak, és ezúttal reményt és félelmet látott felvillanni benne. Megszorította Enjolras kezét. – Mindig nagyon jól bántál a szavakkal. De honnan tudjam, hogy igazat mondasz? – kérdezte félve, és hangja remegett.

Enjolras elgondolkodva lélegzett, mielőtt lassan felemelte volna szabad kezét és a lány arcára tette volna, finoman simogatva az arccsontját hüvelykujjával. Hallotta, hogy a lány lélegzete szaggatottá válik.

\- Engedd meg, hogy megmutassam. Nem kérem, hogy bocsáss meg, csak egy esélyt, hogy helyrehozzam. Engedj vissza, hogy bebizonyíthassam, újra bíthatsz bennem – modta nyugodtabban, mint ahogy érezte magát.

Egy percig hallgatott, szeme összeszűkült a koncentrálástól. Enjolras azon kapta magát, hogy visszafojtott lélegzettel várja a választ, mert jövőjük most a lány kezében van.

\- Rendben – felelte olyan halkan, hogy a fiú alig hallotta.

\- Rendben? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Éponine bólintott.

– Igen, adok neked mégegy esélyt – mondta tisztán. – Együtt helyrehozzuk. Nem zárlak ki újra az életemből.

\- Nem adok rá okot - felelte Enjolras biztosan.

\- Megígéred? – suttogta Éponine és várta, hogy mégegyszer megerősítse.

\- Megígérem – és hüvelykujja párnás részével megsimogatta a lány arcát.

Csak hosszan néztek egymásra, mielőtt Éponine átfonta karjait a fiú körül. Enjolrast meglepte a hirtelen mozdulat, mert elszokott az ilyen erős fizikai kontaktustól. De gyorsan viszonozta az ölelést, óvatosan átkulcsolva mindkét kezét a lány derekán és beletemette az arcát a lány szabadon lógó hajába. Érezte, hogy a hatalmas sziklányi súly esik le a mellkasáról. Mintha újra kapna levegőt. És vanillia szaga volt, egy kis kávéval meghintve. Ez lesz az új kedvenc illata, gondolta.

\- Hiányoztál – suttogta a lány fülébe.

\- Te is nekem – suttogta vissza a lány, hangja valahonnan a fiú mellkasából tört elő. Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott a szavain. Egyik kezével próbaképpen finoman a lány hasára kalandozott és megsimogatta a kiálló pocakot. Érezte, hogy a lány szája is mosolyra húzódik a mellkasán az érintésére. Kis csalódottságára nem érzett mozgolódást odabent, de most elég annyi, hogy a lány megengedi neki, hogy szabadon hozzáérhessen. Álldogáltak még egy darabig, és be akarták pótolni az elvesztegetett napok értintéseit.

Majdnem tiltakozni kezdett, amikor a lány elhúzódott. Éponine felnézett rá, szemei kissé nyugtalanul néztek rá. Enjolras visszafogta a lélegzetét, amíg meg nem szólalt.

\- Tudod, ez nem megy nekem azonnal, oké? – nézett rá tétován Éponine. - Még mindig szükségem van egy kis időre – idegesnek tűnt, de Enjolras megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

\- Tudok várni, bármeddig is tart – felelte határozottan, erős pillantással. – Rád örökkévalóságig is várnék.

Éponine finoman megpuszilta az arcát, majd belenézett a szemébe.

\- Úgy érzem, hogy azért nem tart az örökkévalóságig – őszintén rámosolygott, ez volt a legszebb dolog, amit Enjolras valaha látott.

Egy pillanatra még visszadöntötte a fejét a fiú mellkasára.

– Azt hiszem, megyek aludni – mondta gyengéden, lassan kibontakozva a karjai közül. Enjolras egy kicsit csalódott volt, és aggódott, hogy ez az egész csak egy pillanatnyi dolog volt és barátnője meggondolja magát. De a lány ráemelte ragyogó szemeit. – Jössz? – kérdezte és mosolyogva felé nyújtotta a kezét. Enjolras majdnem felnevetett, hogy milyen buta feltételezésekbe kezdett.

Enjolras körülnézett, mielőtt válaszolt volna, a koszos tányérokra a mosogatóban, és a vacsora maradékára az asztalon. Aztán legyintett, mondván a mosogatás várhat reggelig. Az egyetlen dolog, amire most gondolni tudott, az előtte várakozó lány volt.

Megfogta a kezét.

– Mutasd az utat – terült szét egy vigyor az arcán, ahogy a lány a hálószoba felé kezdte húzni.

Az éjszaka úgy aludt el, hogy a karjaiban tarthatta végre újból. Végre átölelhette és álomba ringathatta. Lábaik kibogozhatatlanul összegabalyodtak, és a lány feje békésen pihent a fiú mellkasán. És a bordái még mindig sajogtak és sírva tiltakoztak volna a súly ellen, ebben a pillanatban nem érdekelte, mert kényelmesebb volt, mint egy hete.

Éponine még nem bocsájtott meg neki, de ez a kezdet. Kapott egy második lehetőséget és nem fogja elpazarolni.


	28. Tréfa

Éponine nézte, ahogy Enjolras szemei fáradtan pislognak, feje le-le bicsaklik a könyvre, majd újra felegyenesedik. Kék szemei alig csillognak, de újra belemerül az előtte álló tananyagba. Ez a végtelen kör már fél órája ismétlődik, de úgy tűnik, a kimerülség fog győzni. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, amikor a fiú feje a kanapéhoz dőlt, szemei végül lecsukódtak és egyenletesen kezdett lélegezni. Courfeyrac és Grantaire halkan felnevettek a látványra, de Éponine egy gyors és éles pillantásával elhallgattatta őket, tudva, mennyire szüksége van barátjának az alvásra.

Az elmúlt napokban a kapcsolatuk lassan visszatért a normális felé, de még mindig volt köztük valami kis feszültség, ami nem akart elmúlni. Kínos csendek és fagyos levegő, amikor valamiféle fizikai kontaktusba kerültek, majd azonnal visszahúzódtak egymástól. Nem azért, mert nem akarták megpróbálni. Enjolras a maga részéről eltökélte, hogy tökéletes barát lesz, és Éponine be kellett vallja, nagyon jó munkát végez. Minden lehetséges percet vele töltött. Soha nem hagyta ki az alkalmat, hogy a lány érzéseiről beszéljen vagy a saját érzéseiről, vagy csak megbeszélni bármit. Még mindig nehezen nyitott felé, de Enjolras végtelen türelemmel viseltetetett iránta, hagyta dolgozni és hagyta, hogy a dolgok a saját medrükben haladjanak.

A gond csak az volt, hogy igazán ideje nem volt tökéletes barátnak lenni. Most, hogy visszament az egyetemre, rengetek dolgot kellett bepótolnia, ráadásul rengeteg vizsgával és dolgozattal teli hét állt előtte. Pár hete még körbe barikádozta volna magát könyvekkel és túlélőcsomaggal, vagyis némi hidegélelemmel és vízzel. Helyette most elkísérte a Musainbe, együtt vacsoráztak, hosszasan beszélgettek éjszakába nyúlóan. Rendes időben feküdt le aludni, de néhány órával később felriadt, és lázasan nekiállt annak, amit a nap folyamán nem tudott befejezni és megtanulni a kávéházban vagy az órák közt. Nem titkolta a lány előtt a kialakult kis szokását; igazából megpróbált semmit sem titkolni előtte. Nem csinált nagy dolgot belőle, amikor a lány minden reggel a konyhaasztalra borulva találta a könyvei társaságában.

Éponine-t nem verte át, és a lány tudta, hogy megpróbál minden tőle telhetőt, hogy helyrejöjjenek a dolgaik, de érezte, hogy sok neki. Nagyon aggódott, főleg, mivel még nem jött száz százalékosan helyre a tüntetéses-kudarc után. Még nem gyógyultak be teljesen a sérülései, és több alvásra lett volna szüksége, mint általában, de ehelyett kevesebbet aludt.

Majd meghalt, hogy azt mondhassa neki, hogy fejezze be ezt az önpusztítást. Akkor tudna rendesen koncentrálni a saját dolgaira, és amikor kész, majd ráér foglalkozni a kettejük kapcsolatának helyrerázásával is. De tudta, most csak a kávé élteti a fiút és a harc, hogy visszaterelje a kapcsolatukat a tökéletesbe. Szóval nem erőltette az alvást, de nem akarta felébreszteni most, hogy végre pihen egy kicsit. Mégha ettől a póztól rohadtul fog is fájni a nyaka.

Felsóhajtott, amikor hallotta a fiú ziháló légzését. Megpróbálta kétségbeesetten beengedni minden alkalommal, de nehezére esett. Még mindig azon kapta magát, hogy kikapcsolja az érzéseit, amikor a fiú vele van. Állandóan vissza kellett hoznia magát, erőltetnie, hogy a szemébe nézzen és beszéljen az érzéseiről. Ilyenkor mindig arra emlékeztette magát, hogy a fiú még mindig ugyanaz az Enjolras, akit mindig is ismert, ugyanaz, akivel az elmúlt hónapokban minden napját együtt töltötte.

Tudta, hogy a fiú azt akarja hallani tőle, hogy megbocsájtott, de erre még nem állt készen. Nem azért, mert nem bocsájtott meg, igazából már réges rég megtette magában. De voltak pillanatok, amikor visszatért ugyanaz a fájdalom, amit a kórházban érzett az árulása miatt, újra és újra feltört benne. És addig nem akarta azt mondani, hogy minden oké, amíg teljesen biztos nem volt benne, amíg újra képes nem lesz bízni benne.

Hiányzott neki a bizalmaskodásuk, a közös nevetések, és a kényelem, hogy minden tökéletes, amikor együtt vannak. Tudta, hogy jelenleg ő maga az egyetlen, aki a kapcsolatuk útjában áll. Úgy érezte, a régi életüket egy fátyol választja el, és most azon át néz ki, és csak annyit kéne tennie, hogy elhúzza a függönyt és átép rajta. És akkor már készen állt, hogy megfogja; néha az ujjai csak pár centire voltak tőle, mégsem ért hozzá. Olyan közel volt, és olyan fájdalmas.

De talán eljött az ideje, hogy közelebb hozza magukat egymáshoz ebből az extra távolságból. Talán még nem kellene megbocsájtania, de talán a régi családiasságuk, azok a nevetések és a kényelem már nincs is olyan messze.

Egy ötlet cikázott végig az agyán, amikor meglátta, hogy Feuilly egy szivárvány-tollú madáron dolgozik. Ostoba és gyerekes dolog volt, ezért eleinte nem is vette komolyan, de a gondolat belemászott a fejébe és nem hagyta békén. Megpróbálta meggyőzni magát róla, hogy rossz ötlet, és a fiú csak dühös lenne. De ugyanakkor talán egy kicsit fel is tudná vidítani, és biztos viccesnek találná, ahogy ő is. Pár hete még nem hezitált volna, ezért úgy döntött, hogy ez az ötlet most sem lehet olyan rossz. Tessék, most itt az idő, hogy ne csak lábujjhegyen legyeskedjenek egymás körül.

Elmosolyodott és Feuilly felé vette az irányt, és jobban önmagának érezte magát, mint az elmúlt héten.

* * *

Enjolras lassan tért vissza a tudatához. Először megpróbálta kiszűrni a körülötte harsogó zsivalyt, és szíve szerint visszaaludt volna. De a fájdalom a nyakába hasított, és ez ébren tartotta. Lassan megmozdult és a hangok abbamaradtak. Elégedetten felsóhajtott, és érezte a kanapét maga alatt. Kicsit meglepődött, hogy mit keres ő a kanapén, és a gondolattól teljesen felébredt.

Egy percig eltartott, hogy feltápászkodjon a vízszintes helyzetből, és akkor beléhasított, hogy mennyi értékes tanulási időt vesztegetett el az ostoba alvással. Felnézett, és majdnem halálra rémült, amikor meglátta, hogy mindenki őt bámulja szokatlan kifejezéssel az arcukon. Grantaire és Courfeyrac úgy látszott, alig bírják visszafojtani a nevetésüket és Combeferre is erősen próbálta kerülni Enjolras pillantását.

Ami a legjobban a szívébe ütött, az Éponine arckifejezése volt. Látta, hogy a szája sarkában remegnek a nevetőizmai, és szemei jókedvűen ragyognak. Sokkal higgadtabbnak tűnt, mint legtöbb barátjuk, de tudta, hogy a lány is egy hajszálnyira van attól, hogy kirobbanjon belőle a nevetés. Olyan volt a lány, amilyennek már nagyon régóta nem látta, és nem tudott elfojtani egy hálás mosolyt felé. Még a barátai különös viselkedése sem zavarta ebben a másodpercben. De hamar elmúlt a biztonságérzése.

Arra gondolt, hogy talán valami furcsát és zavarbaejtőt tehetett álmában. Talán horkolt, vagy még rosszabb, ha nyáladzott? Gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét, de száraz volt. A barátai mégfurcsábban néztek rá, mint eddig, és Courfeyrac felcsuklott. Egyikük sem szólalt meg és nem mondták meg mire gondolnak, csak folytatták a bámulását. Enjolras zavarát felváltotta a bosszúság.

\- Miért nem keltett fel senki? - sercegte.

A legtöbb Amis gyors pillantást váltott egymással, mintha tudnának valamit, amit ő nem.

\- Csak olyan békésnek tűntél, és gyakorlatilag meghaltál a világ számára – válaszolta vigyorogva Courfeyrac, amitől Enjolras nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Hirtelen szörnyű gondolata támadt. Nem emlékezett ugyan, miről álmodott, de mi van, ha Éponine-ról? Mi van, ha elég… magánügyi volt? Előfordulhatott, hogy beszél álmában, amikor izgatott valami miatt. Mi van, ha mondott valami személyeset, vagy sóhajtott valamit…? Érezte, hogy arca elvörösödik. Gyors oldalpillantást vetett Éponine-ra, akinek még mindig egy visszafogott félmosoly ült az arcán, és kerülte a fiú pillantását, mintha attól félne, akkor elnevetné magát. Kicsit lenyugodott, mert ha mondott volna valamit álmában, akkor a lány is zavarban lenne és elpirulna.

Most a zavara elhalványult, újra bosszúság váltotta fel. Várt egy pillanatot, remélve, hogy valaki beavatja, hogy mi annyira mulatságos, de a többiek hallgattak és le sem vették róla a szemüket. Olyan volt, mintha ők várnának valamire.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte ingerülten.

\- Semmi – felelte gyorsan Grantaire. Mindenki elfordult tőle, és hirtelen úgy tettek, mintha az imént nem bámulták volna percekig.

\- Mindegy - morogta Enjolras magának. Nincs erre ideje most, még 15 oldalt el kell olvasnia és jegyzetelnie, holnap két röpdolgozatot is ír két teljesen különböző tárgyból, egy tízoldalas könyvtárismeretek jegyzetet kell befejeznie és még kitudja mi van hátra. Gyorsan az ölébe vette a füzetét elég ingerülten, mert nagyon bosszantotta, hogy elaludt felette, és még a barátai is zavarják. Habár megérte, hogy láthatta Éponine-t ilyen jókedvűnek, mégha nem is tudta, pontosan miért.

Alig futott végig két bejegyzést, amikor valamit észrevett a perifériáján. Félt odanézni, mert érezte, hogy a barátai emiatt viselkedtek olyan szórakozottan az imént. Végül felkészítette magát a legrosszabbra, egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemét is, mielőtt a baljára nézett. Összezavarodva bámulta, az agyának kellett egy kis idő, hogy feldolgozza, mi is az pontosan. A képet, amin ezernyi szín vibrált és ostromolta a szemeit. Rájött, hogy a rajz-sorozat, amit néz, az Amis különböző tagjait ábrázolja, eltorzított, karakteres, színes figurákként. Más helyzetben Enjolras szórakoztatónak találta volna, de most nagon nehéz volt nevetnie ezen a játékon, mivel ez a művészi alkotás a begipszelt karján volt. A szereposztás pedig a csuklóján. Akiktől pedig legalább öt hétig még szenvedni fog emiatt.

A barátaihoz fordult, akikből már kirobbant a hangos nevetés, Courfeyrac szinte majd leesett a székről. Combeferre tisztességből lehajtotta a fejét bűntudatosan, de ő is nevetett.

Enjolrasnak most tényleg nem volt hangulata ehhez. Ideges volt és stresszes és amúgy sem szerette, ha a barátai rajta nevetnek, ami egy jó tíz percig még eltart majd. Mélyet sóhajtott, tudva, hogy ekkora zajban esélytelen bármire is koncentrálnia és addig a mérge is elpárolog, mire azok befejezik a nevetést.

Amíg várt, tanulmányozni kezdte a gipszen a rajzokat, és az jutott eszébe, hogy ha egy hónapig tanulmányozná, akkor se jönne reá, hogy mi, hogyan és miért került rá. Rengeteg színes rajz volt rajta, egymás hegyén-hátán, és alig tudta kivenni, melyik mit ábrázol. A tetején egy isten ült felhőkön és villámokat szórt, egy Lengyel zászló, egy skicc a Musainról, egy korona (kétség kívül azért, hogy hecceljék vele), valamiért egy egyszarvú, egy kifaragatlan szobor (ami valószínűleg márvány lehetett, milyen eredeti - gondolta), egy kedvenc Rousseau idézete (Éponine kézírásával), és természetesen a hülye rák a Kishableányból. Elképzelte, amint az Amis a karja fölé görnyedt, és nevettek előre is, hogy milyen reakciót váltanak ki belőle. Tényleg ennyire halálosan elaludhatott, ha nem vette észre, amikor rárajzolták ezt a sok képet és ő meg nem ébredt fel rá. Megfordította a kezét, mert sejtette, hogy az a része is ki van pingálva.

Csak ült ott szótlanul néhány percig, és kirobbant a többiekből a nevetés. Erre most tényleg nincs szüksége. Egy csomó olvasnivalója van, papírmunka, házifeladatok, jegyzetek, ráadásul még a barátnőjével is foglalkoznia kell, hogy elérje, hogy megbocsásson neki. Csak be akarta fejezni a munkáját és utána hazamenni és eltölteni pár békés és nyugalmas órát a szerelmével az ágyban aludni, és várni, hogy következő nap újra induljon ez a körforgás. Úgy érezte, hogy elég nagy az esélye, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy hároméves gyerek. Kíváncsi volt, ki az ötletgazdája ennek a hadműveletnek. Valószínűleg Courfeyrac, gondolta, de nem zárta ki Grantaire-t sem. És persze Feuilly volt a művész közülük, aki a nagyját készítette, de tudta, hogy nem minden rajzért ő a felelős. Valójában minden barátjára gyanakodott, hogy benne volt, még Éponine is.

Ahogy eszébe jutott ez a godolat, egy csuklás vágta el a nevetést és hozta vissza elmélkedéséből. Gyorsan oldalra fordította a fejét, és látta, hogy Éponine-t rázza a nevetés, és az arcán újra megjelennek azok a gödröcskék, amiket annyira szeretett. Hogy mennyire hiányzott neki ez a nevetés! Szabad volt és féktelen, mintha nem lenne mit titkolnia. Mindig jól elrejtette a valódi érzéseit, de a nevetése mindig tiszta volt. Amikor ilyen hangot hallatott, akkor az a biztos boldogság jele. Soha nem nevetett hamis vicceken csak azért mert kell, udvariasságból. Amikor így nevetett, akkor úgy is gondolta. És már egy ideje nem hallotta így nevetni, és habár még egy kicsit mérges volt, érezte, hogy az áruló szája felfelé kezd görbülni. Akárki is kezdeményezte ezt, de mindent megért, hogy nevetni lássa, és nem nehéz ezt a kis viccet megbocsájtania nekik.

Pont akkor a lány felé fordult é ránézett, és a nevetése alábbhagyott és a mosolya is lehervadt. Szíve összerándult, és megijedt, hogy a lány azért hagyta abba a nevetést, mert ránézett. Tényleg ennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát vele? A lány az ajkába harapott, és a fiú észrevette, hogy nem így néz ki, aki boldogtalan vele; inkább egy kicsit idegesnek tűnt. És ez szöget ütött a fejébe. Ő volt az, aki kitalálta ezt az egészet.

Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez megtörténhetett vele. Néhány hónapja a lány lett volna az első gyanúsítottja. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem aggódott, hogy kitegye magát a fiú mérgének. Még mielőtt összevesztek volna, Éponine szerette feszegetni a határait, és mindig azt mondta neki utána "nyugi". Az az Éponine, akit mostanában látott, aki olyan távol állt a régitől, aki a tüntetés előtt volt, soha nem tette volna. De az a lány, akivel először találkozott a kávézóban, bűntudat nélkül megtette volna. Talán még nem tűnt el teljesen.

Éponine kérdő pillantást vetett rá, mintha bizonytalan lenne magában, de egy mosoly árnyéka jelent meg az arcán. Enjolras tudta, azt kérdezi, rendben van-e, hogy újra ilyen köztük a viszony. Szélesen rámosolygott, amit a lány azonnal viszonzott, és szégyenlősen a földre kapta a tekintetét, amikor a kis gödröcskék újra előbukkantak.

Aprócska dolog volt, bolondság, de a fiú érezte, hogy mi is valójában, egy jel, hogy a lány is megpróbálja helyrehozni a dolgokat köztük. Mostanában csak ő próbálkozott nehezen és kitartóan, hogy visszahozza a régi dolgaikat, mert meg volt róla győződve, hogy elsősorban ez az ő feladata, mivel ő dúlta fel a békéjüket. Ez pedig a lány válasza volt rá, hogy lazítson egy kicsit. Talán nem javíthatatlan hibát követett el. Nem tehetett róla, de egy nevetés hagyta el a száját. Akkor nem érdekelte, hogy a jövőben egy darabig hosszúujjút kell majd hordania.

És akkor hallotta, hogy a nevetés abbamaradt. Amikor az Amisra nézett, látta, hogy azok úgy bámulják, mintha most jelentette volna ki, hogy Franciaországban újra monarchia van.

\- Te tényleg nevettél? – meredt rá hitetlenül Grantaire. – Most először tényleg látod a helyzet humorosságát?

Enjolras rámorgott, erőltette, hogy a mosoly az arcán maradjon. Igazából már nem volt dühös, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy barátai ezt büntetés nélkül megússzák.

\- Hé, miért haragszol ránk? Éponine kezdte! – kiáltott fel Courfeyrac, aki kissé ideges lett Enjolras pillantásától. Combeferre gyorsan megütötte hátulról a nyakát, hogy elhallgattassa, ugyanis nem akart több okot adni arra, hogy Éponine és Enjolras összevesszenek valamin.

\- Enjolras, gyakorlatilag te egy fehér felület voltál, szinte kérted, hogy tegyük meg – magyarázta elkerekített szemmel Grantaire.

Enjolras érezte, hogy a dühe kicsit emelkedik a megjegyzésre.

\- Ez volna az? – kérdezte fagyosan. Jegesen elmosolyodott, és élvezte, hogy Grantaire elsápad.

\- Ebben az esetben meg kéne köszönnöm ezeket a fantaszikus rajzokat. Hálás lehetek, hogy hetekig viselhetem – folytatta hamis lelkesedéssel. – Habár van néhány kérdésem, hogy mit is akarnak ezek ábrázolni. Például ez itt, ez egy gyerek akar lenni? És úgy néz ki, mintha táncolna, ha jól látom. De miért rajzolná ezt valaki rám? Miért lehet ez olyan fontos valakinek?

Enjolras látta, hogy Grantaire olyan fehér lesz, mint az ő gipsze volt néhány órával ezelőtt. Szemei kitágultak az ijedtségtől, és alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, ahogy Enjolras csak bámulta.

\- Igazából meggondolatlanok voltunk – motyogta gyorsan Grantaire. – Nem kellett volna a kívánságod ellen cselekedtünk, és összefirkálnunk a személyes teredet. Azt hiszem, mindenki nevében mondhatom, hogy igazán nagyon sajnáljuk – szégyenkezve lahajtotta a fejét, mint kiegészítő effekt.

Most mindenki Grantaire-re nézett úgy, mintha most jelentette volna be, hogy soha többé nem iszik.

\- Én nem sajnálom – vágta közbe Bahorel. - Szerintem kurva vicces volt.

A legtöbb Amis bólogatni kezdett.

Enjolras összehúzta a szemét. Elhatározta, hogy annyiban hagyja a dolgot, de most egy kis bosszú fogalmazódott meg benne.

\- Rendben, örülök, hogy mindannyian remekül szórakoztatok- felelte ingerülten. – Most pedig ha megbocsájtotok, muszáj tanulnom azzal visszatért az olvasnivalójához, és lezárta az ügyet.

Pár percig csönd volt.

\- Ennyi? Nem próbálsz meg visszavágni vagy valami? – kérdezte Joly félénken.

Enjolras felsóhajtott.

\- Talán meglep titeket, de jobb dolgom is van, minthogy ilyen gyerekes tréfákban összeszólalkozzak a barátaimmal, főleg, hogy a következő ügyünkre kell majd összpontosítanom.

Mindenki várakozón tekintett rá. Éponine gyanakodva méregette. Végül Combeferre tette fel a kérdést, ami mindnyájukat foglalkoztatta.

\- És pedig?

Enjolras fölmelte a fejét komolyan, és tartott egy kis hatásszüntetet.

\- Emelkedő adók.

Az Amis elszörnyedt, Courfeyrac elfehéredett.

\- Ne már, te nem… - suttogta fojtottan.

\- Szerintem jó ötlet lenne a város pénzügyeit áttanulmányozni, és felmérni, vajon jó helyre megy-e a pénz – mondta a legjobb és legmeggyőzőbb főnök-hangján. – És természetesen újra átolvassuk az adótörvényt, csak hogy képbe legyünk az ügyben. Eltart egy darabig, talán hónapokig dolgozunk rajta, de a végén szerintem megéri.

Mindenki a sokk különböző fázisában nézett rá, kivéve Combeferre, aki egyetértően bólintott.

\- Most Feuilly, tudom, hogy amikor a múltkor foglalkoztunk a témával, még nem voltál a csapat tagja, de ez nagyon emlékezetes és kifizetődő tapasztalat volt mindannyiunk számára. Szégyen, hogy nem tudtuk befejezni akkor amit akartunk, de már túljutottunk a kezdetén egy hónap alatt. Aztán más ügyek jöttek, amik jobban lekötötték a figyelmünket. De azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy újra felgöngyölítsük és a mélyére ássunk. Tudom, hogy Courfeyrac már alig várja, hogy újra belemerüljön az adóbevallás és visszatérítés rejtelmeibe.

Ránézett Courfeyracra, akinek rettegés ült ki a szemére. Rémesen festett, és felidézte a régi emlékeit.

\- El is felejtettem, mekkora boldogság volt – nyögte halkan.

\- Pompás – csapta össze a tenyerét Enjolras. – Na, tényleg mennem kell. Késő van, és holnap még rengeteg könyvet kell elhoznom a könyvtárból az adók történetéről. Még szerencse, hogy múltkor felfedeztük, hogy a könyvtár mely részén van a könyvtár ezen szekciója, ugye Éponine? – villantott egy huncut mosolyt a lányra, ahogy felidézte az emléket. Éponine alig tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt, ahogy ő is felidézte magában.

\- Csatlakozol? – kérdezte a lánytól, és karját nyújtotta neki. Az elmosolyodott és elfogadta a felkínálást. Hálás volt, hogy a lány nem engedte el, amikor már felálltak.

\- Jóéjt, mindenki! – kiáltott vissza, mielőtt kisétáltak volna az ajtón. – Ne maradjatok sokáig, holnap hosszú napunk lesz.

Elvigyorodott, amikor hallotta Joly suttogását.

\- Ugye most csak viccelt?

\- Azt hiszem… - válaszolta Bossuet bizonytalanul.

\- Nagyon hatásos volt – jegyezte meg ámélkodón Éponine, amikor kiértek a szabad levegőre. - Courfeyrac majdnem elsírta magát.

\- A legjobbtól tanultam – nézett rá huncut tekintettel Enjolras.

\- Nem tudom, büszke legyek erre a szörnyetegre, akit teremtettem, vagy féljek tőle – mosolygott rá gonoszul a lány ragyogó szemekkel.

Enjolras színlelten elgondolkodott egy időre.

\- Talán minkettő, egy kicsit.

Pár percig csöndben sétáltak egymás mellett, és Enjolras alig hitte el, hogy most minden olyan normálisnak tűnik. Kéz a kézben hazasétálni, miközben cukkolják egymást. Hirtelen beléhasított valami, valami, amit már napok óta meg akart tenni, és most megtorpant. Éponine is megállt, és összezavarodva nézett a fiúra.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Enjolras kereste a megfelelő szavakat, mert hirtelen zavarba jött.

\- Semmi - dadogta. – Csak arra gondoltam, csinálhatnánk valamit a hétvégén. Mondjuk egy vacsora vagy menjünk moziba? – az arca összerándult, amikor meghallotta, hogy saját hangján mennyire hülyén hangzik ez a kérdés.

Egy kíváncsi mosoly tűnt fel Éponine arcán.

\- Mint egy randi? – húzta fel a szemüldökét.

\- Hát olyasmi – felelte csendesen, és kicsit elvörösödött zavarában és gyorsan a cipőjére nézett. – Sokat gondolkoztam rajta, hogy az elmúlt hónapokat annak vehetem-e, de valójában még soha nem volt igazi randink.

Várakozva nézett a lányra, és idegességében beletúrt a hajába.

Éponine úgy tett, mintha hosszan eltöprengene a fiú szavain.

\- Oké – bólintott mosolyogva, ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. – De van két feltételem.

\- És mi lenne az? – fújta ki a levegőt Enjolras.

\- Egyes számú szabály, sokkal többet kell aludnod. És ez azt jelenti, hogy bármibe is kerüljön, de be kell fejezned időben a tanulást. Mégha ez azzal is jár, hogy bezárkózol a szobába, és pár napig nem jössz le emberek közé, de este aludnod kell - Enjolras már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de a lány folytatta. – Tudom, hogy áldozatot hoztál, hogy nem alszol, hogy velem lehess, de nem akarlak így látni, mert nem egészséges, hogy minden reggel a konyhaasztalon ébredj fel – élesen nézett a fiúra, mintha ezzel érzékeltetné, hogy minden tiltakozás hiábavaló.

Enjolras kicsit nyöszörgött, de tudta, hogy a lánynak igaza van. Tényleg kimerült a napokban.

– Rendben – morogta.

\- Második feltétel. Vacsi és mozi. És én választom a filmet. És a kaja nem lehet valami luxus helyen. Nem akarom, hogy pénzt költs rám. És ne is próbálkozz, semmilyen körülmények között ne hagyd, hogy Jean Prouvaire akár egy pillanatát is megtervezze a randinak, mert valószínűleg bérelne egy magán jachtot és egy vonósnégyest.

\- Ez sokkal több, mint két feltétel – vigyorodott el Enjolras.

\- Van némi függelék – mondta faarccal. – Na de akkor megegyeztünk?

Kinyújtotta a kezét a másik felé, mire Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Meg – és formálisan kezetráztak.

\- Öröm veled üzletelni – mosolygott a lány is, nem engedve el a kezét, hanem kéz a kézben sétáltak tovább a lakásuk felé. Egy pillanatra azonban megtorpant és nyugtalanul ránézett.

\- Várj, ugye az adó újításos terveddel csak vicceltél a Musainban, ugye? – kérdezte hatalmas szemekkel. – Mindent megtettem, hogy elfelejtsem azt a hónapot, de még mindig emlékszem, hogy azok milyen sötét, sötét idők voltak…

Enjolras felnevetett.

\- Ne aggódj. Csak egy kicsit szórakozom velük, de higyj nekem, az nekem is olyan szenvedés volt, mint nektek. Senkit nem tennék ki ennek mégegyszer - Éponine megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

\- Azt hiszem, talán csekkolnom kéne azokat a könyveket nekem is. Mert látni szeretném holnap az arcukat…

\- Enjolras, ez egy borzalmas ötlet - gúnyolódott Éponine. Enjolras összezavarva nézett rá, mert nem értette, a lány miért nem akarja kicsit kínozni a barátaikat. – Neked nincs időd rá, majd megcsinálom helyetted én – tette hozzá, mire a fiú felcsuklott.

\- Biztos emlékszel, hol voltak?

\- Bízz bennem, emlékszem – felelte mosolyogva a lány és valamiért szégyenlősen a földre pillantott.

Mind a ketten elpirultak az emlékre, amikor sokkal könnyebb volt minden. A fiú elkapta a lány tekintetét és így álltak mind a ketten csöndben néhány percig. Enjolras szíve hevesen kezdett verni, amikor észrevette, mennyire közel vannak egymáshoz. A barna szemek minden rezdülését közelről látta. Milyen könnyű lenne, ha csak lehajolna és ajkát hozzáérintené a lányéhoz. De annyira sokat haladtak előre, hogy most nem akarta elijeszteni magától azzal, hogy letámadja. Kicsit habozott, mielőtt felemelte a kezét és kisimított egy tincset a lány szeméből, s a füle mögé tűrte. Otthagyta még egy darabig a kezét, figyelve a lány reakcióját. A lány kicsit közelebb hajolt nyugodt arckifejezéssel, és lehunyta a szemét. Enjolras arra gondolt, talán megszünteti köztük a maradék távlságot. Ő is lejjebb hajolt, amikor egy hangos kiáltás kíséretében egy baráti társaság hullámzott ki a közeli étteremből. Mindkettőjüket felzavarta a hirtelen zaj, és a pillanat varázsa megtört. Enjolras csalódott volt, de aztán elfogadta, hogy valószínűleg így a legjobb. Mindenképp ez a kis lépés hatalmas lett volna a fizikai kapcsolatuk felé, és a lány lehet, hogy még nem áll készen rá.

Most egy kicsit esetlennek érezték magukat, hogy a pillanat véget ért. Enjolras hátrébblépett, és Éponine kerülte a pillantását, emellett teljesen elpirult az arca. Enjolras azt hitte, ez az este eddig csak véletlen szerencse volt.

De aztán érezte, hogy a lány keze ismét az övébe csúszik, és amikor ránézett, látta, hogy az egy mosolyt villant rá és meleg barna szemeivel őt figyeli. Lenézett a kifestett gipszére, majd az összekulcsolt kezükre és nem tudta elnyomni a vigyorgását.

\- Gyerünk – unszolta Éponine finoman. – Menjünk haza.

Óvatosan megragadta a kezét és maga után húzta.

A maradék utat csendben tették meg, és Enjolras rájött, hogy ebben a pillanatban teljesen meg van elégedve a helyzetével. Tudta, hogy még nincs minden a régiben, de elégedett volt, hogy visszaszerzett néhány normális dolgot a kapcsolatukból. Mégha most nem is minden tökéletes, és ha nem is mindent találtak még ki. De megpróbálták. Mindketten itt voltak, együtt.

Szerette a lányt. És tudta, hogy a lány is szereti őt. És most egyenlőre ennyi bőven elég.


	29. A randi

Enjolras egy kicsit be volt fogva a következő napokban. Éponine örült, hogy végre a saját dolgaival foglalkozik, és visszatért a rendes alvási szokása is (legalábbis amennyire egy egyetemistánál visszatérhet). De nem tehetett róla, hiányzott neki a fiú, mégha önző dolognak is tartotta – főleg, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki azt ajánlotta (követelte), hogy inkább az iskolai tanulmányainak szentelje az idejét elsősorban. Azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban időzítettek volna, mert nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a majdnem-csókot, már ha annak lehet nevezni. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú annak vette, mert nem látta, mivel becsukta a szemét. De érezte, hogy a fiú felé hajol és az ajkai egyre közelebb is közelebb vannak, amikor megszakították őket. És most csak erre tudott gondolni.

Minden éjjel, amikor a fiú becsúszott mellé az ágyba, meg akarta említeni neki, de tudta, hogy abból olyan hosszú beszélgetés kerekedne, amire most a fiúnak nincs ideje. Ezen kívül, ahogy lekapcsolta a lámpát és lefeküdt a párnára, már azonnal el is nyomta az álom.

Úgy néz ki, meg kell várnia a randijukat ezzel. Nem tehetett róla, de minden alkalommal, amikor eszébe jutott, pillangókat érzett a gyomrában. Buta izgalomnak tartotta, hogy olyan miatt aggódik, mint egy kis vacsora meg egy mozizás (amiben már volt részük), de azért örült, mert előrelépésnek érezte. Boldog volt, hogy őszintén, újra elöntik ezek az érzések, és újra van kapcsolatuk. Cosette és Musichetta felsikoltottak örömükben, amikor Éponine elmondta nekik, hogy Enjolras "elhívta randizni" és erősködtek, hogy segítenek kiválasztani, mit vegyen fel, mit csináljon a hajával és milyen legyen a sminkje. Éponine vonakodva belement, de egy kicsit azért izgatott volt miatta. Még soha nem voltak lánybarátai, akik segítettek volna neki ilyen csajos dolgokban, mint például egy randira való felkészülés. Azelma néha ellenőrizte a sminkjét, mielőtt elment volna Montparnasse-sal a randijukra, de utólag nem minősítené azzal a szóval, hogy randiztak. Inkább találkozók voltak akkor, amikor a fiúnak épp kényelmes volt és felugrott hozzá, neki szinte ki sem kellett mozdulnia a házból.

Kíváncsi volt, vajon mit tervez Enjolras, de remélte, hogy semmi extra nem lesz benne. Tudta, hogy ezelőtt a fiú nem olyan sokat randizott; általában az Amis szervezett neki vakrandikat, vagy valami buta, de szép lány szedte fel, és velük ment el néha-néha. Lányok serege versengett érte, de egyik sem felelt meg a nagy elvárásoknak. Néha volt egy-kettővel egy pár hetes kalandja, de hosszútávon senki nem érdekelte eléggé. A randik többsége úgy ért véget, hogy a lányok könnyek közt elviharzottak, vagy a fiú arcába öntötték az italukat, vagy néhány emlékezetes este is volt, amikor mindkettő előfordult.

Ezért érezte most úgy, hogy barátja ki akar tenni magáért a randevújukon. Már csak az izgatta, hogy milyen erőfeszítések ezek. Tudta, hogy csak mások javaslataira, vagy a romantikus filmekbeli (amit ő erőltetett) tapasztalataira tud hivatkozni, hogy milyen is egy igazi randi. Valójában a lány sem tudott sokkal többet felmutatni. Volt néhány kudarcbafulladt randevúja az egyetem elején, általában egyszeri alkalmak, egy olcsó kis étteremben valahol az egyetem mellett. Akkoriban inkább Marius foglalkoztatta és ő volt minden gondolata. Visszagondolva ezért lehet, hogy nem figyelt oda senki másra.

Azon tűnődött, hogy Enjolras valami hatalmas romantikus vacsorát tervez-e, mint például kibérelni egy egész éttermet vagy felmenni egy léghajóra. Szórakoztatta a gondolat, hogy elképzelte Enjolrast csupa ilyen romantikus dolgot csinálni, de az elmúlt napokban a fiú annyira titkolózott, hogy megijedt, mert félt, hogy talán mégsem jár olyan messze az igazságtól.

Szerdán kezdett gyanakodni. Egy őrült nap után ért haza a kávéházból, és csak azt akarta, hogy gyorsan ledobja a ruháit és bebújjon az ágyba. Halkan ért haza, maga mögött úvatosan becsukva az ajtót, nehogy felébressze Enjolrast, de majdnem felugrott ijedtében, amikor meghallotta a hangját a szobából. Odalopakodott a „tanuló szobájához", ahol a gyerekholmikat is tárolták, és örült, hogy végre hallja a hangját, hiszen általában nem sokat beszélt. De ahogy az ajtó elé ért, rájött, hogy a fiú telefonál. Nem hallotta, ki van a vonal másik végén, de a fiú hangja hagos és tiszta volt.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm – mondta udvariasan. A hangja olyan volt, mint amikor hivatalos személlyel beszélnek az emberek. – Nem kell aggódnia miatta, mindketten nagyon felelősségteljesek vagyunk… Természetesen, megértem, hogy mennie kell. A többit majd kitalálom vele. Mégegyszer köszönöm!

Talán az egyik professzorral beszélt, vagy valami. De ki az a mi? Mindegy, nem az ő dolga. Majdnem arrébbsétált, amikor újra meghallotta a hangját. Megváltozott, már nem volt olyan hivatalos, csak egy kicsit ideges, mintha valaki mással beszélne. Talán azzal a „vele" személlyel, akit az előbb említett?

\- Szia…újra. Igen, péntek, kilenc óra. Ott leszünk... Igen, mindketten.

Éponine-nak most esett le, hogy a fiú a randevújukat tervezi, és ezt valószínűleg nem kéne hallania. Hátrálni kezdett, de még mindent hallott, amit mondott. És akkor a fiú felnevetett. Rövid volt, de tiszta. Az egyik Amissal beszélhet?

\- Ha nem látod mellettem, akkor biztos lehetsz benne, hogy egy baltás gyilkos vagyok és akkor menekülj - mondta lágyan és mosolygás bújkált a hangjában.

Éponine megtorpant. _Mi a fenét jelenthet ez?_

\- Oké, biztos vagy benne, hogy minden megvan? Jegyek, cuccok? És a pénz, amit küldtem elég lesz? Nagyszerű. Hívj, ha bármi van. Akkor pénteken…

Kis hallgatás állt be a beszélgetésbe, ami arra utalt, hogy a vonal túlsó végén beszél az illető. De mit jelentenek a jegyek? Talán valami nagy dolgot tervez. Éponine már majdnem a bejárati ajtónál volt, de a fiú hangja betöltötte az egész lakást.

\- Igen, nekem is mennem kell. Azt hiszem Éponine bármelyik percben hazaérhet… Hello.

Éponine várt egy percet, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót és újra becsapta volna maga mögött.

Bűnösnek érezte magát, hogy becsapja, de úgy tűnt, a fiúnak nagyon sok erőfeszítésébe kerül ez a szervezkedés, bármi legyen is az. Nem akarta, hogy tudja, most hallgatózott, mert nem akarta elrontani a meglepetését.

Enjolras felkapta a fejét és hatalmas szemekkel nézett fel a lányra, mintha attól félne, hogy az talán hallott valamit.

\- Hé – köszönt gyorsan és egy kedves mosolyt küldött felé.

\- Hello – válaszolt a lány, mire a fiú gyorsan visszafordult a könyvei fölé. Igen, valami tényleg nagyon furcsa itt a háttérben.

Bement a hálószobába és átvett valami kényelmesebb ruhát, amikor újra meghallotta a barátja hangját.

\- Na, szóval akkor péntek okés a randinkhoz? – kiáltott át, hangjában kis idegesség bújt meg.

\- Igen, tökéletes! – kiáltott vissza a lány, talán kicsit túl gyorsan is, mint aki már sejt valamit.

\- Akkor érted jövök fél nyolcra – bukkant fel huncutul a fiú az ajtóban.

\- Azt hittem vacsizunk és filmezünk – nézett rá Éponine.

Kis csönd telepedett rájuk.

\- Akkor érted jövök ötre – helyesbítette a fiú.

\- Biztos tudod, hol lakok? – kérdezte pajkosan Éponine.

\- Azt hiszem, sejtem – mosolygott rá Enjolras.

Megint csöndben álltak, majd Enjolras visszament a tanuláshoz. Éponine nem tudta, mi készülhet. Remélte, a fiú nem költ sok pénzt azokra a jegyekre, bármi legyen is az. Bár most már a léghajó ötletet sem vetette el annyira…

A következő nap nem tett semmit, hogy meggyőzze, hogy nem költi minden pénzét rá. Ahogy órára mentek, megemlítette, hogy egy korai filmet néznek meg, szóval olyan hét körül vacsiznak, amitől Éponine arra következtetett, hogy a rejtélyes 9 órai jegy-izé a terv része. Tudta, hogy kéne kérdezősködnie, de muszáj volt információkat szereznie az estéről.

\- Ugye nem tervezel semmi gigantikusat, ugye? – puhatolózott, de megpróbált nem túl gyanakvó lenni.

Enjolras kicsit elpirult és nem nézett a szemébe, és mégha Éponine nem lenne jó a testbeszédben, még akkoris rájönne, hogy ez egy egyértelmű igent jelent_._

Kikerülte a kérdést azzal, hogy rátért arra, hogy milyen filmet szeretne a lány megnézni. Éponine nagyon bosszús lett, hogy milyen nagy a titkolózás az estjükkel kapcsolatban. Mindig szerette a meglepetéseket, mert nem volt rá sok lehetősége, amikor kicsi volt (legalábbis nem _jó_ meglepetésekben). Ezért sem akarta tudni a baba nemét. De most, amikor ilyen fajta meglepetés készülődik, tudni akarta, mire számítson. Majd meghalt, hogy megtudja, mi folyik a háta mögött. Tudta, hogy csak örülnie kéne, hogy mindent a barátja szervez, de egy kicsit bosszút is akart állni miatta, ezért az új Nicholas Spark filmet választotta, azt, ami még neki is túl csöpögősnek és nyálasnak tűnt. Látta, hogy megfeszülnek a fiú izmai, amikor megmondta neki, de nem tett megjegyzést a filmválasztására. Az önuralma bámulatos, teljesen lenyűgözte a lányt.

Mielőtt szétváltak, a fiú feltette neki a kérdést, amitől Éponine még jobban összekavarodott.

\- Hé, ugye nincs terved a hétvégére? Vagy sok házi? – a hangja közömbös volt, de a keze idegességében beletúrt a hajába, amitől a kérdése fontos jelentést kapott.

– Hát, szombaton dolgozok, de egyébként szabad vagyok. A szokásosnál nincs több házim. Miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Nincs ok – válaszolta túl gyorsan. – Csak érdeklődtem. Mennem kell, legyen szép napod! – azzal egy gyors puszit nyomott a lány arcára, mielőtt elrohant volna, arra sem hagyva időt, hogy a lány egy sziát mondjon neki.

Csak nézte, ahogy távolodott tőle, földbegyökerezett lábakkal. A vacsi-mozi egy egész hétvégés program lesz?

Enjolras egész este nem jött le a Musainbe, mert azt mondta, be kell fejeznie a tanulást. Az első perctől kezve nyilvánvaló volt Éponine számára, hogy az Amis minden tagja be van avatva a tervébe. Mindenki kerülte a tekintetét, mintha tudnának valamit, amit ő nem. Cosette és Musichetta kuncogtak a pultnál és percenként sokatmondó pillantásokat váltottak. Éponine kíváncsisága egyre nőtt. Mi az ördögöt tervez Enjolras? Ahogy a többiek viselkedtek, legalább arra következtetett, hogy bérelt neki egy jachtot…

Azon kapta magát, hogy az Amist pásztázza, vajon kit lehet a legjobban megtörni. Talán Grantaite-t, ha már eleget ivott. Vagy Jean Prouvaire-t, aki elég szeleburdi volt, és ő biztos hamar kikotyogná a meglepetést. Már majdnem elkezdte a becserkészést, amikor a pulthoz jött egy italt kérni, de aztán inkább leállította magát az utolsó pillanatban. Enjolras rengeteget készült, hogy összehozza a meglepetést, kezdve a rejtélyes telefonhívásokon át a titkos szervezkedéseken keresztül. Az a legkevesebb, ha már kivárja azt az egy napot és tényleg meglepődik majd.

Mire eljött a péntek, az idegei a randi miatt teljesen felturbózták a kiváncsiságát. A reggel csak úgy elrepült, és semmi perc alatt a szobájában találta magát egykupac ruhával és sminkszerekkel, amiket Cosette és Musichetta hozott, mint például a szemceruca és hajsütő vas. Közben ő tébolyultan dobálta ki szekrényéből a ruhákat, kétségbeesetten próbálva megtalálni azt, amit felvehetne. Végignézett az összes ruháján, de nem talált semmi jót. Kicsit ideges lett, mert egyiket sem találta megfelelőnek az alkalomhoz. Tudta, hogy nevettséges, és Enjolrast az sem érdekelné, ha melegítőben menne, de azt akarta, hogy ez az este különleges legyen. És most egyik ruháját sem tudja felvenni.

Nem azért félt és érezte magát kínosan, amiért általában a lányok hisztiznek, vagy mert egyik ruha sem kényelmes. Azért, mert a testét nem érezte olyannak, mintha az övé lenne. Mintha kiműtötték volna az agyát és valaki más testébe operálták volna. Mindig is vékony volt és csontos, mivel soha nem volt sok pénzük, hogy jól egyenek. És most egy hatalmas labda növekszik a hasában, és a tükörben egyáltalán nem olyannak látszik a teste, mint amilyennek szeretné. Szóval bármilyen ruhát is vegyen fel, egyik sem úgy fog állni rajta, mint régen, mert már nem úgy néz ki, mint régen. És mégha nem is lenne terhes, mit vegyen fel egy meglepetés-egész hétvégés eseményre amihez jegy kell, és valószínűleg rengeteg pénz?

Cosette észrevette Éponine kétségbeesett arckifejezését, és a hosszas pillantását a kismama ruhákra, amik előtte lógtak a fogason. Abbahagyta Éponine hajának bongyorítását és egy percre elgondolkozott, mielőtt a gardróbhoz sétált és kutakodni kezdett a ruhák között.

\- Cosette, esélytelen, hogy itt bármit is találsz, már semmi sem jön rám – sóhajtotta duzzogva Éponine. Hirtelen indokolatlanul zaklatott lett. Talán újra a hormonok térnek vissza. Előre is sajnálta Enjolrast emiatt.

\- Csak eszembe jutott az a ruha, amit az eljegyzési partinkon viseltél. Fehér színű volt kis virágokkal. Emlékszem, hogy még láttam a szekrényedben, amikor átköltöztettünk ide. Mell alatt húzott, a deréknál bővített, szóval szerintem még jól állna neked. Oh, itt is van! – kiáltott fel Cosette, amikor végre megtalálta a ruhát a szekrény leghátuljában. Előhúzta és sugárzóan meglengette Éponine orra előtt.

Éponine elvörösödött, amikor eszébe jutott, mi történt, amikor legutóbb ez a ruha volt rajta, vagyis pontosabban mi történt, amikor legutoljára lekerült róla…

Musichetta leolvasta barátnője arcáról, mielőtt Cosette-nek még nem esett le.

\- Várj, az az a ruha, ami akkor volt rajtad, amikor…?

\- Egen – felelte gyorsan Éponine, félbevágva, mielőtt barátnője befejezhette volna a kérdést.

Cosette azonnal elpirult, amikor megértette, miről beszélnek.

\- Ó, igen, az eljegyzési buli… teljesen kiment a fejemből – magyarázkodott halkan és teljesen zavarba jött. – De azt hiszem, még mindig nagyszerűen mutatna rajtad, miért nem próbálod fel legalább egyszer?

Éponine megadóan kivette a ruhát Cosette kezéből kibújt a kényelmes kismama nadrágjából és a bő pólójából, ami eddig rajta volt és belecsússzant. Igazából teljesen elfelejtette, hogy van ez a ruhája. Cosette és Marius eljegyzési partija utáni reggel csak felkapta a földről és a gardróbjának legesleghátuljába rejtette, amennyire csak tudta, hátha könnyebb lesz elfelejteni az eseményeket, vagyis, hogy az akkori „szerelme" mást vesz el, illetve, hogy tönkretett egy barátságot, amikor részegen lefeküdt Enjolrassal. Még akkor sem nézett rá, amikor bedobozolta a költözéskor a régi lakásában, és nem emlékezett arra, hogy ő csomagolta volnaki, valószínűleg Cosette lehetett, amikor berendezte a gardróbját.

Nem nézett a tükörbe, amíg Cosette fel nem húzta a cipzárt, de barátnői elégedett kifejezése meggyőzte, és végül ő is belepillantott. Majdnem felnyögött. Természetesen ez az a ruha, ami úgy áll rajta, ahogy szeretné.

\- Éponine, csodásan nézel ki – ámélkodott Cosette. – Szerintem még csodásabban, mint a múltkor, amikor ezt vetted fel. Úgy értem, totálisan látszik, hogy terhes vagy, de ez tök jó dolog! Tudom, hogy klisé, de esküszöm, hogy csak úgy ragyogsz!

Musichetta egyetértően bólintott, és majdnem megkönnyezte, hogy a barátai végre elmennek az első hivatalos randevújukra.

Éponine csak forgatta a szemét Cosette bókjára, mert szerinte túlzás, amit mondott. De amikor körbe forgott, be kellett vallania, hogy tényleg jól áll neki a ruha. Talán jobban, mint újkorában. Ugyanis a ruha egy kicsit bő volt neki akkor a mell résznél, de most tökéletesen rásimult. És már látta magát ebben a ruhában, de most érezte úgy, hogy tényleg passzol is rá. Pedig még a kis dudor is látszik a hasánál. Csodálkozott volna, ha Enjolras emlékezne rá, mikor látta rajta utoljára.

\- Akkor ez eldőlt, teljes mértékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt kell felvenned – szipogta Musichetta. – És ha ezzel már egyszer bejutottál Enjolras nadrágjába, ki tudja, talán újra összejön – tette hozzá egy kacsintás kíséretében.

Óvatosan megütötte Musichetta karját, de közben elpirult. De nem vette le a ruhát, ahogy leült, mert tudta, ez az egyetlen jó választás az estére. Musichetta és Cosette folytatták a haja és arca kezelését, és el sem tudta mondani, mennyire meg volt elégedve a végeredménnyel. Egyértelműen jobban nézett ki, mint ahogy remélte volna. Már majdnem itt az idő, hogy elinduljanak a filmre, Musichetta és Cosette már majdnem kész volt elmenni, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

Odament az ékszeres dobozhoz, és kivette azt a láncot, amit Enjolrastól kapott karácsonyra. Más esetben ellenezte volna, hogy valami drága ékszert vegyen fel, főleg egy randira, ami csak egy filmezés meg vacsora. De csicsás ruha nélkül a nyaklánc passzolt a mindennapos, hétköznapi ruhákhoz is, ha valaki nem nézte meg közelebbről. És tudta, mit jelent a fiúnak, ha felveszi a láncot. És persze neki mit jelent. Cosette és Musichetta csak bámulták, amikor feltette.

\- Ezt honnan szerezted? – kérdezte tátott szájjal Cosette. – Ez gyönyörű. Azok igazi gyémántok?

Éponine zavarában elpirult, mert eszébe jutott, hogy nem beszélt még erről az ajándékról a lányoknak.

\- Igen, Enjolrastól kaptam karácsonyra.

Cosette is és Musichetta elkerekedett szemmel bámulták. Éponine-nak eszébejutott, mire gondolhatnak.

\- Oh, nem, nem vette nekem – magyarázta. – az anyukájáé volt.

Musichetta egy másodpercre volt attól, hogy könnyekben törjön ki.

\- Olyat adott neked, ami azelőtt a mamájáé volt? Ez olyan édes!

Az alsó ajka megremegett és Éponine tudta, hogy menthetetlenül el fogja sírni magát. Igazából az ő szemeiben is összegyűltek a könnyek, amikor visszaemlékezett arra az estére, amikor Enjolras odaadta neki a nyakláncot, de nem akarta elrontani a sminkjét. Cosette oldotta meg a problémát és gyorsan kivezette Musichettát a lakásból, sokatmondó arckifejezéssel sok szerencsét kívánva a randihoz, majd elmentek.

Amikor egyedül maradt, Éponine érezte, hogy gyomrában összehúzódik valami kis izgalom és a várakozás elviselhetetlenné vált. Tudta, hogy meg kell nyugodnia. Hiszen csak egy randira megy azzal a férfival, akit szeret, akivel már hónapok óta együtt él, de ez most valahogy mégis fontos. Hirtelen feltűnt neki, hogy a lakás szokatlanul csendes. Arra gondolt, hogy Enjolras a nappaliban várja, miután már lezuhanyzott, és felkapott valami ruhát, mint mindig. Talán csak kiugrott valami utolsó simításokat elvégezni.

A nevét kiáltotta, de sehonnan nem jött válasz. Összezavarodott, de visszament a szobába, hogy összeszedje a cuccát, mert hamarosan indulniuk kell. Éppen csak felvette a táskáját, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Meglepődött, hogy ki lehet az ilyenkor, gyorsan az ajtóhoz sietett és kinyitotta, majd szélesen elmosolyodott, amikor felismerte, ki az.

Enjolras állt az ajtóban egy hatalmas csokor virággal (orchideával, ami a kedvence) a kezében. Ő is idegesnek tűnt egy kicsit.

\- Szia – köszönt halkan, amikor a tekintetük találkozott.

\- Szia – válaszolt a lány. – Ugye tudod, hogy van kulcsod a lakáshoz? - kérdezte zavarodottan.

\- Hát igen, de most ez mégiscsak egy randi, szóval kopognom kell és az ajtóban várni. Mégha ez az én ajtóm is – tette hozzá mosolyogva, habár tudta, hogy ez túlságosan giccses. Azt is tudta, hogy a lánynak tetszik, mégha nem is vallja be. Felé nyújtotta a virágot. – Ezt neked hoztam.

Éponine elvette a csokrot és hálásan nézett rá.

\- Köszönöm. Ez a kedvencem. Nem tudom, honnan tudod, hiszen ez csak az első randink.

\- Csak szerencsém volt – kacsintott a fiú. – Bemehetek? – kérdezte félénken.

\- Igen, persze – felelte a lány, belemenve a játékba. – Sajnálom, ha egy kicsit minden túl tiszta. A lakótársamnak van egy kis izéje, tudod.

A konyha felé vette az irányt, hogy vázát keressen a virágoknak.

\- Nem, szerintem ez pont a tökéletes mértékű tisztaság. Habár tényleg tetszik az a kis csendélet, művészi elrendezése a szétdobált ruháknak a földön a hálószobádban – jegyezte meg hangosan Enjolras.

Éponine finoman elpirult, észbekapva, hogy mekkora kupit csinált. Elfelejtette, hogy ez nem csak az ő hálószobája. Megpróbált valami frappáns visszavágást kitalálni, de semmi nem jutott az eszébe. Ehelyett csak az igazat mondta. – Hát igen, felpróbáltam néhány ruhát. Már egyik sem igazán jön rám – mondta, amikor belépet a szobába a vízzel teli vázával és megrándult, amikor meghallotta, milyen gyengén szól a hangja. Óvatosan elrendezte a vázában a virágokat, kerülve a fiú pillantását.

Hallotta, hogy tesz felé néhány lépést és érezte a jelenlétét maga mögött. Rátette a kezét a vállára, és a lány megfordult. Enjolras óvatosan felemelte kezével a lány fejét, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Éponine, fantaszikusan gyönyörű vagy. Mint mindig – mondta gyengéden.

– Mondd ezt majd pár hónap múlva, amikor már a saját lábamat sem fogom látni – csúfolódott Éponine.

\- Majd fogom – bólintott csendesen Enjolras. – És igaz is lesz.

Látta a fiú szemében, hogy minden szavát komolyan gondolja, és érezte, hogy a bizonytalansága elszáll. De soha nem volt jó a bók elfogadásában, és kényelmetlenné vált számára, hogy barátja milyen sokáig bámulja. –Köszönöm, hogy ezt mondod – mondta határozottan. – Teljesítetted az egész estére való bókolás adagodat, szóval mostantól elengedem neked, nem kell többet mondanod.

\- De nem ez a feladatom? – kérdezte Enjolras. – Legjobb tudásom szerint ez a randikon a szokás, a férfiaknak biztosítani kell a nőknek a szórakozást, hogy azok jól érezzék magukat, elhalmozni őket ajándékokkal és bókokkal, egészen addig, amíg a kiszemelt hölgy ki nem köt az említett férfi ágyában.

\- Ez nagyon romantikusan hangzik tőled – mondta fanyar Éponine.

– Mindent megpróbálok – vonta meg a vállát pimaszul mosolyogva a fiú. - De komolyan mondtam. Hihetetlenül gyönyörű vagy.

A szemei végigpásztázták a lányt. Hirtelen felvonta a szemöldökét, mintha eszébe jutott volna valami.

\- Ez a ruha… - gondolkodott el, mire a felismerés beléhasított, és szemei szokatlanul csillogni kezdtek. Éponine elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy a fiú elpirul.

\- Akkor emlékszel, amikor legutóbb ez volt rajtam?

\- Igen – nyelt egyet Enjolras. – Főleg azért, mert én segítettem lehámozni rólad. A cipzárral méltó harcot vívtam – viccnek szánta, de a hangjában gombócot érzett. Bámulta még egy percig, és akkor úgyérezte, mintha a szoba hőmérséklete legalább száz fok lenne. Éponine is kimelegedett. Ez a randi közel jár ahhoz az édes lehetőséghez, hogy el se induljanak a lakásból.

Enjolras gyorsan megrázta a fejét, mintha ki akarná tisztítani a gondolatait.

\- Mennünk kéne – jegyezte meg, és hangja recésen csengett. – Tudom, hogy nem szereted lekésni az előzeteseket.

Éponine kicsit csalódottnak érezte magát.

\- Igen, menjünk – mondta gyorsan.

Enjolras felajánlotta a karját, amit a lány elfogadott és mindketten megpróbálták figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy csak úgy szikrázik köztük a levegő.

A kocsiban a mozi felé vezető úton a beszélgetés-kezdeményezéseik kínosak voltak, túlzás nélkül. A kis közjáték után a lakásban nem tudtak összefüggéses beszélgetést folytatni, ami korábban már sikerült. Éponine tudta, hogy a ruhája emléke mindkettőjükben furcsa gondolatokat ébresztett fel. Talán hiba volt felvennie. Másrészről viszont örült, hogy tudja, a kis szikrák még mindig ott vannak közöttük. Vagyis túlságosan köztük van most is ebben a pillanatban.

A köztük lévő feszültség egészen addig nem hagyott alább, amíg meg nem érkeztek és ki nem szálltak a kocsiból és elindultak a jegypénztár felé. Gyakran elkapták egymás pillantását, majd zavarodottan másfele néztek. A többiek közt a sorban úgy néztek ki, mint a szégyenlős kamaszok, ami még hihető is lett volna, ha nem látszódott volna a kiálló pocak. Éponine újra felpillantott, várva, hogy újra egy kínos összenézésnek néz elébe, de ehelyett azt látta, hogy most nem a szemébe néz. Ehelyett, úgy tűnt, hogy inkább a mellét figyeli erőteljesen. Szembetűnően bámulja. Várt egy percet, hátha csak egy pillanatnyi pillantás volt, de a fiú szeme nem mozdult. Inkább mélyen a gondolataiba merült. Mosolygott, és Éponine érezte, hogy arcába szökik a vér. Tudta, hogy a mellei most nagyon megnőttek, de ez nem lehet ok arra, hogy barátja nyilvánosan bámulja. Megütötte a karját erősen, mire a fiú kizökkent és tanácstalanul nézett a lányra.

\- A szemem itt van – mutatott felfelé hevesen Éponine. – Te hogy éreznéd magad, ha én csak percek óta a farkadat bámulnám?

Enjolras szemében teljes zavar tükröződött, mint aki nem érti, miről van szó.

\- Mi?

\- Tudom, mit csináltál – nézett rá Éponine. – Úgy értem, tudom, hogy most sokkal nagyobbak, mint szoktak, de legalább várd meg a filmet, és a sötétben bámuld őket, mint egy normális pasi!

Enjolras teljesen meghökkent.

– Te miről beszélsz?

Tekintete visszatértoda, ahova az előbb és az arcán látszódott a felismerés, és kitört belőle a nevetés. Éponine érezte, hogy egyre nő benne a bosszúság.

\- Ja, nem őket néztem – mondta gyorsan, és a nevetés még mindig a hangjában bújkált. – A nyakláncot néztem. Eddig nem vettem észre a ruha miatt…

Éponine lenézett és látta, hogy a nyaklánc tényleg pont a dekoltázsa fölött lóg, és a fiú valószínűleg tényleg ezt bámulhatta.

\- Ó… - sóhajtotta szégyenlősen, és teljesen zavarba jött. – Bocsi…

\- Semmi baj – mosolygott rá Enjolras, majd suttogva hozzátette. – Be kell valljam, azért a melleidet is néztem egy kicsit.

Éponine már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de hallották, hogy valaki megköszörüli mögöttük a torkát. Gyorsan mindketten megfordultak, és szembe találták magukat egy középkorú házaspárral és két kislánnyal. A szülők rosszalló pillantást vetettek feléjük. Ez ráébresztette Éponine-t arra, hogy ő és Enjolras hiába érzik magukat a saját kis világukban, attól még nyilvános helyen vannak, és körülöttük mindenki hallja, hogy miről beszélgetnek. Érezte, hogy a vér az arcába tódul, mint az este folyamán már eddig annyiszor, és valószínűleg nem utoljára.

Szerencsére hamarosan sorra kerültek, és megvették a jegyüket, és végre kiszabadultak a sorból. Amikor végre távolabb tudtak menni a családtól, Enjolras lehajolt és belesúgta Éponine fülébe: - Köszönöm, hogy felvetted a nyakláncot. Nagyon sokat jelent nekem.

Éponine mosolyogva felnézett rá.

\- Nekem is nagyon sokat jelent – suttogta. Megfogta barátja kezét és finoman megszorította. Enjolras ugyanígy tett, és az ő szája is felfelé húzódott.

Egy csapat tini sétált el mellettük, csábító pattogatott kukorica illatát húzva maguk után. Abban a pillanatban ráeszmélt, hogy már a beengedős sorban állnak, de ő borzalmasan megkívánta a rágcsálnivalót. Arra gondolt, megemlíti barátjának, de Enjolras már odaadta a jegyeiket a jegyszedőnek. Ráadásul nem is fair, hogy még a kaját (amit elég drágán árulnak) is a fiú fizesse ki neki. Plusz az a család is ott állt a kukoricás sorban, és nem akart megint a rosszalló pillantásuk keresztüzébe kerülni. Itt az ideje, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy felnőtt, és ne törődjön a kínzó sós-kukorica csábításával. Nem tudta eldönteni, ez is a terhessége miatt van-e, vagy csak simán éhes és nassolni akar.

Éponine meggyászolta az egyre távolodó büfét és a pattogatott kukoricát meg a csokis muffint. Amikor elérték a jegyen feltüntetett helyeiket, már majdnem rosszkedvűen duzzogott magában. Enjolras ránézett és elmosolyodott.

\- Csekkold a táskád – suttogta.

Éponine felvonta a szemöldökét, de megtette, amit a fiú mondott neki. Meglepődött, amikor meglátott benne egy üveg üdítőt és három különböző zacskó rágcsát. Köztük a kedvenc csokiját is. Felnézett összehúzott szemekkel.

\- Hogyan…?

\- Becsúsztattam a táskádba, amikor segítettem kiszállni az autóból – magyarázta önelégült vigyorral az arcán. Éponine látta, hogy barátja mérhetetlenül büszke magára, hogy bevált, mint egy fordított-zsebtolvaj.

\- Hmm, élelmiszer csempészet, mi? Tényleg egy szörnyet teremtettem – suttogta lenyűgözve a lány.

\- Nem csempészetnek mondanám, csak fordított-zsebtolvajlásnak – felelte.

Éponine halkan felhorkantott.

\- Nagyon büszke vagy magadra, mi? – a fiú bólintott. Éponine finoman gúnyolódni kezdett. – Milyen macsó dolog, becsempészel néhány zacskó édességet egy moziba…

\- Hékás, tudod milyen borzalmasan drága itt minden, a sarki boltban negyedannyiért meg lehet venni a kaját! – vitatkozott Enjolras. – És tudtam, hogy szükséged lesz a csoki adagodra.

\- Túl jól ismersz – sóhajtott lenyűgözve a lány. – De te az én táskámban csempésztél be árut! Ami azt jelenti, hogy én leszek bajban, ha lebukunk.

\- Ha lebukunk, magamra vállalom a felelősséget – mosolygott rá biztatóan Enjolras.

\- Milyen nemes tett…

\- Örülök, hogy így gondolod.

Pár percig csöndben ültek, csak a pattogatott kukorica rágcsálást lehetett hallani, és azt, ahogy Éponine kicsomagolja a csokoládét a zörgős kis csomagolásából.

Enjolras a fekete mozivásznat bámulta.

\- Szóval egy tizes skálán, ahol Feuilly megvágta magát az egyik papírlegyezőjével és Bossuet beleütött a nappalija falába, mennyire fog nekem fájni ez a film?

\- Hát még nem láttam én sem, de az előzetes alapján azt kell mondjam, legalább annyira, mint amikor Courfeyrac golyóit eltalálta egy focilabda, ami után elesett és eltörte a csuklóját – vigyorgott gonoszul Éponine.

\- Olyan rossz lesz? – Enjolras megrándult a fájdalomtól.

\- Hagytad, hogy én válasszak filmet – mutatott rá Éponine.

\- Mert ez is az egyik feltételed volt, hogy elgyere velem erre a randira! – tiltakozott Enjolras.

Éponine azonnal elhallgattata, amikor megjelent az első előzetes a vásznon.

A film nagy része alatt csendben ültek, csak akkor csaptak egy kis zörgős zajt, amikor a rágcsás-zacsin vesztek össze. Éponine győzött. Élvezettel nyammogta a csokoládét, amíg Enjolras nézte, de aztán megkínálta őt is a többiből. Nem volt azért olyan szívtelen.

Jobban elmerült a filmben, mint gondolta volna az elején. Elég nyálas volt és teljesen valószerűtlen, de volt valami báj abban, hogy egy szerelmes történetet néztek, aminek tudta, hogy happy end lesz a vége. Néha lopva Enjolrasra pillantott, és majdnem minden alkalommal azon kapta, hogy a fiú őt figyeli, de gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Először zavarta, hogy a fiú ennyre csak őt bámulta végig a film alatt, de aztán amikor a végén megjelent a stáblista, rátört a bűntudat, hogy végtére is ő erőltette rá ezt a filmet, amiről tudta, hogy nagyon szenvedni fog majd. Az ajkába harapott, amint segített neki összeszedni a csokipapírokat maguk körül, majd felálltak.

\- Sajnálom, hogy rákényszerítettelek erre – hajtotta le a fejét. – Tudom, mennyire unatkozhattál.

Enjolras szemöldöke felszaladt.

\- Miért mondod ezt?

\- Mindig, amikor rád néztem, te engem néztél a film helyett – felelte tárgyilagosan.

Enjolras egy kicsit elpirult.

\- Csak mert a te reakcióid érdekesebbek voltak, mint a film maga – vallotta be végül.

Most Éponine-on volt a pirulás sora és elmosolyodott, amikor Enjolras megfogta a kezét és a kijárat felé vették az irányt.

\- És egyébként a filmre is figyeltem – tette hozzá Enjolras. – Nem volt olyan rossz. Jó, elég nyálas volt, de túlélhetően. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy bármelyik új Nicholas Sparks film méltó lesz a Szerelmünk lapjaihoz.

Éponine megtorpant. Meredten bámult Enjolrasra és egy gonosz mosoly terült szét az arcán, és a szemei csak úgy ragyogtak. Enjolrast elfogta az aggodalom, mert tudta, hogy semmi jó nem fogja követni ezt a nézést.

\- Várj, te most azt akarod mondani, hogy neked tetszett a Szerelmünk lapjai? – kérdezte, mint aki alig hisz a fülének. – És láttál még annyi Nicholas Sparks filmet, hogy össze tudd hasonlítani őket?

Enjolras arca sötét pirossá színeződött.

\- Csak azért néztem meg őket, mert te kényszerítettél rá. És igen, a Szerelmünk lapjai nem volt rossz. Ha a végén Jean Prouvaire nem sírta volna el hisztérikusan magát, akkor azt mondom, még élveztem is volna.

Éponine megpróbálta visszafogni a csodálkozását, de a kacagás csak úgy kitört belőle, nem tehetett róla, nem tudta visszafogni magát. A legtöbb mozibajáró furcsán nézett rájuk, amikor elhaladtak mellettük, de a lányt nem érdekelte, mert nem tudta abbahagyni a kacagást.

\- Most mi? Nem volt rossz film. Ez az egyik kedvenced, miért olyan vicces? – kérdezte Enjolras felháborodva, megpróbálva reménytelenül menteni a helyzetet. – A kémia Ryan Gosling és Rachel McAdams közt tényleg valódinak tűnt.

Erre Éponine már alig tudott levegőt venni, annyira rázta a nevetés.

\- Még a színészek nevét is tudod! – zihálta.

\- Mert híres színészek! Persze, hogy tudom a nevüket. Megpróbáltam kerülni az ilyen celeb dolgokat, de attól még nem a középkorban élek – feleselt a fiú, és a hangja zavarában magasabban csengett a szokásosnál. Megpróbált szigorúan a lányra nézni, de Éponine jókedve ragályos volt és a tekintete azonnal megenyhült.

\- Ugyan már, ez nem is vicces annyira – tiltakozott gyengén. De a nevetés szikrája már ott bújkált benne is, és hamarosan belőle is kiszakadt egy kis nevetés.

Éponine-nak végül sikerült lenyugodnia pár perc múlva. Kitörölt pár könnycseppet a szeméből, és akkor feleszmélt, hogy már csak ők vannak a moziban. A teremőr már ott állt az ajtóban, idegesen dobolva a lábával, mert várta, hogy kitessékelje őket. Éponine gyorsan megragadta Enjolras karját és kihúzta maga után, elnézést kérő pillantásokat küldve a nő felé, amikor elhaladtak mellette.

\- Csak ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el a többieknek, oké? – kérte Enjolras csendesen.

\- A romantikus filmekhez való vonzódásod titka biztonságban lesz nálam –ígérte meg a lány.

\- Ez nem vonzódás… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni Enjolras.

Éponine gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

\- Tudom, bocsi. Csak muszáj néha szivassalak egy kicsit – mondta. Mindkét kezét a fiú vállára tette, lábujjhegyre állt és a fülébe suttogta: - Nagyon helyes vagy, amikor zavarba jössz.

A megjegyzését ártatlan cukkolásnak szánta, de valami mássá alakult át. Ahogy hátrábbhajolt és a fiú szemébe nézett, úgy maradt. Lassan visszaereszkedett a földre, de nem engedte el a fiú vállát. Egy könnyed mosoly jelent meg a lány arcán, és hirtelen oda is fagyott.

Úgy tűnt, Enjolras is hasonló képpen érez. Éponine látta, hogy a szembogara kitágul és a szemei csillognak. Érezte a fiú meleg kezeit a csípőjét átfonni, és a jóleső ismerős érzés elöntötte a belsejét. Éponine pillantása Enjolras szájára siklott és ezúttal ő volt az, aki közelebb hajolt. Enjolras követte a pédáját, lassan, és Éponine érezte, hogy szíve izgatottan összerándul a mellkasában, amikor megérezte a fiú puha ajkait a sajátján.

Még alig ért össze a csókjuk, amikor egy hangos robajt hallottak és egy seregnyi ember jelent meg mellettük, akiknek szintén vége lett a filmnek. Gyorsan szétrebbentek, Éponine szinte fel is ugrott ijedtében és Enjolrasnak kellett elkapnia a karját, hogy ne essen el. Éponine gyakorlatilag elátkozta az összes moziba járó embert abban a percben. Alig hitte el, hogy ez újra megtörtént velük. Miért időzítenek mindig ennyire rosszul? Vagy talán, próbálta logikusan megközelíteni a dolgokat, az a baj, hogy nem nyilvános helyen kéne intézniük a magánügyeiket.

Enjolras is csalódottnak látszott, de amikor Éponine a szemébe nézett, mindketten gyorsan a földre szegezték a tekintetüket. Vajon az egész estét kínos pillanatok és túlfűtött szexuális feszültségek közt fogják eltölteni? Éponine örült, amikor Enjolras megköszörülte a torkát la kijelentette, hogy ideje vacsorázni menniük. Habár nem gondolta volna, hogy az az egy-másfél óra segít a helyzetükön.

Az autóút a moziból rosszabb volt, mint odafele menet. A köztük lévő feszültség kézzel fogható volt, Éponine már majdnem érezte, hogy szinte felrobban tőle, és csodálkozott, hogy miért nem látja a pattogzó szikrákat a levegőben. Egyikük sem mert megszólalni, nem is tudtak volna mit mondani, néhány gyatra kísérlettán inkább bekapcsolták a rádiót, hogy valamivel elnyomják a kínos csendet. Egy darabig működött, de a percek csigalassúsággal teltek így is. Éponine magijedt, amikor Enjolras leállította a kocsit és kikapcsolta a zenét. Körülnézett és látta, hogy valami ismeretlen parkolóban álltak meg. És valójában semmi sem volt ismerős neki a környéken. Azt gondolta, hogy az út végtelen hosszú a kínos csend miatt, de most rájött, hogy tényleg jó sokáig jöttek az autóval.

Csodálkozott, hogy miért jöttek ilyen messzire vacsorázni, amikor rengeteg jó étterem van a környékükön is. A csodálkozása csak megsokszorozódott, amikor beléptek az étterembe, és észrevette, hogy semmi különleges nincs benne. Szép volt, persze, épp olyan, amilyenre gondolt és kért – elegáns, de visszafogott, ahol az étel nem olyan drága. De miért jöttek el ilyen messzire, amikor tényleg rengeteg hasonló ilyen hely van az utcájukban, ami megfelelt volna az elvárásainak? Az egyetlen észszerű válasza erre az volt, hogy biztos kapcsolatban lehet a rejtélyes kilenc órás meglepetéssel, ami a közelben lehet. Azt kívánta, bárcsak egy kicsit ismerősebb lenne a környék, mert akkor magától is kitalálná, hogy mi ez az egész.

Enjolras megmondta a nevét a főpincérnek, aki azonnal a helyükhöz kísérte őket. A pincérnő, aki kiszolgálta őket úgy tűnt, nagyon siet, gyorsan felvette az italrendelésüket és már el is tűnt. Amikor elment, végre egymásra néztek; a köztük lévő vibrálás már nem volt olyan intenzív, de még mindig érezni lehetett.

\- Szóval, miért választottad ezt a helyet? – törte meg a csendet Éponine.

\- Igazából Jean Prouvaire javasolta – felelt gyorsan Enjolras, nem említve, miért ilyen messze keresett helyet.

Éponine felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Tehát megszegted az egyik feltételemet – mondta könnyedén. Enjolras zavarodott tekintetét látva folytatta. – Mondtam, hogy ne hagyd, hogy Jean Prouvaire bármit is javasoljon.

\- Hidd el – mosolyodott el Enjolras. – Ez az egyetlen része a randinknak, amiben hagytam, hogy döntsön. Akart egy mexikói zenekart is és hőlégballonozást is.

Éponine kuncogni kezdett._ Na hát, akkor ezt szerencsére kihúzhatom a listámról_, gondolta magában.

Megint hallgatásba burkolóztak egy darabig.

\- Az emberek miről beszélgetnek egy randin? – kérdezte végül Éponine, kétségbeesetten megpróbálva megtörni a feszültséget.

\- Nem tudom – mélázott el Enjolras. – Talán az érdeklődési körükről, a hobbijukról, a családjukról, hogy milyen volt a suli…

\- Hát azt már tudom, hogy a te érdeklődési köröd a szabadságért való küzdelem és a Nicholas Sparks filmek. A családodat már többé-kevésbé ismerem, és egy suliba járunk. Akkor mi marad?

Úgytűnt, Enjolras akar mondani valamit a filmes megjegyzésére, de inkább nem felelt rá.

\- Miért nem beszélünk akkor arról, amiről mondjuk te akarsz? Bármiről – javasolta pajkos mosollyal. – Kérdezz bármit.

Éponine tudta, hogy tovább kéne mennie ezzel a huncut szórakozással teli játékhoz, de hirtelen egy kérdés villant át az agyán és nem hagyta nyugodni. Elgondolkodott egy darabig, de tudni akarta rá a választ.

Enjolras még mindig idétlenül vigyorgott, mert valószínűleg arra számított, hogy a lány majd azt kérdezi tőle, hogy olvasta-e a Szerelmünk lapjait és milyen különbségeket vett észre a film és a könyv között. De jelen pillanatban ez a kérdés állt legtávolabb a lánytól.

\- Mi történt a tüntetésen? – tört ki belőle. – Tudom, hogy te és Combeferre szétváltatok, amikor téged leütöttek, de nem tudom elképzelni, ez hogy történhetett. Mindig átlátsz mindent, és még verekedni is tudsz, nem hiszem el, hogy csak úgy hagytad magad leütni!

Enjolras szemei elkerekedtek, amikor felfogta, mit kérdezett tőle a lány.

\- Te tényleg a tüntetésről akarsz beszélni? – kérdezte, mert nem hitt a fülének.

Éponine rájött, hogy már egy ideje foglalkoztatja az ügy, és tényleg erről akar beszélni.

\- Igen – felelte határozottan.

Enjolras szórakozottan a hajába túrt. A földre nézett egy percre, és összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Olyan arcot vágott, mint a nagy beszédei előtt szokott, mielőtt kiáll a tömeg elé és összeszedi a gondolatait. Egy perccel később felnézett a lányra.

\- Nos, miután Combeferre...

\- Kiválasztották már a rendelést? – szakította félbe egy pattogó, vidám hang.

Mindketten rémülten néztek a pincérnőre. Éponine arra gondolt, hogy még kér néhány percet, de már éhes volt és a beszélgetés hosszú lesz. Gyorsan az étlapra nézett, és azt rendelte, amit először meglátott.

Enjolras rá sem nézett az étlapra, csak egyszerűen azt mondta. – Ugyan azt kérem.

Megvárta, amíg a pincérnő elmegy és csak aztán folytatta. A lányhoz fordult és mélyen a szemébe nézett, és azonnal folytatta, nehogy értékes időt vesztegessen el.

\- Miután Combeferre és én szétváltunk, a rendőrség könnygázt dobott az emberek közé, amiről te már tudsz, ugye - Éponine bólintott, nem akarta félbeszakítani. Enjolras folytatta. – Nem láttam semmit, mindenki csak kiabált és lökdösődött, megpróbált kimenekülni. Majdnem fellöktek, többször is, de sikerült két lábon maradnom – tartott egy kis szünetet, és látszott rajta, hogy ideges. Éponine tudta, hogy most jön a történetnek az a része, ami felzaklatja majd.

Enjolras óvatosan nézett rá, hogy azonnal lássa, milyen hatást váltanak ki belőle a következő szavai.

\- Néhány perc múlva már újra láttam, habár nem olyan jól és hallottam egy sikítást. Egy tini lány, közel hozzám elesett az úton, mert a cipője beleakadt a csatornába és kitört a sarka. Olyan nagyon magas sarkú cipő volt, amiben nagyon nehéz járni, sok bojttal és pánttal, olyasmi, mint a te fekete cipőd. Tudtam, hogy nem fog kijutni időben ezekben a cipőkben, és valószínűleg halálra tapossa majd a tömeg. Ezért letérdeltem mellé és segítettem neki felállni. Már majdnem felegyenesedtem, amikor valaki leütött hátulról egy hatalmas ütéssel. Elestem, és akkor minden elsötétült. Amikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem, már a kórházban voltam.

Éponine egy percig némán ült és próbálta feldolgozni az információkat. Enjolras türelmesen várta a válaszát.

\- Mi történt a lánnyal? – kérdezte csendesen.

\- Nem tudom – gondolkodott el egy percre Enjolras. – Azt még láttam, hogy feláll. De másra nem emlékszem. Azt hiszem sikerült elszaladnia. Combeferre nem mondott semmit róla.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy otthagyott. Megmentetted az életét, és téged meg ott hagyott volna meghalni – mondta Éponine sötéten, és nagyon dühös lett arra a lányra, akivel még soha nem találkozott.

\- Nem teszek neki szemrehányást miatta. Nagyon fiatal volt, talán tizenhét sem volt még. És rémült volt. A legtöbb ember ebben a helyzetben ugyanezt tette volna – mondta Enjolras.

\- Én akkor sem hagytalak volna ott – makacskodott Éponine.

\- Tudom – sóhajtotta Enjolras halkan. – De te nem vagy a legtöbb ember.

Éponine halványanelpirult, és lesütötte a szemét. Érezte magán Enjolras pillantását.

\- Várható volt, hogy azért sérülsz meg, mert valami hősies dolgot teszel, és emiatt nem lehetek mérges rád – felelte csendesen a lány.

Enjolras felcsigázódott a kijelentésére.

\- Szóval már nem haragszol rám azért, mert veszélybe sodortam magam? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Éponine meglepődött, hogy a fiú eddig azt hitte, haragszik. Habár adott rá alkalmat, hogy ezt hihesse.

\- Soha nem lennék mérges rád azért, mert megmented valakinek az életét – mondta. – A tüntetés maga volt egy irtó hülye ötlet. De megmenteni a lányt? Az nagyon bátor dolog volt.

Enjolras elmosolyodott.

\- A lányra vagyok mérges. Ki vesz fel ilyen magassarkú cipőt egy tüntetésre? – tette hozzá Éponine. – Jó, tudom, fiatal volt, de mégis mi a fenét gondolt? Hogy tud elfutni a rendőrség elől ilyen magas sarkakban?

Enjolras felkacagott.

\- Talán nem is tervezte, hogy ott lesz. Egyébként emlékszem, te is egy ilyen cipőt vettél fel, amikor a tandíj ellen tiltakoztunk első éves korunkban és kificamítottad a bokádat, amikor az egyetemi rendőrök elől futottunk.

Éponine zavarba jött, amikor felidézte magában az emléket. Bahorelnek kellett tűzoltó módjára felnyalábolnia és a vállára dobva futnia tovább, nehogy elkapják őket. Nem volt a legkellemesebb emléke az biztos.

\- Igen… majdnem el is felejtettem – morogta visszatérve a jelenbe.

Enjolras elmosolyodott. Egy darabig a lány arcát tanulmányozta, és a szája szélét kezdte harapdálni, mintha a következő szavait nehezen tudná kimondani.

\- Örülök, hogy megbeszélhettük… A tüntetést, úgy értem. Talán lassan majd továbbléphetünk rajta, ahelyett, hogy hátrafelé haladnánk miatta.

Várakozón pillantott barátnőjére, mert nem tudta, hogy a megfelelő dolgot mondta-e.

Éponine bűntudatot érzett amikor visszaemlékezett, hogyan viselkedett vele a kórházban a tüntetés után. Egy része tudta, hogy jogosan, de másrészról tudta, hogy kezelhette volna jobban is az ügyet.

\- Sajnálom, hogy annyira elzárkóztam tőled – sóhajtotta. – Én csak...

\- Ne kérj bocsánatot miatta – szakította félbe Enjolras. Nyugtatóan próbált ránézni. – Dühös voltál rám, és én teljesen megérdemeltem.

Éponine visszagondolt az elmúlt hétre, a napra, amit együt töltöttek, és ahogyan érzett iránta. Rájött, hogy az egész napos ügyetlenkedésük és bénázásuk azért volt, mert még mindig ugyanott állnak, mozdulatlanul. Nem léptek sem előre, sem hátra, és ezért nem tudták, hogy viszonyuljanak egymáshoz. De most ő megváltoztathatja.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy már nem vagyok mérges rád – nyögte ki halkan Éponine.

Enjolras reménykedve felvillant.

\- Már nem?

\- Nem, már egy ideje nem – nem tudta megállítani, de az őszinte szavak kitörtek belőle. – Csak féltem attól, hogy újra közel engedjelek magamhoz. Féltem attól, hogy nem állok készen rá.

\- És már nem félsz? – kérdezte csendesen a fiú.

\- Nem, már nem.

Enjolras szélesen elmosolyodott. Átnyúlt az asztalon és megszorította a lány kezét.

\- Akkor megbocsájtasz?

\- Nem ezt mondtam az előbb? – mosolygott rá Éponine.

\- Azt hiszem – felelte csalódottan a másik.

Éponine teátrálisan felsóhajtott, de tudta, hogy a fiú mit akar hallani. Amire már hetek óta vágyott.

\- Ha tényleg hallani akarod, akkor kimondom. Igen, megbocsájtok.

\- Köszönöm – nézett rá hálásan Enjolras.

Eltartott egy percig, amíg ráeszmélt, hogy van köztük egy asztal és a terem zsúfolásig tele van vendégekkel. Úgy tűnt egy darabig fontolgatja, hogy feláll és megkerüli az asztalt, hogy közelebb lehessen a lányhoz, de végül nem tette. Helyette finoman felemelte a lány kezét és óvatosan egy csókot lehelt rá.

Amikor a bőrén érezte a fiú ajkait, Éponine hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak olyan ember lenne, aki tud nyilvános helyeken is pettingelni anélkül, hogy zavarba jönne. Ahogy Enjolrasra nézett és látta a fiú tekintetét, valószínűleg ő is erre gondolhatott. Egy percig komolyan arra gondolt, hogy ki kéne osonniuk a mosdóba együtt. De most mégiscsak randiznak, és az nem lenne valami romantikus. Most csak be kell érnie azzal, hogy a fiú gyengéden simogatja hüvelykujjával a kézfejét. Habár ettől mégrosszabb lett a helyzet. Megpróbált valami olyasmire gondolni, ami eltereli a figyelmüket egymásról.

\- Na, és gondolkodtál már a neveken? A múltkor, amikor kérdezted, nem voltam valami jó hangulatban…

Enjolras hálás volt a figyelemelterelésért.

\- Hát, van egy, amin már gondolkozom egy ideje…

\- Nem hívjuk a gyerekünket Patriának.

\- De…

\- Nem.

Enjolras duzzogott.

\- És mit szólnál a….

\- Nem lesz Liberté sem.

Elég hosszan folytatták a beszélgetést, hogy megérkezzen a rendelésük, és figyelmük most a vacsorára összpontosult. De ez sem tartott sokáig, mert amikor befejezték az evést, Éponine-nak csak az járt a fejében, hogy mikor lesznek már végre kettesben. Enjolras is hasonlóképpen gondolkodott. Érzéki körökben simogatta a lány kézfejét továbbra is, amíg várták a számlát. Hirtelen abbahagyta, és amikor Éponine ránézett, látta, hogy Enjolras riadtan néz az órájára.

\- Basszus. Bocsi. Csak el fogunk késni, ha nem indulunk el két perc múlva – magyarázta gyorsan, ahogy intett a pincérnőnek.

Éponine majdnem el is felejtkezett a titokzatos meglepetésről. De most nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja, mi az. Hacsak nem valami olyan, ahol végre csak ketten lehetnek. Egy percen belül Enjolras kifizette a számlát és megragadva a kezét, maga után húzta kifelé az ajtón. Gyorsan ment, és úgy tűnt, egy kicsit szétszórt lett. Az autó felé félúton hirtelen megtorpant és az épület oldalához nyomta a lányt.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a lány tanácstalanul. Szótlanul nézett a fiú kék szemeibe. Enjolras egyik kezébe vette az arcát és még mielőtt ideje lett volna felfogni, mi történik, megcsókolta. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Époninnak eltelt néhány másodpercbe, amíg választ adott rá. Amikor magához tért az első meglepetésből, és teste is felfogta, mi történik, mégnagyobb szenvedéllyel felelt a fiú érintésére.

Eleinte durva volt és heves, mintha az elmúlt hét összes csókját most egyszerre akarnák bepótolni. Majd lelassult, és hagyták, hogy kiélvezzék a másik közelségét. Olyan ismerős volt az érzés, de mégis volt benne valami új. Mintha a századik csókjuk egyesült volna az elsővel és összeolvadt volna egyetlen pillanatban. Éponine átfonta karjait a fiú nyakán, és Enjolras a csípőjénél fogva közelebb húzta magához.

Olyan jó volt ennyire közel lenni hozzá, szinte összekapcsolódva. Éponine érezte, hogy mennyire szereti ezt a fiút és az is bizonyos volt számára, hogy Enjolras mennyire szereti őt és hogy mennyire sajnálja, és most milyen boldog. Megpróbálta ő is ugyanezt éreztetni a fiúval. Nem értette, miért nem így kommunikálnak mindig, mert szavakkal ezt nem lehet pontosan kifejezni. Már majdnem elfelejtette, milyen érzés vele csókolózni, olyan könnyűnek érezte magát, mintha el akarna szállni, és a fiú az egyetlen, aki a nem engedi elrepülni. Egy meleg hullám futott végig a testében, és azt kívánta, bárcsak egész este így maradhatnának és ezt csinálnák. Nem bánja azt sem, ha egy tucat ember bámulja őket, mert számára most csak egyetlenegy létezett.

Sajnos levegőt kellett venniük, és ez azzal járt, hogy el kellett válniuk egymástól. Enjolras homlokához támaszotta a homlokát és mindketten oxigén után kapkodtak. Most, hogy kicsit szétváltak, Éponine érezte, hogy mennyire hevesen verdes a szíve. El sem tudta mondani, mennyire remeg a gyomra, vagy a baba miatt, vagy mert több ezer pilangó verdes benne.

\- Azt hittem, sietünk – lihegte végül.

\- Sietünk is – felelte ugyanolyan zihálva a fiú. – De ezt tényleg nagyon, nagyon muszáj volt megtennem, mert nem tudom, később lesz-e rá mód.

Éponine meg akarta kérdezni, hogy ezt hogy értette, de a fiú megragadta a derekát és az autó felé tolta finoman. Hagyta, mert még mindig szédült volt a csóktól. Enjolras segített neki beszállni, majd ő is bepattant a vezető ülésre. Beindította a motort, de egy percig még csak ült a kormány mögött, mintha azt akarná felidézni, hogy is kell vezetni. Éponine a szájához nyúlt, mintha attól elmúlna a bizsergés, amit ott érzett.

Enjolras végre visszanyerte a tudatát és kigördült a parkolóból.

\- Tudod, szerintem ennyi épp elég volt az estére. Mi lenne, ha csak visszamennénk a lakásba és folytatnánk, amit az előbb abbahagytunk – javasolta Éponine édesen.

Enjolras úgy tűnt, mást sem csinálna szívesebben. Nyelt egy hatalmasat.

\- Bárcsak lehetne – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan. – De ez nem egészen az, amit terveztem.

Éponine nem értette, mi lehet ennél sokkal fontosabb, de nem kérdezett rá. Csak óvatosan a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét és felidézte magában az étterem előtti jelenetet újra és újra. Alig pár perccel később leparkoltak. Enjolras sietett, egyfolytában az órájára pillantott, gyorsan kisegítette barátnőjét a kocsiból, kézenfogta és maga után húzta. Éponine megpróbálta felismerni, hol lehetnek, de a fiú annyira magabiztosan és egyenesen húzta maga után, hogy alig volt ideje alaposan körülnézni. Csak akkor tért magához, amikor felértek egy lépcsőn és bejutottak egy zsúfolt terembe, és akkor rájött, hol vannak.

A vonatállomás nem volt annyira tele, mivel majdnem kilenc óra volt, de azért sok ember rohant el mellettük. A zaj teljesen kizökkentette saját kis világából és a sípolás és vonat füttyögés szinte sértette a fülét. Enjolras fürkésző tekintettel nézett körül, és szeme végül megállapodott az idulás és érkezés jelző vonatok tábláján, és Éponine kíváncsi volt, vajon melyiket keresi. Elmennek valahová? Ez a meglepetés? Akkor ezért kérdezte, hogy szabad-e a hétvégéje? Talán titokban összpakolta a bőröndjét, de nem látta nála most. Éponine gyorsan megkereste szemével, hogy hová indulnak vonatok kilenckor, amikor Enjolras kijelentette, ötös vágány, és azonnal karon ragadta és sietve elindultak az állomás felé. Szinte futnia kellett a fiú mellett, hogy tartsa a tempót.

Meglepődött, amikor elérték a peront, de a vonat még nem volt ott. Enjolras egy üres peron közepénél állt meg. Éponine-nak annyi kérdése volt, és nem tudta, melyiket tegye fel először. A fiú szerencsére gyorsan megszakította a gondolatait.

\- El kell mondanom, hogy már egy ideje tervezem ezt, még a tüntetés előtt kezdtem… - magyarázta neki izgatottan, de egyenesen állt. – De csak most sikerült összehozni. Nem akarom, hogy azt gondold, azért csináltam, hogy megbocsáss. Gondolj úgy rá, mint egy megkésett karácsonyi ajándék.

Meg akarta kérdezni, mi is ez, amikor meghallotta a vonatfüttyöt. A vonat sikítva fékezett le mellettük, és emberek szállingóztak le róla, amikor kinyílt az ajtó. Éponine megpróbált rájönni, hova is fognak menni, de a vonaton semmi jel nem volt, hogy rájöhessen. Amikor az utolsó ember is leszállt, várta, hogy Enjolras felszálljon a vonatra. De az nem mozdult. Kérdőn nézett rá és összezavarodott, de a fiú csak a peront fürkészte, mintha keresne valamit. Vagy valakit. Úgy tűnt, megtalálta, mert egy pontra meredt és elmosolyodott. Éponine követte a pillantását, és szája tátva maradt döbbenetében. Egy pillanatig azt gontolta, a két alak csak látomás, csak délibáb, amit a terhessége miatt képzel oda, pedig valójában nincs is ott.

Hosszan nézte a nagyon is valóságos látomásokat, amik egyre csak közelednek felé és húzzák maguk után a bőröndjüket. Éponine oda akart rohanni eléjük, de a lába nem mozdult, és nem akart engedelmeskedni. Oldalra nézett Enjolrasra és látta, hogy a fiú óvatosan pillant rá, de egy óriási mosoly terül szét az arcán. És akkor hirtelen beléhasított a gondolat, és megértette, hogy ezt mind neki köszönheti, a fiú hozta össze. Mielőtt ideje lett volna megérteni, hogy hogy csinálta, a látomások már előtte álltak teljes valójukban. Mind a hárman csendben nézték egymást, és Éponine nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen, mit mondjon, mit tegyen. De ezek a gondolatok eltűntek, amikor mindkét oldalról beborította egy-egy hatalmas ölelés. Szorosan magához ölelte mindkettőjüket. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, amikor végre felfogta, hogy ez az egész valóság, hogy tényleg itt vannak, vele, és magához ölelheti őket.

Nem tudta, hogy haragszanak-e rá, hogy mennyire változtak meg az elmúlt négy évben, vagy hogy mennyi időre maradnak vele. De most nem érdekelte egyik kérdés sem. Mert négy hosszú év aggodalom, szégyen, bánat után végre újra a karjában tarthatja az öccsét és a hugát.


	30. Családi nap

Éponine-nak hosszú idő kellett ahhoz, hogy végre elváljon a testvéreitől, és amikor végre szétváltak, akkor sem tudta teljesen elengedni őket. Egyik kezével Gavroche vállát szorongatta, másikkal Azelma karjába kapaszkodott, mintha attól félne, hogy elrepülnek, ha nem tartaná őket.

Hosszú ideig még csak nézték egymást, egyik oldalon a testvérek, a másikon Éponine. Éponine megpróbált minden apró részletet magába szippantani, amit az elmúlt négy évben kihagyott. Azelma megnőtt, már csak alig egy arasszal volt alacsonyabb nála, és zavarba jött attól, hogy majdnem egy szemmagasságban vannak, és már nem az a pici húga, akkor négy évvel ezelőtt volt. Azelma mindig is miniatűr mása volt nővérének, ugyanolyan arcformával és szemekkel. De most, hogy megnőtt, a hasonlóság szembetűnő volt, az egyetlen különbség csak Azelma világosbarna haja volt, és a kicsit hegyesebb orra és a sápadtabb bőrszíne. Éponine úgy érezte, mintha tükörbe nézne farsangon, ahol egy kicsit elferdítette a vonásait. És ahogy mosolyogva a szemébe nézett, felfedezett benne még valamit, ami eddig nem volt ott, éles csillogást, ami azt mutatta, hogy már érti a világot, tudja, hogy működnek a dolgok valójában.

Egy emlék futott át az agyán, amikor Azelma tizenhárom évesen áradozott a helyes fiúkról az osztályban és a jövő esküvőjét tervezgette (természetesen hercegnős témájút) és a férje (aki valami menő fiúbanda énekese volt, akinek nem emlékezet a nevére) és az álom ház (egy kastély, ahol lovakat is lehet tartani) és gyerekekről (háromról, két lány és egy fiú). Olyan izgalommal beszélt a jövőjéről, és olyan biztos volt benn, optimista volt és naív, mint amilyennek egy tizenhátom éves lánynak lennie kell. Éponine-nak soha nem volt szíve hozzá, hogy elmondja neki az igazságot a való életről, hogy a dolgok nem mindig olyanok, amilyennek szeretnénk őket. Ezért is az olyan lányok, mint ők, hozzámennek olyanokhoz, mint Montparnasse, aki soha nem értékeli őket és nem bánik velük úgy, mint egy hercegnővel. Hogy három állást is vállalnia kell, hogy kifizethesse a lerobbant ház számláit, ahol egész életükben éltek. Soha nem mehet el a városból, és örökre itt ragadnak majd életük végéig. És a gyerekeik ugyanerre a sorsra jutnak majd.

És most látta, hogy Azelma maga is megtanulta ezt a leckét. Már nem volt az az esetlen kislány, aki a saját álomvilágában babázik. Ő is felnőtt, és már mint felnőtt nő áll szemben a sorsával. Szemeiben még mindig a jóság csillogott, de Éponine tudta, hogy a gyerekes álmai örökre elvesztek évekkel ezelőtt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak valami csoda folytán valóra válthatná húga álmait, akármilyen valószínűtlenek is.

Gavroche szerencsére még mindig kisebb volt nála, de Éponine látta, hogy a bokájánál kilóg a csupasz bőre, ami azt jelenti hogy azért ő is nőtt valamennyit. Tudta, hogy hamarosan öccse is megnyúlik, és már nincs messze az az idő, és örült, hogy még most ilyennek láthatja, mielőtt menthetetlenül felnő ő is. Nem tűnt olyan keménynek, mint Azelma és még mindig úgy mosolygott, mint egy rosszcsont kis csibész. De emiatt nem is aggódott Gavrochért. Mindig megtalálta az útját, soha nem hagyta, hogy az útjába álljon valami, soha nem adta fel, az élet soha nem szomorította el. Piszkos szőke haja kócos volt és már ráfért volna egy hajvágás is. Kezével önkétlenül finoman beleborzolt öccse hajába, mielőtt megállíthatta volna azokat. Az grimaszolt egyet, de Éponine érezte, hogy öccsének hiányzott ez az érintés. Várt egy percet, mielőtt lesöpörte volna magáról nővére kezét, úgy mint régen. A jól ismert mozdulat kizökentette őket a viszontlátás révületéből. A csönd már lassan elviselhetetlenné vált, de egyikük sem tudta, hogyan kezdjék el a beszélgetést.

Gavroche tekintete két nővére között cikázott.

\- Na, akkor beszélünk róla? – kérdezte. Azelma és Éponine tanácstalanul fordultak felé.

\- Hát ha senki nem mond semmit, akkor majd én – drámaian vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Éponine, azt hiszem felszedtél pár kilót, mióta utoljára találkoztunk – jelentette ki és rámutatott a lány kidudorodó hasára.

Éponine félig felnevetett, félig felháborodott.

\- Négy év, és te csak ezt tudod mondani nekem? – kérdezte, megpróbált sértettnek tűnni, de hangja inkább játékos volt, mert hallotta öccse hangját.

\- Igen, ez így van! Tudtam, hogy terhes vagy, de nem tudtam, hogy így fogsz kinézni. Egy vízilovat vársz, vagy mi? – ugratta Gavroche és egy játékos vigyor terült szét az arcán.

Erre Azelma oldalba bökte öccsét.

\- Jézus, Gav, azért nem olyan nagy.

\- Bocs, hogy próbálom oldani a feszültséget – zsémbelődött Gavroche és egy lépéssel távolabb lépett Azelmától.

Éponine elvigyorodott testvérei bohóckodásán. Újra magához akarta szorítani őket egy csontropogtató ölelésre, de nem tudta visszatartani kirobbanó könnyeit.

Gavroche észrevette, hogy potyognak a könnyei és fintorogni kezdett.

\- Éponine, ne mondd, hogy ezen elérzékenyültél. Ugye ezek csak a hormonok?

Ezúttal Éponine boxolt bele Gavroche vállába, majdnem olyan erősen, mint pár évvel ezelőtt.

\- Így már jobb – bólintott a fiú és elmosolyodott kópésan, ahogy befeszítette az izmait.

\- Na, nem mutatsz be? – szakította félbe Azelma és fejével Éponine háta mögé biccentett.

Éponine először zavarba jött, majd észbe kapott és rájött, hogy Azelma Enjolrasról beszél. Hirtelen borzalmasan érezte magát. Mindent barátja szervezett, és erre ő nagy izgalmában teljesen megfeledtkezett arról, hogy ő is itt van. De amikor ránézett, Enjolras nem tűnt mérgesnek, sőt, inkább teljesen elégedettnek látszott. Udvariasan hátrébb ment, amikor a kis család egymásra talált, és ott álldogállt, nem akarva megzavarni az idillt, mert tudta, hogy időre van szükségük. Összenéztek, és Enjolras elmosolyodott. Éponine-ban újra realizálódott, hogy mit is tett érte a fiú, és most azonnal oda akart rohanni hozzá, magához ölelni és megcsókolni. De nem akarta kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni a testvéreit öt perccel azután, hogy újra találkoztak. Szinte hallotta, hogy Gavroche hogy reagálna a csókjukra.

\- Nem tudom – felelt hangosan Azelmának, hogy Enjolras is hallja. – Úgy tűnik, már találkoztatok – és kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor Enjolrara nézett.

A fiú közelebblépett hozzájuk, mert ez volt az ő végszava.

\- Még nem találkoztunk személyesen – informálta, ahogy mellé lépett. – Csak néhány telefon beszélgetés meg skype-olás volt.

Éponine felkapta a fejét és megdöbbenve nézett rá.

\- Néhány telefonbeszélgetés és skype? – ismételte hitetlenkedve. – Mióta tart ez?

Enjolras szégyenlősen lahajtotta a fejét.

\- Olyan karácsony körül e-maileztem először…

\- Az már legalább egy hónapja volt! – fakadt ki a lány. – Várj, honnan tudtad az e-mail címüket?

\- Hát, az úgy volt, hogy egyik este nyitva felejtetted az e-mailes ládádat, amikor zuhanyozni mentél, és csak egy pillantást vetettem a címlistádra, és ott találtam meg őket – magyarázta Enjolras, mire Éponine összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Oké, nem csak egy pillantást vetettem rá – vallotta be Enjolras. – De nem akartam, hogy tudj róla. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy sikerül, és nem akartalak üres ígéretekkel hitegetni, hogy aztán csalódott legyél, ha nem sikerül – sütötte le a szemét.

Éponine tudta, hogy barátja nem akarta fölöslegesen felzaklatni, és ezért nem szólt neki, és más helyzetben haragudna rá, hogy az e-mailjei között turkál, és nem hagyná szó nélkül. De most, hogy itt voltak a testvérei, és ezt neki köszönheti, egyáltalán nem haragudott rá emiatt.

\- Minden rendben – nyugtatta meg. Újra egymás szemébe néztek. – Ez a legcsodálatosabb dolog, amit valaha értem tettek. És ha ez azt jelenti, hogy turkáltál az e-mailjeim közt, hogy összehozd nekem, akkor nincs vele semmi bajom.

Enjolras szélesen elvigyorodott, és a szeme sarkában megjelentek a szarkalábak. És Éponine-t hirtelen elöntötte a szerelem iránta, és alig tudta visszafogni magát, nehogy letámadja itt a pályaudvar közepén. Hosszú napvolt ez, és nagyon sok energiájába került elfojtani kitörni készülő érzéseit. Ezért nem is volt meglepve, amikor végül a fiú mellkasába fúrva találta az arcát és karjaival szorosan magához ölelte a fiút. Annyira gyorsan történt, hogy mire az agyába eljutott, a teste már cselekedett. Először Enjolras meglepődött, de aztán ő is szorosan magához ölelte a lányt. Majd Éponine lábujjhegyre állt.

\- Köszönöm – suttogta a fülébe.

\- Nincs mit – simogatta meg a fiú.

Éponine egy hangos morgást hallott a háta mögül, és elfordult Enjolrastól, aki még mindig szorosan tartotta. Megfordult és elvörösödött arccal nézett a testvéreire.

Azelma merengő mosollyal az arcán figyelte őket, fejét finoman oldalra fordítva, ahogy a nővérét nézte. Kezével betapaszotta Gavroche száját, aki undorodva grimaszolt az érzelgős közjátékra és megpróbált kiszabadulni nővére szorításából. Amikor észrevették, hogy Éponine és Enjolras őket nézik, Azelma elengedte a fiút.

Gavroche azonnal néhány lépéssel távolabb ugrott nővérétől. Szörnyülködve nézett Éponine-ra.

\- Ez volt a leggusztustalanabb dolog, amit láttam – mondta komolyan.

\- Csak megölelték egymást, nyugi már – nézett rá rosszallóan Azelma. – És higyj nekem, már láttalak téged sokkal gusztustalanabb dolgokat is csinálni.

\- Soha nem csináltam még olyan gusztustalan dolgot, ami rosszabb lehet ennél – vágott vissza Gavroche. – És abbahagynátok a piszkálásomat? Csak öt perce vagyunk itt, és már megrúgtatok, megütöttetek, ellöktetek, és ami a legrosszabb, ölelgettetek – a kisfiú megrázkodott, amikor sorra felidézte ezeket a traumákat. Éponine somolygott magában, mert tudta, hogy utóbbit öccse igen is szerette. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Azelma közbeszólt.

\- Ööö, srácok, azt hiszem útban vagyunk – jegyezte meg.

Éponine körbenézett, és megállapította, hogy testvérének igaza van. A peron egyre zsúfoltabb lett, ami arra utalt, hogy máris érkezik a következő vonat.

– Gyerünk, menjünk haza – javasolta. – Hacsak nincs valami más meglepetés még a számomra… - fordult Enjolras felé.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét.

\- Mára már semmi – biztosította mosolyogva.

\- Az jó, mert teljesen elfáradtam – sóhajtotta drámaian Éponine. Összekulcsolta a kezét Enjolrassal, és a fiú gyorsan a másik kezébe kapta Azelma bőröndjét (Gavroche a sajátját maga akarta hozni). Újra csend telepedett rájuk, ahogy a hangos, vonatfüttyös és zsúfolt vonatállomás kijárata felé vették az irányt. Éponine-nak annyi kérdése volt, de nem tudta, melyiket tegye fel először, ráadásul túl nagy volt a zaj az ilyen bizalmas beszélgetésekhez. Mindannyian beszálltak Enjolras kocsijába, és miután bekapcsolták a biztonsági öveket, egy percig némán ültek. Éponine kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját, és azon gondolkozott, mit is mondhatna, és a kérdések csak úgy pörögtek az agyában, lehetetlen volt egyet kiválasztania. Gavroche hangja végre megtörte a hallgatásukat.

\- Mondta már Azelma, hogy randizik annak a srácnak az öccsével, aki az osztályodba járt és felgyújtotta a tornatermet?

\- Gavroche - pisszegte le Azelma.

Éponine hátrafordult.

\- Úgy érted Para-Steve-vel? Miért tetted ezt? – lepődött meg.

\- A neve Caleb, és ne azután ítéld meg, hogy milyen piromániás a bátyja – torkollta le Azelma. – Habár múltkor felgyújtotta az étlapot az étteremben, ahol kajáltunk szóval lehet, hogy figyelnem kéne… - Éponine pillantását látva hozzátette. – Csak az az egy randink volt. És Gavroche-t pedig felfüggesztették a múlt héten, mert terrorizálta az angol tanárt!

\- Csak egy kis bolondozás volt, honnan tudhattam volna, hogy fél a mókusoktól? Látnod kellett volna, Éponine, mekkorát ugrott, legalább két méter magasra a levegőben…

És hirtelen úgy tűnt, mintha nem is négy év telt volna el, meséltek egymásnak, bohóckodtak, nevettek és vitatkoztak, mint korábban. És nem számít, mennyire tűnt már nagynak Azelma az állomáson, elég tíz perc Gavroche-sal, hogy újra úgy hajbakapjanak, mintha öt évesek lennének, és ennek az lett a vége, hogy Éponine kénytelen volt hátranyúlni és szétválasztani a hátul rendetlenkedő testvéreit. Valahogy különösen megvigasztalta a tudat, hogy mégsem nőttek fel annyira, mint gondolta.

Csodálkozott, hogy milyen hamar hazaértek, mert úgy érezte, mintha csak most szálltak volna be a kocsiba, de Enjolras máris leparkolt a házuk előtt. Enjolras felé fordult, aki épp leállította a motort és a biztonsági övével harcolt. A hazáig vezető úton alig szólalt meg, általában csak kiegészítette Éponine történeteit, de főleg csak szótlanul ültés hallgatta, amiket a többiek meséltek és ő a vezetéssel foglalkozott. Most a lány felé fordult, és megeresztett egy mosolyt, megszorította a kezét, mielőtt segített volna kiszedni Gavroche-nak és Azelmának bőröndjeiket a csomagtartóból.

Éponine még egy percig az autóban maradt, csak mosolygott és hallgatta, amint Gavroche ismételten erősködik, hogy majd ő viszi a saját csomagját, mégha az út vége felé már majdnem leragadt a szeme és teljesen kimerült is volt. Alig hitte el, hogy egy órával ezelőtt még az étterem előtt Enjolrassal csókolóztak, olyan volt, mintha legalább két napja történt volna. Ez a randi nem olyan volt, amilyenre számított, hanem sokkal, de sokkal jobb. Érezte, hogy a baba megmozdult benne egy percre becsukta a szemét. Minden olyan volt, mint egy mesés álom. Mintha ezt az életet valaki más élné és nem ő. Olyan valaki, mint Cosette.

\- Éponine siess, mert enyém a kanapéd! – kiáltott be Gavroche az autóba.

\- Hé, ki mondta, hogy tiéd a kanapé? – kiáltott utána Azelma, és kitört az újabb veszekedés köztük.

Ez a kis zajongás kizökkentette Éponine-t az álmodozásból, gyorsan kikapcsolta a biztonsági övet, mert megint neki kell játszania a békítő szerepét. Ahogy kiszállt a kocsiból, hallotta, hogy egy újabb hang töri meg a zsivajt.

\- Van egy vendég ágyunk is. Nem olyan kényelmes, mint a kanapé, de a dolgozószobában van, szóval aki azt választja, lesz egy saját szobája – jegyezte meg Enjolras, miközben lezárta az autót. Azelma megállt és az ajkába harapott, ugyanis örlődni kezdett a saját szoba és a kanapé közt. Végül megenyhült és kifújta a gondolkodáskor bent tartott levegőt.

\- Rendben.

Éponine ámulattal nézte a jelenetet, hogy a testvérei azonnal abbahagyják a veszekedést és mindenki elégedett és megnyugodott. Enjolras látta a bámészkodó tekintetét és fürkészően lehajolt hozzá.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Tökéletesen – nyugtatta meg egy mosollyal. És ez több volt, mint igaz.

Amikor beléptek a lakásba, Gavroche izgatottan rohangált szobáról szobára. Azelma nyugodtan állt és felnőtt módjára nézett körül a lakásban, amilyen akart lenni, de az arckifejezéséből Éponine látta, hogy le van döbbenve. Enjolras lakása, vagyis az ő lakásuk, emlékeztette magát, sokkal szebb volt, mint ahol a testvéreivel bármikor is éltek. És nem volt benne biztos, hogy a nevelőszülőknél kényelmesebb lenne. Az autóúton nem merült fel a mostani életkörülményeinek témája, és Éponine tudta, hogy ez egy másik este beszélgetése lesz.

Gavroche tekintete megállapodott a hűtön.

\- Ez a baba? – kérdezte és kezébe vette az ultrahangos képet. Azelma is érdeklődve a konyhába rohant.

\- Igen, amikor Éponine a 16. hétben volt - magyarázta Enjolras.

Gavroche bandzsított és elfordította a fejét.

\- Olyan, mint egy ufó.

Enjolras felkacagott.

\- Igen, de most már határozottan emberibb, mint az első képen, amit kaptunk. Ezért is hívtuk masszának – mutatott rá a korábbi képre.

\- És fiú lesz vagy lány? – kérdezte Gavroche.

\- A doki már tudja, de én várni akarok vele – mondta Éponine.

Gavroche összezavarodva nézett rá.

\- Miért akarsz várni, amikor már most is megtudhatod?

Azelma sóvárgóan nézte a képet. – Nem tudom, szerintem nagyon édes, hogy meglepetés lesz – mondta csendesen.

Gavroche gúnyosan felhorkantott. Újra a képre pillantott.

– Fiú lesz – mondta teljes meggyőződéssel.

Enjolras megrémült, hátha Gavroche lát valamit, amit ő nem. Gyorsan a képre nézett.

– Miért mondod ezt?

\- Mert már van két lánytesóm, és nem tudnék még egy lányt elviselni a családban.

\- Bocsi, öcsi, de ez nem így működik – borzolt bele újra a fiú hajába Éponine.

\- Mi történt ezen a képen? - mutatott Azelma arra a képre, amin éppen a folyosón alszanak. Éponine arca égni kezdett, és zavarba jött, amikor eszébe jutott az elviselhetetlen hormon-kitöréses időszaka és nem tudta, hogy mondja el a testvéreinek. Szerencsére Gavroche egy hatalmasat ásított.

\- Ez egy holnapi szori, hugi – felelte gyorsan. – Most aludnotok kell, mert hosszú nap volt. És azt hiszem Enjolras holnapra is biztos tervez valamit nekünk.

Elgardírozta őket a konyhából, mire mindketten morogva magyarázkodtak, hogy már nem gyerekek, akiet ágyba kell bújtatni. Végülis beletörődtek és egy kis vita után, hogy ki használja a fürdőszobát először és várakozás után (miért tart ilyen sokáig a kamasz lányoknak a lefekvés?) Éponine végre kibújt a ruhájából, lezuhanyzott, lemosta a sminkjét és bedőlt az ágyba. Akkor érezte, hogy mennyire elfáradt és kimerült.

Enjolras is felsóhajtott, amikor frissen letusolva bemászott mellé az ágyba. Akkor valahogy hirtelen elmúlt az összes fáradtsága. A fiú felé fordult, és az arcáról könnyen leolvasható volt, mire gondol pontosan és miről akar beszélni.

\- Sajnálom, hogy titokban tartottam – kezdte Enjolras és a kék szemek találkoztak az övével. – El akartam mondani, amikor már biztos volt, de Azelma ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legyen meglepetés, és tudom, hogy szereted a meglepetéseket, és ez jó nagy volt és…

Nem tudta befejezni, mert Éponine elhallgattatta azzal, hogy a fiú ajkára tapasztotta a száját. Enjolras azonnal visszacsókolta és kezével a lány hajába túrt. Éponine először csak egy édes, köszönök mindent csókot akart adni, de ahogy a fiú megragadta a haját, majd érezte, hogy Enjolras keze bekalandozik a pólója alá, az ösztönei átvették az irányítást, és mielőtt még tudta volna, mit csinál, átvetette a lábát a fiú csípőjén és felült.

Enjolras halkan felnyögött, ahogy új helyzetbe kerültek a dolgok, és Éponine belemosolygott a csókba, amikor ráhajolt a fiúra, és a fiú kezeivel óvatosan hátratűri a függönyként leomló haját. Hamar rájött, hogy ez a pozíció annyira nem jó, mert a baba nagyon útban van, ezért legurult róla és újra egymás mellett feküdtek. Enjolras így is hamar megtalálta a lány nyakához vezető utat és csókokkal borította, amit Éponine halk sóhajtással konstatált. Egyre lejjebb vándorolt és elérte a kulcscsontját, majd még lejjebb haladt, és szája már majdnem elért a melléhez, mire a lányból kitőrt egy hangosabb önkételen sóhajtás. Enjolras hirtelen abbahagyta a felfedező utat, majd felült és fájdalmas arccal meredt a falra. Egész testével hátat fordított a lánynak, de Éponine még így is érezte a vibrálást. Látta, hogy a fiú szaggatottan és mélyen lélegzik, megpróbálva visszanyerni önuralmát.

\- Enjolras? – suttogta, de alig jött ki hang a torkán.

\- Ha továbbmegyünk, nem fogok tudni leállni – nyökte kiszáradt torokkal a fiú és még mindig nem fordult felé.

\- És? – kérdezte Éponine, miközben hátulról átölelte barátját a csípőjénél és egy perzselő csókot lehelt a nyakára. Lassan magához húzta a lefagyott fiút és további csókokkal bíztatta. Egy pillanat múlva Enjolras lázasan felé fordult és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, miközben óvatosan hátradöntötte és visszafektette a matracra. Aztán hirtelen megint leállította magát és ködös tekintettel nézett a lány szemébe, mielőtt megint felült és elfordult tőle.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Éponine, hangjában csalódottsággal és némi fájdalommal.

Enjolras felé fordult, majd kezét a lány combjára tette, és a fiú érintésére Éponine-t egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy megint rávesse magát.

\- Éponine, ebben a lakásban a falak nagyon vékonyak – magyarázta rekedten.

\- Mi? – nézett rá zavartan a lány. Fejében még mindig csókolóztak és szinte érezte bőrén a fiú égető csókjait, és a combján pihenő kéz sem tette könnyebbé a józan gondolkodást.

Enjolras sokatmondón biccentett a nappali felé, és akkor végre megértette.

\- Ó, hát igen…

Mindketten csendben ültek egy darabig, és a vágy szinte szikrákat szórt közöttük.

\- És ha nagyon halkan csináljuk? – kérdezte reménykedve Éponine.

Enjolras elgondolkozott egy darabig az ötleten, mielőtt megrázta a fejét.

\- Gavroche a kanapén alszik, szinte az ajtó előtt, és a dolgozószoba fala sem valami vastag. Még ha a leghalkabb módon is csináljuk, akkor is biztos hallanak majd valamit.

Éponine felnyögött és fájdalmasan visszahuppant az ágyba, mert tudta, hogy a másiknak igaza van. Nem akarta sokkolni azzal a testvéreit, hogy végighallgassák, ahogy éppen újra egymásra talál a barátjával, nem éppen a legjobb mód, hogy négy év után hallják ezeket a felnőtt hangokat és az ágy ritmusos ütődését a falhoz. Nem így kéne visszaengedje az életébe a testvéreit, kitéve őket az ilyen kínos helyzeteknek.

Egy percre lehunyta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett, megpróbálva lenyugtatni a vágyait. Érezte, hogy Enjolras is ledől mellé, de nagyon figyelt, nehogy hozzáérjen újra. De a jelenléte még így is kábító volt. Majdnem kirohant a fürdőbe, hogy egy jeges zuhany megoldja a helyzetet, de nem volt ereje felállni. És nem számít, hogy Enjolras mennyire felizgatja, nem akart elmenni mellőle.

\- Miért van mindig igazad? - kérdezte fájdalmasan sóhajtva.

\- Néha áldás és néha átok – felelte az a párnájába nyögve.

Éponine keserűen felhorkantott.

\- Egyébként meg úgysem tudnék halk lenni. Ennyi szünet után sikítanék, az biztos.

Némán feküdtek egymás mellett, és csak Enjolras egyenlőtlen zihálása biztosította arról a lányt, hogy ő sem tud aludni. Majd érezte, hogy a fiú ujjai felkúsznak a derekára. Egy újabb hullám söpört végig a testén, amibe beleborzongott, de úgy tűnt, ezúttal tudja kontrollálni magát. Lassan Enjolras felé fordult, és észrevette, hogy az kíváncsian bámulja. Szótlanul a fiú mellkasára támasztotta a fejét, és a fiú ujjai finoman a hullámos tincseivel kezdtek játszadozni.

Éponine válaszképpen Enjolras mellkasát kezdte óvatosan simogatni, apró köröket rajtolgatva rá. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, miről is beszélgettek, mielőtt elvesztették volna az uralmat a vágyaik fölött egy pillanatra. Amikor eszébe jutott, finoman elmosolyodott.

\- Nem lepődök meg, hogy Azelma titokban akarta tartani – mondta, mintha nem is hagyták volna abba a beszélgetést. – Mindig szerette az ilyen meglepetéseket. Mint az ilyen csöpögős vígjátékokban, ahol a szerelmespár végól újra egymás karjában találja magát.

Várt egy kicsit, és közben hallotta Enjolras szapora szívverését. Amikor a fiú megszólalt, érezte, hogy zeng az egész mellkasa, miközben beszél. -Éponine, te is szereted a hasonló befejezéseket. Láttam ma, amikor a moziban voltunk. Csak úgy ragyogtál a végénél.

Éponine várt egy darabig a válasszal, mert sokkal szívesebben hallgatta barátja ritmusos szívdobogását.

\- Nem mindig szerettem azelőtt – mondta halkan. – Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy ezek a filmek egyáltalán nem reálisak és tiszta hülyeség az egész. Utáltam, hogy Azelma folyton erőltette, hogy nézzük meg őket. És amikor különváltunk… Azt hiszem ez emlékeztetett rá.

Éponine hosszan nézte az ágytakarót, mintha valami különös dolgot fedezett volna fel rajta. Mindig zavarba jött, ha valami személyeset osztott meg valaki másal, mintha csak egy kirakatba tette volna ki magát. Még akkor is, ha az a valaki Enjolras volt, akivel mindent meg akart osztani. Érezte, hogy Enjolras keze finoman megcirógatja az arcát, ami arra késztette, hogy újra egymás szemébe nézzenek.

\- Enjolras, őszintén nem tudom, hogy köszönjem neked meg mindezt. Ez a legvarázslatosabb dolog, amit valaha értem tettek… - ez alkalommal a fiú szakította félbe egy csókkal. Rövid volt és édes, mint amilyennek az előbb Éponine is szánta a sajátját. Amikor elhajolt tőle, a kék szemeket újra belefúrta a lányéba.

\- Néhány hónap múlva egy kórházi ágyon fogsz kipréselni magadból egy egész kisembert. Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek érted – mondta vigyorogva. Éponine játékosan megütötte.

\- Komolyan, Éponine, nem kell megköszönnöd. Ezt jobban megérdemled, mint bármit. Már régóta össze kellett volna hoznom neked – mondta csendesen.

\- De hogy csináltad? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mert rájött, hogy még mindig nem tudja az egész történetet. – Azt már tudom, hogy tőlem szerezted meg az e-mail címüket, de mi volt a nevelőszülőkkel?

Enjolras kicsit felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez sem volt olyan nehéz. Azelma már majdnem tizennyolc, szóval a nevelőszülei azonnal elengedték. És Gavroche nevelőszüleit sem volt nehéz meggyőzni. Talán túl könnyű is volt – vallotta be.

\- Azt hiszem akkor is elengedték volna, ha Azelma nincs közel annyira, hogy egy vonattal jöjjenek. Nem is kellett bebizonyítanom, hogy tényleg a barátod vagyok. Felajánlottam, hogy Skype-oljunk, de azt mondták, nem szükséges. Akár el is rabolhattam volna, vagy valami – törtek ki belőle szavak, mintha már egy ideje nyomta volna a lelkét.

A szavai nyugtalanították Éponine-t, de nem lepődött meg különösebben. Sajnos nagyon is tiszában volt, hogy hogy működik ez a rendszer. Ezért akart részben gyermekvédő lenni, hogy a többi árvának vagy nehéz sorsú gyereknek ne kelljen elszenvednie azt, amit neki és a testvéreinek.

\- Gavroche nagyon jól tud vigyázni magára – nyugtatta meg barátját. – És a szülők valószínűleg tudták, hogy megbízhatnak benned, ha ő is bízik.

Enjolras bólintott, de nem volt teljesen meggyőzve. Ezt a lány nem rótta fel neki. Ő sem hitt volna saját magának. Egy perc csend telepedett rájuk.

\- A két kisebb öcséd nevelőszüleivel is kapcsolatba léptem.

\- Tényleg? – lepődött meg Éponine és felült.

Enjolras követte a példáját.

\- Igen, felhívtam őket. Nagyon szimpatikusnak tűntek. Az öcséid még túl kicsik ahhoz hogy olyan messziről egyedül utazzanak, de a szülők készségesen felajánlották, hogy mi bármikor meglátogathatjuk őket, amikor csak akarjuk.

Éponine gyorsan átdobta karjait a fiú nyakán, és olyan hirtelen és erősen ölelte át, hogy Enjolras elvesztette az egyensúlyát és hátradőlt az ágyon. Enjolras felnevetett. – Akkor gondolom, tetszik neked az ötlet.

\- El se hiszem, hogy ezt tetted értem – suttogta a fülébe. Érezte, hogy könyek kezdik csípni a szemét, de visszatartotta őket.

\- Mint már mondtam korábban, nem én fogok egy kábé 24 órás vajúdás után kinyomni magamból egy gyereket.

Erre Éponine hátranyomta magát és mélyen az arcába nézett.

\- Nem fogok 24 órán keresztül vajúdni – közölte szilárdan.

\- Hát anyám 30 órátszenvedett velem – felelte ártatlanul a fiú.

\- Remélem csak viccelsz – mondta síri hangon.

Enjolras egy kicsit idegesnek látszott, mert rájött, hogy ezt nem kellett volna megemlítenie.

\- Sajnos nem. De ez szerintem nem öröklés kérdése – próbálta megnyugtatni.

\- Ajánlom is – felelte sötéten a lány.

\- Biztos nem tart olyan sokáig – erősítette meg gyorsan. – Azt olvastam, hogy olyan tíz és húsz óra átlagosan, ha a nő az első babáját szüli.

\- Enjolras?

\- Igen?

\- Ettől most nem érzem magam jobban.

Enjolras bocsánatkérően rámosolygott. Közelebb húzta magához és könnyedén megcsókolta a homlokát.

\- Bárhogyis lesz, én végig melletted maradok. Mindig a rendelkezésedre állok. És ha az segít, nyugodtan ütögethetsz közben. Most már jobban érzed magad?

\- Egy kicsit.

Enjolras felcsuklott, és Éponine elfészkelte magát az ölelésében. Érezte, hogy a szeme lassan lecsukódik, és a nap izgalmaitól teljesen kimerült teste végre ellazul. Enjolras épp azt kezdte elmondani, mit tervez másnapra, de nem tudott odafigyelni rá. Végül megadta magát, szemhéja ólomsúlyosan leragadt, és Enjolras kellemesen búgó hangjára lassan elszenderült, mint egy altatódalra.

Volt még egy csomó minden, amit el akart neki mondani, de nem tudott ébren maradni. Utolsó erejével még megpróbálta megformálni a szavakat, és olyan halkan sikerült csak kimondania, hogy saját magát is alig hallotta. Még azonban így, csukot szemmel is érezte, hogy Enjolras elmosolyodik. Érezte, hogy a fiú odahajol hozzá, és a legutolsó dolog, amire emlékezett az volt, hogy a fiú a fülébe suttogja a válaszát, mire a teste elmerült a puha takaróban.

\- Én is szeretlek.

* * *

Amikor másnap reggel felébred, ínycsiklandozó illatok csapták meg az orrát. Elmosolyodott, hogy barátja milyen korán felkelt, hogy reggelit csináljon neki, amikor észrevette, hogy egy férfi kéz öleli át és a szőke fürtök csiklandozzák az állát. Még mindig nem tért teljesen magához az álmából és egy percre azt gondolta, hogy valami besurranó tolvaj lehet a lakásban. Gyorsan felült az ágyban, durván lelökve magáról Enjolrast, aki egy bosszús morgás kíséretében huppant az ágyra. Ez előző nap eseményei hirtelen bevillantak neki, és egy hatalmas, nyugodt mosoly terült szét az arcán.

Enjolras felült mellé, és álmosan nézett rá. A kócos haja és zavarodott arckifejezése nevetésre késztette a lányt, amitől a fiú mégjobban kérdő pillantásokkal méregette.

\- Bocsi – mondta gyorsan és kedvesen megpróbálta elrendezni a rakoncátlan fürtöket barátja fején. – Megéreztem a reggeli illatát és azt hittem te vagy kint, és amikor megláttalak magam mellett, kicsit megijedtem – magyarázta és közben elpirult, hogy milyen nevettséges a helyzet.

Enjolras mélázva ült mellette, mintha megpróbálná felfogni, amit most közölt vele a lány. – Szóval arra következtettél, hogy egy betörő…beosont reggelit készíteni?

Éponine gyengéden megütötte a karját, és arca a kis pirulásból vörössé vált. – Nem mondtam, hogy ésszerű dolog, félig még aludtam.

\- Tudom – nyomott egy kedves puszit a homlokára. Éponine közelebb hajolt hozzá és a fejét a vállára hajtotta. Aztán hallottak valami kiabálást és csörömpölést.

\- Segítsünk nekik? – kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Ne, ha megpróbálnak valami kedves dolgot csinálni nekünk, akkor hagyjuk, hogy egyedül tegyék. Nem akarom elvenni a kedvüket egy kis reggeli készítéstől – felelte sokatmondón Éponine.

\- Akkor csak várjuk meg, amíg elkészülnek?

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy addig el tudjuk tölteni hasznosan az időt – jenent meg egy pajkos mosoly a lány arcán.

Enjolras is elmosolyodott, lehajolt hozzá és lassan megcsókolta. Éponine belemosolygott a csókba. Már nagyon hiányoztak neki ezek a pillanatok. A reggeli lustálkodás, amikor csak egymás mellett élvezték a másik társaságát. Olyan kényelmes volt, mintha egész életükben ismerték volna egymást. Az egész világ elhomályosult körülöttük és csak ők léteztek a másik számára.

Éponine tiltakozni akart, amikor Enjolras visszavonult egy aggódó kifejezéssel az arcán. Éponine nem akarta, hogy akár csak egy centiméter is legyen köztük, érezni akata a fiú puha ajkait a sajátján, de aztán ő is megérezte azt a szagot, ami a konyhából szivárgott be, és valószínűleg ez okozta a fiú aggodalmát is.

Azelma a tűzhely előtt állt megpróbálva kikaparni az odaégett trutymót a serpenyőből, ami fénykorában palacsinta akart lenni, és belezette a mosogatóba, miközben rosszalló pillantással nézett Gavroche felé, aki félénken állt mellette. Mindketten felnéztek, amikor meglátták, hogy Éponine és Enjolras az ajtóban állnak.

\- Mintha valami égne – jegyezte meg Éponine.

Azelma újra Gavroche felé pillantott.

\- _Valakinek_ figyelnie kellett volna az utolsó palacsintára, amíg átöltözök, de ehelyett _valaki_ inkább úgy döntött, a tévét bámulja, és hagyja, hogy az egész lakás felgyulladjon! – sziszegte.

\- Mentségemre szóljon, nagyon szép ez a tévé. És csak itt állt, és senki nem nézte – tiltakozott Gavroche, de látszott rajta, hogy gyötri a bűntudat.

\- És egyből akkor kell bekapcsolni, amikor egy percre kimegyek a szobából? Miután kifejezetten megkértelek, hogy figyelj a kajára?

\- Úgy szólongatott…

Azelma már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Éponine félbeszakította.

\- Oké, az a fő, hogy végülis semmi nem gyulladt meg, ugye?

Azelma morogott valamit, de mást nem válaszolt.

\- Csináltunk reggelit! – kurjantotta Gavroche.

Azelma újra Gavroche-ranézett, mielőtt nővéréhez fordult.

\- Meglepetéslett volna. Már kész van, ha éhesek vagytok – mondta letörten.

\- Csodásan hangzik, Azelma, köszönjük – bólintott hálásan Enjolras. Azelma ránézett, és elmosolyodott, aztán elpirult és gyorsan elfordult.

Éponine ezt elképesztő édesnek és szórakoztatónak találta, hogy húga zavarba jött Enjolrastól, de amikor barátja felé fordult, hogy egy incselkedő mosolyt küldjön felé, világossá vált számára, hogy mi volt a baj. Enjolras csak egy szál alsógatyát viselt. Olyan gyorsan pattantak ki az ágyból, hogy még arra sem volt ideje, hogy egy pólót felkapjon. És az sem segített a helyzeten, hogy a haja csapzottan állt mindenfelé, és a szája még mindig pirosan felduzzadt a csókolózástól. Éponine abban reménykedett, hogy ő nem néz ki ennyire borzasan, de valószínűleg hasonló a helyzet.

Enjolras is erre a következtetésre juthatott, ahogy ránézett, mert szórakozottan keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, mintha azzal el tudná takarni (az Éponine szerint borzalmasan vonzó) meztelen felsőtestét, és elpirult, majd gyorsan visszarohant a hálószobába, hogy magára kapjon valamit.

Gavroche-nak szerencsére nem tűnt fel ez a kis incidens, ugyanis boldogan ült le az asztalhoz és azonnal nekilátott a palacsintának, amit előzőleg Azelma már odakészített.

Reggeli után, amikor a kínos szitu utolsó foszlánya is elpárolgott, és mindannyian elkészültek, bepattantak az autóba.

Első útjuk az egyetemhez vezetett, ahol Enjolras vezetésével körbejártak. Gavroche úgy viselkedett, mintha ennél unalmasabb dolgot nem is látott volna egész életében, és Éponine nem hibáztatta emiatt. Ugyanis ő is érezte, mennyire nehezen tudja nyitvatartani a szemét, miközben Enjolras lelkesen magyarázza az épület sajátosságait. De Azelma nagyon élénken figyelt az első perctől kezdve és elmerült az idegenvezetésben. Éponine elmosolyodott, amikor látta, hogy húga szeme elkerekedik az egyetemi könyvtár és a hatalmas előadó termek látványától. Remélte, hogy testvére jól tanult az utóbbi években. Talán, ha segít neki, hogy felvegyék erre az egyetemre, vagy bármelyikre, akkor nem is olyan rossz testvér, mint amilyenre gondolt.

Jó volt látni, hogy Enjolras és Azelma ennyire jól megértik egymást. Barátja először meglepődött, amikor Azelma kérdéseket tett fel neki, mintha nem is gondolta volna, hogy mást is érdekel esetleg a hely története, és hogy a könyvtár a környék legrangosabb gyűjteményével rendelkezik. Örült, hogy meg tudta válaszolni a feltett kérdéseket, és hogy legalább egy lelkes közönségre talált a lány személyében és elhatározta, hogy kedvez a lánynak és olyan helyeket mutat neki, ami igazán érdekli őt. Mi másért vitte volna őket a kémia laborba és mutatta volna meg nekik azt a fát, ami alatt olyan szívesen tanul, amikor jó idő van, vagy az első évesek kollégiumi épületét, ami közel van a bölcsészettudományi kar épületéhez?

\- Szerinted észrevennék, ha lelépnénk? – suttogta nővérének Gavroche. Egy padon üldögéltek a könyvesbolt előtt, amíg Azelma és Enjolras folytatták a beszélgetésüket a leggyakoribb egyetemi könyvek listájáról.

\- Ez valószínűleg még eltart nekik egy darabig – bólintott nővére. – De szerintem hamarosan végeznek, nem? Már elmúlt dél – valójában szerette nézni, hogy ennyire jól kijönnek egymással, és az is jó volt, hogy egy kicsit Gavroche-sal is tudott külön beszélgetni, de már kezdett éhes lenni.

Meglepődött, amikor Gavroche feltartotta a kezét. Enjolras is zavartnak tűnt, és a mondat közepén megtorpant, és a kisfiúra nézett. Azelma bosszúsnak tűnt, hogy öccse félbeszakította a mély beszélgetését az idegenvezetőjükkel.

\- Ööö, kérdésed van? - nézett rá Enjolras izgatottan, mert azt hitte Gavroche végre érdeklődést mutat a tárggyal kapcsolatban.

\- Igen, az, hogy hogy tört el a karod?

Enjolrasnak elakadt a lélegzete, és Éponine rájött, hogy ez volt Gavroche célja. Igazán ördögi tudott lenni néha.

Enjolras idegesnek tűnt amiatt, hogy a tüntetésről kell beszélnie újra Éponine előtt.

\- Hát, igazából csak a csuklóm tört el. Belekeveredtem egy tüntetésbe, ami kicsit elfajult.

Éponine felhorkantott. Ja, egy kicsit elfajult…

Gavroche hirtelen sokkal éberebb lett.

\- És ott volt a rendőrség is? – kérdezte izgatottan.

\- Ööö… igen… - felelte elővigyázatosan Enjolras és kerülte barátnője pillantását, és idegesen beletúrt a hajába. Gavroche szószerint felpattant ültéből.

\- És lefújtak titeket ilyen paprika spray-jel is meg minden?

\- Hát.. az is volt benne – nyögte a fiú.

\- Király! – és teljesen más fényben nézett most Enjolrasra.

Enjolras nem tudta, mit feleljen neki, hogy ne dühítse fel Éponine-t.

\- Gavroche, nem éppen volt király – mondta aztán gyorsan Éponine. – Komolyabban is megsérülhetett volna.

De Gavroche nem is figyelt rá. Figyelmét már sokkal inkább Enjolras kötötte le, és olyan kérdésekkel bombázta, hogy milyen érzés volt, amikor lefújták őket a spray-jel. Éponine mélyet sóhajtott, és rájött, hogy ezt a csatát elvesztette.

Viszont a pozitív oldala az volt, hogy Enjolras témát váltott és indítványozta, hogy menjenek ebédelni és a lehető legmesszebb akart szaladni az egyetemtől. De lehetetlen volt kitérnie Gavroche kifogyhatatlan kérdései elől egész úton. Enjolras elkövette azt a hibát, hogy megemlítette az Amist, és most Gavroche végtelen kihallgatásba kezdett az ügyet illetően.

Azelma feldúltnak tűnt, hogy már nem ő van a fiú figyelmének középpontjában, és reménykedve nézett vissza az egyetem épületére, amikor kiléptek a bejáraton. Éponine küldött felé egy olyan pillantást, hogy majd később még beszélhetnek róla.

Éponine gyomra már erősen korgott, amikor végre megérkeztek a Musainbe. Már csak az járt a fejében, hogy mit fog rendelni, amikor megpillantotta az egész Amist a szokásos helyükön.

Courfeyrac azonnal felpattant, hogy üdvözölje őket, egy udvarias csókot lehelt Azelma kézfejére (amitől a lány elpirult), és erőteljesen megrázta Gavroche kezét. Az egész társaság hasonló szíves fogadtatásban részesítette őket. A testvérei csodálkoztak, hogy milyen sok szemrevaló, fiatal férfi van itt. Gavroche elemében volt, hogy végre a saját neme van többségben, de Azelma szokatlanul csendes és szégyenlős lett. Éponine észrevette, hogy amikor Feuillyvel fogtak kezet, mindketten izgatottak lettek és összerezzenten fordultak el egymástól.

Az zökkentette ki a gondolataiból, hogy Enjolras átölelte hátulról a derekát. Gyorsan megfordult és rámosolygott.

\- Ezt is pontosan megtervezted, mi? – nézett rá kíváncsian.

Enjolras ravaszul elvigyorodott.

\- Hisz ismersz, szeretek mindent megszervezni. És szerettem volna, ha a testvéreid megismerik a barátaidat. De azért nem mindent találtam ki, hét órakor lesz egy órás szabadfoglalkozás.

Éponine döbbenten meredt rá, mire a fiú felnevetett.

\- Csak vicceltem. Csak foglaltam egy vacsoraasztalt, de ennyi az egész. Holnap azt csinálhatunk, amit csak akarunk. Akár csak lazíthatunk és pihenhetünk egész nap, ha az esik jól.

Éponine újra azt érezte, hogy legyőzik az érzései, és nem tudott elég hálás lenni, hogy Enjolras mindent kitalált neki.

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el… - kezdte volna, de Enjolras közbe vágott.

\- Még ne köszönj semmit, csak örülj, hogy Gavroche még nem gyújtotta fel a lakást.

Éponine felnevetett. Lábujjhegyre emelkedett, átfonta karját a fiú nyakán és megcsókolta. Enjolras egy kicsit elvörösödött, de mosolygott, amikor a lány újra a szemébe nézett.

\- Mindig ezt csinálják? – hallotta Gavroche kifakadását a háta mögött.

\- Ó, hidd el, ez még semmi, látnod kellett volna pár héttel ezelőtt… – sóhajtotta Courfeyrac, de amikor elkapta Éponine gyilkos pillantását, gyorsan behúzta a nyakát és gyorsan visszatért a videójátékhoz.

Érezte, hogy Enjolras megfeszül, ezért hátrafordult hozzá, és látta, hogy barátja egyenesen a sarokban lévő kanapé felé bámul. Követte a pillantását, és látta, hogy Feuilly halkan magyaráz valamit Azelmának. Közben idegesen igazgatja a haját és Azelma szégyenlősen, lesütött szemmel mered a padlóra.

Enjolras látta, hogy Éponine is a párocskát figyeli.

\- Ez oké neked? – kérdezte tőle.

Éponine elgondolkodott. Egy részről még mindig kislánynak látta a húgát, olyan kis szeleburdinak és csacskának, aki csak szédítette a kisfiúkat. De másfelől ismerte Feuillyt, és tudta, hogy egy nagyon rendes fiú. Pont olyan fajta, akinek engedné, hogy flörtöljön a húgával, ha a húga hajlandó lenne bárkivel is flörtölni.

\- Nem tudom – felelte. – Úgy értem, Feuilly határozottan jobb, mint Para-Steve öccse.

\- De sokkal idősebb nála - tiltakozott Enjolras.

\- Csak huszonegy, Azelma meg hamarosan betölti a tizennyolcat. Szerintem ez még bőven belefér.

Enjolras erre már nem válaszolt, csak a szájába harapott és krtikusan méregette a Feuilly-Azelma párost.

\- Én csak… nem akarom, hogy megbántsa. Ennyi az egész – mondta végül.

Éponine érezte, hogy elönti a melegség. Enjolras kicsit nevettségesen viselkedik, de nagyon édes tőle, hogy ennyire védelmezően viselkedik máris Azelma iránt. Éponine megfogta a kezét.

\- Enjolras, ez nagyon rendes tőled, de Feuillyről beszélünk. Ideje nagy részében papírlegyezőket fest. És azt hiszem ő a legudvariasabb srác az egész társaságban, kivéve talán Jean Prouvaire-t. És különben is, csak beszélgetnek – érvelt.

\- Még. De még mindig csak egy kamasz srác, és tudom, milyenek ilyen korban a fiúk… - jegyezte meg Enjolras és a párra sandított.

Éponine forgatni kezdte a szemét, és rájött, hogy nem érdemes ezen vitatkoznia barátjával, mert az nem fogja meggondolni magát. Egy pillanatra átvillant az agyán, hogy mi van ha lányuk születik, vajon vele kapcsolatban is így fog viselkedni, ha randizásról lesz szó? Egy kicsit elmerült a jövőképben, de aztán rájött, ez még nagyon messze van, és most nem kell ezen rágódnia.

A nap nagyon gyorsan elröpült. Gavroche hamarosan megkérte őket, hagy mehessen át Courfeyrachoz kipróbálni a PS3-at, amit most szerzett be az Amis. Attól félt, hogy teljesen rákap, és Éponine nem tudta, hogy fogja szétválasztani majd őket holnap.

Végül valahogy mégis belement Gavroche kérésébe, aminek az lett a vége, hogy mindannyian felmentek Courfeyrac kis albérletébe. Enjolras továbbra is méregette Feuillyt és Azelmát, akik el sem tudtak szakadni egymás mellől. Egyszer látta, amint barátja halkan a fürdőszoba melletti sarokban beszél Feuilly-val. Mire visszaértek, Feuilly láthaóan reszketett egy kicsit, és bárhogy kérte Enjolrast, mondja el, mit mondott neki, az csak a fejét rázta, és hallgatott arról, mivel ijesztett rá ennyire szerencsétlen fiúra. Most már remélte, a jövőre nézve, hogy a baba kisfiú lesz.

Mindenki (kivéve Enjolras) jól szórakozott Courfeyracnál, ezért úgy döntöttek, lemondják a vacsora asztalfoglalást. Cosette-nek valahogy sikerült mindenkit meglepnie egy tál isteni spagettivel, amit a Courfeyrac spájzában talált alapanyagokból rittyentett össze. Éponine meg volt győződve róla, hogy barátnője biztos boszorkány, ugyanis előzőleg ő maga kutatta át Courfeyrac spájzát, és csak néhány zacskós leves volt benne, meg egy üveg mogyoróvaj.

Körülbelül 11 órára már úgy tűnt, Gavroche kivideójátékozta magát és elnyúlt a kanapén. Így hát lassan szedelőzközni kezdtek és könnyes búcsút vettek egymástól, Azelma és Feuilly kicsit hosszabbat is, mint mások, elvonulva a konyhába, majd Enjolras óvatosan felkapta Gavroche-t, és az autó felé vették az irányt. Éponine akkor gyorsan megragadta a pillanatot és körülnézett. Gavroche Enjolras vállára hajtott fejjel hortyogott, és utóbbi fél kézzel próbálta meg kinyitni a kocsi ajtaját, vigyázva, nehogy felébressze a fiút, majd óvatosan letette a hátsó ülésre, amíg Azelma álmodozva hátra-hátra pillantott Feuilly felé. Minden olyan családiasnak tűnt, és annyira kényelmesnek, sokkal inkább, mint a régi családjuk volt. És azon kapta magát, hogy arra gondolt, meg tudná szokni ezt. És akkor a szíve fájdalmasan megdobbant, mert nem lehetett. Holnap a testvérei elmennek, és aztán nem láthatja őket… nem is tudja mennyi ideig. Megpróbálta elhessegetni a gondolatot a fejéből, de elöntötte a nyugtalanság, és számolgatni kezdte, mennyi idejük van még együtt, mielőtt elutaznak.

A hazaút csendes volt, csak Gavroche horkolását lehetett hallani a hátsó ülésen. Könnyű volt arra gondolnia, hogy ez mindennapos dolog lenne. Mintha egy család lennének és mennének haza a mozi vagy vacsora után. Csak tennék a szokásos dolgaikat, és élnék a megszokott, unalmas kis életüket. Olyan könnyű lenne, hisz most is itt vannak egymásnak. Érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe és gyorsan megpróbált visszatérni a valóságba. Még nincs itt az ideje, hogy amiatt keseregjen, hogy mi lesz holnap, mert szerencsére még itt vannak. Még van idejük, mégha gyorsan el is röpül.

Mikor visszaértek a lakásba, érzelmileg teljesen kimerült, de amikor látta, hogy Enjolras megpróbálja óvatosan lefejteni Gavroche nyaka köré font kezeit, hogy lefektesse a kanapéra, újra elöntötték az érzések. Aztán pedig azt is észrevette, hogy Azelma elhagyatottan huppan le a vendégágy szélére a tanulószobában. Akkor hirtelen megsajnálta, és eldöntötte, itt az ideje és jó nővér lesz.

Azelma felnézett, amikor bement hozzá a kicsi szobába és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Ahogy leült az ágy szélére, Azelma várakozóan nézett rá, és Éponine ráeszmélt, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy kezdje a beszélgetést. Eszébe jutott, hogy ez az első alkalom, hogy kettesben maradt a húgával. Ami azt jelentette, hogy az elmúlt négy év óta először. Azelőtt sokkal egyszerűbb volt minden. Régen, amikor Éponine-nal kettesben maradtak, Azelma olyan gyorsan kezdett mesélni mindenféléről, hogy Éponine szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, ha legalább a felét felfogta. De ez akkor volt, amikor húga tizennégyéves volt, és még gyerek, és ártatlanul boldog. Most pedig tizenhét (majdnem tizennyolc), és szomorú, és Éponine-nak fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon neki. Ironikus, azelőtt minden bánatát elmondta neki, és most hogy mégtöbb bennük a közös, nem tudta, mit mondjon neki, vagy hogy vigaszalja meg, hogy jobban érezze magát. De a csönd már kezdett kínossá válni, és tudta, mindenképpen mondania kell _valamit_.

\- Szóval Feuilly, mi? – bökte oldalba derűsen, szemrebbenés nélkül. Azelma elpirult és elfordult tőle. Megint csönd lett, és Éponine arra gondolt, talán rosszabb anya lesz, mint gondolta, ha még a saját testvérét sem tudja rávenni, hogy mondja el, mit érez és mire gondol.

\- Csak beszélgettünk - mormogta Azelma alig hallhatóan. Még mindig háttal ült neki, és ujjaival gyűrögetni kezdte a pólója alját. De legalább ez már valami.

\- Nekem sokkal többnek tűnt – nógatta játékosan Éponine és térdével megbökte a húga térdét. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó irányba halad, de azelőtt valahogy így beszélgettek egymással. Remélte, hogy ez nem változott meg az elmúlt években.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor Azelma megfordult és halványan elmosolyodott. De egy másodperc múlva újra lefagyott arcáról a mosoly és hátat fordított nővérének.

\- De nem lesz belőle semmi. Holnap úgyis elmegyek – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan.

Éponine a szájába harapott és összeszorult a torka.

– Most, de nem örökre.

Azelma hatalmas szemekkel meredt rá.

\- Hogy érted ezt?

\- Láttam, mennyire lenyűgözött téged az egyetem ma. Beadtad valahová a jelentkezésed? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Azelma újra elcsendesedett.

\- Néhány helyre. Ide is. De nem valószínű, hogy ide vesznek fel…

\- Miért nem?

\- Viccelsz? Egy fillérem sincs. És még ha lenne is, nem hagyhatom egyedül Gavroche-t. Nem lakunk most sem olyan közel, de ezért időről időre rajta tudom tartani a szemem. Ha elmennék, nem lenne senkije.

Éponine-ban feltört a bűntudat. Most legszívesebben letérdelt volna a testvére elé és a bocsánatát kérte volna. De nem segítene a helyzeten. A múltat már nem változtathatja meg. De a jövőt még igen.

\- Ne aggódj a pénz miatt – nyugtatta meg. – Ha bekerülsz az egyetemre, találunk módot arra, hogy ki tudd fizetni. Van segély, ösztöndíj és végszükség esetére a kölcsön. Nem egyszerű, de megéri. Megcsinálod, ahogy mindig.

\- És Gavroche?

\- Majd én vigyázok rá – felelt nővére sokkal magabiztosabban, mint ahogy érezte. Ötlete sem volt, hogy értette, vagy mit kéne tennie. De azt tudta, hogy tennie kell valamit. Nem hagyhatja, hogy az öccse még hat évig nevelőszülőknél rohadjon.

Azelma szkeptikusan nézett rá.

\- Éponine, ez jól hangzik, de inkább csak, mint egy álom. A dolgok nem mindig működnek úgy, ahogy az emberek szeretnék. Főleg nem nálunk.

\- Nálam működött.

\- Mert te vagy a kivétel – legyintett Azelma és egy kis féltékenység pendült meg a hangjában.

\- Ez nem igaz – vágta rágyorsan Éponine. – Hogy jutott ez eszedbe? Azelőtt mindig optimista voltál. Inkább én voltam a cinikus.

\- Hülye voltam - morogta Azelma remegő hangon.

\- Nem, nem voltál az – simogatta meg a karját Éponine. – Akkor az egyetlen idióta én voltam. Azt gondoltam, hogy te milyen kis naív vagy, mert mindig azt hitted jobb lesz nekünk. Nem mondtam ellent soha, mert azt akartam, hogy boldog legyél, ameddig csak lehet, amíg rá nem jössz, hogy a jövő milyen nehéz valójában.

\- Hát, már rájöttem, és ez tiszta szopás – szakította félbe Azelma.

\- De remélem, hogy nem. Mert neked volt akkor igazad – és újra könnyek gyűltek Éponine szemébe, de nem engedte, hogy kigörduljenek a medrükből. Azelmának hallania kell. – Emlékszel, mit mondtál, amikor a legutóbb beszélgettünk? Azt mondtad, hogy el kell jönnöm az egyetemre, mert valami sokkal jobb vár rám a világban. Nem hittem neked, de igazad volt. És tudod mit? Most rád is valami sokkal jobb vár. Nem lesz könnyű, sőt, valószínűleg nagyon nehéz lesz, de bízom benned, és tudom, hogy megbirkózol vele. Az emberek sok mindent mondtak már a családunkról, de azt soha, hogy a Thenardier lányok nem talpraesettek. Egyetemista leszel, és egy sokkal jobb életet teremtesz magadnak. Talán egy kastélyban fogsz élni, amit mindig is akartál - Azelma elmosolyodott az utolsó mondaton.

Éponine egy kicsit közelebb csúszott, és megfogta testvére kezét. Tudta, hogy a könnyek hamarosan kigördülnek a szeméből és a hangja is remeg már, de folytatta.

\- Soha nem tudom megköszönni eléggé, amit értem tettél, hogy mit adtál fel miattam. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen fantaszikus életem lesz, de úgy néz ki, mégis megtörtént. És ez nem lenne most nekem, ha te nem lettél volna. Ezért hálás vagyok, hogy bíztattál, hogy kövessem az álmaimat. Most viszont én mondom ugyanezt neked.

Azelma egy percig némán ült, majd hirtelen szorosan magához ölelte nővérét, amitől Éponine majdnem hagyatt esett. Egy perc múlva visszanyerte az egyensúlyát és viszonozta az ölelést olyan szorosan, amennyire csak tudta. Egyikük sem mondott semmit, de nem is volt rá szükség. Hallotta, hogy Azelma halkan szipogni kezd, és megpróbálta a saját könnyeit is visszafogni. A családjában nem volt megszokott, hogy kimutassák az érzelmeiket, ezért amikor szétváltak, gyorsan egtörölték a szemüket, mielőtt a másikra néztek volna. Egy kisebb kínos szünet állt be, amit Azelma tört meg egy hatalmas ásítással. Éponine érezte, hogy ennyi érzelmi duhajkodás éppen elég volt egy estére. Rámosolygott Azelmára, mielőtt felállt volna.

\- Azt hiszem, aludnunk kéne, a mai is hosszú nap volt.

\- Várj… - állította meg halkan Azelma.

Éponine lenézett a húgára és egy kis meglepetéssel húzta fel a szemöldökét, vajon mit akarhat még mondani.

\- Lehet, hogy… - kezdte félénken és nővére pocakjára mutatott.

\- Persze! – felelte meghatottan Éponine.

Azelma próbaképpen felemelte az egyik kezét és óvatosan rátette a dudorra. Egy darabig hallgatott, és elgondolkodva tanulmányozta a jelenséget. Kis idő múlva csalódottan nézett nővérére.

\- Azt hittem, mocorogni fog, vagy érzem, hogy rúg egyet.

\- Még Enjolras sem érezte egyelőre – nyugtatta meg. – Majd pár hét múlva lesz itt az ideje és majd akkor érezni fogod, egész biztosan.

\- Talán, ha majd akkor is meglátogathatunk – bólintott Azelma és idegesen nézett Éponine-ra.

\- Én örülnék neki – mosolygott rá a nővére.

Azelma visszamosolygott rá, és Éponine azt érezte, hogy ez az első igazán őszinte mosoly, amit az ittléte alatt látott. Még egyszer jóéjszakát kívántak egymásnak és Éponine magára hagyta a lányt a szobában és gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de halkan, hogy ne ébressze fel a kanapén szundikáló Gavroche-t.

Hirtelen elöntötte a vágy, hogy az öccsére is ránézzen, ezért óvatosan a kanapéhoz osont és óvatosan fölé hajolt. Úgy tűnt, a kisfiú alszik, feje angyalian a kezén pihent. De Éponine tudta, hogy soha nem alszik mélyen, ha nincs résnyire nyitva a szája és horkol hangosan. Lehajolt hozzá és szeretetteljesen megpuszilta.

\- Fúúúj – dünnyögte Gavroche, ahogy félig kinyitotta a szemét és gyorsan ledörzsölte az arcáról a puszi nyomát. – Miért csináltad ezt?

\- Csak nagyon hiányoztál – mosolygott rá Éponine.

\- Hiszen egész nap együtt voltunk! – nyögte Gavroche, de nővére tudta, hogy nem így értette. Finoman beleborzolt öccse hajába.

\- Aludj csak.

\- Szeretnék, ha nem keltenétek fel folyton – morogta magában. De azért jól esett neki, hogy Éponine betakargatja és még utoljára megsimogatja a hátát, mielőtt bemenne a saját hálószobájukba. Mielőtt elfordult volna, még hallotta, hogy a takaró alól megszólal öccse álmos hangja.

\- Te is hiányoztál – suttogta, hogy a lány alig hallotta meg, de elmosolyodott, Gavroche pedig végre becsukta a szemét.

Amikor belépett a saját szobájukba, már ágyban találta Enjolrast, egy könnyvvel a mellkasán. Valószínűleg meg akarta várni, ezért kezdett olvasni, de elnyomta az álom. Éponine halkan belebújt a pizsamának használt pólójába, gyorsan fogat mosott, és mielőtt becsusszant volna az ágyba, óvatosan kivette a fiú kezéből a könyvet, beletette a könyvjelzőt és letette a kis szekrényre az ágy mellett, végül pedig lekapcsolta a lámpát. Amikor mindennel elkészült, végre bebújt mellé az ágyba. Először megpróbált nem hozzá érni, nehogy felébressze, de fázott és hiányzott neki a fiú testének melegsége. A fiú teste csábítóan hívogatta, hogy gördüljön át az ő térfelére, és nem tehetett róla, engedett a csábításnak.

\- Jézus, jéghideg a lábad - nyögött fel félálomban a fiú, és a szemei még mindig csukva voltak.

\- Bocsi – suttogta a lány és visszafordult a saját térfelére.

\- Hé, nem azért mondtam – tiltakozott a fiú és a lány után nyúlt, hogy újra magára húzza. – Minden oké Azelmával? Sokáig maradtál.

\- Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben – válaszolta csendesen, és valóban úgy is gondolta. Belemosolygott a fiú mellkasába, amikor érezte, hogy Enjolras egy könnyed csókot nyom a feje búbjára. Figyelte, ahogy feje alatt lassan emelkedik és süllyed a férfi mellkasa minden lélegzetvételnél.

Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy fogja megoldani a problémáit. Hogy tudna segíteni Azelmának, hogy egyetemre járhasson, vagy hogy mit kezdjen Gavroche-sal. Az, hogy neki is be kell fejeznie az iskolát és napról napra egyre terhesebb volt, és a szülés gondolata is (amitől elborzadt) egyre közelebb és közelebb került.

De hitt abban, amit Azelmának mondott, a Thenardier lányok talpraesettek. Nem lesz könnyű, de megoldják. Valahogy.


	31. Üresség

Következő nap Éponine már nem érezte magát olyan optimistának.

Kicsit korábban kelt fel, mint Enjolras és csak percekig még pihent a karjai közt, hallgatva az egyenletes lélegzését. Előző éjjel minden olyan tiszta és világos volt még. Természetes, hogy segít a húgának! És persze valahogy Gavroche-ról is gondoskodni fog, mert nem akarja visszaengedni őket a nevelőszülőkhöz! De hogy az ördögbe fogja mindezt megcsinálni? És még ott lesz a baba is.

Szórakozottan simogatni kezdte a pocakját. Vajon ilyen anyának kell lennie? Üres ígéretekkel kecsegtetnie, amiket nem tud teljesíteni? Hirtelen visszatért a hányingere, amit már hetek óta nem érzett, és eszébe jutottak a borzalmas reggeli rosszullétek.

Érezte, hogy Enjolras felsóhajt, majd nagy, meleg karjaival megsimogatja az övét, és lentebb csúszik a pocakjára is.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte álmosan.

\- Igen, jól vagyok – vágta rá túl gyorsan a lány, elfojtva a hányingerét.

\- Biztos? Mert eléggé megfeszültél az előbb, mintha aggasztana valami.

Éponine érezte, hogy el kellene mondania neki, elmondani az összes fejében kavargó gondolatot. De most nem akarta még hangosan kimondani a félelmeit. Minden sokkal valóságosabb lenne, és az ígéretei is olyanok, mintha távolodnának tőle. De nem akart hazudni sem neki. Ezért taktikát váltott, ami mindig bevált eddig: figyelemelterelés.

\- Kérsz bundáskenyeret? Azt hiszem sütök párat – pattant ki az ágyból Éponine, és szinte kimenekült mellőle.

\- Mi? – mormogta. – Ja igen, kérek, de…

\- Nagyszerű! – szakította félbe, és már ki is rohant a szobából a konyhába. Olyan gyors volt, hogy nem is látta Enjolras zavarodott kísérő pillantását.

Már a szükségesnél több lelkesedéssel törte fel a tojásokat, amikor Enjolras felbukkant a szobából. Pár pillanatig szemlélődve nézte, majd a spájz felé cammogott és elővette a kenyeret, és szó nélkül segíteni kezdett neki. Éponine örült, hogy barátja nem csinál nagy ügyet ebből, de azt is érezte mindemellett, hogy később muszáj lesz beszélniük róla.

Észre sem vette mennyire korán van, amíg Gavroche meg nem jelent a nappaliból, álmosan törölgetve a szemét és látszólag nem örült, hogy még a napfelkelte előtt ki kellett bújnia a meleg ágyból. Kicsit felderült, amikor meglátta a készülő reggelit, és látszólag megbocsájtani is képes volt a korai kelésért. Éponine meglepődött, amikor Azelma is feltűnt a kis szoba ajtajában, teljesen felöltözve, naprakészen. Most jutott eszébe, hogy az utolsó óráikat töltik most együtt, és emiatt a vasárnap reggeli lustálkodás elvesztését sem bánta. Egyszerre érezte magát bolondnak és bűntudatosnak abban a pillanatban.

Nem tervezett semmit mára, és amíg reggeliztek, Éponine azon gondolkodott, milyen szórakozást találjon ki maguknak a nap hátralévő részében. Azonban Enjolras meglepte, amikor előszedett egy videójátékot, azt, amivel tegnap Gavroche egész éjjel játszott, ugyanis kölcsönkérte Courfeyractól. Éponine csodálkozott, hogy csempészte ki a játékot anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, ráadásul még Gavroche-t is ő cipelte ki az autóhoz. És még azt hitte, hogy ő milyen jó tolvaj.

Reggeli után Enjolras kínosan sok ideig próbálta összedugni a videójátékot a tévével. Gavroche valószínűleg tudott volna segíteni neki, de nagyon szórakoztatta, ahogy Enjolras össze-vissza dugdosta össze a kábeleket és színes zsinórokat. Végül egy fél óra után minden összekuszálódott zsinór a helyére került és minden össze lett kapcsolva mindennel. Éponine és Azelma képben volt az összes ilyen játékban, de Enjolras elveszettnek tűnt. Figyelmesen hallgatta Gavroche utasításait, de amikor megragadta a távirányítót, fogalma sem volt, melyik gomb mire való. Éponine arra gondolt, most biztos visszasírja az összes visszautasított videójátékozós estét az Amissal.

Éponine biztosította, hogy nem kell aggódni, hamarosan ráérez majd, mint minden másra. Fél óra múlva rájött, hogy elhamarkodottan optimistán tette ezt a kijelentést. Egy része sajnálta barátját, de ugyanakkor azon kapta magát, hogy egy kis része elégedett, hogy a fiú borzalmasan játszik, és hogy az ettől mennyire zavarban van. Feltételezte, hogy kell lennie egy-két olyan dolognak a világban, amiben a fiúnak rossznak kell lennie, hogy egyensúly maradhasson az univerzumban, de amikor ezt megmondta neki, az nem lelkesedett a magyarázatáért.

Enjolras megpróbált úgy játszani, mintha nem érdekelné, de a lány tudta, hogy ez a kudarc olyan, amihez nincs hozzászokva. Egy részét csábította a gondolat, hogy hagyja győzni, de azt is tudta, hogy mennyire utálja a csalást a fiú. A huszadik alkalommal, amikor a karaktere kinyírta Enjolrasét, a fiú összeszorította az állkapcsát olyan szorosan, hogy Éponine tényleg félt, nehogy eltörje a fogát. Gavroche tiltakozása ellenére elővett egy pakli kártyát és javasolta, hogy most inkább játszanak mást.

Sajnos Gavroche teljesen rákattant a Slapjackre és nem lehetett meggyőzni, hogy játszanak mást. Mindenkiben fellángolt a versenyszellem és a csapkodás nem tűnt jó ötletnek, de öccse hajthatatlan volt. Kinevette azt a javaslatát, hogy játszanak valami kevésbé vad játékot, mint a Go Fish. Éponine megadóan felsóhajtott, hiszen túl jól ismerte öccse makacsságát. Testvérei megígérték, hogy viselkednek, de néhány perc múlva kitört a veszekedés, ahogy előre megjósolta. Csak azon lepődött meg, hogy ez közte és Enjolras közt robbant ki.

\- Én csaptam rá először, enyém a kártya. Ez a szabály, Éponine.

\- Ugyan kérlek, a kezem a tied alatt van!

\- Csak mert alá csúsztattad. Nézd, majdnem vérzek, a körmeiddel megkarcoltál.

\- Ne legyél már kisbaba, alig értem hozzád. Nekem három ujjam van a lapokon, neked csak kettő. Szóval az enyémek.

\- De én értem hozzá hamarabb, és az akkor nem számít, hogy neked mennyi ujjad van rajta most. És a hüvelykujj nem is egy ujj, szóval mindkettőnknek két ujja van rajta.

\- A hüvelykujj is egy ujj.

\- Nem az.

\- De igen.

\- Nem.

\- De.

\- Nem.

\- Jó, ha nem ujj, akkor két ujj, meg egy hüvelykujjnyi távolság van a kártyán, ami jobb, mint a sima két ujj, szóval…

\- Jaj, istenem, ti ketten, fogjátok már be! Jó, játszunk Go Fish-t! _Jézus… __-fakadt ki Gavroche._

De valahogy még a Go Fish is átcsapott valami másba, új szabályokat alkottak, aminek következtében Gavroche elrejtett pár lapot az inge ujjában, és ez további veszekedésre adott okot. Egyszer Éponine-nak le kellett hámoznia Azelmát Gavroche-ról, és akkor belátta, valami kevésbé cselekvő tevékenységet kell javasolnia, ami nem fajulhat tettlegességig, például nézzenek meg valami romantikus filmet, miközben tacot esznek ebédre.

Öccse határozottan kifejtette, hogy nem ért egyet a programmal, de Éponine tudta, hogy örömét leli abban, hogy percenként savanyú megjegyzéseket szúrjon közbe a film alatt. Azelma azonban nem tűnt felhőtlenül boldognak a közbeszólásoknak és folyton le kellett pisszegnie. Amikor ez nem vált be, elkezdte popcornal dobálni. És innen kezdve megint kitört az őrület, ugyanis Gavroche kajacsatává fokozta fel, Gavroche és Enjolras az egyik oldalon, Éponine és Azelma a másikon. Egészen szelíden kezdődött, amíg Azelma a maradék tacot be nem vetette. Aztán minden elszabadult.

Röviden, fél órán belül mindannyian maszatosan, vajasan, lógó sajtdarabkákkal borítottan, a lakás romokban és mindenhol kajamaradékkal borítottan végezte a csatát. Éponine jelentős adag salátát és sajtot szedett ki a hajából, amit Enjolras utolsó gerilla támadásának köszönhetett. De ennek ellenére nem emlékezett rá, mikor szórakozott utoljára ilyen jól.

Észbekapott, amikor Enjolras az órájára nézett és tudatosult bennük, mennyire elszállt az idő, ha nem indulnak el tíz percen belül, a testvérei lekésik a vonatot.

Minden tiszta kosz volt, de valahogy mégis sikerült gyorsan rendbeszedniük magukat, és Gavroche utolsó ruhadarabja is bekerült a bőröndjébe, a maradék ételdarabkákat is lemosták magukról, majd bepattantak az autóba és elindultak az állomás felé.

Éponine-nak nem tetszett ez a gyors váltás. Alig tíz perce még kis taco darabkákkal dobálta Gavroche-t, és most útban vannak a pályaudvarra. Egy része azt kívánta, bárcsak dugóba kerülnének és lekésnék a vonatot. De tudta, hogy ez milyen felelőtlen dolog tőle. Holnap iskola-idő és a megállapodás szerint Enjolras megígérte a nevelőszülőknek, hogy időre visszaküldi őket. Mégha Éponine nem is akarja.

Megpróbálta kiélvezni az utolsó perceket a testvéreivel, de megesküdött volna rá, hogy az óra mutatói gyorsabban járnak, mint normálisan. Úgy tűnt, mintha seperc alatt az állomásra értek volna, sprinteltek a bőröndökkel a peron felé, és alig egy perc múlva a vonat is megérkezik, amikre fel kell szállniuk. Kis szerencsével a vonat néhány pecet késett, ami lehetőséget adott nekik a búcsúzásra.

Egymás felé fordultak, teljesen kifulladtan a rohanástól, és nem tudták, hogy kezdjék a búcsút. Kínos csend telepedett rájuk és Éponine visszaemlékezett arra, hogy két nappal ezelőtt is valami hasonlót éltek meg. Azóta annyi minden megváltozott. Annyi minden helyrejött. Túl sok ahhoz, hogy most újra elszakadjanak egymástól.

Meglepetésére Azelma köszörülte meg elsőként a torkát és szorosan megölelte nővérét. - Köszönök mindent – suttogta.

Éponine úgy érezte, elönti a bűntudat. – Igazán nincs mit – suttogta vissza, megpróbálva nem gondolni arra a tényre, hogy nem is biztos, megérdemli-e a köszönetet.

Gavroche megpróbált közömbös maradni, de sokáig tartotta ölelésében nővérét. Éponine érezte, hogy könnyek buggyannak ki a szeméből és cseppennek a fiú hajára. Amikor elhúzódtak, öccse Enjolrashoz fordult. – Emlékezz arra, amit mondtam – mondta fenyegetően, vagy legalábbis annak szánta.

Enjolras szája szélén kis mosoly jelent meg, majd komolyan bólintott. – Megígérem – mondta határozottan, majd kezet nyújtott és Gavroche ravasz mosollyal megrázta.

Mindannyian a vonat felé fordultak, amikor meghallották a füttyszót. Azelma gyorsan megölelte Enjolrast és megköszönte neki mégegyszer az egyetemi idegenvezetést.

A leszálló emberek forgatagában próbálták felverekedni magukat a vonatra. Azelma és Gavroche gyorsan a bőröndjeikhez kaptak, Éponine rájuk mosolygott és szemei könnyekben úsztak.

\- Nemsoká találkozunk? – kérdezte reménykedve, hangja rekedten csengett. Azelma bólintott és az ő szeme is elhomályosodott.

Éponine egy része akart még mondani valamit, valami mélyről jövöt. De semmi nem jutott az eszébe és az összeszorult torkán amúgy sem tudta volna kimondani.

Sűrű integetés kíséretében Azelma és Gavroche felszálltak a vonatra, még látta őket besétálni egy fülkébe és leülni az ablak mellé, amikor elindult a vonat. Azelma még visszanézett és szomorkásan elmosolyodott, Éponine visszamosolygott, és el is nevette magát, amikor Gavroche még egy utolsót grimaszolt az ablaküvegen. A vonat hirtelen felgyorsult és elszáguldott a peron mellett, és már nem látta őket, csak az emléke maradt meg és a nevetés lassan elhalványult az arcáról.

Éponine nem tudta, mit várt, talán valami olyasmit, mint a fekete-fehérfilmek végén, amit régen az anyjával mindig néztek. Ahol a vonat csak olyan komótosan, szép lassan döcög el az állomásról, a szereplők boldogan integetnek egymásnak egészen addig, amíg a gőzőlgő vonat el nem tűnik a naplementés horizonton. Szomorú lenne, de tudná, hogy egy fényesebb jövő, egy jobb holnap jön.

De ehelyett ez a vasjármű csak úgy elszáguldott mellette és nem maradt más csak az alagút sötétje, ami elnyelte a testvéreit.

Egy darabig még nézte az alagutat, és teljesen ostobának érezte magát, miben is reménykedik tulajdonképpen? Tudta, hálásnak kéne lennie, hogy legalább ennyi időt tölthetett velük, de most vissza akarta kapni őket. Ahol biztonságban lehetnek, vele.

Érezte azt a nyugtalanságot, ami reggel már nyomasztotta, és eddig lapult a felszín alatt. Azt mondta Azelmának, hogy tud majd egyetemre járni, és kitalálja, mi legyen Gavroche-sal. És így is értette. De pontosan mit kellene tennie? Hogyan is képzelte ezt az egészet? Tudna valahogy gondoskodni Gavroche-ról? Megkapná a felügyeleti jogot? És mégha ez lehetséges is, tényleg megkérné Enjolrast, hogy a 12 éves kamaszkor előtt álló öccsét is felvállalja most, amikor egy újszülött is érkezőben van? Már így is olyan sokat tett érte, és talán ez már túl sok lenne. Basszus, vagyis _tudta_, hogy ez már túl sok lenne.

\- Éponine? Jól vagy?

Felnézett és meglátta Enjolrast, aki aggódva őt figyelte. Tudta, hogy el kell mondania neki az igazat, ez lenne a legjobb megoldás, de az idegessége tömény gombóccá szilárdult a mellkasában és egyre terjedt benne minden másodpercben, elakasztva a lélegzetét.

\- Igen – nyöszörögte olyan meggyőzően, ahogy csak bírta, miközben a fájdalom átalakulóban volt valami teljes pánikkitörés felé. Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét, ezért magára erőltette a legnyugodtabb mosolyát, azt, amelyiket a kávézóban is gyakran használt, amikor rossz napjain ki kellett szolgálnia az idegesítő vendégeket anélkül, hogy elijessze őket. Enjolrast nem győzte meg, és valójában rosszul is esett neki, hogy a lány használja ezt a pókerarcot rajta, de nem tette szóvá.

\- Gyere – mondta gyengéden, azzal finoman megsimogatta a hátát és a kijárat felé kezdte terelni. Ahogy elindultak, Éponine próbálta meggyőzni magát arról, hogy boldog. Nagyon jó volt, hogy meglátogatták a testvérei, és nemsoká újra eljönnek és, ez a marcangoló érzés a belsejében hamarosan eltűnik. Mindent elrendez majd, kitalálja a dolgokat, csak egy kis idő kell hozzá.

Egészen hazáig tartotta magát, mosolygott, nevetett és énekelt a rádióval. Enjolras csatlakozott hozzá, de a lány biztos volt benne, hogy barátja nem veszi be ezt a látszatot. És igazából ő sem. De nem szabad abbahagynia legalább a bejárati ajtóig.

Enjolras türelmesen meghallgatta Éponine történetét egy lányról a pszichológia órán, aki valami furcsa, egzotikus kaját kezdett el enni az előadás közepén, majd becsukta az ajtót. Amikor ott álltak az előszobában, hirtelen megragadta a kezét és a kanapéig vonszolta, leültette rá félbeszakítva az örökké befejezetlen mondatát.

\- Nem tetszett a történet? – próbálkozott erőtlenül kötekedni a lány, de érezte, hogy hangja valahogy hamisan cseng.

Enjolras csak szomorúan nézett rá.

\- Éponine, mi a baj?

\- Hogy érted? Nincs semmi baj – felelt gyorsan.

\- Azóta furán viselkedsz, amióta a testvéreid felszálltak a vonatra, és van egy gyanúm, hogy kettőjüknek köze van hozzá – mondta lágyan.

Éponine elfordult a fürkésző pillantások elől, mert érezte, milyen igazak is a fiú szavai.

– Rendben van ez. Tudtam, hogy el kell egyszer menniük. És nagyszerű hétvégénk volt. Csak örülök, hogy újra láthattam őket – mondta halványan, szemeit lesütve az ölében idegesen köröző ujjaira. Hangja még mindig hamiskásan énekelt.

Enjolras kezét a lányéra helyezte, megállítva a mozgást. Éponine felnézett és újra elkapta a tekintetét.

\- Azt mondtad, nem zársz ki újra, emlékszel? Nem kel színlelned mellettem. Ne csinálj úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne. Kérlek, mondd el, mi bánt. Mondd el, mi jár a fejedben – kérte aggódó kék szemekkel.

Tudta, hogy igaza van. Nem tarthatja magában minden érzését. És most nem is akarta. Az idegesség kis labdája még mindig a mellkasát nyomta, és fogalma sem volt, hogy eressze szabadon.

\- Semmiség, csak hülyeség.

\- Ha ennyire felzaklat, akkor biztos nem hülyeség – nyugtatgatta.

Várt egy pillanatot, hogy összerendezze a gondolatait, és az érzelmeit szavakba öntse. Enjolras türelmesen ült mellette, és nyugtatóan nézett rá. De amikor kinyitotta a száját, nem jött ki rajta egy hang sem.

Észre sem vette, hogy sír, egészen addig, amíg Enjolras le nem törölte arcáról a könnycseppeket. És ettől elkezdett zokogni. Enjolras magához ölelte, a sós könnycseppek teljesen eláztatták a pólóját, amíg a fiú gyengéden simogatta a hátát.

És akkor rájött, nem csak az a félelem marcangolja, amit a testvérei iránt érez, hogy magukra hagyta őket, és hogy továbbra is cserben hagyja őket. Ez valami több volt annál. Valami sokkal egyszerűbb.

Nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a képek felbukkanjanak a szemei előtt. Gavroche nevetése és Azelma mosolya. Minden emlék, amit elfojtott, a testvérei viszontlátása újra felszínre hozta. Látta az életüket, ami lehetett volna. Hogy lehettek volna mind egy család. Ezt akarta igazán. De ez most csak egy látogatás volt, mert régen feladta őket. Tudta, hogy eljönnek majd még, de ez neki nem volt elég. A látogatás soha nem lesz elég.

Pár percig csak zokogott, miközben Enjolras megnyugtató szavakat súgdosott a füléb, amiket nem értett. Végül a könnyei lassan felszáradtak, de az érzés, ami okozta őket, a bűnös üresség ott maradt és nem nyugodott. És habár már nem sírt, ott maradt, ahol volt, fejét a fiú mellkasának döntve, csukott szemmel várva, hogy szívverése csillapodjon annyira, mint a fiúé és felvegye a ritmusát.

Tudta, elérkezett az idő, hogy előbújjon rejtekéből, és végtére nagy nehezen eltolta magát és felnézett Enjolras szemeibe.

\- Sajnálom – suttogta elhaló hangon.

\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned – biztosította kezébe nyomva egy papírzsebkendőt az asztalon lévő dobozból. Megtörölte a szemét, majd kifújta az orrát is. El tudta képzelni, hogy nézhet ki, a sminkje szétfolyva az arcán, a szemei vörösek és feldagadtak, a haja kócosan szanaszét áll, de Enjolras így is úgy nézett rá, mintha ő lenne az egyetlen a világon.

\- Tényleg nagyon hiányoznak, ugye?

Éponine bólintott, és örült, hogy összes könnye elfogyott az előbb, mert újra felbukkantak az emlékei.

\- Azt hiszem, túl sok ideig próbáltam nem gondolni rájuk, és sikerült is. De az, hogy újra láttam őket, mindent visszahozott… de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem akartam és akarom látni őket - tette hozzá Enjolras aggódó arckifejezését látva.

\- Nem csinálhatok úgy, mintha nem léteznének. És semmért sem adnám ezt a hétvégét a világon. Csak nehéz megértenem, hogy nem tehetek értük semmit. Nem olyan, mint Jacques és Pierre esetében, mert tudom, hogy őket mennyire szeretik a nevelőszüleik, olyan családnál vannak, ahol jó helyen vannak. De Azelma és Gavroche, az ő nevelőszüleik egyáltalán nem törődnek velük, vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy megérdemelnék. Nem szeretik úgy őket, ahogy én.

Szünetet tartott, megpróbálva visszanyelni egy adag újratermelődött könnycseppet, melyek a szemeiben felgyülemlettek.

\- Ez a hétvége olyan volt, mintha egy család lennénk. És csodálatos volt. De most elmentek. És én… - vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy végre szavakba öntse azokat a gondolatait, amelyeket az elmúlt hónapokban magában tartott. – Úgy érzem, helyettesíthetném őket. Még nem tudtam gondoskodni róluk úgy, de most gondoskodnom kell egy babáról. Ez nem képmutatás?

Enjolras hallgatott egy kicsit, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Éponine úgy érezte, a szíve a torkába ugrik, biztosra véve, hogy barátja megerősíti feltételezését. Hogy mennyire csalódott benne, ahogy ő is saját magában. De amikor a fiú megszólalt, semmi szemrehányás nem volt a hangjában, csak megértés.

\- Éponine, tizennyolc voltál, amikor nevelőszülőkhöz kerültek, és csak akkor kezdtél egyetemre járni – mondta gyengéden. – Most sem a legmegfelelőbbek a körülmények, hogy gyerekünk legyen, de ez mégsem szakítja félbe az életedet. Nem olyan, mintha pár ezelőtt lenne, és a testvéreidet kellene felnevelned - szünetet tartott, mielőtt meleg kezét a lány vállára helyezte volna. Éponine érezte magán a tekintetét, de nem nézett fel és továbbra is a kezét bámulta.

\- Tudom, hogy gondoskodni a testvéreidről nagyon nemes dolog lett volna és tudom, hogy teljes szíveddel csináltad volna. De gondolod, hogy a testvéreid tényleg örültek volna tudva azt, hpgy ők az okai annak, hogy feladtad az álmodat? – kérdezte gyengéden. Éponine még mindig csak lefele nézett a kezére, ahogy összekulcsolja az ujjait.

\- Tudod mit mondott nekem Gavroche múlt éjjel, amikor beraktam az autóba? Azt mondta, te mindig a legerősebb ember vagy, akit valaah ismert, és a legjobb is, akit ismer. Azt mondta, nem is érdemellek meg.

Éponine meglepődve nézett fel rá, tiltakozásképpen kinyitotta a száját, de Enjolras felemelte a kezét és folytatta. – És én azt mondtam neki, tudom. Mert senki nem érdemel meg téged. De én megpróbálkozom vele, és talán egy nap közel leszek hozzá.

Éponine visszaemlékezett Gavroche szavaira a pályaudvaron. Akkor erre gondolhatott. – Mit mondott erre? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Azt, hogy ez egy elfogadható válasz. És hogy reméli, hogy randevúzok veled, próbaalapon természetesen – mondta a fiú belemosolyogva az emlékbe. Éponine is felderült egy kicsit, ahogy maga elé képzelte öccsét, aki kioktatja barátját. – Az a véleményem, hogy a testvéreid nem gondolnak kevesebbet rólad, mint gondolod. Látnod kellett volna, ahogy Azelma figyelt téged, amikor nem néztél rá. Rajong érted. Ahogy mindketten.

Éponine érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka ezekre a szavakra. Nagy nehezen felnézett végre, bele a kék szemekbe, melyekben nem látott semmi kételyt. Jobban érezte magát attól, hogy a fiú nem tartja borzalmas embernek. De még mindig annak érezte magát.

\- Tudom, hogy úgy érzed, a testvéreid többet érdemelnének, de tizennyolc évesen többet tudtál volna nekik adni? – folytatta Enjolras. – Úgy értem, gondolj bele, fedél a fejük fölé, ruhákat venni, főzni rájuk, mindent tizennyolc évesen, éppen hogy kikerülve a gimnáziumból. Valószínűleg éjjel-nappal dolgoztál volna. Alig láttad volna őket napközben.

Éponine értette, és tudta, hogy minden igaz, amit felvázolt neki, de nem tehetett róla, arra gondolt, hogy mindennél fontosabb az, hogy a csládodat magad mellett tudd. Nem számít mennyire nehéz lett volna, túlvészelték volna, együtt. Felszipogott, amikor Enjolras folytatta.

\- És most jobb helyzetben vagy, hogy segíts nekik, mint akkor, ha magadhoz vetted volna őket négy évvel ezelőtt – fejezte be egyszerűen.

Éponine félre biccentette a feét

\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Úgyértem Azelma hamarosan egyetemre megy, mondta, hogy ide is beadta a jelentkezését. Ha felveszik, segíthetünk neki, egy kis pénzzel és a kapcsolatainkkal – felelte egyszerűen Enjolras, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne segíteni a testvérének.

Éponine érezte, hogy tátva marad a szája a csodálkozástól.

\- Enjolras, az a te pénzed, nem az enyém. Nekem pedig nincs annyi, hogy őt is támogassam. Addig nem is lesz, amíg egy teljes munkaidős állást nem találok, ami egy darabig ugye biztos nem következik be, a helyzetemre való tekintettel –mutatott leverten gömbölyödő hasára Éponine szomorúan.

\- Akkor tekintsd kölcsönnek addig, amíg nem lesz annyi pénzed, hogy visszafizesd – vágta rá könnyedén Enjolras. Éponine éles pillantását látva hozzátette. – Ez nem is olyan, mintha z én pénzem lenne. És én vagyok az oka annak is, hogy a jövőbeli terveid erőteljesen megváltoztak…

Éponine az ajkába harapott. Egy része utálta a jótékonykodást. És az, hogy Enjolras fizeti a baba-dolgokat, már így is bűntudattal töltötte el. Másrészről ezzel nem őt, hanem Azelmát támogatta. És az nem is jótékonykodás, ha később visszafizeti. És vissza fogja fizetni, mégha a fiú nem is hagyja. Olyan mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy alig vette észre, hogy Enjolras újra beszélni kezdett.

\- És Gavroche hozzánk költözhetne – jelentette ki egyszerűen, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne.

\- Mi? – kiáltott fel Éponine.

\- Kicsit bonyolultabb lenne, mert nem vagyuk házasok, de biztos ki tudunk valamit találni. Jobb neki a testvérével élni, mint idegen nevelőszülőknél. Megkérdezem majd Valjean professzort is. Talán addig várni kéne, amíg a baba megszületik, mert szerintem kicsit káosz lenne, ha egy úszülött mellett még az öcsédre is figyelnünk kéne. De talán Gavroche már az ősszel is beköltözhetne, amikor Azelma jön az egyetemre. Így lenne a legsimább átmenet…

Éponine csak bámult leejtett állal Enjolrasra, míg az beszélt. Úgy látszott, nem is veszi észre a lány hitetlenkedő arckifejezését, és felemelte a szemöldökét, ahogy folytatta a magával való beszélgetést.

\- Várj, mi? – kiáltott fel Éponine, ahogy végre ki bírt nyögni valami értelmes szót, amivel kifejezhette összezavarodott gondolatait.

Enjolras megállt.

\- Hát megpróbálhatjuk korábban is kérni a gyámságot, ha akarod, de az kicsit bonyolultabb…

\- Nem, vagyis… - habozva nézett barátjára. – Te tényleg megtennéd ezt? Tényleg befogadnád Gavroche-t, hogy velünk éljen?

Enjolras összezavarodottan nézett rá, mintha annak felajánlása, hogy a barátnőd öccse veletek éljen a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, amit minden srácnak fel kellene ajánlania.

– Természetesen.

Egy pillanatig Éponine úgy érezte, szárnyakat kap, de visszafogta magát. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy a másik komolyan beszél.

– Nem kell ezt tenned – mondta komolyan. – Ez hatalmas felelősség, ezt nem kell megtenned értem.

\- Tudom – felelte egyszerűen Enjolras, amikor találkozott a pillantásuk. – De akarom. Kedvelem az öcsédet, és a többiek is megkedvelték. Úgy érzem, hogy a testvéreid teljesen beleillenek a mi kis életünkbe, Mintha mindig is benne lettek volna. És azt hiszem a baba is elég nagy felelősség, nem?

Éponine nem tudta, mit mondjon. Nem gondolhatja így komolyan, vagy igen? Az élet nem így működik. A tökéletes megoldás nem adódik csak úgy. Lassan felemelte a kezét, kinyújtotta az ujjait és megbökdöste a fiú arcát. Enjolras meghökkent, kérdőre vonva a lány épelmájűségét, megfogta és kezébe vette a kezét.

\- Bocsi, csak meg akartam nézni, hogy valódi vagy-e – magyarázta enyhe pírral az arcán. – Komolyan mondtad?

\- Mindig komoly vagyok, Courfeyrac szerint ez a legnagyobb hibám - felelte elmosolyodva.

Éponine csak bámult rá, megpróbálva valami jelt találni, hogy nem is gondolja komolyan. De a másik nem tűnt bizonytalannak. Sőt, teljesen eltökéltnek látszott.

A lány mélyen felsóhajtott, először megértve, hogy ez igazán megtörténhet. Enjolras idegesnek tűnt a hallgatása miatt, arra gondolt, hogy talán a lány azt hiszi, túl gyorsan haladnak, és hogy ez hatalmas őrültség a részéről, az hogy meghívja az öccsét, hogy éljen velük, amikor még ők is csak alig néhány hónapja költöztek össze. És Éponine-nak eszébe jutott, hogy ez tényleg egy kicsit őrülség. De nem érdekelte.

Kissé hátraesett a kanapén, amikor a lány hirtelen átkarolta a nyakát éselzárta előle a levegő szabad útját. Éponine érezte, hogy újra könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Talán mégsem fogytak el teljesen.

\- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta elfulladó hangon.

\- Még ne köszönj semmit, mert így határtalan lehetőséget biztosítunk Gavroche-nak, hogy leégesse a lakást - tréfálkozott Enjolras.

Éponine felnevetett és mélyen barátja szemébe nézett.

\- Komolyan, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyit jelent ez nekem.

Válaszul visszamosolygott, finoman végigsimítva a lány haján.

\- Igazad van, a családról alkotott fogalmam eddig elég hibás volt – felelte lágyan. Felnézett, és gyengéden elkapta a tekintetét. – Azt hiszem, csak most értem meg igazán.

Éponine érezte, hogy a levegő beszorul a mellkasába és elmosolyodott, szélesen és gondtalanul. Enjolras meg volt elégedve magával, mint mikor sikerül mosolyt varázsolnia a lány arcára, és lehajolt hogy megcsókolja. Éponine lassan választ adott, miközben rájött, hogy az ő család-fogalma is jelentősen megváltozott az utóbbi időben.

Egy része úgy érezte, tényleg túl gyorsan haladnak. Az, hogy a házukat kártyából építsék, amit remény és villamos indulat tart össze, és ami egy rossz mozdulattól azonnal összeomlik.

De másik része tudta, hogy talán, csak talán ezúttal minden rendben lesz. Talál majd egy utat, hogy biztos alapra helyezze a kártyavárat, csak helyesen kell leraknia. Csak Enjolras kezének segítenie kell vezetnie az övét.


	32. 32 Mrs S

\- Éponine…

Éponine mélyebben belefúrta magát a párnájába és még szorosbban őszehúzta a szemét, remélve, hogy a fiú megszánja és hagyja tovább aludni.

\- Éponine gyerünk, 15 perc múlva el kell indulnunk – hasított a fülébe Enjolras valóságos hangja. Diplomatikusan felmorgott és elfordult hang felől. Egy pillanattal később hallotta a sóhajtást és érezte, hogy besüpped mellette az ágy.

\- Mindketten megállapodtunk abban, hogy ez az óra jó dolog – mondta Enjolras csendesen. Érezte, hogy kisimítja arcából a haját, ami odahullott, hogy eltűntesse a napfény sugarai elől. Vonakodva kinyitotta fél szemét és rásandíott a fiúra.

\- Igen, de abban nem, hogy hajnali 8 órakor! Főleg nem, amikor épp terhes vagyok és nem ihatok koffeint! – morogta.

\- Hát, ha nem lennél éppen terhes, akkor miért is kéne szülészeti órára menni vasárnap reggel 8-kor? – vigyorodott el a férfi.

Éponine határozottan úgy érezte, hogy még túl korán van a tréfálkozáshoz. Ránézett a másikra, majd újból hátat fordított.

\- Sajnálom oké? – sóhajtott fel Enjolras. – De ez volt az egyetlen olyan időpont, ami mindkettőnknek jó volt az óráink, a munkád, meg a találkozók miatt.

\- Hagyd abba a logikus érvelést, fáradt vagyok hozzá – húzta a fejére a takarót Éponine.

\- Hát, mehetek egyedül is, de azt hiszem az egy kicsit furcsa lenne.

\- Nem, legalábbis nekem elég jól hangzik. Csak majd később mondd el, mi volt – mormogta félig álomba merülten.

\- Éponine…

\- Jó, felkelek – ásított hatalmasat és lerúgta magáról a meleg takarót.

Enjolras türelmesen ült mellette még egy percig, mielőtt megmert volna szólalni.

\- Hát… nem vagyok szakértő, de a felkeléshez az kell, hogy a lábad letedd a földre.

Ez a megjegyzés kizökkentette, kicsit zavarba is jött, hogy ülve megint visszaaludt.

\- Csak óvatos vagyok, fokról fokra haladok – morogta ingerülten.

\- Uh-huh – összegezte kételkedve Enjolras.

\- Ha azonnal felállnék, az összes vér a fejembe szaladna, elszédülnék, hányingerem lenne, és ez nem tenne jót a babának. Ezért inkább ágyban maradok, és nem magamért, hanem sokkal inkább a még meg nem született gyerekünk egészségéért – vágta rá gyorsan. Enjolras felé fordult, aki elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá.

\- Ja, talán meg kellene kérdeznünk az oktatót a vita logikáját illetően, ha valaha eljutunk még ma az órájára – felelte kételkedve.

Éponine vállat vont.

\- Hé, talán sikerülne, de szerintem akkor is ez a legjobb megoldás.

\- Nos, ha így van, azt hiszem már eleget feküdtél ahhoz, hogy átlépj a következő szintre, hogy felülj, mielőtt felállnál anélkül, hogy elszédülj.

Éponine élesen rápillantott, mert a fiú az ő hülye kifogását használta fel ellene. Lassan, vonakodva felült.

\- Na nem is volt olyan rossz, igaz? – kérdezte Enjolras.

\- Beszélj a magad nevében - motyogta Éponine mielőtt hozzábújt volna, és képtelen volt elnyomni egy ásítást.

\- Te és a meg nem született gyermekünk most már készen vagytok felállni? – kérdezte reménykedve Enjolras.

\- Készen állok arra, hogy visszadőljek és újra elaludjak – morogta válaszul.

Eltartott egy percig, mielőtt Enjolras kimondta volna azt az egyetlen dolgot, amivel esélye volt kicsalogatni az ágyból.

-… Csinálok palacsintát.

\- Palacsintát? – kiáltott fel hirtelen felélénkülve Éponine.

\- Csoki reszelékes palacsintát.

Szűk szemekkel nézett rá, míg Enjolras várakozva vizslatta, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most csak viccel-e.

\- Van rá időnk? – kérdezte izgatottan.

\- Ha most azonnal felkelsz, már melegítem is a vajat – felelte közömbösen Enjolras.

\- Miért nem ezzel kezdted? – pattant fel hirtelen az éhes kismama.

Enjolras felkuncogott

\- Igazad van, kajával megvesztegetni, ezzel kellett volna próbálkoznom a legelején.

Éponine elmosolyodott, és sokkal pozitívabban állt hozzá a naphoz, és már talpon is volt. Végtére is, tényleg mindent meg kell tanulnia, már amennyit lehet, hiszen gyakorlatilag már a 27. hétben van és fogalma sincs, hogy kell bánni egy parányi kisemberrel.

Negyven-ötven perc múlva már ott ült Enjolras mellett, azt kívánva, bárcsak visszamehetne aludni.

Alig értek oda az óra kezdésére, éppen csak be tudtak slisszolni a hátsó sorba. Az oktatójuk egy meglehetősen szigorú tekintetű nő volt valami kimondhatatlanul hosszú német névvel, de monta, hogy nyugodtan szólítsák csak 'Mrs. S'-nek. Éponine-t emlékeztette a 8. osztályos matematika tanárnőjére. Utálta a 8. osztályos matematika tanárnőjét.

Éponine valamicskét az ajkába harapott, ahogy hallotta a nő kemény lépteit, és megpróbálta kizárni a hangját, miközben az erőteljesen magyarázott arról, hogy milyen különböző szövődmények léphetnek fel a terhesség szakaszaiban. Tudta, hogy fizettek az óráért, vagyis pontosabban Enjolras fizetett érte, de ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem tudott arra koncentrálni, amit hallott. Nemrég kezdte csak érezni, hogy az élete talán jó irányba halad, és ez a nő most mintha megpróbálná kipukkasztani a pozitív álomképet.

\- Félelmetes - suttogta Éponine óvatosan megbizonyodva arról, hogy Mrs. S nem hallja.

\- Csak a munkáját végzi – biztosította Enjolras, de egy kicsit ő is rémültnek tűnt. – Mindenhol azt olvastam róla, hogy nagyon érti a dolgát és segítőkész is.

\- Biztos csak féltek bármi rosszat mondani róla. Olyan, mintha egyetlen szempillantással ki tudna nyírni.

\- Tényleg elég mélyreható…

\- Ja, talán kicsit túl alapos is - morogta Éponine ahogy Mrs. S tovább magyarázott a terhesség alatt fellépő végtelen számú komplikációkról és hogy mi rossztörténhet egészen a gyermekszülésig.

\- Lassan úgy érzem, hogyha valahogy a babának nem lenne valami lehetséges genetikai rendellenessége az ezerből, vagy a köldökzsinór nem tekeredne a nyaka köré, vagy a méhem kilökődései nem lennének szabályosak, még akkor is legalább három karral születne.

\- Azt hiszem, három karral születni is genetikai rendellenességnek számít… – vetette közbe Enjolras egy apró mosollyal.

Éponine érezte, hogy elönti egy ismerős kis bosszúság, amit akkor érzett, ha barátja kioktatja. – Aggódhatsz majd miatta, amikor fel kell nevelned a háromkarú gyerekünket egymagad, miután belehaltam a szülésbe - förmedt rá.

Enjolras arca hirtelen elfehéredett. - Éponine ezzel még csak ne is viccelj.

Tekintete üvegessé vált egy percre és Éponine hirtelen észbekapott, hogy barátjának eszébe jutott a baleset, amikor hetekkel ezelőtt a Musain padlóján feküdt ájultan és vérzett. Gondolatban átkozta magát, hogy ennyire könnyelmű volt. Barátai beszámolójából tudta, hogy az eset mennyire végtelen nagy trauma volt a fiúnak, mégha ő maga nem is volt tudatánál, hogy tapasztalja. Csak azt látta, hogy mennyire zaklatott volt még utána is.

\- Sajnálom – suttogta lágyan.

Enjolras sóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy úgy tűnik, rengeteg minden balul sülhet ki, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy balul is sül ki. A legjobb forgatókönyv szerint a baba egészséges lesz és nem merül fel semmiféle probléma – jelentette ki a legmeggyőzőbb hangján, habár igazűból úgy tűnt, mintha önmagát jobban meg akarná győzni, mint a lányt.

\- Tudom, igazad van – nyugtatta meg Éponine, noha még érezte a gyomrában növekedő félelmet, ami csak feszítette belülről. Megkönnyebbült, amikor hallotta, hogy az oktató végre témát váltott a gyerekszülés folyamatára, ami ugyan még mindig nem volt túl kellemes téma, de legalább kevésbé volt hátborzongató.

Éponine kihúzta magát, és elhatározta, legalább egy kis adagot magába szívjon abból az információhalomból, amit most hall, mert eddig csak kis szeleteket csípett fel belőle. Elhatározta, hogy figyelni fog egy kicsit az órára, mikor valami hang kizökkentette, mintha valaki ceruzával sebesen írogatna egy papírlapra a jobbján. Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét.

\- Enjolras, te jegyzetelsz? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Éponine.

Enjolras felnézett a papírtömbjéből és eltakarta a kezével. Az elején kicsit szégyenlősnek látszott, ahogy rájött, talán nem ez a megfelelőbb reakció. – Miért? Ez nagyon fontos információ volt.

\- Ja, fontos hallani azt hiszem, de a szülés menete nem pont úgy, olyan kézenfekvően fog zajlani, mint valójában. A te dolgod pedig fogni a kezem, nem pedig világra segíteni a babát.

\- És ha valami történik és nekem kell segíteni világrahozni? - emelte fel a szemöldökét Enjolras. Éponine meglökte a vállát, amitől a jegyzetpapíron megcsúszott a ceruza, hosszú csíkot hagyva maga után az eddig gyöngybetűkkel teleírt lapon.

\- A baba kórházban fog születni, míg én remélhetőleg tele leszek nyomva fájdalomcsillapítókkal - sziszegte.

\- Hát remélem is mostmár, mivel az óra feléről lemaradtam és nem hallottam, mit mondott – felelte faarccal Enjolras.

\- Sajnálom, kérdésük van? – a sasszemű tanárnő rájuk villantotta éles pillantását.

Éponine elvörösödött, hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha megint az iskolapadban ülne és éppen leszidná a tanár. Ami nem volt jó érzés, tekintve, hogy így is a legéretlenebbnek érezte magát a többi összeházasodott párhoz képest a teremben, akik már a késő huszas és harmincas éveiket súrolták.

\- Csak azon gondolkodtunk, hogy milyen gyakran kell episiotómiát végrehajtani egy szabályos szülésnél - felelt Enjolras teljes nyugalommal, megmentve mindkettőjüket. Jellemző, hogy képes feltenni legalább egy kérdést azonnal, aminek köze van ahhoz, amit az oktató éppen tanít. Mrs. S meglepettnek tűnt egy pillanatig, hogy a fiú figyelt, és gyorsan válaszolt is a kérdésére.

\- Stréber - dünnyögte Éponine amikor Mrs. S már nem figyelt rájuk. Enjolras csak vigyorgott, mielőtt az asztal alatt megfogta volna a kezét és hüvelykujjával óvatosan megsimogatta. Most már Éponine egyáltalán nem tudott koncentrálni az oktató szavaira.

\- Mi az az episiotómia? – kérdezte halkan Enjolrast, eltökélve, hogy legalább valamit megtanuljon az órán.

Enjolras idegesen rápillantott. – Nem figyeltél a magyarázatára?

\- Nem, túlságosan lefoglalt, hogy veled veszekedjek.

Enjolras vonakodva elétolta a jegyzeteit. Éponine gyorsan végigfuttatta a tekintetét, amíg meg nem találta a keresett szót. Szörnyülködve nézett Enjolrasra.

\- Csinálnak egy bemetszést, hogy _hol_?

\- Nem minden szülésnél fordul elő – biztosította gyorsan. – De tény, hogy több, mint valószínű, nem egyszer fordult már elő.

\- Semmi esetre se hagyd, hogy ezt csinálják velem – jelentette ki élesen Éponine.

Enjolras idegesnek tűnt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy volna beleszólásom.

Éponine gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

\- Pedig jobban tennéd.

Enjolras nem tudott erre mit mondani, és arra gondolt, vajon hogy beszélhetne le egy orvost erről az eljárásról, de most nem akart a lánnyal vitatkozni. – Oké – sóhajtott fel erőtlenül.

Éponine kicsit émelyegve a fejét Enjolras vállára hajtotta.

\- Remélem is – motyogta és hirtelen eluralkodott rajta a fáradtság. A gyerekszülés gondolata teljesen kimerítette.

Tudta, hogy nem kellene becsuknia a szemét, de ólomsúlyúnak érezte a szemhéját, ráadásul olyan kényelmes volt Enjolras válla, aki még a hátát is simogatni kezdte. Lehunyta hát a szemét egy pillanatra, majd mormogó-zúgolódó hangokra kelt fel.

Gyorsan felült és látta, hogy mindenki összepakolja a cuccát és az ajtó felé indul. Felemelte a fejét és Enjolrashoz fordult, aki rámosolygott és felállt. A lány megragadta a kezét.

\- Mi az? Ez a szünet?

Enjolras összezavarodottan nézett rá. – Nem. Ez egy másfél órás óra.

Éponine tágra nyitotta a szemét és gyorsan felállt.

\- De én nem tanultam semmit! – tiltakozott. – Azt hittem majd tanulunk a légzéstechnikákról valamit meg ilyenek.

\- Azt mondta, majd a következő órán.

\- Reggel nyolckor? Hogy fogom túlélni mindezt kávé nélkül?

\- A következő valószínűleg interaktívabb lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ébren maradsz – nyugtatta Enjolras. Felkapta a táskáját és elindult az ajtó felé. Éponine túl álmos és összezavarodott volt, hogy tiltakozzon az ellen, hogy a fiú cipelje a cuccait.

-Hé, igazából nem is aludtam, csak egy kicsit pihentettem a szemeimet - bizonygatta, ahogy a fiú kinyitotta előtte az ajtót.

Enjolras sokatmondón ránézett.

\- Basszus, ennyire egyértelmű volt?

Habozva nézett rá. – A fejed a vállamon volt. És szerintem volt az tizenöt perc is, nem csak egy.

Éponine visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

\- Szerinted más is észrevette?

Úgy tűnt, Enjolrast hirtelen érdekelni kezdi az épület falán valami, ahogy elsétáltak mellette.

\- Talán nem…

\- Mi volt ez a szünet?

\- Milyen szünet?

Meredten nézett rá. Enjolras felsóhajtott.

– Oké, talán egy kicsit horkoltál.

\- Nem horkolok.

\- Jó, nem is horkolás… inkább csak valami mély szuszogás féle…

\- Mi? – kiáltott fel. – És mióta csinálom ezt?

\- Mindig is hallottam. De nem zavart soha. Szerintem édes, mert akkor tudom, hogy jól alszol.

Elvörösödött az utolsó mondatnál. De még ez a kedvesség sem tudta elfojtani Éponine arcán a borzalmat, amit amiatt érzett, hogy az egész osztály hallotta horkolni.

\- Akkor mindenki hallotta, hogy… szuszogok?

\- Csak akik mellettünk ültek…

\- Enjolras! Miért nem keltettél fel?

\- Nem tudom. Olyan fáradt voltál – mondta gyengéden és megvonta a vállát.

\- Jaj Istenem, nem elég, hogy mi vagyunk a legfiatalabbak, de még el is aludtam úgy, mint valami kis egyetemista diák…

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Mert egyetemista diák vagy – jegyezte meg tárgyilagosan. A lány ezt meg se hallotta.

\- Mrs. S látott engem?

Enjolras elfordította tekintetét.

\- Nagyszerű, most már tuti utál engem – morogta Éponine.

Enjolras rámeredt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy utálna – mondta meggyőzően.

\- Akkor csak határozottan nem kedvel.

\- Nos, jobbára úgy tűnik, hogy senkit sem kedvel.

\- Hát mondjuk igen – ismerte el Éponine.

Mindketten hallgattak az autó felé haladó utolsó száz méteren. A csendben semmi sem vonta el a figyelmét és Éponine nem tehetett róla, visszatért a bizonytalansága és végigjárta az egész gerincoszlopát. Az érzés, hogy még mindig fogalma sincs, hogy vigyázzon egy babára, és hamarosan lesz egy sajátja. Mi van, ha nem hagyja abba a sírást? Ha beteg lesz? Ha egyszer csak az éjszaka közepén nem vesz levegőt? Mi van, ha még nem kész arra, hogy anya legyen és ez az egész egy hatalmas hiba volt?

Eltartott egy percig, míg észrevette, hogy megérkeztek az autóhoz és Enjolras kinyitotta előtte az ajtót. Gyorsan behuppant.

\- Elmenjünk reggelizni? – kérdezte egy bátorító mosoly kíséretében.

\- Már reggelizunk – mutatott rá barátja.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, nemet mondasz a goffrira?

\- Ilyet nem mondtam…

Kinézett az ablakon, mikor Enjolras beindította a motort, és megpróbálta lenyugtatni felzaklatott gondolatait. De ez nem tűnt olyan könnyűnek. Nézte a többi párt, akik épp beszállnak az autójukba, ahogy Enjolras elhaladt mellettük kifelé a parkolóból, és hiába próbálkozott megtisztítani az elméjét.

\- Oké, mi a baj? - kérdezte Enjolras néhány perc hallgatás után.

\- Mi? Miért gondolod, hogy bármi vaj van? – kérdezte Éponine ártatlanul, de észrevette, hogy kicsit elpirult.

\- A körmödet rágcsálod. Csak akkor szoktad, ha ideges vagy, vagy aggódsz valami miatt – mutatott rá és ránézett.

Éponine gyorsan az ölébe ejtette a kezét. Észre sem vette, hogy csinálja. Csöndben ültek egy kicsit, mert Enjolras várta, hogy beszéljen. Éponine felsóhajtott, mert érezte, nincs kiút innen.

\- Csak azt hiszem, fogalmam sincs, mit csinálok. És ahogy közeledik a nagy nap, egyre inkább úgy érzem, semmi esélyem sincs, hogy felkészüljek. Annyi dolog van, ami rosszul sülhet el, és nem tudom, akkor miket kell majd tennem. Mi van, ha az én hibámból történik valami a babával, mert nem készültem fel eléggé? Mi van, ha nem állok még készen erre? – fakadt ki. Egy perc múlva észrevette, hogy újra a körmét rágcsálja és gyorsan leejtette a kezét.

Enjolras rátette a kezét a kezére, majd még hallgatott egy keveset.

\- Hát, mit tudsz, hogy kell? – kérdezte végül.

Nem egészen ezt a választ várta.

\- Mi?

\- A babákkal, mit tudsz már, mit hogy kell csinálni? Tudom, hogy azelőtt te gondoskodtál a testvéreidről. Tudsz pelust cserélni?

\- Hát, igen, én cseréltem mindig, de…

\- Vigyáztál rájuk, amikor betegek voltak?

\- Igen…

\- És tudom, hogy van elsősegély-képesítésed is. Egy-két szemeszterrel ezelőtt Cosette-tel végeztétek el.

\- Enjolras…

\- És tudom, hogy meg tudod vígasztalni őket, ha félnek, és olvasol nekik esti mesét, és hogy leszidod őket, ha valami rossz fát tesznek a tűzre.

Éponine hallgatott.

\- Ha engem kérdezel, jobban fel vagy készülve, mint sok kismama - folytatta Enjolras. – Természetes, hogy rengeteg dolog van, amit még nem tudsz. Annyi minden van a könyvekben meg a szülészeti órán. De a nagy része csak gyakorlás kérdése. Neked már vannak alapjaid. A többire meg majd rájövünk ketten.

Nagyon biztos volt magában. Hosszú ideje senki sem bízott benne ennyire, ahogy Éponine vissza tudott emlékezni. Érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, és most biztos volt benne, hogy nem a hormonjai játszanak vele. Lepillantott az ő és Enjolras összekulcsolt kezére. Még mindig volt benne egy kis aggodalom, mint mindig, de már csak alig érezte.

Odahajolt és megcsókolta az arcát, mielőtt fejét a fiú vállára hajtotta volna.

\- Honnan tudod mindig, hogy mit kell mondani? – merengett.

Érezte, hogy Enjolras elmosolyodik.

\- Nem igaz, ezért vagy olyan sokszor dühös rám. Most kivételesen szerencsém volt.

De Éponine tudta, ez több, mint szerencse. Csodálkozott azon, hogy néhány perccel ezelőtt idegei kavargó tornádóként örvénylettek, és most teljesen nyugodt, és boldogabb is, mint előtte. És Ő volt az oka.

\- Nagyon örülök, hogy veled csinálhatom – mondta csendesen.

\- A goffrizást? - viccelődött Enjolras.

Éponine játékosan vállon ütötte.

\- Tudod, hogy értem.

\- Igen, tudom – mondta csendesen, egy lágy csókot lehelve a homlokára.

A következő percben csendben maradtak és Éponine úgy érezte, még soha senki más társaságában nem érezte ennyire kellemesen magát. Alig vette észre, hogy megérkeztek a cukrászdába. Teljeskábulatban kapcsolta ki a biztonsági övet és nyitotta ki az ajtót. Észrevette, hogy Enjolras nem mozdul. Csak bámul a semmibe, homloka összeráncolva és teljes teste megfeszülve.

\- Enjolras?

Kicsit felugrott, ahogy kiszakadt a mély gondolataiból. Idegesen beletúrt szőke fürtjeibe, mint akkor, amikor mérhetetlen zavarban van.

– Sajnálom – motyogta, ahogy kikapcsolta a biztonsági övet.

\- Valami baj van?

Egy percig elmélkedő kifejezéssel az arcán ült.

\- Csak most jöttem rá, hogy nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy kell kicserélni egy pelenkát, vagy hogy kell egy beteg gyerekről gondoskodni, vagy estimesét mondani, vagy… bármi mást csinálni – felelte félve, egyre jobban megfeszülve, miközben beszélt. Éponine becsukta az ajtót, és érezte, hogy most ő a soros, hogy megnyugtassa.

\- Én még az alapokat sem tudom. És nem akarok olyan apa lenni, aki csak ül és nem csinál semmit. Aki csak hazajön a munkából és megveregeti a gyerekek fejét, mielőtt bezárkózik a dolgozó szobájába egy kis pohár whiskey társaságában.

Hirtelen abbahagyta a beszédet, mégjobban összeráncolta a homlokát, és úgy tűnt, már nem is magát, hanem valaki mást lát. Éponine óvatosan a térdére tette a kezét.

-Enj, nem leszel olyan, mint az apád.

Enjolras pillantása összeakadt a lányéval.

\- Te bátor vagy, és okos, és vicces és kedves. És olyan keményen próbálkozol, és azt hiszem, mindketten egyetértünk abban, hogy máris sokkal többet tettél, mint az apáink valaha.

Lágyan körülfonta karjait a fiú körül, nem érdekelve, hogy mennyire ügyetlen is a két ülés távolsága miatt.

– Nagyszerű apa leszel, biztos vagyok benne – suttogta a fülébe.

Enjolras nem mondott semmit, de a lány érezte, hogy a fiú megszorítja. Amikor szétváltak, sokkal higadtabbnak látszott.

\- És az alapokról, ahogy az előbb olyan figyelmesen rámutattál, ismerek valakit a közeledben, aki meg tudná neked tanítani – vigyorgott rá Éponine.

Enjolras elmosolyodott. – De szerinted ez a tanár képes lesz engem kitanítani? Borzalmas diák vagyok, amikor olyanról van szó, amit nem lehet könyvekből megtanulni.

\- Szerintem türelmes lesz. Magunk közt szólva, szerintem kicsit elfogult is veled szemben.

\- Tényleg? Meglepő. Nem hittem volna, hogy Mrs. S ennyire kedvel engem.

Éponine pajkosan megütötte.

\- Tudod, nem kéne bántalmaznod a tanítványodat – jegyezte meg a fiú, megdörzsölve sajgó karját.

\- Azt hittem Mrs. S tanítványa vagy, nem az enyém.

\- Talán lecserélem. Azt hallottam, hogy a másik tanárnő sokkal elbűvölőbb - felelte Enjolras néhány hajszálat a lány füle mögé simítva.

\- Folytasd.

Enjolras felnevetett.

\- És okos, vicces és gyönyörű és kedves és ok nélkül ütöget engem.

Úgy tűnt, Éponine alaposan megfontolja a fiú szavait.

\- Oké, rendben. Elvállalak, mégha olyan reménytelen eset is vagy.

Enjolras rámosolygott.

– Köszönöm – bólintott szívből és Éponine tudta, hogy most nem viccből mondja.

Éponine viszonozta a mosolyt.

\- Még nem köszönj semmit, van hátsó gondolatom. Ugyanis nem csak én akarom cserélgetni a pelenkát állandóan.

Enjolras felnevetett, amikor kiszállt a kocsiból. Átment a másik oldalra, kinyitotta az ajtót és kisegítette a lányt is, de félúton megállt a keze a levegőben. Úgy tűnt, elmerült a mély gondolataiban, és amikor felocsúdott, Éponine nem volt felkészülve erre az őszinteségre a szemeiben.

\- Éponine?

\- Igen?

\- Én is igazán örülök, hogy veled csinálom.

Szélesen elvigyorodott, amit a lány csak viszonozni tudott. Percekig csak bámultak egymásra, és a világon minden aggodalmuk és félelmük egy csapára megszűnt abban a pillanatban.

Enjolras volt az, aki először észbekapott, hogy egy nyilvános parkoló közepén álldogállnak. Újra kinyújtotta a karját.

\- Kész vagy?

Rámosolygott és megfogta a kezét.

\- Igen, azt hiszem.


	33. 33 Váratlan hírek II

Amikor Éponine először kinyitotta a szemét, úgy tűnt, remek napnak néznek elébe. Az ébresztő előtt ébredt fel, ami szinte soha nem fordult elő ebben az aktuális állapotában. Ezért megengedett magának még egy percet, hogy sütkérezhessen Enjolras kényelmes karjai között, fejét a fiú mellkasán pihentetve, miközben a feje a lélegzetvételeknél le és föl emelkedett. Elégedetten felsóhajtott, amikor végigsimított gömbölyű pocakján. Néhány perccel később kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megnézze, mennyi idő van még az ébresztő megszólalásáig. Egy másodpercig a pislogó piros tizenkettes összezavarta, de aztán a másodperc töredéke alatt észbekapott, gyomra bukfencet vetett és görcsbe rándult.

\- Basszus! – kiáltott fel, gyorsan felült és lebontotta magáról Enjolras karjait, hogy a telefonjáért nyúlhasson. Az felmorgott a lökdöső mozdulatra.

\- Éponine feküdj vissza, még nem is szólt az ébresztő – momogta csikott szemmel.

-Ja, és nem is fog – felelte élesen és szitkozódva a fogai közt, amikor látta, hogy már egy órás késésben van, és rengeteg nem fogadott hívása meg üzenete van Musichettától.

Enjolras felült, ahogy Éponine kiugrott az ágyból.

\- Mi? – kérdezte halványan, szemeit dörzsölgetve. Az órára pillantott és szemei azonnal kitágultak. Kiugrott az ágyból lerántva magáról a takarót.

\- Hány óra van? – kérdezte gyorsan a telefonja után matatva.

\- Majdnem 9:30 - felelte Éponine zaklatottan, sietve válaszolva Musichetta sms-ére, hogy már úton van.

Enjolras káromkodott egyet, amikor kezébe vette a telefonját és megvizsgálta. – Lemerült.

\- Mi? – kiáltott fel eszeveszetten Éponine, ahogy a szekrényből dobálta ki véletlenszerűen a pólóit-nadrágjait, hogy megtalálja az egyenruháját.

\- A telóm, kimúlt, pedig azt hittem bedugtam az este.

Éponine-t hirtelen elöntötte a bűntudat, ahogy visszaemlékezett a félálomban elkövetett műveletére az este.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette a lány elhűlt arckifejezését.

\- Te kihúztad a telómat és feltetted a sajátodat?

Éponine felnyögött és kerülte a fiú tekintetét.

\- Talán…? Sajnálom, oké?! – tette hozzá gyorsan. – Félálomban voltam, és a töltőm a nappaliban volt valahol, én meg annyira fáradt voltam! Nem vettem észre, hogy ennyire le vagy merülve. Nem olyan nagy ügy, csak vidd el a töltőd az órára és dugd be ott egy konektorba.

\- Nem ez a fontos Éponine – felelte nyomatékosan Enjolras. – Be volt állítva az ébresztő, ami felkeltett volna, ha te nem húzod ki a töltőmet.

\- Honnan a fenéből kellett volna tudnom, hogy lemerülsz az éjszaka közepén? – tiltakozott Éponine.

\- Nem tudom, de akkor sem kellett volna kihúznod a telefonom! – panaszkodott Enjolras megemelve a hangját.

\- Te is ugyan ezt csináltad néhány hete! – vágott vissza Éponine szintén emelkedett hangon.

\- Az más volt, ugyanis előtte megnéztem, hogy fel vagy-e töltve eléggé! – kiabált már Enjolras.

\- Mint mondtam, félig aludtam, mert _valaki_ meg akart nézni egy környezetvédelmi dokumentumfilmet késő este, amitől valószínűleg mindketten teljesen elfáradtunk, és nem tudtunk korábban felébredni! – sikította Éponine.

\- Te is meg akartad nézni azt a filmet! – kiáltott vissza Enjolras.

Már mindketten álltak egymással szemben az ágy két oldalán, nehezen vették a levegőt, mellkasuk szaporán emelkedett fel-le, mikor észbe kaptak, mennyire nevettségesek is, de egyikük sem volt hajlandó bocsánatot kérni.

Enjolras összeszorított állkapoccsal keresztbe fonta mellkasa előtt a kezét.

\- Ha most lezuhanyzok, talán még beérek a következő órámra.

\- Nekem kell most zuhanyoznom! - reklamált Éponine. – Musichetta le fog tolni, mert fél óra múlva órája van.

\- Be kell érnem órára – jeletette ki ellentmondás nem tűrő hangon Enjolras.

\- Be kell érnem dolgozni - feleselt Éponine élesen.

\- Akkor miért nem zuhanyozunk egyszerre?

\- Rendben.

\- Rendben.

És így kerültek talán a világ legkevésbé erotikus zuhanyzásának részvevőjévé, amiben talán még senkinek nem volt része.

\- Éponine, stoppolod a szappant!

\- Megpróbálom leborotválni a lábam! Meg kéne egyszer próbálnod egy görögdinnyével a hasadban hajolgani!

\- Miért kell most lábat borotválnod? Tél van, gatyát hordasz.

\- Igen, de a borostás láb szúr és kényelmetlen, és biztos, hogy te sem repdesnél az örömtől, ha végleg abbahagynám a borotválását.

Enjolras felnyögött. – Csak azt mondom, hogy sietünk, most az egyszer miért nem hagyod ki?

\- Végeztem! Kész vagyok! Miért is nem fejezzük be ezt a beszélgetést?

Kínos szünet telepedett rájuk.

\- Akkor ideadod végre a szappant?

Éponine egy tüzes pillantás kíséretében a kezébe nyomta, és Enjolras csodálkozott, hogy meggyulladhat-e, hiába csurom vizes. Olyan erősen adta át neki, mintha eredetileg arra készült volna, hogy hozzávágja, de az utolsó pillanatban legyőzte ezt a heves indulatát.

Tíz perccel később teljesen felöltözve ültek mély hallgatásban Enjolras kocsijában. Éponine sétálni akart, hogy bosszantsa a fiút, de már így is késében volt, és nem akarta, hogy Musichetta is lekésse az óráját, és azt sem, hogy a még nyirkos haja miatt megfázzon a hidegben, miközben sétál.

Rövid út volt, de örökkévalónak tűnt a csend az autóban. Mindketten túl makacsak voltak ahhoz, hogy elsőként megszólaljon, mégha mindketten tudták is, hogy milyen hülyeség miatt vesztek össze. Végül Enjolras gyorsan leparkolt a Musain előtt.

\- Szia – dünnyögte Éponine alig hallhatóan, majd kiugrott a kocsiból, mielőtt még Enjolrasnak esélye lett volna válaszolni.

Enjolras zsörtölődött magában, ahogy újra beindította a motort, majd hangosan felmorgott, amikor észrevette Éponine teljesen feltöltött telefonját a kocsi padlóján, ami valószínűleg siettségében kicsúszott a táskájából. Egy pillanat erejéig elöntötte a méreg, és elhatározta, hogy továbbmegy, hiszen a lány volt az, aki otthagyta a mobilját. De a józan esze azt sugallta, hogy nem hagyhatja csak úgy itt a lányt anélkül, hogy senki ne tudja utólérni, vagy ő tudjon elérni valakit, ráadásul ebben az állapotban. Visszaparkolt a helyére, felkapta a telefont és ingerülten berobogott a kávézóba, utolérve Éponine-t a pultnál. Kezébe nyomta a telefont, majd egy percig csak néztek egymásra, várva, hogy a másik bocsánatot kérjen. Hamar világossá vált számukra, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni.

\- Kösz - motyogta Éponine, kerülve a szemkontaktust.

\- Szívesen - válaszolta a padlónak Enjolras. Hátat fordított, és szó nélkül kisietett az ajtón.

Amikor a hideg levegő megcsapta, elöntötte a bűntudat, hogy így hagyja a dolgokat a nap végéig. Vissza akart menni, de már így is elkésett, és egy perce sincs már. Annyira a gondolataiba merült, hogy egyenesen belerohant egy középkorú nőbe, aki az ajtó előtt ácsorgott, és mindketten a földre estek.

A nő megdöbbentnek tűnt a földön, és talán egy kicsit ijednek is. Enjolras gyorsan felpattant és bocsánatot kért, majd felajánlotta a kezét, de a nő egyszerűen csak felállt, nem fogadva el a segítséget, leporolta a ruháját és szó nélkül elsietett.

\- Király - mondta Musichetta, lekapva a névtábláját, ahogy kilépett a kávézóból. Enjolras gyorsan megfordult és benézett az ablakon keresztül Éponine-ra, vajon látta-e a kis ütközését a szegény, gyanútlan nővel, de úgy tűnt, túlságosan el van foglalva a vevők kiszolgálásával.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy látta a látványos esésedet – jegyezte meg Musichetta. – Hé, nem tudsz eldobni az egyetemre? Kábé öt perc múlva kezdődik az órám.

\- Persze – vágta rá azonnal a fiú bűntudatosan. – Sajnálom az egészet.

\- Semmi gond, úgy is mindig elalszom ezen az órán - felelte Musichetta vidáman, és úgy tűnt, tényleg nem zaklatja fel a helyzet.

Enjolras egy kis nyilaló lelkiismeretfurdalást érzett a mellkasában attól, hogy a lány mennyire könnyeden veszi a késést. Talán ő is túlreagálta reggel. Rápillantott az órájára, amitől eszébe jutott, hogy most nincs ideje ezen tűnődni, hacsak nem lógja el a következő óráját is, hogy tisztázza a helyzetet Éponine-nal. Egy pillanatig majdnem elhatározta, hogy marad, de észbekapott, hogy időre kell vinnie Musichettát. És a dühe továbbra is ott bugyborékolt a felszín alatt.

\- Minden rendben veletek? – kérdezte némi aggodalommal Musichetta ahogy beszálltak az autóba.

\- Igen, megvagyunk – biztosította Enjolras, de hallatszott, hogy ez hazugság. Amikor elindultak, összeszaladt a szemöldöke. Ez a nap közel sem kezdődött olyan nagyszerűen.

* * *

Enjolras nem tudott visszamenni a Musainba, egészen a zárásig. De még akkor sem tudta rávenni magát, hogy bemenjen. Egy darabig még álldogált az ajtóban, és figyelte Éponine-t, aki az utolsó vendégeket szolgálta ki. Amíg órán volt, még mindig érezte magában a haragot és felháborodást, de a nap folyamán szép lassan elpárolgott és átalakult zavarrá, amikor rájött, mennyire gyerekesen viselkedett. Azon gondolkodott, vajon Éponine még mindig dühös-e, vagy ő is ugyanarra jutott, mint a fiú. Vett egy mély levegőt és benyitott a kávézóba, mikor az utolsó vendég is megkapta a rendelését.

Éponine felnézett rá, ahogy odasétált a pulthoz. Több szemet is érzett magán, ugyanis az egész Amis ott ült a szokásos asztaluknál a sarokban, pedig perceken belül záróra, és ma találkozójuk sincs. Kétségtelenül Musichetta informálta őket a közte és Éponine között lévő feszültségről és most itt vannak, hogy nézzék a műsort. Gondolatban feljegyezte magának, hogy elolvastasson velük valami nagyon hosszú és unalmas könyvet a következő alkalomra.

Elérte a pultot és egy hosszú percig csak néztek egymásra. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy bocsánatot kérjen.

\- Sajnálom – tört ki belőlük egyszerre. Elmosolyodtak, amikor hallották a másik hangját.

Éponine óvatosan megérintette a fiú kezét, és az érezte, hogy minden feszültség elpárolgott belőle.

\- Igazad volt, nem kellett volna kihúznom a telefonodat – hadarta.

\- Nem kellett volna ennyire túlreagálnom – vágott a szavába a fiú. – Csak szerencsétlen események sorozata volt.

\- Ami azzal kezdődött, hogy kihúztam a telefonod – sóhajtott Éponine.

\- Én meg nagy ügyet csináltam belőle - érvelt Enjolras. – Az emberek néha elalszanak. Nem kellett volna kiakadnom.

Éponine elmosolyodott. – Talán ez egy jó gyakorlás volt arra az időre, amikor egy szeszélyes tinédzserrel kell majd fölöslegesen vitáznunk.

\- És ebben az esetben én voltam a szeszélyes tinédzser? – kérdezte Enjolras még mindig bocsánatkérően.

Éponine megrázta a fejét. – Nem, mindketten azok voltunk. Tudod milyen közel voltam hozzá, hogy a szappant a fejedhez vágjam? Nagyon vissza kellett fognom magam.

Enjolras elvigyorodott.

\- Ha a helyedben lettem volna, nem fogtam volna vissza magam.

Éponine szkeptikusan nézet rá. – Ha a helyemben lennél, nem dobálóznál szappannal. Kevésbé vagy ennyire indulatos.

Enjolras felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem elég bizonyíték az indulatosságomra az a hiszti, amit reggel műveltem?

Éponine huncut pillantást vetett rá.

\- Egyezzünk meg abban, hogy mindketten idióták voltunk – jelentette ki és kinyújtotta a jobb kezét.

Enjolras felnevetett, mielőtt megrázta volna.

\- Rendben – megkönnyebbülés járta át. Jó érzés volt újra egymás kegyében lenni.

\- Ennyi volt? – fakadt ki Grantaire a sarokban. Az Amis nagy része kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ahogy megpróbálták eltitkolni, hogy valójában nem is hallgatóztak. – Ez volt a legunalmasabb veszekedés, amit valaha hallottam. Órák óta várunk! Hol marad a sírás és a vérontás?

\- Akarsz még vérontást látni? - kérdezte fenyegetően Éponine. Grantaire idegesen felnevetett és meghozta azt a bölcs döntést, hogy legközelebb befogja a száját.

Az ajtón megszólalt a csengő, jelezve, hogy valaki belépett a kávézóba. Éponine az órára pillantott. – Elnézést, de zárva vagyunk – közölte gyorsan, fel sem nézve az érkezőre.

\- Akkor mit keresnek itt ezek az újgazdag egyetemista sznobok? – kérdezte egy sima, behízelgő hang, amit a jelenlevők közül sokuk remélte, hogy soha többet nem hall majd. Mindenki lefagyott a kávézóban. – Csak a csóró söpredéket nem engeded be Éponine? Mert ahogy emlékszem, te is közénk tartozol, nem számít mennyire műveled ki magad az egyetemen.

Éponine felnézett és most már teljesen megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Montparnasse áll ott, teljes hús-vér valójában. Még mindig olyan pimaszul jóképű volt, mint amikor jártak, de a bosszantó, önelégült vigyor az arcán most mindenné tette, csak nem vonzóvá.

Előre sétált és mindenki vele együtt kezdett mozogni. Az Amis tagjai különböző mértékű meglepetéssel az arcukon, és Bahorel, aki különösen vérszomjas arcot vágott, fel is állt és megindult. Éponine észrevette, hogy Enjolras ösztönösen védelmezően hátrahajol felé, habár köztük volt a bárpult. A fiú összeszorította fogait dühében.

Montparnasse és Bahorel egyszerre értek oda hozzájuk.

\- Egyszer már nem vertem szét a pofádat? – vicsorogta Bahorel vészjóslóan.

\- Jam. Ez a heg a bizonyíték – csikorogta összeszorított fogai közt Montparnasse egy halvány csíkra mutatva a bal szemöldöke fölött. Bahorel elégedettnek látszott.

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte Enjolras látszólag nyugodtan, de Éponine érezte az alatta megbúvó haragos feszültséget.

\- Csak beszélnem kell Éponine-nal valamiről. Maximum néhány perc az egész – válaszolta édeskésen Montparnasse.

Enjolras a lányra pillantott, aki bólintott, hogy minden rendben van. Igaz, soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha újra felbukkan Montparnasse a legutóbbi alkalom után. Nagyon büszke férfi. Valami nagyon fontos dolog kellett hozzá, hogy visszajöjjön ide behúzott farokkal, a legkevesebb tehát hogy meghallgatja, mit akar mondani.

Egy percig mindannyian csendben álltak.

\- Úgy értem négyszemközt – tette hozzá Montparnasse.

Bahorel tett egy lépést Éponine felé, de ő kinyújtott kézzel megállította.

\- Minden rendben, tudom kezelni.

Enjolras kérdő tekintettel, felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a szemébe, aztán látta az eltökéltséget benne. Még megeresztett Montparnasse felé egy vészjósló pillantást, majd lassan az Amis irányába indult, akik mindannyian hirtelen elkezdtek valami fontos cselekvést, mintha nem is hallgatóztak volna. Sokan egyszerűen csak olvasást színleltek, de Marius erőteljesen koncentrált a kezében levő fejjel lefelé fordított itallapra, míg Combeferre úgy tett, mintha fontos vitája lenne valakivel a balján, amiről kiderült, mikor odafordult, hogy hogy egy üres fotel.

Bahorel még mindig makacsul ott állt a lány mellett.

\- Tényleg minden rendben lesz – biztosította. Bahorel összeszorította a fogait, és nem vette le a szemét Montparnasse-ról.

\- Öt percet kapsz – morogta neki mielőtt ő is elindult volna vissza az Amis felé, majd feszesen leült a fotelbe Combeferre megkönnyebbülésére, aki feldobódott, hogy végre az egyoldalú vitáját folytathatja egy élő partnerrel, nem pedig az üres fotellel.

Montparnasse elfordult a vizslató tekintetektől és visszanézett a lányra. Éponine látta, hogy a fiú szemei meglepetten kitágulnak, ahogy a pulton átnézve észrevette a gömbölyű pocakját. De ez a meglepődés csak egy szempillantásig tartott, hogy aztán újra visszatérhessen a szokásos érdektelen arckifejezés az arcára, mintha a lány terhessége már régi újság lenne számára.

\- Kérlek mondd, hogy nem az csinált fel – bökött fejével gúnyosan Bahorel felé.

Éponine nem volt tréfás kedvében.

\- Azért jöttél, hogy bocsánatot kérj minden egyes percért, amit kamaszkorunk óta együtt töltöttünk? Mert máskülönben azt hiszem, hogy nem akarom hallani – felelte röviden.

\- Hatalmas seggfej voltam, ugye? – mosolyodott el majdnem büszkén Montparnasse.

\- Voltál?

Montparnasse sokatmondón nézett rá.

\- Figyelj, nem veszekedni jöttem, oké? – egy gyors, ideges pillantást küldött az Amis felé. Bahorel ropogtatta az üjjait és rendületlenül bámulta Montparnasse-t, mintha egy csörgőkígyó készülne lecsapni áldozatára. Éponine szeme összeakadt Enjolras kérdő pillantásával. Gyorsan rámosolygott, hogy megnyugtassa, minden rendben. Bár a fiút látszólag nem győzte meg.

\- Ő az, ugye? A szőke, aki mindig valami új és új szaros ügyért harcol? – kérdezte Montparnasse ellenszenvesen legörbítve a száját.

Éponine csak bámult rá, ehhez tényleg nem volt hangulata.

\- Akkor ő az, igaz? Tudtam. Soha nem tetszett, ahogy mindig téged nézett, amikor még együtt voltunk. Egyfolytában szerelmes pillantásokat vetett rád, mialatt te a Marius gyereket bámultad – keserűen felhorkantott. – Igazán egészséges kapcsolatunk volt, nem?

Éponine érezte, hogy türelme lassan elfogy.

\- Emiatt jöttél ide? Vagy csak bosszantani akarsz a szüntelen locsogásoddal? – csattant fel.

Montparnasse tekintete megkeményedett.

\- Nézd, épp szívességet teszek neked. Nem kell ennyire picsának lenned.

\- Viszlát Montparnasse – mondta hűvösen és hátat fordított.

\- Várj – kiáltott rá gyorsan, de hangja elvesztette erejét. Éponine vonakodva visszafordult, mert egy része kíváncsi volt, hogy mit akar neki mondani a másik.

\- Hallottam valamit, és azt hiszem, jobb, hogyha te is tudod – szünetet tartott, valószínűleg a drámai hatás kedvéért. Éponine szűkre húzta a szemét. Egy darabig úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú valami tréfát akarna űzni vele, de aztán meggondolta magát.

\- Az anyádat feltételesen szabadlábra helyezték – közölte egyszerűen.

\- Ó – sóhajtott fel. Az összes dolog közül, amit a fiú mondhatott volna neki, ez volt a legutolsó, amire gondolt és várt, hogy elhagyja a száját. Már majdnem rajta volt a nyelvén egy sértés, mert nem erre a kijelentésre számított a fiútól, és a torkán akadt a szó. Megpróbálta feldolgozni az információt, és hogy ez mit jelenthet, de most csak a kávégép zúgását hallotta, kizárva és blokkolva minden gondolatát.

Olyan sokáig maradt csendben, hogy Montparnasse kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett.

\- Valószínűleg hívtak volna, vagy értesítést is küldtek, vagy valami, de tudtam, hogy elköltöztél azóta, hogy lecsukták, és úgy gondoltam, hogy eltart egy darabig, amíg megtalálnak – motyogta vállat vonva, büszkén, mintha nem is lenne olyan nagy dolog.

Éponine hirtelen magán érezte az Amis tekintetét, ezért gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait és tudjon reagálni.

\- Hát, köszönöm, azt hiszem – nyögte, amint újra megtalálta valamennyire a hangját.

Montparnasse idegesen ácsorgott a helyén, nyilván nem kapott előtte sok köszönetet, nem is várt, ráadásul pont a lánytól.

\- Ja, hát, csak ezt akartam mondani… szóval.. szia – hadarta ügyetlenül, és már majdnem fordult is, hogy azonnal eltűnjön egy pillanat alatt. Alig tett néhány lépést, amikor úgy tűnt, meggondolta magát. Egy darabig háttal állt és a földet bámulta, a kopott csempét a cipője alatt. Úgy tűnt, mintha valami nehéz döntést készülne éppen meghozni. Végül megfordult, de nem nézett a lány szemébe.

\- Egy részem valahol belül mindig is tudta, hogy jobb vagy nálam, jobb a szaros életünknél – lélegzetvisszafojtva beszélt. Végül felnézett és találkozott a pillantásuk. – Talán ezért voltam akkora fasz veled. Mindig is tudtam, hogy végül úgyis elhagysz.

Éponine nem tudta, mit mondjon. Azelőtt Montparnasse sosem volt ennyire őszinte. Kínos csönd borult rájuk. Bahorel felköhögött, jelezve, hogy letelt az a bizonyos öt perc.

Montparnasse felsóhajtott.

\- Ez a végszavam. Legyen szép életed, Éponine. És sok szerencsét a… azzal – mutatott a pocakja felé. Majd hátat fordított és elindult.

\- 'Parnasse? – kiáltott utána lágyan. A fiú keze már az ajtó gombján volt és a csengő is csilingelni kezdett felette. Megállította a mozdulatot és visszafordult.

\- Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy talán te is jobb vagy a szaros életünknél?

Látta, hogy szavaira ellágyul a fiú tekintete.

\- Régen – felelte halkan. – Néha, amikor még veled voltam. De mostanában? Nem. Ha nem vetted volna észre, még mindig egy seggfej vagyok – lazán vállat vont, és megpróbálta arcára erőltetni azt az örökös önelégült mosolyt, de ezúttal nem volt olyan őszinte.

Éponine elgondolkodva oldalra billentette a fejét.

\- Az a seggfej, akit azelőtt ismertem, soha nem jött volna ide. Talán még van remény neked is.

\- Veled? –kérdezte pimaszul.

Éponine megrázta a a fejét, de nem tudott elrejteni egy mosolyt.

\- Ég veled Montparnasse.

Az is elmosolyodott és még egyszer végigmérte a lányt utoljára, mielőtt kisétált volna maga mögött hagyva az ajtócsengő csilingelését.

A lány csak bámulta a csukott ajtót, nem is tudta, mit érezzen a beszélgetés után, és mit kezdjen azzal az információval, ami a birtokába jutott. Hátrafordult és elkezdte letörölgetni a pultot, de nem igazán tudta, mit is csinál pontosan. Az Amis nagy része csendben egymás után elindult kifelé, ugyanis megértették, hogy most jött el az az idő, hogy magukra hagyják a lányt és Enjolrast.

Éponine még percekig csöndben folytatta a takarítást. Enjolras megragadott egy seprűt és segített neki. Amikor végeztek, a lány érezte, hogy eljött az idő, hogy beszéljenek és elmondja neki, mi történt.

\- Hallottad az egészet? – kérdezte, megpróbálva közönyös hangot kicsikarni magából.

\- A nagy részét – felelte őszintén Enjolras. – De azt nem hallottuk, mit mondott neked, amitől olyan meglepettnek tűntél. Cosette elég hangosan kezdett duruzsolni, szóval nem igazán tudtunk hallgatózni.

Éponine hatalmas hálát érzett barátnője iránt. De nem tudta igazán, hogy most hogy beszéljen az anyjáról, viszont el akarta mesélni Enjolrasnak, hogy mi történt.

\- Anyámat feltételesen szabadlábra helyezték – bökte ki végül.

\- Oh.

\- Igemn…

\- És hm…hogy érzed magad?

\- Nem igazán tudom – felelte őszintén.

A fiú megértően bólintott, majd lassan megvakarta az állát, amin már sercegett a borosta, ugyanis reggel nem volt ideje megborotválkozni. Úgy tűnt, éppen keresi a megfelelő szavakat.

Olyan mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban és tűnt tanácstalannak, hogy a lányt elfogta a nevethetnék. Látta a kétségbeesését, amit csak akkor szokott kiülni az arcára, amikor nem tud mit mondani a kérdésre. Általában megoldja a problémát, mert az agya mindig megmenti, de most bizos nem talál választ, mivel senki nem írt még olyan könyvet, hogy _Szóval a terhes barátnőd anyja most szabadult a börtönből:10 lépés, hogy megnyugtasd a születendő gyermeked anyját_.

Néhány perc múlva felnézett a lányra és nagyon komoly hangon megszólalt.

\- Ha abba akarod hagyni a lábad borotválását, az a te döntésed.

\- Hogy mi?

\- Reggel, a zuhany alatt, emlékszel? Arra céloztál, hogy nem repdesnék az örömtől, ha nem borotválnád többet a lábadat, de a te tested, és azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz, beleértve a lábszőrődet is. Amíg te boldog vagy, más nem számít – magyarázta Enjolras tárgyilagosan.

A lány sokkolva bámult rá egy darabig, nem igazán tudva eldönteni, hogy most szórakozik-e, avagy sem. De barátja arca teljesen őszinte volt, habár egyre inkább zavarba jött, ahogy a lány fürkésző tekintettel vizslatta és egyetlen szót sem szólt. Éponine érezte, hogy lassan kiül egy mosoly az arcára, az első őszinte, féktelen mosoly reggel óta, mikor minden rosszul alakult.

A fiúhoz hajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

\- Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte halkan, amikor külön váltak, de arcuk még mindig közel volt a másikéhoz.

\- Ez volt talán a legromantikusabb és a legvéletlenebb dolog, amit valaha mondtak nekem – felelte és elnevette magát. Csak kis kuncogásnak indult, majd kirobbant belőle a kacagás és nem tudta megállítani.

\- Nem olyan vicces – tiltakozott, de az ő szája is széles vigyorra húzódott és csatlakozott a lányhoz.

\- Olyan furcsa volt ez a nap – jegyezte meg Éponine, amikor a nevetés közben végre levegőhöz jutott, és könnyeit törölgetve megpróbált megnyugodni.

\- Menjünk haza és vigyük be a töltődet a hálószobába, ahová tartozik – mosolygott még mindig Enjolras.

Éponine sértetten rápillantott, de nem tűnt fenyegetőnek, ugyanis még nem tűnt el az arcáról a mosoly. Megfogta a fiú kezét és elindultak kifelé.

\- Tudod, a lovagias ajánlatod ellenére továbbra is borotválni fogom a lábam – tájékoztatta Éponine jókedvűen, miközben bezárta az ajtót és lehúzta a rolót. – Magam miatt, és nem pedig a te kedvedért.

Enjolras vidáman hagyta, hogy a lány belé karoljon.

\- Hol a kocsi? – kérdezte Éponine, ahogy körülnézett az utcán és nem találta, amit keresett.

Enjolrast elnyomta a bűntudat.

\- Otthon hagytam, mielőtt ide jöttem volna. Kicsit ideges voltam attól, hogy újra látlak, a reggel miatt, ezért inkább sétáltam, hogy kitisztuljon a fejem. Sajnálom, gondolnom kellett volna arra, hogy egész nap álltál és…

Éponine elhallgattatta egy csókkal.

\- Semmi baj – mosolygott rá. – Szeretek sétálni.

\- Biztos?

Válaszul megfogta a kezét és elindult a hazafelé vezető irányba.

\- Most viszont, ami zavar, az a borosta az arcodon. Tudom, azt mondtad, hogy neked nem baj, ha felhagyok a borotvával, viszont én nem engedélyezem a borotva hanyagolását – jegyezte meg könnyeden. Enjolras felnevetett, ahogy kezével végigsercegtette az állát.

\- Komolyan mondtam – folytatta barátnője, ahogy tovább sétáltak. – Elismerem, baromi férfias és vonzó, de olyan, mintha egy smirglivel csókolóznék.

Enjolras egy percig hallgatott, miközben a lány azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon barátja ennyire komolyan veszi-e a bolondozását. De aztán az hirtelen lecsapott és hozzádörzsölte arcát a lányéhoz. Éponine sikoltva felkacagott és megpróbálta eltolni magától támadóját. Enjolras diadalmasan elvigyorodott.

Éponine ismét közelebb ment és visszabújt Enjolras karjai alá.

\- Legyen, csinálj az arcoddal, amit akarsz. Csak meg kell tanulnunk csókolózás nélküli kapcsolatban járni – jegyezte meg félig komoly hangon.

\- Holnap megborotválkozom – vágta rá azonnal a fiú, mire Éponine elnevette magát.

\- Mondjuk valójában valamennyire tetszik is – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan.

\- Akkor talán mégsem borotválkozom meg holnap – felelte vidáman a másik. Éponine megrázta a fejét.

\- Na, siessünk haza és állítsuk be a lakásban található összes ébresztőt ugyanarra az időre. És ráadásul talán tehetnénk elemet a füstérzékelőbe is, ami ötpercenként pittyen egyet, és lehetetlenné teszi, hogy el tudjunk aludni vagy hogy az ébresztőt se halljuk meg.

Enjolras felnevetett, de aztán elgondolkodva megszólalt.

\- Komolyra fordítva a szót, ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet – tűnődött félig tréfálkozva. Mindketten feldobódva folytatták útjukat a hazafelé vezető utcákon, kéz a kézben sétálva.

Egyikük sem vette észre azt a nőt, akivel reggel Enjolras olyan szerencsétlenül összeütközött, és most ott állt az utca túloldalán a házak árnyékában. Kiolvashatatlan arckifejezéssel nézett a távolodó pár után és még sokáig maradt ott mozdulatlanul miután elnyelte őket a sötét éjszaka.


End file.
